Pit Academy
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: Viridi, the weird but popular girl in the school! Pandora, the tricky prankster that everyone loves! Pit, the wimpish hero in the class! and Dark Pit, the strong and slacker type! ... together the four of them make THE WEIRDEST GROUP EVER! - school fanfic - pairings viridi/pit pandora/Dark Pit Magnus/Gaol and more XD - funny, love triangle things, drama, and weird random parts
1. Chapter 1 The Prank

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

Aaannd this is what a simple green haired mother wakes up to. Slowly Palutena gets out of bed to what's all the fuss is about.

"I told you that shirt is mine!" Yelled pit

"No its not! This is my size!" Dark pit pushed his brother with his hands in to his face

"It's my size too!" Pit pushed backed. "We are twins!"

"No way, then how can mom tell us apart if we're twins?!" Yelled Pittoo

"What's with all the hullabaloo?" Screamed the mama Palutena, "If you don't tell me, I'll squeeze your heads!"

"No! My brains will pop out!" Pit hid behind pittoo

Dark pit crossed his arms across his chest and answered the angry lady in their room, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Pit took my shirt!" The bother pointed at his twin behind him

"WHAT!? No, he took mine!" Yelled pit pushing pittoo, who shook his head.

Palutena rolled her eyes over the useless argument, "The shirts are exactly the same! Just pick one and eat or else you're going to be late for your first day of high school!" The sleepy mama went back to her room. The boys quickly put on their uniforms, a plain white dress shirt with short sleeves, on the right sleeve had the school patch stitched on. And they had a bluish tie with matching colored long pants. Dark pit had his top button undone and his tie untied hanging around his neck, while pit had his uniform on properly. Pittoo opened the bread box and stuffed a bagel in his mouth. Pit came in the kitchen right behind his bro and he opens the bread box

"Aww, what you took the last bagel." He frowned, dark pit rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag heading out the door, kicking his shoes on. Pit followed with his bag in his hand and a bread slice in his mouth. They hopped onto to the sidewalk heading to school, side by side.

"Hey, won't you get a dress violation?" Pit asked his brother, he shrugged finishing his bagel. The two boys got in the hallways of their new school with minutes to spare "yo! This is the room" called pit glancing at a piece of paper in his hands. Dark pit kicked opened the door with his brother behind him folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, which means they weren't late. They saw a lot of familiar faces in the classroom like, viridi, from their late school year, she was holding a rock in her hand. And standing next to her was the girl's best friend, phosphora. She's the quickest and the best on the girls track team. and by the window they saw a cool blue haired prankster holding water balloons, sticking them out the window with a devil smirk, a couple of laughing boys surrounded her. In the back of the class was the nobody.

"Dang... Thanatos is in this class." Moaned dark pit, his brother frowned. Pit saw his best friend in this class too. Dark pit doesn't have any best friends LONER XD but he is popular with the boys for being his cool self. Pit walked over to a tuff looking black haired boy leaning up against the wall. "Hey, Magnus! You're in this class too?" Called the waving pit.

Magnus looked up "oh, no way!" He smiled at his friend "long time no see man!" And the two besties started talking to each other. Dark pit watched his brother leave and decided to make his way to the few boys by the blue haired girl.

"I think it would be better if you filled the balloons with ink." Suggested pittoo. The girl looked towards the voice, dark pit saw this girl in his last years class, but never really got to know her, just that she loves tricks and pranks. The boys listened and agreed nodding their head say junk like, "that's the dark pit we know" or like "that's a great idea" or "like I love dark p! You're so smart!" The girl looked down at her water filled balloons.

"Hey, you were in my class last year right?" Pittoo asked and started thinking what her name was what is it again, "p-panda? p-"

"It's Pandora" the blue haired girl finished. She pulled out a small bottle of paint that she 'borrowed' from the art room. "Well I was going to save this for something special but… your idea is way better, thanks… pit right?" She asked pulling a balloon from her back skirt pocket. The girls uniform was pretty simple like the guys, same top but more fitted to a girl's body, they had a big bluish bow instead of a tie and a bluish skirt, there school patch was still on the right arm.

"Pit is my brother, you can call me dark pit." He stated

"Oh, is that your brother over there then?" She pointed to a brown haired boy who stuck pencils up his noise to make some girls in class to either laugh or run away.

Dark pit slapped his forehead with his palm. "Yeah… that's him…"

"Well ok," she handed him the bottle of paint. "Help me fill this up then." Dark pit nodded and popped open the bottle while Pandora opened up the balloon a bit. She glanced out the window. "Oh hey! Let's bomb that old hag!" Dark pit followed her gaze to a scary looking teacher walking into the school. She had black hair and a dark purple dress with snakes on it. She even had a tattoo along her arms.

"Ready, one, two, THREE!" The boys surrounding watched as the two pranksters dropped the balloon out the window "now all we wait for is the-" Pandora was cut off by a loud woman screech. Dark pit high-fived Pandora, "classic!" He laughed.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Yelled the now covered with paint lady outside the school. Pandora and dark pit quickly pulled their heads back inside. Some classes opened their window to see who yelled and almost started laughing at the lady. she started to boil up and looked up to see what class was above her. "it's my class!" She gasped

"Pandora, the lady said that it came from her class." Said a boy. "That means she's a teacher… Pandora?" Another boy added. But she was too busy laughing with dark pit. "Did you see her face?" He laughed, Pandora nodded and did a imitation of it. They laughed harder until pit found out what happened.

"Dude! What did you do?" Yelled pit. "It's the first day and you already caused trouble, mom is gonna be crazy mad!" Dark pit shrugged. "Don't worry bro, how is she going to even know what class it came from, chill…" pittoo said calmly. But then the whole class stopped as they heard heavy footsteps, everyone rushed to take a sit. Pit glared at his brother, he just rolled his eyes. Pandora sunk in her seat next to dark pit. The door flew opened with an enraged teacher with paint all over her. Pandora and dark pit tried their best not to laugh, snickering quietly to themselves.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She repeated "I know it was from this room, the room above this one is closed off. Now who did this?" No one spoke. The two pranksters couldn't hold it any more, Pandora leaned back in her chair laughing while dark pit was crouched over his desk banging on it, laughing. The teacher raised an eye brow, her foot tapping and her arms crossed. "Detention after school." She declared.

"Aww, what? It's the first day" Pandora raised her hands in the air

"Come on, cut us some slack teach." Dark pit spoke

"Detention. This is unacceptable." The painted lady stated. Pittoo looked at his twin brother, pit sighed and stood up, dark pit smiled and gave him 'a thumbs up'.

"Please miss m. it is the first day of class. My brother here is too stupid to do what's right, but after your teaching I bet he'll be as good as new since I heard you are the best and most skillful teacher here." Pit said

"Fine," she looked at dark pit. "Count yourself lucky, both of you. Because of this young man," she said glancing at pit. He nodded and took his seat, his brother looked at him and mouthed the word, 'thank you'. Pit shook his head and mouthed 'whatever'. The teacher introduced herself and told everyone to work on the sheet she passed out while she got herself cleaned up. The sheet had a question that you had to answer, 'what do you want to do when your older?'

Pit thought to himself 'what do I want to do in my life?' He asked himself. His eyes widen "I WANT TO FLY ON MY OWN!" He yelled out loud, he found himself on top of his desk, arms out stretched to the air. All eyes were on him. "Uhh…" he cleared his throat and sank back down into his chair. Dark pit rolled his eyes and before you knew it the first day of school was over. Medusa assigned seats, had a tour of the school, did some work sheets and bam! End of the day with no detention thanks to dear old pit.

"Nice going on that flying thing today" smiled dark pit

"SHUT UP! You're lucky that in not telling mom about your 'almost detention'" yelled pit

"Whatever you would of anyway, your such a mama's boy, you know that"

"What no! I'm gonna tell mama on you"

"I stand corrected"

The two brothers walked side by side arguing about anything. Dark pit had his hands behind his head while pit carried his bag over his shoulder. "Hey bro," dark pit looked at his brother. "Where's your bag?" He asked. Pittoo stopped in his tracks and looked at his twin. "SHOOOOOT!" He yelled running toward the school, dragging pit behind him. "Why are you bringing me?!" Screamed pit. They got back home around sunset, palutena was cooking dinner and when she heard the door open she rushed to the door. "where have you been? School ended over an hour ago! Wait… why are you wet?" she scanned the boys if they got hurt anywhere. Pittoo crossed his arms and pit smiled "well… pittoo forgot his bag at school, and when we got back the doors were locked…" he trailed off.

*flash back*

"Hurry up bro! Your too slow" dark pit yelled. Pit had his hands resting on his knees, his uniform had dirt and some leaves on it. He glared at his brother "what are you talking about?! You dragged me here!" he puffed, pitto shrugged and made his way towards the front door trying to open it.

"After school activities don't start til next week" pit said

"So what?" dark pit sneered

"So, that means the school isn't open right now!" pit pulled his brother away from the door. Both of the boys suddenly stopped hearing footsteps. A girl with blue hair was just about to walk out the school gate until she saw a couple of friends.

"Yo!" she smiled, waving

"Sup" dark pit raised a hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just finishing up some bis" she smiled devilishly, hiding a pack of salami behind her back. pit raised a brow but shook it off. "but the real question is, what are you guys doin here?"

"He left his bag at class" pit answered glancing at his twin.

"But the doors lock" added dark pit

"oh, so you're looking for a way in? I maybe know one." She said as she flipped her bangs out of her face. They followed her to a side door, Pandora got out a Bobbie pin and a small screw driver. The twins were surprised to see their friend bend down and put the tools by the lock.

"Pandora, I really don't-" pit started but…

"Done!" Pandora smiled proudly. Dark pit smiled "nice"

"Carful, make sure you don't get caught, or else" warned the blue haired girl. Pit panic "you're not coming?" he asked. Pandora shook her head and said "sorry not today, kiddies. I'm on a tight schedule." And with that she skipped away. 'She has a tight schedule, to do what?' Pit sighed 'we are definitely going to get caught' he thought in his mind as dark pit thanked Pandora. The two brothers quietly made their way across the halls passing the janitors who made headphones on, through the classrooms with teachers grading, all the way to their home room. "Wait!" dark pit pulled his brother by the back of his collar. "There's someone in the room, dumbass!" whispered pittoo. They gave each other a nod and peeked inside the room. "wha-" dark pit covered pit's mouth and pulled him back. Pit looked at his twin's angry face as he held a finger to his mouth.

"I feel wrong" whispered pit

"shut up" he answered back.

They were about to peek again but they heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer. Pit panicked and looked at his brother, who was wide eyed also. He thought to himself 'what would panda do?' He grabbed his brother's shoulder and kicked him out the window. The brown haired boy was 'wtf' at first but then saw dark pit hold on to the ledge from the outside. He rolled his eyes 'not the smartest idea bro,' pit said in his mind. In the hall… miss medusa and principle Hades were talking to each other. In the background you can see three sets of five fingers.

"Bro I'm fallin" pit looked over at his brother. Unlike dark pit, pit only had his left hand clinging onto the ledge.

"sorry… totally forgot that you were weak" dark pit frowned. Pit kicked his brother.

In the hall… miss medusa was smiling and nodding to the blabbing principle. Behind them dark pit jumped back into the building. He looked at the two adults with surprised wide eyes, pit trying to get up by the window. Dark pit realized and helped him up and they ran in a nearby closet, shutting the door behind them. The elderly turned their heads to the noise, but decided to shrug it off, continuing their little chat.

"Why didn't we do this in the first place?" asked pit rubbing his right arm. It was a bit dark and it was really cramped.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Dark pit angrily asked.

There was a awkward silence.

"Never speak of this again"

"Agreed" answered pit. "Hey, I think they're gone." Pit opened the door and looked both ways. "Clean!" he smiled. The two boys ran swiftly in the room.

"I see it!" pit pointed. The brother ran over to grab it. And out they went. The first thing they did when they got out was look at each other and laugh. "We handled that like a pro bro." they high-fived. Dark pit heard a familiar laugh, Pandora.

"Right…pros" she smirked. Pandora was sitting on top of the tall brick school fence, her feet dangling. The other weird part was that she was covered in black and blue paint, holding up a bag that looks very similar to pittoo's.

"what?" pit tilted his head, as his bro open the bag he was holding, he nearly dropped it as it squirted black paint into his face, Pandora and pit laughing. The squirting stopped for a moment but before dark pit can respond, blue paint squirted out of the bag which just made them laugh harder.

"surprised?" Pandora smiled, dark pit glared sighed.

"Want some water?" she snickered. She had a water bottle that had a hole on the cap and the giggling blue haired girl squirted that at pittoo's face. Dark pit smiled devilishly and stuck his hand into the bag bringing out the bottles of paint both squirting it at Pandora and his bro. Pandora laughed bringing out her own set of paint.

"Hey wait! I don't ha-" the brown haired brother was cut off as Pandora threw her paint at him and brought out some more.

She jumped off the fence, leaving the bag and the water on top, joining the two fighting brothers.

"I'm gonna kill you, Pandora!" yelled dark pit raising his paint bottles.

"I'd like to see you try!" she smirked pointing her two bottles, one in each hand at both of the boys.

"Bring it!" yelled pitto

"It's on!" smiled pit

And the ultimate paint war started. Not so far away, a blond nature student was planting flowers til she heard the paint war rumble. Viridi walked over to school grounds. Right when she stepped away from the fence into the opening she was faced with paint. In front of her she saw three paint covered students.

"Aww… no fair two against one" Pandora frowned bringing out more of her endless supply of paint.

"What is go-" viridi was cut off by Pandora, who turned around. Pit called her name in confusion as dark pit look over his shoulder.

"Oi! Viridi! Help me out will ya?" Pandora rushed over to viridi giving her two paint bottles.

"Wait, what?"

'GAME ON!'

And instantly she got covered in paint, blue, white, and other colors. She was shocked at first but smiled and joined along.

"TEAM SWITCH!" called dark pit. Pandora gave him a high-five.

Viridi hops over next to pit. "Ready pit?" she asked putting on her game face on. Pit nods with cheeks a bit red. "I'm always ready-"

"No you're not," pitto laughs squirting black paint at him.

It was about half an hour or more before pit called off the war since everyone was pretty much out of paint. Everybody looked at themselves, some trying to rub off some of the dried paint. Viridi mentioned that they were all lucky a teacher didn't catch them, they were still on school grounds. After a while Pandora suggested that they all wash up at the sinks, behind the school. They all headed towards the outside sinks.

"Hey, I think its jammed" viridi said trying to turn the knob. Dark pit glanced at Pandora, she smiled devilishly giving him a nod.

Viridi backed away as pittoo walked passed her. Pit rolled his eyes, this isn't going to end well. He told himself in his mind. Dark pit stared at sink, then out of nowhere he kicked the faucet, hard making it bend he followed through his kick so when he was done his back was facing the sink. It was silent, dark pit frowned looking over his shoulder.

"Damn… I really thought tha-"

The pipe burst out cold water, making it splash out everywhere. When dark pit kicked it, the pipe bent facing up so when the water came out it was like a fountain.

"You idiot!" pit pushed his brother "if the teachers find this-"

"Relax… besides you'll thank me later" dark pit smiled joining the ladies.

Soon enough the water made a nice wide puddle on the pavement, viridi started kicking water at pit, which of course he started kicking back, splashing more water at the whole group. And then a whole nother war started. Everyone laughed under the fountain of water. All the paint was washed off, it was just that everyone was soaked to the bone. There was still that warm summer breeze so no one was that cold, since it was nearly sun down, Pandora needed to go, viridi left as well leaving the guys to fix the sink.

"Maybe if we bend the pipe again…" pit suggested using his shirt to cover up most of the water to get close.

"No duh, Sherlock" pittoo replied. Pit backed off putting his shirt back on while the other got in stance to kick again.

"That seemed to do the trick" dark pit crossing his arms

"All righty then"

"I'm hungry.." both of the brothers started to walk.

"You think mom is gonna be angry?" pit asked grabbing pittoo's bag.

"Your such a mama's boy"

*end of flash back*

"It took you an hour to run back to school to get your brother's bag? You did nothing else?" palutena started to tap her foot. Dark pit looked at his brother.

"Heh, nothing else…" pit thought of an excuse fast "AHH! Mom! The dinner!" pit pointed inside the kitchen. Palutena jumped and rushed over to her master piece and when she came back the boys were gone. She sighed, she called them down for dinner and it looked like that took a shower. Palutena brought the 'being late' subject up again and all they would say was…

"What?"

"We don't know of such thing" pit looks at his mother with a dumb look.

"You were late today!" she snapped. The bothers looked at each other.

"We were?" dark pit asked

"I never knew" pit pretended to act confused.

"Ma, honestly, who would remember… you or us" dark pit said before he got smacked by his twin. Pit glared at dark pit, angry for bringing up her age. "Kidding…"Pittoo added.

"Eat up" palutena said dropping the 'being late' conversation.

"ahh… I'm stuffed…" dark pit patted his belly

"yeah, thank you for the meal' smiled pit, glancing at his brother nudging him at the side to say thank you.

"yeah thanks…"

After dinner pit showed some school papers to palutena. Both brothers started to get ready for bed brushing their teeth and changing.

"dude, where'd you put my tooth brush?" pit asked looking around the sink as pittoo opened up the tooth paste.

"I don't know" dark pit didn't even bother to look up

"where'd you put it?!" the brown haired brother asked getting angry

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"I know you have it, just tell me where it is!" pit marched up next to his brother.

"shut up I don't have it! He yelled back, pit looked at his brother, silence filled the bathroom as the brothers intensely looked each other in the eye.

Dark pit snickered.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"o-outside" pittoo answered trying to cover his laugh.

Pit got his tooth brush and when all was done the palutena residents was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 No One Likes Pizza

"bro! wake up, we over slept again!" dark pit yelled shaking his brother

"whaa?" he looked at the time "SHOOT!" the brothers quickly put on their uniforms and rushing down stairs.

"why don't we have an alarm clock?' dark pit asked getting a quick breakfast.

"because YOU broke it remember?" pit said following his bro out the door with a slice of bread and his bag.

"oh right…"

*flash back*

Sunny summer morning, peaceful and calm. RING! The two brothers moan, dark pit reaches his hand on to the night stand, sleepy eyes still close. When he finally found it, he formed a fist and smashed it as hard as he could. Pit woke up from the loud noise and looked down from the top bunk. Pit looked at the night stand and he saw the alarm clock.

"YOU IDIOT!"

*end of flashback"

"I remember" pittoo nods

"yeah, me too" mumbles pit. It didn't take long for them to get to school but when they came to their room, class had already started.

"your late" stated the teacher glaring at the twins. Pit stared at his watch, "be late another two times, its detention" medusa added.

"whatever…" mumbled dark pit.

"it will never happen again" bowed pit.

The next day…

"WHERE LATE!"

"again?!" the brothers rushed out of the house. "medusas gonna kill us!"

"your late… again" class started and the boys were late… again. Pit apologized and brothers took their seats. Dark pit sat at the second to last row by the window. Pit sitting behind him, Pandora next to him and viridi sitting next to pit, behind Pandora. Like this

other students - Phosphora - Viridi - Pit window

other students - Student - Pandora - dark pit window

"all right, since we didn't introduce ourselves to the class yet. We will do that today" medusa spoke. Dark pit huffed. Magnus went first saying his full name and what he likes. Other kids went doing the same, then Thanatos went.

"my name is thanatos M. Death and I like-"

"no one cares" dark pit cut in. some students laughed and the teacher glared at him, pittoo just shrugged. The next kid went

"names pyrron, I like…"

"to poo" Pandora dubbed in loud enough for viridi, pit and dark pit to hear. They all smiled and tried to cover their laughs. Phoshora went next

"my name is Phoshora T. lightning, and I like anything electronic"

"my name is Viridi N. Tree, and I like nature"

"names pit J. Icarus, and I like to help people" pit glared at his brother as pittoo snickered.

"dark pit Icarus" "that's not your real name" pit mumbled, Pandora looked at him. Dark pit kicked his chair back to hit his brother's desk. " I don't like school" pittoo finished. The dark p fan club started to clap saying " you're so cool" or "we love you dark p!"

"leo Z. Lion, I'm part of the zodiac club and I like the ladies" leo winked smoothly as the girls in the class melted. Pit saw viridi's eyes glitter and he sighed. Pandora crossed her arms and stuck out her tough. He had orange hair and shades resting on top. A shy pink haired girl stood up next.

"m-my name is… Aries Z. Lamb and I am also part of the Zodiac club" she quietly sat down the other remaining Zodiac members had their turn, and by then everyone was done. They had a work sheet to do, then gym.

"who knows how to swim?"Poseidon, the swimming teacher asked. Everyone raised their hands, everyone but Pandora. People turned to look

"what? I never thought it was important." Pandora shrugged

"well this is good. You will be able to learn for this unit" nodded Poseidon.

"I rather not." Pandora crossed her arms. Phoshora raised her hand.

"uhh… can I skip this unit… I'm not a such a fan of water" she said, but frowned as she got a 'no'

Everyone changed into their school swimming gear and headed outside. Boys wore blue trunks with the school patch on the bottom right leg while the girls swim suit was a white one piece with the school patch by the right hip. Everyone went into the water, Pandora and phoshora hesitated and went in last. Pandora hanged onto the ledge while everyone floated.

"Pandora why don't you try letting go and try to float" the teacher said.

"not a chance old man" she stated, not letting go of the ledge.

"come on panda, you can do it" called dark pit.

"yeah Pandora!" smiled pit. The dark p fan club joined in then the whole class.

"alright, alright… shut up already…" she turned facing the class, her elbow still clinging on. "h-here I go… almost there… in three… two… one…" Pandora extended her arm, gliding over the water but…. She didn't let go of the ledge.

"Pandora" the teacher looked at her

"riiiight… the letting go part… yeah, I don't want to…" she smiled

"I'll hold you" smiled leo

"creep" she quickly said. Leo frowned.

"here…" pit and dark p floated over. She locked her arm over their shoulders. Pit at her left and pittoo at her right.

The lesson carried on, students practice laps, timed each other and raced as Poseidon taught the basics to Pandora. When the lesson was over, dark pit over to her

"so, you can't swim?" he smirked

"shut up!"

"how old are you?

"quit it or else" the prankster warned with a devil face.

After gym was back in the class room, then it was lunch, history with Mr. Arlon and synergy or work shop with Dyntos. A couple of kids started to talk

"I heard Dyntos is a total nut job" said a kid

"really? Didn't he make the three sacred treasures of something?"

"what the heck is that?"

Suddenly Dyntos was walking by. His face all wacked, walking like he was drunk and laughing crazy.

"maniac"

"agreed"

School was over and the brothers headed home.

"bag?" asked pit

"chec- wait" he opened it "check!"

"yo!" Pandora came up behind them "want some smoothies?" she smiled, Viridi waving behind her. Both twins smiled turning around. They followed the girls to a bubble tea shop (A/N bubble tea isn't tea, it's just a fruit smoothie with tapioca balls, chewy mini balls)

"strawberry" smiled Viridi

"watermelon" Pandora raised her hand

"peach" pit said

"mango" pittoo ordered.

They all sat at the table with their drinks talking about medusa sucks and all. Pandora took a sip and smiled

"yeah… mama likes it cold" she said taking another sip.

"after school activates are starting soon, you joinin any?" viridi asked

Pittoo and pit looked at each other. "basket ball" they said at the same time.

"really?" Pandora raised a brow

"yeah, you should see how good we play" smiled pit, dark pit nodded. "I'm beast at it," dark p pointed a thumb to his chest, smiling. "you?" Pandora thought to herself,

"nah… way too busy"

"with what?" laughed pit

"I got stuff to do" Pandora crossed her arms

"right…." Viridi looked at Pandora "well, I'm thinking of joining something to help the environment. Like planting or something"

"you really like that kind of stuff don't you" pit took another sip. "I'll join you, what do you say bro?" pit asked pittoo. He nearly choked

"wait, what?-"

"yeah, and we can cheer for you at your basketball games" smiled viridi, she look at the blue haired girl for an answer.

"planting, huh… I guess I'll give it a try." Pandora shrugged. She looked at dark p's bored face. "yo, dark p, you coming?"

"do I have to?"

"come on man… for the group" pit nodded. "yeah, for the group" Pandora repeated.

And the next day… viridi got permission from the principle and the teacher to skip school, just for today for the group's trip. The principle made an exception just because viridi's mom is rich and her father is part of the armed forces, he didn't want to get on the bad side of them, medusa agreed because Hades did.

"bro, we finally woke up on time" pit said walking with a smile on his face "remember this spot" he pointed to the side walk in front of them. "we would always run here… and remember that corner." He pointed "we would run there too" he smiled "but guess what… we're not running…" he smiled having the time of his life. Dark pit rolled his eyes.

"remember, right there" pittoo pointed "that's where you'd always fall" he smirked, pit glared at him. They walked to the gate, but pit stopped

"wait… where's your bag?" pit asked his twin, who was holding nothing. Dark pit stopped and looked at his brother.

"damn it man! We finally woke up early and what, you forgot your bag-" pit yelled to his sorry bro but viridi was there to stop him.

"today's your lucky day then boys," she smiled "we got no school today"

Pit stopped pulling dark p's hair out and looked at her confused. Viridi explained the situation to them.

"really? Just for the planting trip?!" pit said

"no way… if you said we'd skip school sooner, I would of said yes with no doubts"

Pandora had her hands in her pockets, ear phones on, bag hanging at one shoulder and was whistling walking to the school gate when she saw friends excited about something. She didn't wear her uniform properly like pittoo, pit was the only one out of the four who wore it properly. The top button was undone and her cloth that was supposed to be tied to a bow was tied around her right arm. Viridi was the same but the cloth was tied on her hair (just like Lucy's from the anime, fairy tail)

"what's with all the excitement?" she asked taking an ear bud out and walking up to the group.

"viridi got us out of school for today" smiled pit

"yeah, we skip class" added pittoo.

"really? Thanks" she said, turning around walking out of school property. The group looked at each other.

"wait, where are you going?" the confused blonde asked

"home" she replied "no school, member?"

"wait no, you got it all wrong… we only skip if we go on the planting trip we talked about yesterday." Explained viridi. Pandora turned around

"right, right, right, right… I knew that… well at least we don't get to see that old hag and no swimming" Pandora said on the positive side.

"old hag?" a certain teacher said from the window. The group's eyes widen, Pandora didn't even look up

"heh, heh, well time to go!" the blue haired kid said quickly dragging her friends away.

The group started to follow viridi.

"sooo where we goin?" pit asked

"there is a 'tree huggers' fair at the edge of town, the bus up a head is going to take us there." Viridi answered. Dark pit and Pandora were playing 'eye spy' behind them.

A lot of people were at the fair, mostly little kids on field trips and the elderly who doesn't have anything better to do.

"agh… it smells like old man farts here" Pandora's nose scrunched up. Viridi shook her head.

The day was long and tiring following viridi around working under the hot sun, with just a little cold breeze.

"why is there a environment fair when it's about to turn into fall?" pittoo asked.

"because it just like that ok" viridi crossed her arms. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into two hours.

"yo, viridi, we did all the 'planting involved' activities, why don't we waste our money on the fair." Suggested Pandora.

"yeah, all the money goes to help the rainforests" pit had a raised his hand.

The fair was just like any other carnival, they had rides, games and prizes. Pandora's eyes widen and she shook dark p's shoulder and pointed

"pizza.." she said as if she was in a trance.

"pizza…" dark pit repeated and the two headed to the food court. Pit slapped his palm on his forehead. And looked at viridi

"wanna play some games?" pit asked, the blonde nodded. They play easy games like ring toss, the game where you throw stuff, ect. While Pandora and dark pit went on fun rides like the zipper and zero gravity.

"my bro and Pandora look like have something goin on, don't you think?" pit said before he threw a ball at a couple of bottles, making them all fall down. Viridi looked kinda amazed at the bottle thing but shook it off and looked at the two pranksters. They looked a little sick but they were holding on to each other.

"geez… we shouldn't have ate that delicious pizza and then go on a ride…"

"we're so stupid…" moaned dark pit clinging ion to Pandora's shoulder so he wouldn't fall, she did the same. Viridi looked back at pit

"you do have a point there, pit" she put a hand under her chin. But looked at pit strike another with the bottle game. " they do look happy together"

"I'm soo not happy" Pandora wined feeling the pizza come up.

"hey check this out" pit turned around, his back facing the stacked bottles. And he threw a ball over his shoulder, hitting all the bottles.

"how can you do that?!" viridi said her eyes wide open.

"thank my basketball practices" he smiled. The guy at the bottle game stand gave pit a teddy bear for a prize. And pit looked at the bear, 'pittoo would think I'm a loser if I had this in our room…' he looked at viridi and then the bear, his cheek turned to a light pink.

"here" he said quickly looking away.

Pandora saw viridi take the bear pit gave her.

"yo, lookie here" she said a bit weakly, dark pit looked up. "I think pit is trying to impress nature girl with his basketball skills"

"I could do that too!" dark pit yelled, still shaky. He tried to walk forward raising a hand at his brother. Pittoo and Pandora walked towards the teddy bear couple.

"gimmie that" dark pit grabbed the ball pit had in his hand and he threw it at the stacked bottles, made all of them and he smiled.

"suck it" he looked at his brother. Pit looked back at him angry. And the two dueled each other to see who could keep striking,

"whoever misses first loses" challenged pit

"bring it!" as the bottles was being stacked, they closed their eyes and threw the ball Pandora and viridi gave them. And when no missed for ten minutes or so, they turned their backs and continued. People started to gather and started to bet who was goin to win.

"the rain forest gotta be rich now" Pandora shrugged.

The boys started playing dirty, pushing each other when they were about to throw. It was then when someone started to flirt with viridi, pit got distracted and when Pandora was about to prank the best prank ever by the port-a- potties, dark pit got distracted and both of them missed at the same time.

"tied"

"next time through" they 'bro fisted' and started to head home with viridi and Pandora.

"I'm hungry" viridi complained. Pit looked at his watch

"school doesn't end til another forty mintues or so" he said. "want some pizza?"

"nope" Pandora and pitto answered quickly. They ended up eating at a sandwich shop.

"mom were home!" called pit.

"great! Guess what? Pizza night!" smiled palutena. Pit looked at his brother, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Detention bro!

Pit got up from his slumber and looked at his watch on the night stand… it took him a while to realize that there was only ten more minutes until class started, but when he did…

"AHHH! BRO WAKE UP!" he yelled jumping down from his bed. Dark pit mumbled but then popped out of bed. One more late they get detention.

"HURRY!"

They ran to the kitchen and opened the bread box.

"no bread!" pit yelled. Dark pit, stopped and then remembered

"CEREAL" he yelled opening the pantry. Pit ran over to the fridge bringing out a pint of milk.

"go, go, go, go, go,!" they ran out the door, both making sure they didn't forget anything. Dark pit ripped open the cereal box and turned it upside down, pouring and spilling cereal in his mouth.

"MILK!" the yelled funny with his mouth full. Pit tossed the milk as his brother tossed the cereal. They repeated the process for a while until they got to the school gates.

"CRAMPS" pit winced

"thirty secounds, bro!" dark pit yelled running into the hall.

"let's begin class, students" and just when medusa closed the door, two boys rammed into it in on the other side. Milk and cereal spilling all over them. Medusa opened the door and when the class saw the twins they started to laugh, not in a mean way through. Pit dropped the cereal and the milk into the trash next the door. They glanced at each other and shrugged, taking off their shirts. The girls squealed.

"your late" medusa crossed her arms, dark pit looked at his bro.

"technically, class starts when you close the door. And what I remember you didn't close the door all the way" pit stated, medusa rolled her eyes

"dress violation" medusa glared. Dark pit looked at his brother again.

"actually, the only reason why I we are like this, is because you SLAMED the door on us… causing YOUR students to get hurt, we wouldn't want this to leak out to our mother do we? And what else are we suppose to wear, our gym clothes aren't here yet because of our swimming unit." Pit said. Pittoo started to snicker as medusa started to boil up

"you just got owned… by a kid" smiled dark pit.

"disrespect to a teacher" medusa frowned, looking at pit. Pittoo also looked at him as he sighed.

"saying something like that is just like saying hello, it was YOUR fault for taking it personally." Pit sighed, getting tired of winning over a teacher.

"detention!" medusa exploded. The twins looked at each other and the class started to mummer.

"y-you can't do that" pit said back. " that detention is for no reason"

"I didn't forget the paint surprise at the beginning of school." medusa tapped her foot. The class made a 'oooo' noise.

"yeah but that was like a century ago! If you wanted to give us detention, you should of did it then, it doesn't count." Pit yelled back.

"I got a call this morning about a broken sink and I saw him" she pointed at dark pit "in the recording" viridi shrunk in her seat and Pandora laid back in her chair 'that happened what, three days ago and the principle only found out about it now? Losers' pit looked at his brother and he glared at him because he was doing all the talking.

"that wasn't his fault, you should be sewed for not having proper and safe tools for the students. My brother could of got hurt." Pit glared. Medusa was furious, steam raising out of her head with a face of a demon. Pandora snickered a little 'geez… you could cook a steak with that kind of sizzle.' She thought looking at her enraged teacher. It was silent for a while, medusa's face still blowing.

"out in the hall, I'll talk with you in privacy." She said glancing at her class, who quickly looked away. "your disturbing the class-" medusa was cut of by the one and only pit.

"actually… YOU'RE the one who started this argument, making YOU the one responsible if the class fails… and you're the teacher so-"

"shut it and get out!" the teacher booms pointing out the door and following them outside after instructing the class to finish their study guides.

The shirtless brothers nonchalantly walked out the room. Pit was pretty much pissed at medusa shoving his hands in his pockets, huffing and looking out the window while his brother got out this earphones and popped them in. it was until then, pyrron was proudly walking the halls and saw his fellow classmates. And started to laugh.

"is this some kind of joke? The all cool dark pit with his wimpy brother in the halls without shirts, I am not surprised." Pyrron stupidly laughs. He never really liked the pit brothers at all, yet he was with them in the same class since first grade.

"FYI, you're late" sneered pit

"FYI, you're stupid" his twin added, raising the volume on his music.

The rich golden student crossed his arms "I am not late nor am I stupid, I just came back from the principal's office to get an award for best paper research on the aurum, and as you kno-"

"shut up dork" frowned dark p

"no one cares" pit said

"hey! I shouldn't be treated lik-" pyrron started

"you're a loner, you got no friends man" pit stated

"I do too, have friends-"

"yeah have fun hanging out with thanatos, loser" dark pit smirked. But before pyrron could say anything else…

"ENOUGH!" ordered medusa, walking out into the hall. "mr. sun, head back into the room and mind your own business. As for you two…" she evilly glared at the twins.

"detention" she smiled "one week worth, after school every day until the end of the week starting Monday."

The brothers looked at each other. "b-but"

"principle approved" she smirked. Pit's shoulders slumped and pittoo glared at his teacher, not happy at all. "there are extra uniform shirts in the health room, get cleaned up and dressed in five minutes or else I'll make it two weeks of detention."

"geez… what are you? My wife?" mumbled the blacked haired twin.

"two weeks"

"alright, alright, I'm moving" he said following his brother to the nurses office. Medusa smiled and headed back into the room.

Back in the class, viridi and Pandora glanced at each other and nodded. Pandora raised her hand "yo, blood goin through my bandages" she pointed to her knee "I gotta change them" the blue haired girl waited for an answer. Medusa glared at her,

"be quick" she said, and with that Pandora left and waited outside the door for her friend.

Phoshora was happily chatting to the not listening viridi. The blonde nature girl was watching Pandora so she could make her move.

"hey, viridi are you even listening? Wait don't tell me… your thinking about leaving to see those two goofs, aren't you? *sigh* lately you been hanging out with 'your group' instead of me… it's like you're not even my friend anymore." The racing star complained. Viridi looked at her best friend

"no, it's not like that… I'll make it up to you, k." smiled viridi

"alright class pick partners for this next assignment…" the teacher said out loud. Phoshora nearly jumped

"be my partner!" she beamed.

"I- I was just about to-" the nature girl was cut off.

"best friends" phoshora reminded. Viridi sighed and got out her phone, she texted Pandora

Sorry can't make it. Phoshora won't let me go

the impatient prankster got out her vibrating phone and read the message, she rolled her eyes.

Understandable, g2g

Viridi read the reply and frowned, she wanted to go but…

Pandora walked over to the health room, to the back, hearing

"this is so lame!" dark p huffed

"it's only cause she's is all friendly with the principle…" pit added. They were buttoning up with damp hair.

"she's the worst" the prankster came out of nowhere. They looked at her, smiled a bit "yo" she smiled. She pulled up a chair.

They were in the east health room, it was fairly big. Twin windows at the back, first floor and the place was pretty much filled with beds and curtains all white with the school patch at the top corner. Closets and drawers also filled the room, by the door was a nurse's desk, the group was at the back of the room by a closet with a curtain hiding them from the entrance. Pit sat on a bed his brother did the same in front of him while Pandora grabbed a chair and put it in between the two beds.

"where's viridi?" the brown haired twin asked, looking around.

"phoshora has her hostage" she had outstretched her leg as pittoo threw her a roll of bandages. "so what? Detention for…"

"a whole school week" finished pit, the other brother dropped his back to the bed behind him. Pandora nearly choked

"geez… you must've really got her mad?" she threw the roll back into the cabinet, dark pit put a ruler in between the cabinet door and the cabinet base. So all Pandora really needed to do was to aim at the ruler so when she it, the two objects will be knocked inside and close the door behind it.

"this sucks!"

"bro, the basketball tryouts are next week on Friday, if we don't go…" pit trailed off.

"I am so glad I am not one of you" Pandora said, the brothers glare at her.

"not helping" dark pit says not sounding happy at all.

"sorry guys, but even if I tried talking to that snake about your detention… she'll probably tell me to join you." She shrugged "anyway I won't be here for two to three weeks, lucky me" Pandora smiles

"why?" pittoo asks lifting his head

"my dad and mom have some business trip and wants me to see the states… sooo I'm going. Anything to skip class and gym." Panda leans back in hr chair.

"wait… your going overseas? That's like, fifth teen hours straight in a plane" pit had his elbows on his knees looking at his friend.

"yeah, fifth teen hours to prank… I'm not just going to sit there like a rock, I'm bringing jumbo wrap for the toilets, dead bugs to out on my food and show the lady-

"why would you do that?" pit asks

"they give her something in place of saying sorry" his brother answers.

"and I got whoopee cushions" the prankster smiles. 'I am glad I am not going on a plane with her' pit thinks

"when you leaving?" dark p sits up

"maybe Saturday… I'm not sure, but in case I'm not there, good luck on the tryouts" she nods.

"viridi! Hey, are you listening?" phoshora waved a hand in front of her. The brothers and Pandora came half an hour later then medusa instructed and so they got scolded at until pit baled them out again.

"what happened?" viridi asked as her friends sat down.

"weeks long detention" answered Pandora

"ouch" she said, besides her phoshora crossed her arms "that's not the only thing that hurts" the racer mumbled.

The ringed

"gym… yahoo.." sighed Pandora placing her hands behind her head, following her three besties. Pit shook his head and smiled a bit as viridi giggled a bit.

"have fun" smiled dark p

"shut it" the blue haired girl snapped. But still in the class room was the 'best' without her 'friend' phoshora quietly walked out of the room.

"LUNCH!" Pandora smiled "MY KIND OF SUBJECT"

"well, it's the only one I like" pit shrugged

"pizza" dark pit breath followed by Pandora.

"you guys are animals" laughed viridi following them in line. Phoshora watched as her friend was being steal away, she was about to walk towards her but then she dropped her books.

"oh-"

"here" Magnus picked it up for her " I know what you were looking at, I noticed that pit also has been spending more time with them." He told her

"I don't want to be mean but… I still kinda sad…" the racer looked down. Nearby a boy with straight red hair with matching orangish eyes, he held a report on the aurum, the boy smiled and raised a brow.

"chug, chug, chug!" pitto and viridi shouted. Pandora and pit were competing to see who could finish their milk first.

"CHAMPION!" the blue haired girl cheered putting her foot on the table, next to pit who was gasping for air. The group laughed.

"is it really true that you're going?" viridi asked.

"as true as true" nodded Pandora.

"hey wait… overseas, over water" pit pointed out. The group looked at him, Pandora gulped.

"that's right" agreed viridi. Dark pit smiled at Pandora.

"I-I'm not afraid of a little w-water…" her voice was a little shaky. She glanced at pittoo's water bottle, and snatched it away gulping every single drop. "see…" Pandora still sounded a little scared. The group smiled at their tricky friend, pit shaking his head 'no'

The week past and Pandora didn't look forward to the ride there. Saturday goodbyes went and soon enough Monday came… first day of detention. The brothers explained to medusa about the basketball tryouts, but she didn't care… they didn't think she would but, worth a shot. The hard part was to tell their mom, and when they did, palutena burst in disappointment and anger and decided to let them fix the basket ball problem on their own. They also asked viridi to help but not her money nor her dad would keep medusa away from having her fun.

"look, cant we just do the Friday detention someday else? The basketball tryouts are at the same time detention is!" pit pleaded. They were walking in the halls.

"no"

"please! Bro help me out here." Pit nudged his brother.

"I don't beg to rotten snakes" he said darkly.

"this is exactly why I won't give up Friday detention" she pointed at the black haired twin "because of him"

Dark pit raised his hands, "now that was mean"

"I don't have time for this, leave me alone!" demanded medusa she picked up her speed passing the brothers.

"ahh… great, this is your fault!" pit yelled

"what? Man, don't blame me"

"if you weren't so messed up with the school, we would make the tryouts! And you know whats worst? I ALWAYS bail you out in EVERYTHING!" pit's fists clenched. Dark pit sighed,

"want ice cream?" pittoo asks. And just like that, pit calms down and his angery face turns to excitement.

"chocolate?"

"sure" dark pit rolls his eyes. "why not?"

"with sprinkles?"

"on the house man" the dark haired brother nodded.

"promise?"

"promise." They bumped fists.

After detention, the promise was kept and pit got his chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, but what he didn't know was that money was actually his not pittoo's.

~poor pit


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

"TEN MINUTES TIL CLASS!" pit yelled jumping off his bunk. And they

Ran

And ran

And ran.

"sorrysorrysorrysorry-" pit bowed

"take your seats!" medusa frowned.

Pit and viridi thought the whole day went by pretty quiet without Pandora dubbing the lessons or getting in trouble. As for pittoo, he didn't really know what to do anymore. It wouldn't as funny since Pandora wasn't here. His favorite say for Wednesday would be 'I wish panda was here' using his cute little nickname for her. It was half way through the day until Mr. Arlon came to talk with pit.

"Mr. icarus, I will need of you for a favor."

"what is it?"

"the school paper photographer is sick and I thought you could fit the job" the tall teacher said.

"…I don't know-" pit scratched the back of his head

"I won't take no for an answer" Mr. arlon said handing him a camera. Pit was about protest but

"it would be a grand help" his weird accent lingering in his words. Pit smiled at the sentence.

"today was like yesterday, boring" dark pit frowned heading to detention with his brother.

"well… arlon gave me a camera today" pit smiled, taking it out. Pittoo looked over, it was one of the really old ones. Big and bulky, it printed out the picture on a little piece of paper in the front of the camera.

"bro…" dark p took the camera from pit. "tomorrows Thursday"

"then its Friday… tryouts" pit looked down "what are we going to do?"

"we need to black mail the stupid snake" muttered dark p. "this sucks" he moans.

"this is all because of you!" pit pushed his twin in the hall.

"shut up pit stain!" yelled dark pit

"you know what? You're a darker pit stain!" pit snapped back "why did you have to drag me to detention?!" the brown haired brother yelled pulling pittoo's hair.

"get off!" he pushed him away. He held his collar. They were about to kill each other until they saw something disturbing on the corners of their eye. They stopped and looked at each other in confusion.

"did you see what I just saw" pit asked.

"on three" dark pit stated "one, two three!" the brothers quickly glanced inside the room that had the door slightly opened. Pittoo still holding onto pit's collar and pit still holding his brother's hair.

"WHA-" the dark haired twin covered his brothers mouth "in world are they doing?!" pit screamed but luckily dark p was still covering pits mouth so he could barely be heard.

"shh" warned pittoo pulling his brother to the door, they looked inside. Pit's face scrunched up in disgust. Dark pit looked like he was thinking and he was,

"pit, give me your camera! Now, bro!" whispered dark pit.

"what? No! you can't do that!" pit whispered back. His brother looked at him in betrayal and he forcefully grabbed the camera. With a button, click and a flash, the dark twin took a picture of his teacher and the principle with their lips press together. But with that button, click and a flash… it was loud, making the couple stop and look at where the noise was coming from. At first it was silent, the twins gasped at their blown cover and looked wide eyed at the adult. Medusa and hades's faces turned cherry red until the principle yelled in shock

"pit!"

"Hades!"

"pit!"

"Hades!"

"piiiit!"

"Hadessss!"

"RUN!" dark pit yelled pulling his brother to the hall. The red beat teachers ran out of the room following the sneaky twins. The brothers pushed the door open running out of the school, a certain nature girl was playing outside with her pet rock until she heard a familiar yell and recognizable teacher voice. It got louder as it came and quieter as they left.

"AHHHH!" pit was screaming

"come back here!" yelled medusa.

Viridi watched as her friends were being chased, she was very confused.

"what was that all about?" she asked herself. "what do you think cragalance"

The brothers ran passed some houses and across the creaky old bridge.

"I am so… lucky we took cross… country last year" breath pit . he looked behind " how… are they still following… us?"

"I… think there slowing down…" dark pit also looked behind. The teachers did slow down to catch their breath, the twins also slowed their pace and began to walk looking at the stores at their side. Until they found a nifty ice cream stand, the teachers were out of site but when dark pit handed the money and they got pits chocolate ice cream… from a far you can hear yelling coming closer.

"RAWR!" medusa and Hades yelled

"AHHH!" the brothers screamed running again. Dark pit grabbed his brother's ice cream cone and chucked it at the adults before running again.

"NOOOOO!" pit cried "my ice cream"

"RUN!... again!"

The ice cream thing just made the teacher angrier, it landed on medusa head which got her boiling. It turned into sundown and the boys outran the adults. It began to turn cold as it got darker, the brothers were on the outskirts of town on the hill with the big cherry blossom tree and the picnic table underneath it, they sat there. They remembered eating here when they were little.

"did you really get?" pit asked as his brother got the picture out of his back pocket. He put the camera on the table.

"yup, it done drying too" he said holding it up. Pit glanced at it before fake throwing up.

"do you think they can get fired if this picture gets out?" pit asked

"exactly why I took it" smiled dark pit "she can stop being so mean now since we got this" he said holding up the picture.

"I don't know man… this isn't right-"

"we can make a deal, she drops Friday detention or else we'll expose the picture." The dark haired twin offered. Pit's eyes lit up

"sounds good to me" me smiles. Dark pit held the picture in front o him

"man, this is classic! That got to listen to us now!" dark pit's smile slanted "I wish Pandora was here… she would of died laughing at this"

Pit smiled at his brother " you like her"

"what? NO!" pittoo yelled.

"you do"

"DO NOT"

"you do"

"DO NOT"

"admit it already bro! you laugh with each other, you have a nick name for her, you can't do anything without her"

"well you like viridi! Your face gets all red when you see her!" pittoo argues back

"oh, like when your face gets when your with Pandora" pit smiles "and yes, I do like viridi, but your too dense to admit you like Pandora!"

"you like who now?" a blue haired prankster asked from behind

"WHA?-" dark pit face went WTF as he turned around

"bro, bro, BRO!" pit was waving his hand of his twins face "what are you staring at?" dark pit zapped backed to reality.

"i-I thought Pandora was here but I must have been imagining." The dark haired brother looked around him.

"oh no she IS here"

"WHAT?" dark p looked around again "you liar!" he tackled him.

"let's get back," pit suggested "it's getting dark"

The brothers started walking back home. They past the creaky old bridge

"they should really fix this" pit said getting scared at how each time you step the bridge would squeak

"your such a wimp" dark pit comments.

"shut up!" pit yells "… do you think mom will be mad?"

"mama's boy"

"shut up!" pit pouts "you always do this to me bro, you're a big meanie. I hate you!" They pass the ice cream stand.

"ice cream?" pittoo shrugs.

"I love you!"

Dark pit got vanilla and pit got chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. They sat down but then they heard a familiar yell

"RAWR!" medusa ran up to them and the boys screamed.

"what the fu?" pit ran to his twins side "how in the world?-" dark pit threw his ice cream at her and the teacher screeched.

"AHHHH!" pit screamed. The brothers started to run.

"how are they still following us?!" pit yelled holding his precious chocolate. Hades was now found by medusa's side. Pittoo made a WTF face and grabbed his brother's ice cream.

"NOOO!" pit cried. The dark twin threw it at the principle.

"bull's eye!" dark pit laughed. Pit's eyes got all big and watery. Like a cartoon his tears went down like a water fall. The adults stopped after that and went home as the twins, a little paranoid went home too. They were at their front door

"geez… if I see them one more time today I'm gonna-" pit stopped as he opened the door and found his teacher and principle in his house talking to his mama!

"you're gonna what?" dark pit asked with a disturbed face not taking his eyes off the adults in the room. Palutena looked at who opened the door.

"oh… your finally here, what took you so long?" the mother ask.

"I got pit ice cream.." dark pit said still looking at medusa and Hades,

"bro, what are they doing here?!" pit whispered to his brother.

"oh… well we have visitors for dinner, why don't you say hi-" the green haired lady was cut off by pittoo.

"we'll wash our hands up stairs" he stated pulling his counterpart up. As they got upstairs pit started to panic. "Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowe do" he said.

"Shh! They looking for this" he held up the picture. "but this is insane! We got to kick them out!"

"how?"

"dinner" dark p smiled.

~Dinner time

"sooo, it was nice of you to visit" palutena said breaking the silence.

"it was our pleaser" medusa smiled glancing over to Hades.

"well get out " dark pit said angrily. His mother glared at him, "that wasn't nice." She said firmly and apologized to the teacher.

"oh, it's alright. He is quite the handful in class too" medusa nicely giggled. Pittoo puffed earning him another glare from his mother. "miss. Medusa, would you like a bread roll? Dark pit please hand her the rolls" palutena ordered. Pittoo huffed, but he did as he was told except what he did was, get the bowl and take roll out and munch on it glaring at his teacher. "get out of my house lady!" he barked. "James pit icarus! You apologize right now!" the green haired mother scolded. "pit do something"

"STALKER! STALKER!" pit chanted ignoring his mother. Palutena sighed, the dinner ended with dark pit throwing food at them and pit yelling "STALKER!" or "YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!" it stopped when Hades asked to go to the bathroom.

"oh sure, it upstairs to your right" palutena smiled. Pittoo eyed him carefully as he went up stairs, medusa asked as well and said she could wait upstairs. She lefted and before the green haired mama could yell at her boys

"we'll go change for bed" they yelled in unison.

"what?! O-ok" she stuttered and with that they left running up stairs.

The twins went into the hall and saw that the bathroom light wasn't on… they quietly sneaked to their room where a certain teacher and principle were snooping.

"did you find it?" one whispered

"no" the other replied "it has to be here somewhere" they continued to look

"did you check by the beds?" dark pit asked as he folded his arms. Both of the adults backs were facing the twins

"oh, no thank you" Hades smiled but stopped as he saw the brother. "I-I dropped my contacts" he lied

"riiiiight" pit stepped next to his brother and folded his arms as well.

"we, we can explain!" medusa said.

"going through your students house… you can get fired by this aswell." Pit face scrunched up with anger. Dark pit got out pit's camera, flash!

"alright, 2-0 dark p." he smiled giving his brother a high five. Medusa quickly swiped it out of the dark haired brother and started to rip it up

"Haha-" flash! Dark pit took another picture, cutting off medusa.

"3-0 dark p" he smirked "game winning point."

"destruction of students property." Pit pointed out, holding out the photo. The adults sighed

"fine… you win. What do you want? No home work? No gym?" Hades growled.

"no detention." Pittoo devil smiled.

"ever" pit added. Dark pit looked at him surprised

"ooooo, I see anger in that sentence" he said, eye brows lifting.

"shut up"

Hades and medusa looked at each other "fine, no detention. Now can you PLEASE get rid of that photo"

"nope" pit shook his head

"now get out" pittoo said darkly.

Later that night… PIT'S POV

Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Stupid brother won't stop talking!

"bro! SHUT UP!" I yelled to the bunk below me. He's been talking to Pandora nonstop, and he's pretty loud too. I looked at my watch, midnight. But for Pandora its only lunch time. Dark pit ignored me, again.

"oh ma gowd, if he doesn't stop in the next five minutes, so help me I will" I was stopped from my mumbling when dark pit laughed really loud. "that's it" I growled.

I jumped off my bunk, which made pittoo stop and look at me. I grabbed his phone and threw it at the wall. I climbed up to my bunk

"good night" I said angrily. Surprisingly pittoo stayed quiet, he didn't come up and clobber me like I thought he would for throwing his phone. But that's when I realized

"bro, that was YOUR phone." Dark pit laid down on his bed "mine is over there charging" he turned off the lamp by the bed.

My eyes widen in the darkness. "YOU IDOIT!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Baby

**N/A yo! It's me FtAaIiRlY, I hope you like it so far and PLEASE REVIEW! Please, it would make me soo happy, just type if you like it or not. **

**I LOVE YOU MANIAX300! You're the first to review sooooooooooooooo**

**THANKS A BUNCH!**

**For my grammer… I reread the chapters and ARE some mistakes _ sorry! Oh and area details huh. Is that like the backround? Well if you're having a hard time on the palutena house, I'll be explaining it next chapter! Length is 10/10! YAY: D I really wanted decent length chapters, I WORKED SO HARD ON IT! My goal is to be around 2,500 words per chapter.**

**Since it's a highschool story… I wanted Pandora and dark pit to be together. I dunno, they seem good together in 'school mode' but I also like dark p and phoshora. But I don't really know how they connect… (I giggled at your lightning chariot joke :)**

**Jokes are another thing… I REALLY am trying to make it funny! I'm not really good at that… :( the summary, riiiiiiight. I suck at that too! And you know it says that the real summary is inside? Well I forgot to do that**

**Sorrysorrysorrrysorrysorryso rrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrys orry!**

**Any way here's chapter 5! Don't forget to review!**

The whole day went by like a fly, no one knew for sure when Pandora was coming back either.

The next morning pit found his phone on the floor with a cracked screen, and a large scratch/dent at the corner.

"damn it…" pit mumbled.

"no detention huh" viridi smiled as she caught up to her friends.

"yeah! We'll tell you later it's a long story" pit excitedly said "ice cream anyone?"

The trio walked out of the school and into town, the brothers were in a really happy mood since they made it to the try out signup sheet.

"tomorrow's Friday" dark pit smiled

"aka, tryouts day" pit also smiled.

They got their ice cream, vanilla for pittoo, chocolate with sprinkles for pit and strawberry for viridi. The three musketeers sat down at an outside table.

"sooooo… how did you guys do it?"the nature girl asks

Dark pit got out the photo and held it up for viridi to see, her jaw dropped. He explained everything to her while pit got seconds on his ice cream.

"and they actually listen to you!?" the amazed viridi asked. Dark pit nodded his smiling and leaning back into his chair.

"genius's right?" pit said finishing his ice cream. Viridi giggled and turned to pit who looked confused.

"you got a little somthin on your face." Viridi laughed as she got out her hankie. She held his head with one hand as she wiped his face with her free hand.

"uhhh…" pit let out his face getting insanely red. Viridi's eyes widen when she realized how close her face was to his. She began to blush as well and instantly let go, dropping the silk hankie onto pit's leg.

Dark pit, out of nowhere, started to cough up laughing. He was laughing pretty hard too, his knees up just a bit and his arm covering his banana wide mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I just, saw this caterpillar get ran over" he chuckled trying to cover his mouth. His smile went away went he saw two tomatoes in front of him.

"oooo, awkward" pittoo said as he scratched the back of his head. Pit wiped the rest of his mouth with the outside of his arm. He looked over at viridi who quickly looked away to the ground.

"thanks…" he shrugged, Viridi nodded still looking away. She got out her phone and pretended she got a text,

"I gotta go. My mom wants me home now" viridi quickly left. Pit watching her, he sighed and looked down. He was surprised to see the hankie on his lap,

"wait! Viridi, you forgot your hankie thing" he said holding it up. He got up and ran toward her direction. "viridi, Viridi!" he called but no answer and no sign of her. He called quits and his shoulders slumped, pit turned around.

In the distance a blonde student was holding her heart, she hid in an alley between two town stores. "why is my heart beating so hard? Why am I feeling like this?" she asked herself.

Pit got back to the ice cream stand and sat down across from his brother.

"what's wrong?"

Pit shook his head and he felt something deep in his chest "my insides feel funny" he finally said.

"well you DID eat a lot of ice cream, must have been that" dark p pointed out. His counterpart looked at him and nodded. "must have been" pit said rubbing his chest, He put the hankie in his pocket.

"Let's go practice man, tomorrow's the day" dark pit smiled as he got up.

Dark p put his hands in his pocket, while pit rested his head on his hands, holding bag.

"bro? where's your bag?" pit asked as the both of them walked on the side walk, heading home. They walked side by side until pittoo stopped.

"…"

"where's your bag?" pit asked again.

"…" pittoo said nothing.

"bro?" pit looked at his twin

"yeah?"

"you're an idiot" pit sighed "let's go get your bag and we could practice at the school"

"right behind ya" pittoo followed his brother.

It was getting late but it didn't matter. Basket ball was starting and they had to give it all they got, no backing down. Their shoes screeched on the wooden floor of the basketball court. They acted silly and for good luck and focus they tied their ties around their foreheads. They bumped fists together, and played. Pit passes it to the pittoo who was 'dodging players' pittoo grabs it by the basket and makes a dunk! They run pass the court passing until pit ends up with the ball at the three point line and he shoots…

"score!" pit throws his fist into the air.

The brothers smile at each other for a brief moment until they start again. They turn and pass, they shoot and they score. Thinking every way of the game they play right then and there, pretending they are in the game. The boys drop to the floor in the middle of the court. Sweating and breathing hard, pit checks his watch. 7:00, they been practicing for about three hours, maybe a little less.

"again?"

"again" dark pit nods.

They bump fists and stand up. They could feel the heat raising outta them, they wipe the sweat drops with the ends of their ties that were still around their head. The brothers roll up their sleeves to their shoulders. You hear them take one last breath and then the streaks of their shoes came to be heard.

"AHHH" dark pit yells as he throws the ball from a far. Making the shot, he breaths deeply.

Pit takes the ball and does a series of turns and twirls 'dodging the players' he quickly passes it to his brother where he passes it back as they close in on the basket.

"AHH" pit lets out as he uses his tired body to throw again, he misses but dark p has his back as the dark twin catches the ball and dunks it. Pit runs toward the ball and he high fives his brother on the way. They run and pass to the other side of the court and dark pit throws it, too short. Pit catches it and passes it back to his brother. Pittoo runs to the side and grabs it and makes another jumping shot and makes it. They play for another half an hour until they fall to the ground.

"enough?"

"enough"

They were laying on the floor, out of breath and out of strength.

"I can't move. Is that bad?" pit asked taking deep breaths

"carry me bro…" pittoo moaned.

"hey. You guys tired?" a familiar voice rang through the large room. Pit's head lifted up.

"viridi?" pit called, Viridi nodded.

"you guys looked really tired last time I came here, so I whooped up some snacks for you." She smiled and kneeled by her almost dead friends.

Dark pit huffed. "tired? I'm still full of energy!" he sat up but then felt dizzy and held his head. Viridi giggled and brought out her basket.

The boys drank like two bottles nonstop, most likely racing… but they were really thirsty. The trio ate sandwiches that viridi made for them to share,

"you're really working hard for this" viridi mentioned. The twins took a bite of their ham and cheese and smiled at viridi, mouths full.

"well duh,"

"we got to show the teacher all we got" pit nodded.

"we can't back down" pittoo said taking another bite full. "and hey,"

"this is what we do" pit finished and he high fived his counterpart.

Viridi smiled 'I saw how they play, they are really good too. Watching one of the basket ball games with them on, it's going to be interesting. They might fight and might be the total opposite but all in all they are both really good brothers to each other. They got each other's back' viridi words rang through her mind while she watched the twins fight over the last slice of cake.

"thanks again viridi" pit called waving.

"yeah" pittoo lifted a hand to his leaving friend.

The boys untied the ties around their head and picked up their bags. They headed home, body feeling tired and heavy. Pit and his brother got home pretty late but palutena understood,

"basketball?"

The boys nodded and pit told her that they ate with viridi already and will head straight to bed. But as the brown haired twin checked his pockets before throwing it into the wash, he found a white silky hankie with 'viridi' sewn in cursive at the bottom corner. It was a little dirty, from the ice cream, pit decided to put it in the wash as well. He smiled and thought of his blonde nature friend.

~ the next day

Pit woke up from his slumber and check the time on his watch on the nightstand. 10:47. It took him a sec to realize but when he did…

"SHOOT!" he yelled jumping off his top bunk "pittoo! WAKE UP! We missed like two periods!"

Pittoo bolted up and the two twins ran to the laundry room in the under wear. Getting their clothes straight from the dyer and putting them on in that room. They stuffed a bagel in their mouth before running out the house. They ran all the way to school, pit tripping in his usual spot. The class was empty except for medusa grading papers, she eyed the pit twins.

"late" she said nonchalantly.

"don't care" pittoo put his bag at his desk.

"picture" pit reminded, doing the same as his brother. The bell rang, gym just finished and it was now lunch. The twins headed there, finding viridi and sitting down with her.

"I knew you guys just over slept" viridi said as everyone plopped down with their cafeteria junk. Everyone stared at their food in disturbance,

"what IS this?" pit started to poke his lunch with a stick. The 'lunch' was poop in a bowl warmed up fresh for ya.

"eww" viridi pushed her tray away. Dark pit looked at it for a while and then glanced at his brother

"I dare you to eat it pit" he said throwing a spoon to his head.

"WHAT NO! that's gross man." Pit shook his head but at the corner of his eye he saw Thanatos eating the gloop. "WHA T-TA FU-HOO!" he yelled covering up his swear. His friends stared at him

"what is it bro?" dark pit asked. His twin just pointed behind him to the corner of the room. Viridi and pittoo followed his finger…

"EWWW!"

"GROSS" dark pit laughed. "h-how does he do that?"

Lunch ended and the trio had a new class and teacher. But unfortunately they weren't looking forward to it.

"what the hell is baby class?" pittoo asked

"what kind of name is Mr. Puggle?" pit added as the three of them headed to 'baby class'

The bell rang and class started and the students took their seats.

"alright class" Mr. Puggle announced "this type of class will only be held for a week at the beginning of the year and the end of it." Mr. Puggle wasn't the best looking teacher either… he was fat with man boobs and was bald with glasses. "go in partners of two and both of you will become the parents. You will be graded blah blah"

"bro this is insane!" pit whispered.

"its really disturbing too" pittoo leaned back into his chair. 'partners huh, if Pandora was here…' Mr. puggle put the baby on his desk.

"here is your baby, you will be partners with…" he looked around the room "him, your brothers correct?" the twins looked at each other

"no way!" pittoo yelled

"wait… two guys can't be the parents. Now this just wrong" pit's face was scrunched up in disgust. 'looks like I can't be viridi's partner..' pit sighed in his head. The brown haired brother glanced over at his nature friend who quickly looked away.

"it doesn't matter what gender you are. This is only pretend" the fat but high pitched teacher said. The brothers looked at each other and slumped in their chair.

"great…"

"at least I can cheer myself up with basketball" pit muttered to himself.

"this can't get any worst" dark pit said as he held the 'baby' by the foot. It was only a plastic baby, which made things creepy everyone was really uncomfortable. The rest of the class got to choose their partners, and every girl wanted to be with Leo aka the ladies man. Viridi ended up with phoshora and Magnus went with Pyrron.

"you will need to bring this baby with you at all times" Mr. Puggle instructed.

"just got worst" dark pit sighed.

The whole hour class was just 'taking care of your baby' sometime in the middle of the period pit went over to talk to viridi, leaving his brother by the bathtub station.

"hey" pit smiled. Viridi jumped and turned around.

"hi.."

"umm… y-you forgot your hankie thing…" he pulled out a clean silky cloth out of his pocket.

"thanks!" she took her handkerchief. It was silent "sooooo… your basketball tryouts, there today, right?"

"yeah!" pit nodded. Kicking his feet around. But before viridi can say anything else

"i-I want you to be there!" the brown haired brother said really, really quickly. He looked down, face burning. Trying to avoid her surprise stare.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she beamed. She ignored her thumping heart, but she could feel her cheeks turn bright pink. They smiled and looked in to each other's eyes.

"AHHHHH! YOUR DROWNING THE BABY!" Mr. Puggle cried, a tear dripping.

"huh?" pittoo took one of his ear buds out and looked at the screaming teacher. He was leaning back in his chair so it would tilt a little and he was listening to music. The dark brother looked at the mini bathtub and saw the baby's head completely in the water!

"holy-" he got up and pulled the baby out. "all better?" the twin smiled, pit face palmed… 'great'

At the end of class the pit twins got a C-. D:

~Moving on

Back to medusa's room. Talking about inferring…

The teacher drew on a board, something like a guy eating cereal on the table.

"infer what kind of day this is. Dark pit" medusa pointed to the dark haired student listening to music and not paying any attention to what they were talking about.

"uhh… can you repeat the question?" pittoo asked.

"CAN YOU INFER WHAT TIME OF DAY THIS IS?" medusa said angrily through her teeth.

"night time" dark pit nodded "thank you" he added before he turned up the volume again.

"what? No… who eat cereal for supper?"

"hey, I eat cereal for din din!" dark p yelled.

Medusa sighed. "moving on…"

**N/A: aaaaaaaaand done! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review please!**

**Coming up next: **

** Basketball, basketball, basketball**

**MAMA COMING HOME!**

**Palutena leaving?**


	6. Chapter 6 Smoothies

**Its me again! Thanks again for reading please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Maniax300 I love you, I love you, I love you! You favorite it, you favorite it, you favorite it! Thanks again!**

**For the summary… I'll change don't worry! **

**(at desk) mmmmm….**

**(laying on bed) uhhhhhh…**

**(laying of coffee table) ugh!**

**I need help… WAIT NO, I got this, well I guess I don't want to spoil anything. The main point in this story was the whole basketball thing… the big part isn't coming out til later. Well the main, MAIN point is the whole 'getting through school thing' alright, alright, alright, alright, I think I know what to do… **

**ANYWAY… the house thing. I'll explain it now, not in the story (kinda hard that way…)**

**The palutena house is pretty basic… **

**Right when you walk through the front door, the stair case is in front of you. Walk up, when you are at the top at the steps you see a wall, turn right will be a door for the laundry room. If you turn left at the top of the stairs… it will be the rest of the hallway. Take a step, at your right will the bathroom, fairly small. Back in the hall, take a few steps at your left is the twins room, walk in. the door is on the opposite side of the window all. To your right will be the bunk bed, at the far corner of the room (still standing by door) will be the desk with a lamp and junk... add some posters, shelves a closet door and a night stand by the bunk bed and you got pit and dark p's room. In the hall again, by the brothers door, take a step and to your right will be the closet. At the end of the hall will be the mama's room, twin long windows with a double bed and two small night stands in between. Add a desk, shelves, her closet and her bathroom and you got palutena's room. Back down stairs, in front of door. You look to your side to a nice space which is the living room. Under the stairs is a door to the basement, in front of basement door now. You look forward to the living room, there is a two person couch leaning against the left wall. In front of you see a four person couch but its facing the other way. The two couches are next to each other so it will be in a 'L' shape way. In front of the four person couch is a nice big wooden coffee table, in front of that will be a large plasma (palutena's tv) if you stand in front of the tv, to your left will be the door frame to the kitchen and to your right will be a key board paino in between two long twin windows. There is also a recliner and a book shelf near the piano. **

**Alright that should be the house**

**The school is three floors, a light colored, tall brick fence is around the school. The pool is kinda at the side of the school, they have a separate building for the basket court. In the back of the school there is a few benches, outside sinks and pavement. **

**Ok, ok, ok sorry for making you wait… here's the next chapter! :D**

"What time does it start?" viridi asked as she patiently waited with Phoshora downstairs, while the boys went to their room to change. The nature girl and the track star we're sitting on the couch in the living room.

"mmm… I think pit said, at 3:05…" phoshora looked slightly up thinking with her finger on her chin. Viridi looked confused, she looked at the clock.

"but that's two minutes from now…" viridi tilted her head, but the girls heard stomping down the stairs,

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" pit cried following his brother down the stairs

"Shut up! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" dark pit yelled as he pushed the front door open. The girls got up, phoshora holding the 'baby'

"don't bring that!" viridi frowned.

"b-but-"

"you coming or what?" pit smiled bouncing a basketball with one hand. The girls thought that the twins looked pretty cool, they wore red basketball shorts, pit had a white stripe on it while pittoo had a black one. The boys had a matching jersey, red with either black or white at the edge of the sleeve, bottom of the shirt and at the collar. They didn't have a number on it but had their last names on the back and their first names on the front. The girls smiled and nodded, when they walked out the door they almost ran into dark p.

"Where were you guys? Come on!" pittoo waved a hand and the foursome started to run to the basketball court.

"aww what?!" dark pit yelled. The students were running on the side walk when they ran into some construction workers. They shook their heads,

"you can't go this way. We are repaving the side walk." One of the guys said, the group of kids moaned and headed to the street.

"HEY, HEY I'm walkin here, I'm walkin here!" pittoo yelled at the honking cars. They headed to the other side walk, til they came to a stop light. The group was heading forward but an old lady was heading the other way across the busy street.

"whoa, whoa, bro" pit patted the shoulder of his counterpart "we just can't let that old lady walk by herself. She might get run over."

Dark pit looked angry and he sighed as pit walked over to the old lady, "can I assist you?" he said kindly. Pit waited for the walking sign and the two started to walk at the end he still had time to run back to the group.

"oh what a handsome young face you have" the old lady smiled.

"y-yeah, I have to go-"

"would you like some cookies? How can I repay you?" the lady asked.

"oh no , I'm not a kid-"

"how about some ice cream? She asked. Pit's eyes widen,

"chocolate?" he smiled. The old lady nodded.

About five minutes later…

"Where have you been?!" pittoo yelled, he slapped his fore head when he saw chocolate ice cream on his brothers face. They started to run again, almost there…

"meow.." pittoo stopped.

"did you hear that?!" dark pit turned to face his friends. Pit sighed, and the two girls looked over to him

"he hates cats…" pit stated. "he's really sca-"

"don't say it bro, or else" pittoo gave his twin a death stare

A cat jumped off the ledge of the brick fence and walked towards dark pit, the dark twin froze. Pittoo took a step back and the cat took a step forward.

"ehhhh" dark p stuttered. The cat started to 'purr' and rub it's head on pittoo's leg which made him have goose bumps. Pit ended up having to piggyback his brother to school.

"you're an idiot" pit said as he dropped his brother.

"shut up!"

"dark pit and pit icarus?" the basketball coach called, the doors open.

"here and"

"here"

The brothers walked in right on time, viridi and phoshora took their seats next to the others who were watching. The coach looked over at them and shrugged he called the remaining names and every one almost puke when they heard

"thantos death?"

"here with all ears!" the loner smiled.

"Leo Lion" the adult called

"here" smirked Leo he winked at the girls on the bleachers and they screamed.

The coach checked off the remaining names,

"uhh… pyrron sun?"

"here" the golden student raised his hand. The brothers looked down the line and saw the aurum freak, they stuck their tongues out at him.

"alright, my name is Mr. Danner. I am the basketball coach for this year. Now, to see how much you can do.. we will do a practice game… against the seniors."

Everyone started to whisper.

"don't worry, they'll go easy on ya… hopefully." Mr. Danner snickered and blew his whistle. The fourth years walked in to the court, they looked like they were wasting their time on the little years, they looked bored. The first years got together and they got into positions, the whistle blew.

And off they go, a first year has the ball and he passes it to Leo, he runs over to the basket but then gets stopped by a fourth year, the bigger kids have the ball now and then make a dunk. Dark pit and pit were chosen to sit at the bench first,

"man, were getting creamed out there…" pit rubbed the back of his head.

"why are we even on the bench first?" pittoo glanced at his brother before returning back to the game.

The practice game went on for another five minutes or so before the brothers where switched with thanotos and another kid.

"looks like we got each other some twins" smiled a fourth year, he had the ball bouncing. Pit saw his brother huff and stare at the older players with anger.

Pit's POV

I saw my brother step to the side. The other players were busy with the fourth years, I glanced at the coach, he's watching. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the taunts of the older players. I run at the older player who was paying more attention to teasing my brother then the game, I steal the ball and run right past him. I pass to my brother and we close in on the basket, we dodge the players who were making fun of our players and dark p throws it to me, I shoot and

"score" I smile to myself, me and my brother already know who is going to win this game. The fourth years look over to who threw the shot. We start again, fourth years have the ball, I take it again and I pass it to Leo, he catches it and shoot n' score. I look at the score, 14-2 forth years. Dark pit steals the ball and passes it to me, I twirl some kids and I pass it back to dark p. he dunks the ball and makes a shot. The older players get angry and play harder, they score two in a row. I take the ball and shoot a three pointer, Leo passes the ball to dark pit and he dunks it, I see the leader whisper to his team mate and they look over to me, I pass the ball to a kid on our team, he shoots and scores. Two players are now blocking me and I glance at my brother, he getting block by players too. Leo tries to take the ball but they won't let him, one of my out teammates take the ball and tries to find a opening to pass it to me. He gets the ball taken from and the fourth years score, Pyrron gets the ball and passes it to one of our teammates, but gets intercepted. Dark pit runs toward the ball, I make my move while I head for the ball when everyone has their eyes on my bro. I run to the hoop and I shoot, too hard and it bounces Leo catches it and passes it to one of our teammates, they miss and dark pit gets it, one of the fourth years steals it but I get it back and shoot n' score. We play until there's thirty seconds til end game. I glance at the score board, 19-16 fourth years.

"Only three more points" I whisper to myself. Dark knows me and he glances over knowing what I'm thinking.

The fourth years have it and shoot, missed. Pyrron gets it and throws it to Leo, Leo passes it to me. I run pass my bro and hand it to him. I am at the three point line, bro bounce passes it to one of our teammates. He throws it to thanatos, the ball gets taken from him but one of our teammates take it again, chest passes it to pittoo. I raise my hands, and dark pit passes it. Five seconds, I shoot and I

"SCORE!" I yell, the students watching scream and cheer. Dark pit yells and high- fived me, we body slam

"You managed to tie it man!" pittoo yells over the cheers. "against the seniors!" we look over to the confused fourth years, the coach talk to them. The screams were mostly for Leo but Viridi and Phoshora ran over with towels and smiles, I run up and hug my little nature friend. Phoshora hands pittoo and towel.

"You tied it!" she pulls away and plops the towel on my head.

"I couldn't have done it without my teammates" I look over at pittoo.

NORMAL POV

The basketball headed towards the first year basketball team.

"You managed to tie it with the seniors, impressive." The coach nods "all of you are in!"

The team cheers but Mr. Danner heads to two certain basketball players, dark pit and pit.

"you guys stood out the most through…" he smiled to the brothers "I expect great things from you"

Pittoo snorted and snickered. "what are we? Saviors of the world?" he turned around and dragged his friends and brother out the court.

"dude!" pit scolded, dark pit shook his head, a smile still on his face.

"I expect great things from you.. oooooo" pittoo imitated Mr. Danner with crossed eyes and wiggle legs. The girls giggled and pit sighed.

"say 'I' for smoothies!" called dark pit.

"I!" the group cheered.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :D and yes, i am a Bulls fan _**

**Thank you, thank you HowlXenn13 your my favorite too! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 WHOA

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :D This is chapter 7 (tear… I'm getting so far :)**

**Thank you guys for reading and a EXTRA special thanks for people reviewing! **

**Ok, ok, ok… I know I got to work on that summary, DON'T WORRY I'M ON IT! Oh and this chapter got out WAY late then I expected… sorry! I usually get the next chapter in by two to three days, but since it was a long weekend, I got lazy and I slept more… XD**

**Oh and Riku Animelover Butler, I'm glad that you like my reviews :D**

**And Katherin! It WAS really weird how I know you too! Make a file so you can PM me, okie dokie? And thanks, I like my hair too, I guess I'll tell everyone now since you mention it…**

**I volunteer at the children's library to read to little kids and in snack time, I started jotting down ideas for Pit Academy. Kat noticed the title on my paper and she said she reads Pit academy too… yup that's pretty much it**

**My hair… I guess it pretty snazzy… I don't really know, my real hair color is brown but this year I dyed it black and I dyed it blue on my bangs and the tips of my longish hair… the kids thought it was pretty cool too… XD **

After the game and smoothies, the boys came back home at night and decided to rest. Pittoo was busy talking to Pandora on the phone while pit was downstairs in the living room playing Light vs. Dark.

"urgh! Stupid 316's!" pit yelled about to throw his little device "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO USE THOSE ASSBUCKET! YOU'RE ON A TEAM!" pit stressfully dies again… "AHHH! IDIOT!" the brown haired brother cries in the kitchen eating a cookie.

There's a knocking on the door… and pit's ears perk up. "dude! Someone's at the door!" he yelled, no response "urgh!" pit puffed and headed to the door, he opened it… no one… pit wiped his tears and sniffled, "DOORBELL DITCHING IS A CRIME!" he shut the door closed a girl in the bushes snickered.

~The next day

Dark pit slumped down the stairs, past the living room to the kitchen where he sat down across a 'news reading, chocolate drinking' pit.

"why do we wake up early on weekends?" pittoo slammed his head on the table. His counterpart took a sip of his hot chocolate and shrugged. "hey, when's the next game?" pittoo lifted his head.

"I think… Wednesday…" pit turned the page of the newspaper, dark pit's face scrunched up and walked towards his brother. He slapped the paper out of pit's hands pit quickly got up and yelled at his brother.

"stop being an old man" dark pit said as he exited the kitchen, the dark haired brother plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. he was watching tom and jerry until pit turned it off.

"what the f-"

"stop being a little kid" pit snorted grabbing his basketball and heading outside. Dark pit smiled and followed his brother outside, they headed to their lucky training spot. At the edge of town there was a small old park, where rarely anyone goes. Across the creaky old bridge and across the fields and to the cherry blossom tree on the hill. Beside the hill were two tall trees that had a broken crate on it that served as the hoop to the basketball tree.

"ready?"

"always" the two started to play on their homemade court, trees as the baskets and old wooden planks as their ground.

They played for a good half an hour before pit falls and gets a splinter, teary eyed. Pittoo sighed and left him on the basketball court ground to head to town. He bought a chocolate ice cream cone and walked back to the court. Pit gasped at the ice cream but then fell on his back as his counterpart sat down right in front of him and started to eat it. Pit teary again…

"b-but…" pit reached his hand out to the ice cream

"my ice cream" dark pit pushed his brothers face away.

The brothers went to walk about in town where they met up with their jogging friend Phoshora.

"Hey what's up guys?" Phoshora smiles taking out her headphones, still running in place.

"nothing much" pittoo answers "oh but do you know when Pandora is coming back?" he adds, Phoshora shakes her head no.

"well… bye" she starts to jog forward and away. The boys started to walk again…

"hey, don't you feel like you're being watched or something?" pit mentioned as he looked around, his brother looks at him weirdly… "I guess.." he says as he looks behind them.

Someone on the roof of a building smiles, swaying their head as they listen to music.

"I don't get" pittoo starts as they continue "why is chilly served warm? Why?"

Pit slaps his forehead with his palm "the world may never know…" he sighs.

They get home and its quiet.

"where did mom go?"

"work maybe?"

There was a note on the kitchen counter it said 'be back soon!'

"well what do you wanna do?" pittoo sat on the couch bored out of his mind.

"hmm… bowling?" pit suggested, his brother looked up

"surezzies, lets call some peps"

"already on it" pit dialed a number "hello? Viridi?"

"h-hi pit…"

"oh I was wondering if you, you w-want to go out- I MEAN! O-out with.. ya know pittoo… uhhh… maybe Phoshora… Magnus, out- not OUT, OUT but… you.. don't have to go, I mean if you want to-"

"sure!"

"and da- what?"

"I'll go, that is, if your gonna tell me where we are going with the group." Viridi giggles.

"Oh, oh yeah! Bowling! Wanna go?" pit asked rubbing the back of his head, pittoo shaking his head in the backround.

"… bowling?"

"i-if you don't like it we can always find som-"

"no, no! its just… I never really went bowling before…" Viridi said nervously.

"oh.. if that's the case I DID tell you we CAN do somthin dif-"

"OH HEY! YO" pittoo ringed his arm around his stupid brother "that's no prob V.V.! pit will help ya…" dark pit pushed away his brother.

"t-thanks" Viridi replied.

"dark p out" he hung up and turned to pit who was on the ground rubbing his head. "this time bro" dark pit bent down to his brother "you're the idiot" he ruffed out his hair.

"when a girl asks that they need help.." pittoo starts "then you HELP, especially if it's a girl you LIKE" pit nods slowly suddenly feeling like an idiot.

Dark pit pulls out his phone and dials Pandora's number "hello? Pandora?"

"hi!"

"oh Pandora I ne-" dark pit is cut off

"oh I'm doing fine, how about you?" Pandora talks

"wait.. what?"

"well yeah… I'm not here right now soo leave a message, k!" it was a voicemail. Pittoo falls to the ground next to pit who was hitting his head against the table repeatedly saying 'idiot, idiot, idiot, imma idiot'

There was a click outside of the Palutena's resident and a there was a snicker. "Bowling, eh?"

At Bowlin' Rowlin'

"haha, I'm in the lead bro" pittoo smiles after he rolled another strike.

"pah, whatever…" pit mumbles. He barley was paying any attention, his focus was to help Viridi.

Magnus and Phoshora joined in as well as Leo, somehow Pyrron was invited. Thanatos lurked in at some point, oh and Aries came in with Leo. The bowling spot was pretty nice (since Viridi insisted to pay for everyone) the ally was a nice light colored wood, the place had fancy lights and really nice couches that everyone sat on talking and laughing together. There was a counter behind, that had Thanatos sitting quietly by himself and the food/drinks were there too. There were still allies next to them, to the right of the Pit team ally there was no one playing. But at the left ally, there was just one person playing by their self. Pit and pittoo glanced over and saw that whoever was playing there was really good. Even if two pins were separated, somehow 'that person' could knock down both. The brothers tried to identify who the bowler champion was but it was hard, he or she looked as tall as any other high schooler. The bowler had a little too big gray hoodie on, the hood up and had black skinny jeans with matching black gloves (holes for fingers) the person also had big shades on covering its face.

"hey bro" pit whispered. "do you know who THAT is?" he pointed to the mystery bowler.

"you see that too? Geez he's beast at it" pittoo commented on it, he looked at his score and then looked at the other guy's score. "we have the same amount of points so far…" he thought out loud. Pit started to pull on his sleeve.

Everyone looked kinda weird since they weren't in their school uniform, that they are used to seeing them in. Leo was wearing black jeans with a orange hoodie that he rolled the sleeves up. He had a plain white T-shirt inside and a metal necklace hanging, Leo still had his blue shades resting on top of his orange locks. Aries was wearing white short shorts with a pink T-shirt that matched her hair, Thanatos had black jeans with a black shirt, it matched his black hair and red eyes. Pyrron had light blue jeans with a red plaid T, Phoshora yellow jeans and a white tank, hoop earrings and a necklace. Viridi had jean shorts that went down to her knees and had a frilly pink top. The twins wore matching dark blue jeans with matching T-shirt, having an arrow point to one side and say 'I hate dat guy' they would always sit side by side so the arrow would point to each other.

"bro" pit tucked at his brother's sleeve, pittoo was looking ff to the distance.

"what-" he turned to look but stop as he saw the expert bowler in front of them, his arms were crossed and his hood was pulled low. Dark pit looked at him in confusion, everyone in the group stop to stare.

"I want to challenge you" the bowler said simply. But pittoo just stared at the challenging bowler,

"you… you… p-pa" he said as he stood up. The bowler backed away, up close you can see little strands of blue hair peeking out from the top. "Pandora?"

"huh? Names Matt" he said

"oh… sorry, you remind me of someone." Pittoo scratched the back of his head. "but if it's a challenge you want, then I'm here for ya"

"alrighty then," Matt smiled, he picked up a ball so did pit. They asked to clear the score board on Matt's lane, "may the best man win" the whole group was watching.

Matt bowls first, and strikes it. Dark pit goes and does the same. "who do you think is gonna win?" pit whispered to Viridi. "I don't know…" she tilted her head.

"they seem like they could tie…" Phoshora added

"yeah, but then it will be boring" Leo stuck out his tongue

"lets bet!" Pyrron "five for Matt" he put a five dollar bill on the table. Pit huffed,

"ten for my bro!" pit pulled out his bill and slapped it over Pyrron's five. The two boys glare at each other and while the bowling game continues, they keep betting higher and higher, Viridi sighs.

"Oh, ha ho" dark pit smiles as he over laps Matt's score, Matt shrugs and strikes on his turn. Pittoo crosses his arms, the game goes on pretty quickly pit puts down 20 on the table, fifty in all from him. Pyrron does the same.

"ok, if dark p wins then you will have to admit that you're a loser and yell it in class, plus your fifty." Pit had his elbows on his knees.

"whatever, if I win… then…" Pyrron whispers in pit's ear. The brown haired brother's eyes widen "WHAT! No! hell no!"

"yo, it's a bet" the red haired jerk smiles. Pit hesitates then his shoulder slumps "fine" he mumbles. Pyrron smiles

"YOU BETTER WIN BRO!" pit yells. Pittoo glances at his brother.

"don't worry" he smirks. This was his last roll, and wasn't going to mess it up. He begins to release the ball

"Pandora right? You mean my girlfriend" Matt whispers. This totally throws dark pit off guard, but too late he let go of the ball by the end of the sentence.

Later…

"AHHH, WHY!?" pit cries as he sees Pyrron take the money. He remember the deal that he excepted, which just makes him pout even more. He turns over to Viridi "umm… hey, Viridi."

"yeah?"

"j-just say yes to the next question you're asked ok." pit frowns, not even looking at her.

"why?" the blonde asks

"just-" pit was cut off.

"hey Viridi!" a red haired freak calls "um… do you want to, go have a drink or something?"

"uh" she looked over a pit then back at Pyrron, he waits for then answer

"eww! NO!" Viridi screams

"b-but"

"NEVER!" she had a disgusted face on, "get outta here!" she snaps, and Pyrron listens rushing out of the building.

Pittoo was talking to Matt next to the ally. Pit sighed,

"do you want some ice cream or something?" a happy nature girl asks as she places her hands on pit's shoulders from behind the couch.

"huh?"

"chocolate with sprinkles!" she beams, pit smiles.

"You were kiddin right?" pittoo asks with his arms crossed. "you're NOT her boyfriend."

"I don't know, am I?"

"come on be serious" pittoo spats.

"why would you even care? Are YOU her boyfriend?" Matt asks

"wha- NO!"

"then there's no problem" Matt says, "see ya later, I guess…" Matt leaves with his hands behind his hooded head. Dark pit was about to pull down his hood to see who Matt really is, but he decided to leave it. Dark pit goes home alone and falls asleep.

Monday

Pittoo looks around the room, but no sign of his blue haired friend. "then it wasn't her…" he leans back in his chair.

Pandora didn't come on Tuesday either…

"nice!" pit smiles as he holds up the basketball uniform,

The mascot was Twinbellows, so that was on front. Last names on the back with their number, 12 for Pit and 21 for dark p. the main color was red, with black at the collar, edge of the bottom and edge pg the opening for your arms. It was Wednesday afternoon and their first real game was today.

"who were we going against again?"

"uhh… the Space Pirates, I think" Pit pulled on his jersey and shorts.

They head to school, but bump into Viridi who rushed out the court doors. "AHH" she screamed but then let out a sigh in relief.

"Viridi what are you doing-"

"Dark Pit! Did you hear- AHH" a hand pulled the poor nature girl back inside the basketball court

"Huh?" Pit scratched the back of his head

"What was that all about?" pittoo shook his head and went inside, Pit following behind him. The only lights on were the ones that shined on the court so the people on the bleachers were hard to see, unlike the practice game where all the lights were on.

"whoa"

"whoa is right… bro I'm getting pretty nervous" Pit said walking close to his brother.

The brothers went over to their team,

"feels cool to be in uniform" Pyrron smiled, the twins past through him.

"the space pirates huh, they don't look THAT good." Leo said as the brothers sat by him. The boys looked over across the court to their opponents. One was looking intently at their team, another one was picking their nose. Some were just chatting and some were practicing on the court.

"hey lets go practice" Pit suggested.

"nah, I'll save my energy" Leo waved his hand "don't go crazy, V.V. told me about the practice before the tryouts"

"right" Pit smiles, standing up. "Thanatos hand me a ball will ya?"

When the twins got on the court they suddenly felt different, they were doing the REAL thing, not just some play at a park. Some kids looked as brothers stepped. All the Twinbellow kids murmured and whispered as they got on, the court was quieter now. Even some of the Pirates stopped talking, Pit glanced at his brother before bouncing the ball. In this situation dark p and Pit know what to do,

Don't show off

If you do, the opponents will come at ya. Pit bounced the ball and shot at the three point line, missed. Some of the pirates snickered and continued to practice, and the court got loud again.

"Why did he do that?" Viridi asked.

"Their smart, that's why" a certain girl said.

Pit and Pittoo were at the bench first, as their teammates got to position. And they play, minutes pass and they switch. The brothers step on to the court and already get little snickers and sighs.

"Ready?"

"Yup" they bump fist. Leo passes it to Pit, and he easily dodges the players who underestimated him, and shoots at the three point line, score. 3-2 Twinbellows.

"Lucky shot" a Pirate mutters.

Later in the game Leo makes a shot, and then a player named Rex makes a shot for Twinbellows. Dark p dunks a lot and Pit shoots threes. Players steal from each other and it seems to end with 22-5 Twinbellows.

"Alright, we got this!" dark Pit hollers. The fans in the bleachers cheer loudly agreeing. Pit has the ball and passes it to another kid on their team, gets intercepted, the Pirate fans cheer. Dark p catches the ball before a Pirate throws it in, he chucks it to Pit who is all the way across the court. Fans lock their eyes on the ball until it lands perfectly in Pit's hand. Pit looks in to the crowd and spots Viridi, they make eye contact and Pit gives her a thumbs up, he turns and swirls around some Pirates and jumps the ball but doesn't throw it in, as he is the air he passes the ball down to his brother. And when the Pirates who were expecting Pit to dunk it , looks confused and as land their feet on the ground , dark p jumps pass them and dunks. The timer beeps

"Game winning point" pittoo hangs with his right hand on the hoop, he lets go and the crowd goes wild.

Pirates-6 Twinbellows-23

"Creamed them man!" Pit high fives his bro,

"Insane!" Pit shouts over the cheers. Girls run up to Leo but two run over to the brothers. Dark Pit glances at Viridi, but then stops

"P-P, Panda!" pittoo yells

"Pandora" she manages to say before she's squeezed with two sweaty arms. "Aaaaand your sweaty"

"how did you see me in that crowd?" Viridi asks Pit

"huh?" he drinks some water "I actually don't know" he smiles before Viridi rolls her eyes. In the backround, dark Pit tries to grab his water bottle but Pandora keeps jerking her arm back.

The group starts to walk home, "oh yeah! This ain't a Pandora day without… SMOOTHIES!" Pandora smiles.

"SMOOTHIES!" the group repeats.

"wait.." Pandora takes a frog out of her pocket "here ya go" she gives it to a confused Viridi "alright! ONWARD!"

**Thanks Angle Pit for that mascot idea!**


	8. Chapter 8 Nerds

**Here's chapter 8! **

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O much for reviewing!**

"Shut up already!" pittoo moaned.

"A, a- achoo!" Pit sneezed. "…"

"You're so damn annoying!" pittoo frowned as he threw a water bottle and tissue box at his counterpart.

"awwww is my baby sick?" Palutena cooed.

"No! of course not!" Pit leaned back in his chair. "*cough, cough*"

"whatever you say, dear." Palutena sighed before getting up from the kitchen table " hurry up before you'll be late for school" she warned.

"I think we're late already" pittoo looked at the clock. The mama shook her head and left for work. The brothers walked to school, Pit sneezing and coughing on the way.

"ugh… where did I even get this?" Pit blew his nose.

"remember, Viridi's pet rock fell into the lake and you dove to get it… and you walked soaked through the fall night." Dark Pit mentioned.

"oh yeah"

Flash back

"I never knew you played the piano" Viridi smiled as the both of them where taking a walk under the night sky.

"just a little" Pit rubbed the back of his head. "that's why we have a piano in the house."

Viridi nodded but then rubbed her arms, she was shaking a bit.

"hey, are you cold?" Pit raised a brow, but his nature friend furiously shook her head no. "you have goose bumps!" Pit pointed. "hey don't worry," he brought his arm over her shoulders, which of course she blushed instantly Pit chuckled a bit.

"hey do you know why chilly served warm? I mean it IS called chilly" he glanced at her. She giggled

"lets ask Cragalance" she brought out her pet rock, Pit's eyes widen for a bit but he shook it off, Viridi smiled but hen suddenly stopped.

"WAIT!" she screamed, Pit stopped in his tracks, but the scream made Viridi accidently dropped her rock in the pond "AHHHH!" she cried.

"what! What happened?!" Pit asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"y-you were about to step on a cricket… and, and then I accidently dropped Cragalaunche in the water" she pointed at the pond. Pit frowned,

"ok, close your eyes and count to 20, k" he smiled. "just do it"

Viridi closed her eyes and started to count. "one"

Splash! Pit jumped into the water, Viridi stopped and was about to open her eyes "P-Pit?" Pit brought his head out of the water

"NO, WAIT keep your eyes closed and keep counting" Pit said

"count!" Pit dove in again.

"two, three, four" splashing, Viridi hesitated, and continued she got up to seventeen. "eighteen, nineteen, twenty-"

"open"

Viridi opened her eyes and almost jumped when a soaking wet Pit was standing in front of her, but holding a rock. "you got Cra-"

"yup!" he smiled,

"thanks!" she was about to hug him.

"whoa, whoa… sorry, I'm kinda wet" he gave her a crooked smile. She smiled a gave him a quick little peck on the cheek,

End of flash back

"but it was totally worth it" Pit smiled and touched his cheek, dark Pit rolled his eyes. They arrived in the middle of first period,

"late," medusa frowned, in return Pit sneezed, Viridi watched as her brown haired friend took his seat. His head was down on his desk for the rest of class with little coughs heard.

The bell rang

"Pit?" Viridi called, Pit lifted up his head and smiled for a sec before he looked down and covered his cough with his arm,

"sorry…" he said weakly before walking out of the classroom.

Lunch

"dark Pit? Where's your brother?" the worried nature girl asked.

"oh, he went to the nurse's office…" he said not paying any attention to a certain blue haired prankster who took some food out of his tray.

The next day Pit didn't even come to school,

"didn't feel like it today" dark Pit answered as he played with Pandora's hair.

After school, dark Pit went to practice at the basketball court, Pandora had some biss to attend to. But for Viridi she went home and went directly into the kitchen

"what kind of food does Pit like to eat?" she shrugged "I guess I'll just make a lot of dishes"

Viridi put on her apron and tied her hair up. She spent at least two hours in her grand kitchen.

"pasta, sandwiches, soup, garlic bread, lemonade, and cookies" she smiled at her work "I hope he likes it"

The happy nature girl started to walk to her friend's house with a picnic basket, and when she got there,

"ahh… I'm late!" Palutena cries "oh, Viridi?"

"uhh…"

"Pit's inside," she throws her the house keys, "don't forget to lock the door when you leave" the mama smiled before getting into her car and rushing to work.

Viridi opened the door and went up stairs, she could already hear the coughing and sneezing.

"Pit?"

"Viridi?" Pit looked up from his bed, the brothers decided to switch bunks for the week, so Pit doesn't have to climb up the latter and fall.

When Viridi entered the room, she wasn't really surprised to see it all messy… since dark Pit spends most of his free time here.

"you weren't at school today sooooo…. I thought I come by and bring you a little somthin" she brought out her gigantic basket.

"a little?" Pit gulped, he sat up and covered his cough. "thanks"

She took out the soup and gave the spoon to Pit. He dipped it in the warm bowl container thing but as he took a deep breath to blow the steamy liquid… he accidently sneezed.

"ack!" Viridi closed her eyes as Pit's snot blew into her face

"oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Pit apologies.

"I-it's ok... can I use your bathroom?" she asked, getting up.

"down the hall to your left." Pit put the bowl on the night stand. He sneezed again with a little cough afterward, but then Pit could feel something warm drop down his nose, "damn…" he covered his bloody nose and looked over at the tissue on his desk, he reached out his hand "so far" he whispered.

"oh geez!" Viridi covered her mouth as she saw blood coming out of Pit's nose.

"hieeeeeeee" he smiled as Viridi got him the tissue box.

"y-you go take a shower…"

"that's probably a good idea" Pit got up and headed toward the bathroom. The nature girl sat down at the desk as she heard the shower turn on.

Viridi wasn't paying attention when Pit finished and entered the room half naked, with only pj pants on.

"ohmigosh!" Viridi covered her faced blushing madly

"huh?" Pit turned to look at the red Viridi in his room, "…." He looked down at himself, Pit then started to dry to his hair with his towel until he glanced at Viridi,

"a-are you ok?" he asked as came closer to Viridi.

"don't come any closer!" she drew her hand out. Pit backed up and was confused, what was he doing wrong. "you don't have a shirt on…" she finally said. Nothing covering up Pit's attractive muscles,

"oh that's it?" he snickered, he got a plain white 'v' neck "at first I thought you were still grossed out by my sneezing and whatever."

"that's not funny" she pouted.

"am I really that flabby?" he lifted up his shirt checking his six pack.

"come on" Pit smiled holding out a hand to Viridi "if I stay in this house any longer I might go insane"

They met up with Pandora and dark Pit.

"words will never hurt ya,"

"well how do you think hangman players feel?" Pandora frown,

"oh… hay Pandora, is it ture?" dark Pit asked

"what is?"

"do you really have a boyfriend?" dark Pit saw familiar faces at the corner of his eye,

"hey , I thought you were sick bro." pittoo moved his head to see his brother. Pandora and pittoo were talking on the benches outside the school,

"I feel a little better" he said tilting his head towards Viridi.

But before anyone can say anything else, Thanatos came up crying to Pandora.

"what the heck to you want?" she asked, tears ran down his face, panda isn't completely heartless and her eyed widen.

"m-my…. My"

"spit it out man" Pandora snapped. Thanatos cried even more, the group surrounded him.

"my account on runescape was hacked and they took all my stuff!" the black haired student cried.

"why should I care?" Pandora crossed her arms, Thanatos looked at her.

"please"

"no"

"please"

"why should I waste my time on this?" the blue haired prankster said.

"wait why is Thanatos asking Pandora?" Pit whispered "shouldn't he get a game expert or something?"

"Pandora IS an expert on hacking… you shouldn't be surprised" Viridi answered.

"please" Thanatos repeated widening his red eyes. Pandora hesitated,

"fine" she muttered "ONLY if you stop bothering me!"

Thanatos nodded.

Later…

"alright people" Pandora raised her voice in Viridi's office room.

It had a long table that had big comfy office chairs by it. On one side of the room there was a large projection screen. On the table were multiple laptops each with an owner. Everyone had a headset with a speaker attach on to it.

Pit

Pittoo

Viridi

Phoshora

Magnus

All had laptops, Pandora stood by the projection screen with Thanatos standing next to her.

"your mission is to track down the source of the disappearance of nerdie's stuff." She pointed at Thanatos. "if you find any important information than place it on this screen here." He pointed her chin to the projection screen. She turned to the crying loser

"don't worry ma'am, you'll get back your stuff back" she nodded and turned back to the group

"this is the plan, phase one, obtaining valuable information. Phase two is tracking down the suspect and step three, is hacking the file. Which I will do…" she looked around the room "you may proceed"

You can instantly here everyone clicking away,

"this is so stupid" Pit moaned resting his head on panda's shoulder.

An hour later…

"hey! I think I found something!" Pit smiled. He put it on the screen. "this chart shows the times you logged in and according your computer schedule… you didn't log in at this point. Which is twelve midnight." Pit said "Thanatos, what time do you go to bed?"

"eight thirty" he replied, pittoo snickered.

"I also found this guy" he changed the screen "i8cookies, he is one of Thanatos's friends. His log in chart shows that he was on at about the same time. Only 25 minutes after the stealing event, which could of meant he was playing around with his new stuff"

"hacking a file in 25 minutes is pretty rough… but it's not impossible." Pandora leaned back in her chair. "I guess I'll try hacking…"

Pandora cracked her knuckles and right when she put her hands on the key board. You can instantly hear all the tapping and typing from the keyboard. Pandora's hands quickly typed, looking onto a black screen filled with all sorts words in typed in white. It wasn't until later Pandora sighed loudly, leaning back in her chair. Everyone surrounding her, on the screen it said

Error

Error

Error

Incorrect

"what is it?" Phoshora asked.

"I'm almost done, I just can't get though this wall…"

"do you think we can help?" Pit asked.

"if you know the breaching code for EP 1363563687325856364, then that would help a whole bunch." Pandora spoke. "… too much work, I quit"

"WAIT NOO!" Thanatos screamed holding on to Pandora's legs.

"I don't know it man, let go" she said before Thanatos started to cry. "damn" she sat down again and thought for a bit, she began to type really fast again.

Error

And right when the word error popped up she'd type something different.

Error

Error

Error

Error

Every time it said error, it would make a beep nosier which just got Pandora pissed off more. She tried one more time

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

Error

"ugh!" she violently started banging the keyboard on the desk and smashing her fist on to the board.

Beep, beep!

It was a different noise other then the error one… and when everyone looked at the screen it was on i8cookies personal desktop, runescape and all.

"I…. meant to do that" she smiled.

That night…

"thankyouthankyoutnakyouthank youthankyou-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"Pandora yelled as Thanatos hugged her.

"you did a good thing today" Viridi smiled nudging her.

"shut up…"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Coming next**

**Palutena leaving **


	9. Chapter 9 600 pillows

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Yes I know the difference for shaking heads and nodding them…**

**You guys really paid attention to that Runescape thing… I totally thought everyone gonna comment on Pit's muscles. Anyway runescape was the first thing that popped up in my head, and no, Panda doesn't have a Runescape, she likes to prank :p**

**9/10 length, yeah last chapter was one of my shorter ones.**

**I was playing L vs. D, and I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GIVE YOU GUYS MY FC!**

**Thisa isa mya codea! 4811-7270-4700**

**Friend me if you want and I friend ya back :D but I must warn you… I have a reputation with my Pandora Claws :)**

**Alright back to the story.**

**OH! AnglePit! MAN YOU TOTALLY READ MY MIND! I was getting to the part when Palutena leaving… which of course they need a babysitter. I'll use your idea later on in da book, K! **

"what are you talkin about?" Pandora crossed her arms.

"I mean it IS pretty boring… too original" Viridi said.

Pandora when over to Viridi's massive mansion, both talking in Viridi's personal biotical garden, Viridi was going around watering the plants while Pandora lazily sat at the outdoor table.

"I still don't know what you mean" the blue haired student pouted.

"no one calls you Panda, but him." Viridi pointed out "NO ONE, yet calling him Dark P… anyone could call him that, even his fan group calls him that!" she pointed out the dome to the sidewalk where boys crowded the dark haired twin, holding his stuff and doing his homework.

"so what?"

"don't you like him?" Viridi questioned, taking a break from her watering.

"who said I did?" Pandora said angrily standing up with her fist clenching "I'll whoop their ass!"

Viridi laughs "it's totally noticeable! You do almost everything together!"

"I only do that cause it funny to prank him!"

"riiiiiight…"

"well I don't see you making little nick names for Pit!" Pandora said as she sat down. Viridi stopped, as Pandora was about to take a sip of her water.

"well… I did give him a little kiss on t-"

"YOU WHAT!" panda coughs out dropping her water bottle on the floor

"ON THE CHEEK!" the blushing blonde yells.

"what else girl?"

"I DID see his muscles…" she said shyly.

"PIT HAS MUSCLES?!" Pandora looked even more shocked then the kissing comment "I never knew" she mumbles. Viridi rolls her eyes.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"but, I still don't know why you did that" Viridi starts to water the plants again.

"what did I do?"

"you know that-" she was cut off

"oh yeah! I just wanted to see what happens" the prankster smiles. "give em somthin to talk about, you know"

Over by the boys

"really?"

"you HAD to get us a babysitter" dark Pit frowned.

"I'm going on a two week business trip! TWO WEEKS!" Palutena said, getting out her suitcase.

"so" Pit crossed his arms

"you didn't HAVE to get a babysitter!"

"yeah, how old are we mom?!"

Palutena glared at them "I don't trust you being home alone for more than a day"

"aww what?" Pit pouted

"NO MORE EXCUSES! Your having a babysitter and that's final" Palutena went upstairs to pack.

The twins crossed their arms and glanced at each other.

"I feel like a baby" pittoo moaned

"Hence the name BABYsitter"

"whatever…" the dark haired twin said... "…TAG YOUR IT!" and he poked his on his side, making flinch a little before running out the door.

"MAN!" Pit ran after his brother.

**PANDA and V.V.!**

"what do you think of this?" Viridi proudly pointed at her collection of pretty flowers.

"I'm bored" the blue hair prankster fell out of her chair. Viridi rolled her eyes. Pandora opened the window and jumped out.

Viridi screamed and ran to the window, POOF! The crazy panda fell into the in a giant stack of pillows.

"YOU'RE A MANIAC!" Viridi screamed.

"THIS IS WHY I MADE YOU BUY ALL OF THESE PILLOWS OVER THE INTERNET!" she yelled back popping out of the stack of newly bought pillows. Viridi rolled her eyes. "let's go on your roller coaster!" the crazy prankster yelled.

"WHAT?"

"hey don't you have a jet? Lets ride it!" Pandora smiled.

"you're crazy" the nature girl shacks her head.

"how about going to the park?"

"FINALLY something normal, I'LL MEET YOU DOWN!" Viridi begins to run out of her room.

They peacefully walked to the park, Pandora skipping hair flopping. Two boys run after each other, one hand extended out. Neither of them pay attention to their surroundings and run past two girls, lightning speed.

Pandora trips on a rock landing on her face, she feels the wind of someone jumping over her. Viridi falls on her butt from the two random jerks cutting her off.

"oh shoot!" Pit turns his head back to see who he past, pittoo does the same. They look at two familiar girls, one who fell face first into the sidewalk and one sitting on her behind.

"oh! Panda!" pittoo waves

"Viridi? You ok?" Pit walks over to help her up.

"better than her" Viridi points to the 'non-moving, crazy, prankster' Pandora. But dark p is already walking towards her.

"oi Panda, you alive?" dark Pit jokes, she really looked like she got shot or something, her blue hair scattered in all directions from her head. He lifts up her face.

"you could of kill me!" Pandora exaggerates as they slap hands together, dark p pulling her up.

"aaand you just jumped out a four story building, NOT thinking you can die" Viridi mumbles, Pit raises a brow. The foursome begin to walk together as they always do,

"you really did that?!" Pit looked horrified but pittoo looked amazed.

"yup, jumped out a window to a stack of pillows she made me buy." Viridi nods.

"how many pillows" the brow haired twin asks.

"over six hundred"

"crazy, right" panda smiles. "anyway, I'm hungry. Early dinner anyone?" she asks bringing out a wad of cash.

"YO! MARIO! TWO MEAT LOVERS PIZZA!" Pandora yells over the counter at some random place in town. The nature girl squeaks, Pandora looks over her shoulder.

"oh right" the prankster says "MAKE THAT TWO 'VEGETARIAN' PIZZA'S" panda says vegetarian funny and slowly.

"coming right up Pancakes!" Mario says before returning to the kitchen.

"nice name" Pit smiles

"shuttie" Pandora finds a spot to sit.

The girls go to the bathroom where Viridi brought up the 'nickname' subject again.

"it's not that I DON'T want to make a nickname for him, it's just hard to come up with one when you have a name like his" Pandora dries her hands "mine is really easy, Pandora, Panda, Pancakes, P-"

"well Pit calls him Pittoo..." the blonde was cut off from the laughter of her friend.

"PITTOO? PITTOO!" Pandora laughs

"and pittoey-"

"PITTOEY! Hahahahahahahaha! It just keeps on gettin better and better" she wipes a tear off as she walks back outside.

"you know what? I'll just call you Dark P." panda smiled/ pointed at a confused Dark Pit. "tell ya fans to call you somthin else, k?"

"o-ok"

"cool… MARIO WHERES MY PIZZA?" panda calls.

The group got their Viridi pizza and ate happily.

The next day…

"Alright, the babysitter should be coming to night. But my flight is a couple of hours from now, so I have to leave now." Palutena instructs "be good now" she kisses the top of their head.

"yes mom" Pit smiles

"whatever" pittoo crosses his arms.

They say their good byes and she left.

"sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo wanna throw a party?" pittoo suggests, Pit slaps him.

"alright, alright… I just needed an answer." Pittoo raises his hands."

That night…

"hey, isn't the babysitter suppose to come right about now?" Pit looks out the window, but then glares at his brother. "what'd you do?"

"nothing bro" he walks to the phone and was about to check the messages until it rang

"hello?"

"oh, hi! I'm the babysitter for the Icarus twins." A girls speaks into the phone.

"yeah?"

"I just wanted to call, to cancel it. I am terribly sorry, but I am not available at that time." She says, pittoo's eyes widened.

"oh that's ok." He smiles.

"bro, who is that? BRO!" Pit tries to grab the phone but dark Pit pushes him away.

"we have another babysitter already. So that's perfectly fine" pittoo says a little roughly, since he was being chased by his counter-part.

"oh ok, thank y-" Pit hanged up.

"was that the babysitter?!" Pit asks angrily, dark p nods putting back the phone. "aaaand?"

"she had to cancel"

"we gotta tell mom!" Pit reaches for the phone.

"karate chop" pittoo hits his twin on the head, giving him enough time to grab the phone. They bow to each other calmly.

"…GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Pit yells.

"why the heck would I do that?" the dark haired twin extends his arm all the way up so Pit can't reach.

"if mom finds out-"

"shes not going to, chill" pittoo smiles "and hey, if you don't tell… then, no babysitter" he says slowly. Pit looks at him.

"no call, no babysitter" pittoo repeats, he watches as Pit stops his attempts to reach for the house phone.

"fine" Pit mumbles. It was past sundown and they ate cereal for breakfast. The doorbell rings and Pit glares at his twins.

"remember that party I was talking about a while ago?" Pit scoops another spoonful of cereal. Pit still glaring at him, the door burst open, Pandora and Viridi on the other side. Panda lowers her kicking leg as Viridi looks wide eyed at the broken door,

"sup!" she smiles, but then looks at the door on the ground. "you should really get a better door, a crazy maniac might kick it down" she points at it.

"thanks" Pit slaps his hand on his forehead.

The girls had pretty big bags, which they plopped onto the ground. Viridi gets out her cell phone and calls a repairman. Panda had an big army bag that was blue and black, the nature girl had a big pink one.

"soooooo this is your house…" the prankster looks around as the boys come over to them. "some party, no worries" she holds up horror movies in her hand. "I'll make ya scream"

Later….

"TIE!" Viridi shouts as Pandora and dark p drop their cereal bowls on the table.

"Gaaahh, I shouldn't have ate Viridi's buffet" she wipes her mouth.

"you could of say no" Viridi looks at her.

"I DID! But that stupid son of a gun won't leave me alone!" she crosses her arms. "what do you want to do now? Scary movies?"

"nawh lets do that tomorrow" Pit shakes his head, the doorbell rings.

"who's dat?" Pandora asks. Dark Pit shrugs

"I didn't invite anyone else but you two"

Pit opens the door for a split moment then shuts it back close. The group was about to ask but Pit read their mind.

"Thanatos"

"want to play some ball?" pittoo brings up a ball from out of nowhere. "lets go"

The group began to walk in the night, Pit and Viridi walking side by side. Dark Pit and panda walked side by side, tossing the ball to one another. BANG! The basket ball hits the back of Pit's head making him face plant on the sidewalk.

"WHAT THE H-"

"language" Pandora points out. Steam rises out of Pit's red face.

"WHAT THE HEY HAW WAS THAT?!" he yells. Viridi, trying to calm him down in the backround

"just wanted to tell ya your shoes untied." The prankster points "safety first"

Pit drops down to tie his shoe,

"you being mad isn't you" Viridi said, Pit looked at her.

They continued walking after they got the basketball back, Pit held it this time half way there Pandora speaks

"hey do you know what slender man is?" panda questions with her hands behind her head. **(A/N: holy shit! As I typed in slender man, I heard two thumping noises behind me. NO JOKE! Scared the heck outta me!) **

"no…" Viridi says

"OOOOOOHHH!" the groups looks at her wide eyes.

"what?" she tilts her head.

"I'll tell ya" Pandora says. But Pit covers Viridi's ears.

"she's a lucky one" he nods. Pandora understands and nods back. Few minutes later Pandora asks another question.

"you guys know what qwop is?"

Everyone moans

"stupid"

"why do you even bring it up?"

"worst game ever"

"not as bad as clop" panda winks

The groups moans again.

"agreed"

The group walked across the town, over the creaky bridge, through the meadow and to the edge of town. The boy's secret and favorite spot to play some basketball.

"where are we?" Viridi asks as the two boys went on ahead over to the two trees that they use for hoops.

"edge of town"

"no wonder it took so long" Pandora wined.

"bro, you got the part?" Pit asked as he held two cords/wires

"should be ready." Pittoo walks over to the other tree that they use for basketball and hold two cords as well.

Both twins put their two wires together and loads of flashlights that were hanged in the two trees glowed. Viridi and Pandora's eyes widen.

"impressive" the prankster smiles

"yeah well, mom was pissed when she couldn't find her Pokémon flashlight collection" Pit laughs.

"but it's totally worth it, the Pikachu lights always work. But some of the magic carp need some fixin" pittoo said.

The lights in the trees looked really pretty to the girls but no one wanted to admit it. Dark p got the ball and started bouncing it on the wooden planks.

"do you girls know how to play?"

"never really tried it but, I've seen it." Pandora walks on to the planks.

"I'll give it a try" Viridi walks on too, next to Pit.

"me and panda, you and V.V." pittoo gets ready to throw the ball up.

And they play, panda gets loads of fouls and when dark Pit dunked the crate came down with him. Viridi got a shot and Pit got some threes in there too.

"what's the score?" Pit asks as he sat down

"lost count" pittoo sits vex to his twin.

"I'm hungry, do you think we can get some food at 11 at night?"

"you can try" Pit rubs the back of his head.

"yeah I'm kinda hungry too" Viridi hands panda some cash.

"be back in a flash" the prankster winks. But pittoo spots her by the shoulder.

"I'll come too" he puts his hands in his pockets.

"why?" panda smirks "you think imam gonna get mugged or somthin?"

"shuttie"

The couples voices fade as Pit and Viridi lay down on the grass and looked at the stars

"it sure is getting cold" Pit shivers.

"fall is passing, then winter. But I can't wait for spring!"

"your birthday is in spring right?"

"yup!" the nature girl smiles.

"you love nature-"

"I separate my recycling bin into 16 different categories." She says impressively. "but you might think I'm kinda weird don't you…"

"not at all, I think it's pretty cool" he smiles

"thanks, your pretty cool yourself." She looks over at him and meets his blue eyes. They felt like the world stopped and they begin to lean in…

Buzz buzz

"AH!" Pit screams girlishly "GEEZ LAWEEZ! A BEE!" and he backs away. Killing the moment, Viridi looks at him as the bee flies away.

"uhh…" Pit scratches the back of his head.

Viridi begins to giggle and laugh. Pit smiles, he sneaks a little kiss and lays back down.

**There's ya chapter!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! I left a cliff hanger kind of :D**

**And it's getting lovey dovey, eh little kiss here and there**

**And Kat I used to play Runescape, but not anymore… **

**Oogly moogly, Pit and Dark Pit joining archery huh, I never really thought of that…**

**Anon, I like these too! And I'll keep em up!**

**AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I'll list em all**

**Maniax300**

**Eggie**

**Riku Animelover Butler**

**HowlXenn13**

**AnglePit**

**KAT**

**Benneb66**

**Oogly moogly**

**Anon**

**Thanks you guys sooooooo much !**


	10. Chapter 10 never scare Pandora

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Last chapter was really good, Anon! Imma glad you like it!**

**It's A OK Ruki! Keep on reading! And in your review did you mean Runescape? Cuz I don't know what the heck Runefactory is. I picked 600 pillows cause all the pillows reminded me of the youtube video 2 guys and 600 pillows :D I left a cliffhanger cuz I'm EVIL :p oh and when I put in your FC… I didn't work D: I don't know why, it said its not Valid or somthin.**

**Angle Pit! It still think your reading my mind XD any way, sonic? Imma fan! And thanks for lovin my story, I love it too :)**

**HowlXenn13! Slenderman makes grown men scream! And ya welcome, I updated. Your writing a slenderman one shot eh? Imam gonna read it! Love a good scare!**

**KAT! KAT! KAT! Believe it or not but Pit finally did it :) and I really like Pancakes for Pandora's name, make her seem nice and gentle even thiugh she not XD**

**AND I LOVE PEWDIEPIE! HE SOOOOOOOOO FUNNY! AND RAGE QUIT, MICHEAL PLAYING SLENDER IS HILARIOUS! WATCH THEM YOU GUYS!**

Nuff chit chat, heres chapter 10? Nope heres chapter 100 for ya!

"gimmie! I have arms for a reason you know!" the frustrated prankster wined, trying to reach for the bag of food.

"I told you I got it!" pittoo pushed her away.

Pandora huffed but continued to walk, passing through town. They were passing an arcade…

"lets go here!" Pandora pulled dark Pit inside. She put the food on a table and continued to drag her friend to a bunch of random games.

"I'll totally beat you at this!" Pandora smiled as they encountered a basketball hoop game. Dark Pit laughed a bit

Later on..

"I WAS CLOSE!" panda frowned.

"you didn't get any in! as for me I got 42 in" pittoo proudly said as they headed to a new game.

"whatever meanie…" Pandora looked around. "that one!"

They headed over to a skiball game and Pandora creamed pittoo.

"you good at this" he looked at her

"y-yeah… that one next!" she beamed.

Both of them headed toward a fortune machine and followed the instructions and answered the questions.

"what the hell?" Pandora frowned.

The fortune machine said

Who will have terrible luck in the future but tomorrow you will find good within the heart.

As for dark Pit…

Getting to the top you will be accompanied, but when you're at the top you will be alone.

"don't worry, these things are never true.

"at least, I'll have something to look forward to tomorrow" she gave him a crooked smiled. Pandora spotted a nightmare house across the street.

"ooooo! There, there!" she pulled him out of the arcade building.

Pittoo and panda went through the door and were instantly surprised with a 'dead body' that dropped from the ceiling. It made their hearts jump both none said anything that would give away that they were scared.

"I'm not scared of this" Pandora puffed.

"this is for babies" pittoo agreed.

It got colder and smoke filled the thin hallway they were walking through.

"GAARH!-" a man with a mask came through one of the creepy looking doors.

Pandora punched him cutting off his 'scary' scream.

"oops!" Pandora snickered a bit and they walked over the non moving monster, the dark haired twin gave her a high five.

The room became twisted until it looked like you were walking on the ceiling, they went inside a door. It was dark…

"hey did you just my hair?" dark Pit asked, rubbing his locks.

"no… did you grab my shoulder?"

"no…"

"strange" Pandora brought out her lighter, and it lit the room just a bit.

Slimy hands were on the wall, dripping goo.

"that's not scary, that's just gross.." Pandora said, but was surprised when a not gooie hand grabbed hers.

"just so, if we enter a dark place again… I know you won't ditch me" he said. Pandora snickered.

"your just scared" she smiled, but she didn't pull her hand away but got closer.

The next room was creepy, it was a small room, with markings on the wall and in the middle was a man with dirty hair, in one of those prison sweaters, so you won't touch anything. He was breathing deeply and mumbled "don't leave" over and over again. **(A/N: if you were wondering it was from hotel 626, watch it on youtube when pewdiepie plays it)**

"shut up" Pandora spat, but was scared when the next door wouldn't open. "uhh… dark p?"

"the code is probably on the wall" he pointed

"go look for it, I don't want this guy touchin my ass" panda said not taking her eyes off the weird man, who was on his knees looking down. "I swear, if you move, ya head comin off" she warned.

It was silent. "ARGH!" the man popped up. Panda gave out alittle scream before kicking him hard on the face.

"I DID warn you" she said the man holding his nose.

Dark Pit found it out all the markings and he typed in the code, the door opened.

They went through the haunted hotel all the way to the end.

"that wasn't soo bad" pittoo pointed out.

"yeah" she smiled "wait… the food!" the spot where they left it wasn't there. So they just went to the noodle shop to buy some more.

Later…

"WHOS HUNGRY?" the prankster hollers to her red beat friends. "alrighty then… don't have to be so quiet"

The group went to the picnic table on the hill, next to the cherry blossom tree.

"what took you guys so long?' Pit asked. Pandora started her long story when he pulled his brother off to the side.

"what is it?" dark Pit asked.

"i-I kissed Viridi.."

"YOU WHA-"

"ssshhh" Pit calmed down his counterpart. "on the lips"

"nice bro" he smiled. "I held panda's hand, she didn't let go til we got to the park."

"cool"

"well… I going for it,"

"for what?" Pit questioned.

"I going to tell panda, I like her" dark Pit said confidently.

"WHOA" Pit put a hand on his shoulder. "when?"

"When we get to school"

"and then I kicked the hell outta him, and I was like I did warn you and then he was cryin like a pussy-" Pandora stopped her story when she saw the brother come up again. "oi, I thought you guys were listening, whatev, lets eat!"

After they were done everyone followed each other to the twin's house. They brushed teeth and went to sleep in the living room, panda sleeping on the coffee table. Dark Pit in the two person couch and Pit with Viridi slept on the four person couch.

"no"

"well.." Viridi tilted her head.

"no"

"I think we should" Pit agreed.

"no"

"lets go to school panda"

"ahg! You too?" the sleepy prankster sighed. "fine…"

But panda didn't know the only reason why dark Pit wanted to go to school was just because he has something to tell her.

**This is the shortest chapter I'm ever gonna make, k!**

**The next chapter MIGHT be out tomorrow!**

**Coming next:**

**We got some problems **

**Panda to the rescue! **

**YOU KILL IT!**


	11. Chapter 11 WHO DA HELL R U!

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Hi guys FtAaIiRlY here!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM A SUPER LEGEND OF ZELDA FAN! I LOVE LINK AND I SAW YOUR STORIES AND IMMA GONNA READ THEM ALL!... ben drowned? Never heard of it XD howlXenn13**

**Yup panda has a lighter, but doesn't mean she smokes AnimeFan**

**KAT! KAT! KAT! Pandora is my favorite character too!**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY RIKU ANIMELOVER BUTLER! got ya name right, any way we should play together in Icarus!**

**HamazingWarrior YOU ARE SO FUNNY AND RANDY (random) you make me laugh! BROARMY! Lord of the rings huh? I FRIGGEN LOVE MOVIES! That's probably the only thing that's keeping me away from typing except for damn school. I am a movie watcher and a scary game player! **

**AnglePit! Like the chapter eh? **

**I heard you like wobbuffet O:**

**Xero the pyr0, man that sucks for loosing Kid Icarus… but you forgot to give me your FC!**

**I know I mentioned this chapter to be out soon… but homework has been eating me up and MAP testing is going on, its terrible.**

**Heres chapter 11 for ya'll**

"hey where is Panda?" pittoo looks around the classroom.

"I don't know…"

"she was right behind us coming into the classroom" Viridi pointed out. "oh but she HAS been skipping class recently…"

"yeah," dark Pit slouched in his chair as class started.

After class, Pit and dark Pit were walking to their next class.

"where is she?"

They heard familiar laughing in the library, the brothers looked at each other.

"but I thought Pandora never goes in the library!" Pit said

"shh!" pittoo and his brother looked in between the two doors, one that was slightly opened that lead into the library.

"who is that?"

"I dunno but I don't like him" pittoo gritted his teeth.

"well maybe hes just a friend or som-" Pit was cut off when his counterpart kicked the door open, making the two blue haired students stop their conversation and look.

"hey," panda smiled "this is-"

"who the hell are you?!" pittoo stomped towards them.

"I should be the one asking that" the blue haired mystery guy said in an even tone, bursting out of his chair.

"then go ahead and say it"

"I wouldn't want to waste my breath"

"don't be a pussy"

"you're the one who interrupted OUR conversation"

"I don't like you" pittoo grumbled

"I don't like your hair"

"I don't like your face"

"I don't like your shoes"

"I don't like your clothes"

"were wearing the same ones, moron"

"look whos the smart one, nerd"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"better then you, that's for sure"

"GUYS!" Pandora got in between them. "geez"

"panda who is THIS guy?" the blue haired student asked

"that's MY nickname for her! NOT YOURS!"

"I called her panda first!"

"no did!" pittoo took a step closer to him, so did the blue haired student.

"I met her on the first day of school!"

"I did too! I met her in the morning making me the first one to meet her!" pittoo spat

"I met her in the morning too!"

"actually Matt here met me when I was walking to school" Pandora pointed out

"HA!" Matt rubbed it in his face

"at least I'M in her class!" dark Pit barked back.

"yo, yo" panda calmed them down. "Dark Pit this is-

"ha! she said MY name first!" pittoo smirked, Matt crossed his arms

Pandora shook her head "dark Pit this is my friend-"

"ha! She said MY FRIEND! You didn't hear her say that for you!" Matt smiled, dark Pit crossed his arms.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Matt, dark p. dark p, Matt" panda finally introduced

"Matt? Bowler guy?" dark Pit looked at him.

"wha-"

"YEAH, anyway what are you guys doing here?" she looked at the forgotten Pit in the corner.

"uhh… we were heading to class. Oh and we were wonderin why you weren't at first hour" Pit stated.

"I was in here"

"yeah with ME" Matt added.

"shut up" dark p muttered.

"oh but Pandora, my bro has somthin to say to you in private" Pit mentioned, Matt's ears perked up.

"whatz it?"

"ahhhh, ummm.. nothing important… Pit and I have to go…" he grabbed Pit by the collar and walked out.

"o-ok…" panda tilted her head

"but bro…" Pit said as they got outside

"quiet…" pittoo's bangs covered his face as he looked down, away from his brother's stare.

Pandora spent lunch at the library but didn't skip any more of her classes. Pit noticed his brother wasn't talking as much,

"Matt from the bowling day?" Viridi took a bite of her lunch, Pit nodded his head.

"I think that's why pittoo is upset" Pit said, dark Pit was in the bathroom.

"mmmm…" Viridi nodded.

**DARK P!**

The dark haired brother walked out of the men's room when he bumped into Phoshora

"oh, hey!" she smiled but in return she got a fake smile. "whats wrong?"

"nothing… I got to go"

"whoa, whoa. Hey, is what Pit said true?" she frowned. "are you really scared of cats?"

"WHAT? NO!" dark Pit took a step back "where's that sneaky little son of a gun?" dark Pit marched away, Phoshora sighed "do you really like her?"

Dark Pit pushed the cafeteria doors open and spotted his brother.

"you said what about cats bro?" dark Pit held Pit's collar

"heh, heh… you love them right" he smiled.

"for punishment… I get to eat that" dark Pit pointed his fork to Pit's tray.

"NOOO, I was saving best for last!"

"my cookie now" he laughed. Pit watched with waterfall tears as dark p ate his cookie.

"well at least he seems a bit normal now." Viridi smiled as she put her cookie on Pit's tray when he wasn't looking.

Later…

"mmmmm…. I'll only eat part of it" pittoo said as the brothers looked in the pantry at their mother's favorite chocolate.

"don't do it!" Pit closed the pantry before his brother pulled it open again.

"ho, wait… just a little. She won't even notice, come on bro!" dark Pit pleaded.

"no!"

"what are you guys doing?" Viridi asked after she heard the argument for about an half an hour.

"I'm telling pittoo NOT to each mom's favorite chocolates. But he keeps staring at them and I'm worried if he eats them-"

"whoa whoa wait. Whats so wrong if you eat them? Your mom seem s pretty nice"

Pit and dark p looked at each other

"we're talking about the same person right? Mom, she is crazy." Pit told her "the only other thing she would get mad at, is if we disturb her while she's watching football on HER tv."

"oh then why not follow her instructions?" Viridi tlted her head.

"that's why I'm trying t-" Pit's eyes widen when he turned around and saw the chocolate box empty and his brother have chipmunks cheeks.

"while you guys were talking, I go t bored… and I ate them" pittoo smiled

"YOU IDOIT!" Pit starts strangling the laughing brother "IF MOM FINDS OUT!-"

"I'm HOME PEEPS!" panda kicked down the door again. "HOWZZ IT GOIN?"

"where were you?" Viridi questioned. Over Pandora's school uniform was the schools jersey for football it went a little over her skirt, Griffins for the last name on the back.

"I was at Matt's football game" she smiled.

"Matt?" pittoo stepped towards her

"yup, he's the leader on the Twinbellows football team."

"…whatever, basketball is WAY better then football…" pittoo mumbled.

"anyway, is it ok if I invite him here?" panda asked.

"NO!" the dark haired twin answered quickly, everyone was looking at him. "i-I mean, theres no place for him to be in the living room, it IS pretty packed in here." His voice was shaking.

"yeah, I agree with him" Viridi said remembering what Pit had said to her at lunch. Pit nodded in agreement.

"o-oh… that does make sense" Pandora shrugged, but she lit up again "scary movies anyone?"

That night…

Pit and Viridi were cleaning up dinner while panda and dark p were chatting and laughing in the living room. As soon as everyone was done, panda popped the disk in. Pit was shaking

As the movie went on it started to rain and thunder outside, not making Pit nor Viridi any happier. A dead man pops up and the screen making everyone jump, Pit let out a little scream before covering his face in Viridi's shoulder. Pittoo looks over at him and laughs.

"shut up" he whispered as he put his arm Viridi.

The movie was really disturbing, but sometimes panda would comment on some scenes making it funny

"you're a loaner, deal with it"

"there only running away because he smells really bad."

"we DID tell you not to go in there but yet, you do it. Stupid son of – you could have been alive but noooo"

"quit having a moment! Get outta there! He's right behind you, dumbass"

"I could totally see the boom mic from here"

Or sometimes she would pause when someone was talking and they would have a funny face. Panda would also do what she does in class, dub. She puts it on mute and then…

"I'm gonna kill you" she says in a deep manly voice.

"noo please! Let me run away!" panda would talk in a high squeaky voice "get way you smell like my ass!" sometimes the charater would get away "haha bastard!" but then get killed right after.

When the movie was over

"THAT. WAS. THE. MOST. STUPIDEST. MOVIE. EVER!" panda moaned "theres no point everyone died at the end"

"yeah" pittoo shook his head "right guys… guys?"

Viridi and Pit was frozen

"ok then…" panda looked at the clock "time for bed" she turned off the lights and pushed off all the things on the table, she laid down having her knees bent to touch the ground and her arms/ back flat out on the table. Pittoo slept on his smaller couch while Viridi and Pit slept on theirs having nightmares.

"bro, bro" woke up his brother

"what?!"

"shhh!" Pit started to panic "i-I have to go, but I'm still uhh… sc- ssss"

"you're scared" Pittoo finishes for him, Pit nodded. The brothers tip toed upstairs and dark Pit let his brother go pee waiting outside the door, but he heard somthin…

"wash, wash, wash your hands

Gently in the sink

Bubbly

Bubbly

Bubbly

Bubbly

Now you're a-all done!" Pit opened the door

"shut up!" pittoo whispered giving his brother a little punch.

It was silent…

"did you hear that?!"

"what? Nothing!" pittoo went back to sleep.

1:00 am

BANG! SHATTER!

Pit instantly woke up and starting shaking so hard that he fell off the couch. Pandora was the next to wake up, rubbing the back of her head. Viridi turned on the light as pittoo got up.

"did you hear dat?!" Pit shivered

"your such a baby…" pittoo sighed

"DID YOU HEAR IT?!"

"yeah, so what?

"me too" Viridi butted in

"it sounded like it came from the basement" Pandora pointed out.

A door slammed closed upstairs, everyone jumped and lightning struck.

"who's upstairs?" Pit questioned as he hid behind his brother.

"no one, it's probably nothing" dark Pit shook it off. "let's just go back to sleep" he was about to turn off the lights

"nooo!"

"ugh! Fine" Pandora got up "I'll go check it is" she headed towards the door and opened it, more shattering.

"your gonna get killed!" Pit cried holding on to her leg.

"I can take on slender" she got out a baseball bat out of her bag.

"did you always have that?" Viridi asked, Pandora nodded.

"just in case ya know," panda tapped the bat on her free hand and headed down, more banging from the basement. **(A/N: you guys know what SCP is? This part reminded me of it… somehow…)**

The living room was lighted but the basement light switch didn't work, you had to turn on the lamp manually. But panda took out her lighter so she had SOME type of light to see. Everyone watched as she stepped down the stairs, some time lightning would strike to give you a second to see what's down there

"panda you down yet?" dark Pit called

"uhh… yeah"

"ok theres a lamp at the corner of the room" he said "go there.

"not a problem…" tapping of panda's slippers could be heard.

"you find it yet?" Pit asked, his voice full of freight.

"nope… shit!" Pandora's light could not be seen anymore.

"what happened?" Viridi looked worried.

"my lighter is out…"

"can you see anything?"

"pitch black baby, can't see a thing" Pandora spoke. "I'll wait for the next lightning to strike and I'll look around" Pandora stood in the darkness.

There was a single window in the basement, the fire exit. The basement was used for storage and the power box was there, nothing much down, just boxes and a single table that the brothers broke and hid it down there next to a lot of other things they broke. Next to the table was the lamp that Pandora had to find.

Lightning struck

"hey I-I think I see it" Pandora's steps were heard in the dark. Shattering

"Pandora?" they called from upstairs

"…" Pandora said nothing, feeling as if someone was right behind her, broken glass next to her foot. She held her bat tighter

"panda!?"

"you there?"

"Pandora?"

"alright, I'm coming down," pittoo got up and grabbed the extra lighter Pandora had in her bag.

"I'm at the lamp" Pandora spoke "b-b it won't turn on!" pittoo checked if the lighter worked.

"what the hell-"

Pandora's screams and the metal bat was heard rolling on the cement ground.

Pit backed away from the door and Viridi held on to him

"panda?" pittoo ran down stairs, he was out of sight.

It was silent.

"you guys there?" Pit came close to the basement opening "o-oh my god!"

"what, what?" Viridi came next to him

"we have the same door in the horror movie!"

Viridi rolled her eyes

"Pandora? Bro?" Pit gulped. He could see a dark figure walking around in the basement, it came to the stairs but it was still hard to see…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pandora and pittoo threw red paint filled balloons up the stairs to the 'scared to hell' couple. They laughed and started walking up the stairs. Pit looked at himself and Viridi, covered in paint. He slammed the door shut in their face and marched upstairs heading to go take a shower an angry look on his face, Viridi opened the door and saw Pandora holding a bloody nose and dark Pit holding his shoulders (the door slammed mostly on Pandora's face, hitting her nose hard. She fell back but pittoo caught her from behind)

"he's mad isn't he?"

Viridi nodded.

After Pit was done in the shower, he refused to talk to his brother. Viridi took a shower,

"hey, don't look at me… it wasn't my idea" pittoo raised his hands in innocence. Pit looked at Pandora who was drinking a juice box **(A/N: quick question, do you say juice pouch or juice box? I dunno… people say pouch cuz it IS one but it sounds really weird D:) **

"how'd you do it?"

"easy" Pandora smiled. "for the door shutting close thing, just thank mother nature" Viridi looked at her "I opened up you room's windows and the storms winds slammed it shut" Pandora finished "for the things shattering, that was on command." Pandora lifted her hand, super thin string was attached to all her fingers "I just do this" she moved her pinkie SHATTER! "I just waited til everyone sleeps and I tied the strings that I pre-attached to the plates earlier today onto my fingers"

"smart"

"I'm the goddess of disaster and calamity" the prankster smiled.

**Don't forget to review please! And that's it for this chapter :)**

**Coming up next**

**Panda saves the day**

**You killed it!**


	12. Chapter 12 Panda saves the microwave!

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**SORRY FOR DA LATE UPDATE! SOOO SORRY**

**This chapter got out late because I've been working on a new story, you don't HAVE to read it… in my opinion, I think it sounded kinda serious…**

**HamazingWarrior! BROFIST! Thanks for liking my story!**

**AnglePit! Lemon? Dats inappropriate XD**

**KAT! KAT! KAT! Yup Matt called Pandora, Panda. pittoo hates it**

**Pandora IS Amazon Pandora, I don't think I want a following blob in my story :p BROFIST Anon**

**Riku Animelover Butler thanks for reviewing**

**ANDY! Your da best**

**Chapter 11? 11111111111111111111**

* * *

It was still early in the morning, everyone was sleeping, skipping the first hour of school due to the drama last night. Pit shuffled on the couch and had a fierce face on.

"_onward!" Pit gracefully rode a horse, with his sword pointing to a tall castle. _

_Up in the tall castle was a beautiful young girl waiting to be rescued._

"_don't worry my princess!" an over exaggerated muscle Pit called "I'll save you-"_

_A monster pops out of nowhere…_

"_holy shit!"_

_The two began to fight_

"_I WILL slay you, foul beast!" the 'handsome' Pit yelled firmly, pointing his master sword to the big ugly monster (looked like a huge Pandora in a dragon suit)_

"_hey, look ,listen!" a fairy said. (a small pittoo in a fairy dress) _

"_HHHYYAA!" Pit withdrew his sword. Pandora fell to the ground with a loud THUD_

"_ohh Pit!" the princess called and gave him a kiss._

Pit smiled

In the smaller couch a grumpy dark haired twin rolled over in his sleep.

"_who is it going to be folks?" the boxer announcer talked into the mic. "this is going to be a close one! And here they come!"_

_Epic music plays, filling the stadium with hard core tunes._

"_give it up foooooooooooooooor James Pit Icarus!" the crowd roars, "this strong, 150 pound, professional boxer is currently undefeated! Holds a record for knocking out a player in the first round!"_

_Colored lights waved around, and flashes of cameras were seen. Pittoo enters the ring, he takes off his robe and looks at the crowd. He raises both of his arms up._

_The crowd screams_

"_aaaaaaaaaaand heres another undefeated champion!" the announcer calls, the music changes "give it up fooooooooooooor Mathew Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ffins!"_

_The crowd cheers_

_The music stops as Matt gets on the stage, the two champions walk to the middle of the ring and accompany the referee. They glare at each other._

"_alright I want a clean fight" the ref had his hands up separating the boxers._

"_Really?" says one of the two people in front of the camera broadcasting the show._

"_yeah, I heard them" said the other "they're both fighting for a girl"_

"_and a lucky girl she is" he nods "looks like the bells going to ring…"_

_The referee backs off and the bell rings. The two boxers began trotting around the ring with their gloves up and eyes locked on to each other._

"_oh I see one coming-" one of the broadcasters says._

_BOOM!_

_Pittoo and Matt punched each other at the same time on the cheek. They back off and start to circle the ring again, gloves up._

_Round two passes and the boxers go to their corners as their couch talks to them._

"_you got this one in the bag bro" Pit gives his brother some water._

"_and there goes another one!" the broadcaster says_

"_Matt is just not in the game today." The other adds._

_Pittoo jabs the struggling Matt. Matt goes in for a punch but misses and get one right in his face, he tumbles over. The crowd cheers "knock out knock out!"_

_Matt gets back up but is a little wobbly. Parts of the crowd cheers too_

"_he is having a hard time there" the broadcaster talks_

"_but he stands and never gives up."_

_Rounds pass and Matt gets out some punches as well as Pittoo. Both are tired and bruised._

"_I don't like you" _

"_I don't like you more!"_

"_panda doesn't like you"_

"_she doesn't like you, and I call her panda!"_

"_shut up"_

"_you shut up"_

_They come at each other_

"_ooooo, one of them goes down" the broadcaster frowns._

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! KO"_

_Some of the crowed boo's and some cheer_

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss MATTHEW!"_

Pittoo pops up from his nightmare.

"damn it" he whispers "why the hell did I make HIM win? The frustrated twin goes back to sleep.

Viridi smiles in her dream,

_The wind was as sweet as honey and a cool as a fresh drink. The trees grew all around and higher than the buildings, just how she liked it. Animals roared freely and peacefully, birds sang and fish swam in 'clear as a crystal' water. The group was having a picnic on the hill with the cherry blossom tree. Pit brought over a keyboard where he played Flower Dance and Luv Letter on the keyboard. __**(A/N: I am actually learning both of those song :D by DJ Okawari)**_

Pandora laughed in her sleep.

_The little devil panda walked into the room where all her friends were sleeping. She popped the cap off a sharpie._

_Viridi was a pirate_

_Pit was a Santa_

_Pittoo was an ugly lady._

"_hahaha" she snickered._

_Next she went over to the kitchen and ate all of Pit's chocolate ice cream, she got the vacuum and plugged it into a timer and set it to the middle of the night, she put it under a bed._

_She also put that wrap stuff that you put over food in the toilet. She put down the seat and the cover and moved on to her next prank._

_Pandora filled a bucket of ice and water and cracked open the bathroom door._

_Panda patted the shoulder of a fake slenderman and closed the closet door._

_She put super glue on the seat of the chairs and put a dead cockroach in the ref._

She woke up

"lets put my dream into reality" she smiled. Pandora was about to put Pit's hand into a glass of water when she heard clicking noises from the kitchen. It was a little bright outside and it was dead quiet in the house except for that familiar clicking noise.

"some one's trying to pick a lock…" Pandora said to herself. "mmmm" she got to her knees and stayed by the frame of the kitchen door.

A dark hood figure was outside the back door that was located in the kitchen, they were trying to get in. Pandora grunted, crime like this made her sick, she does a lot of pranks but never goes out of line. Panda cracked her knuckles.

Click!

The hooded robber slowly pushed open the door. He was older and taller than Pandora, but panda wasn't scared, she stood up. The robber had his back facing Pandora and had his attention at all the stuff Viridi brought over.

Pandora gently tapped on his shoulder, he turned around-

BAM!

Panda took out her mega Dragon Ball Z Kai skills and punched the total stranger.

"haha sucker- oh" Pandora dropped to the ground avoiding a hit from the burglar. She came up from behind him

"geez… your terrible," Pandora twirled and kicked him. She was about to taunt the robber again but then she got pushed to the wall behind her, Pandora let out a painful mumble and swore a bit.

"man, you're a big boy now huh," she got up and quickly went in for a kick, her smile disappeared when the robber got a hold of her ankle. "oh no…"

But Pandora brought up her other foot and kicked his side, he dropped Panda. "oohh" Pandora pinched her nose "your smelly" she dodged another punch and gave one to the robber on the stomach, he kneed Pandora chin up

"ahhh" she hissed, blood coming out from her mouth "you made bite my tongue" the robber tried to punch her again "hey… that wasn't nice-" she dodge another hit.

"didn't your mother tell you NOT to hit girls?" Pandora kicked him hard and he bent down a little "your worst then my grandma"

The robber held his face after panda punched the heck out of it. He pushed panda hard and she fell over by the table nearly taking it down with her. The stranger pulled her back up and punched her face giving her a nose bleed,

"ouch…" she clenched her fist "I really didn't want to have to come to this-" the robber punched her again. "FINE! Your asked for it"

Panda brought back her foot and kicked it forward as hard as she could, right between the robber's legs. It made a BUMP noise "shit! he has a cup!"

The robber laughed and threw/pushed her across the kitchen. Her back hit the drawers hard and her head fell down, she gritted her teeth to hide the pain. The robber came over and kicked her side.

"a-ahh!" she silently screamed. She threw a loaf of bread at him and he laughed. Panda banged on the drawer and it opened a bit, she grabbed a large pan and got up. The robber froze and Pandora smiled as she spun the pan in her hands.

Bang!

Bam!

Knock!

Ding!

You can hear the pan hitting the man, "haha! Love these things!" Pandora kept hitting the robber and he kept backing up until the wall. He looked at Pandora with mercy, in return she gave him a death smile with blood dripping down her mouth and nose she tighten her grip on the handle of the pan

"never mess with Pandora" she whacked the pan onto the head of the robber "or my friends" the robber slid down unconscious and Pandora sighed with relief, dropping the pan with a loud thud!

"Pandora!" someone calls from the room.

The blood y girl walks over.

"we are trying to sleep!"

"yeah panda" pittoo says not noticing her face.

"your soooooo loud!"

Pandora gives them a WTF face and raises her hands by her side, "well excuuuuse me!" she dropped to her knees, tired from the fight. Everyone looks at her and notices.

"OH MA GOWD!" Viridi gasps

"Pandora? Are you ok?"

"Panda! what happened?" pittoo kneels down by her.

"don't worry…" she starts weakly "i… just got the wind knocked outta me…"

Viridi begins wiping her face

"what did you do in the kitchen?" Pit asked and his brother carried her over to the couch.

"I tried to cook" panda looks at Pit who gives her a REALLY?! Expression

"what happened Panda?" pittoo looks concerned and panda lets out a loud sigh

"I wrestled your oven" Pandora stated, everyone fell on their backs

"Pandora!"

"what?! Yo! I just saved your microwave, chill"

Viridi went to get a rag from the kitchen since her handkerchief was filled with blood.

"oh wait! Viridi!" Pandora called "can ya do a favor for me?"

"what is it?"

"call 911 and the n go in the kitchen, k?" panda smiles, everyone looks at her, Viridi went in the kitchen and screamed

A chair was flipped over, a pan was on the ground, bread everywhere and a man leaning up against the wall!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Pit yelled

"I saved your microwave, shut up I'm sleepy" panda holds Pittoo's hand and falls asleep.

* * *

The train zoomed by a young girl making her blondish hair flutter in the wind. She held a suitcase and a school's uniform

Magnus was heading to school when he saw a dog wandering the streets looking for food. He took a piece of his breakfast and approached the dog.

"that's a good boy" he petted the stray as it munched on the newly given food, it wagged its tail. "wait…" he saw a blondish girl walking in town. "that looks like- nawh it ain't her" he continued to pet the dog.

* * *

"really?"

"yup" panda said sleepily, she yawned. Matt opened another text book and started to take notes.

Pandora laid on top of the library table her head next to the book Matt was studying, she fell asleep. The football player smiled and glanced once in a while at the crazy girl next to him. He leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead, outside the library doors a dark haired student stomped away.

"why did I make HIM win?"

"WHAAAAAAAA?!" Pittoo chocked out.

"my name is Matt Griffins and I will be a new student in this class" the blue haired genius smiled.

"pick where ever you want to sit" medusa said

"mmmmmmmm….." matt put his hand up his chin.

'no, no, hell no, you're not sitting here' Pittoo said in his head.

"there" matt pointed at Pittoo.

"dark Pit, will you please" medusa glared at him.

As Pittoo passed Matt who was heading to His seat he mumbled "bastard"

Matt smiled and took his seat next to Pandora, they high fived.

"this means war" both of the boys said to themselves.

After class Pittoo let Matt walk with Pandora to their next hour, Pittoo went for a little chat with the teacher.

"what do you want now?" medusa spat

Pittoo held out an envelope, containing the forbidden picture. Medusa started to take the conversation more seriously. "I want MY seat back, next to my bro and next panda."

Medusa thought to herself, 'Matt's parents are professors, can't make him upset. This kid has the photo…' "his parents are millionaires in the science G.F.Y. program, I rather not mess with that kid."

"can't you make him sit on the other side of Pandora, I want MY seat back" Pittoo showed the envelope again and medusa sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. Now get back to class" medusa started to grade papers "oh wait"

Pittoo stopped

"you don't like Matt right?"

"no shit"

"is it because of that girl?" she smiled, Pittoo covered his face. "so it is… did you do anything about it?"

"…." Pittoo said nothing, medusa told him to sit down and he did.

"what is it? What did you do?" the teacher questioned.

"I-I… WAS going to tell her I liked her but-"

"Matt was in the way" medusa finished, Pittoo nodded. "that's a toughie…"

"I don't know what to do…" dark Pit put his head on the desk "he thinks that panda likes him more than me. Which isn't true, but he DID meet her first… but I hang out with her more and, and I-I-"

"you like her…" the teacher finishes again

"damn it lady let me talk!"

"alright, alright. But if you want a girl to notice you, use another girl." Medusa suggested

"what?"

"get a girlfriend" she said simply "I hear Phoshora has something with you-"

"really?!"dark Pit looked up in surprise

"yeah," medusa nods "get to class!" her mean teacher voice broke out again.

Pittoo gets to the door, his back facing medusa "hey, um you can be really cool at times. Sooo thanks I guess…" he scratches the back of his head"

"get to class" she repeats softer

"I'm goin, I'm goin…" and gone. Medusa shrugs and continues her work.

* * *

**DONE! And again I'm really sorry for the late update**

**Anyway…**

**Quick thing about me!**

**Ok this week my best friend who is a sister to me, she's getting the sniffles and let me tell you she is a really complainy girl. If there's bugs by her garage code pad, she wont open it and would come over to my house which is like ten houses away just to ask me to open her garage for her. Anyway, I been making her soup and whatever cause 'she's sick' and is too damn lazy to make some herself. And so one day shes like "can you do me this HUGE favor" and I usually put myself in front of others but this time she wanted me to GO ALL THE FUCKING WAY TO WALGREENS just to buy her a pack of halls! Ok, I have halls at my house but she's like "I don't like those ones. I want the clear and blue ones" that's not the only thing, if I make her soup theres always something that she says about it like "it smells funny" what the hell do you want me to do about it girl?! Anyway I find myself walking to Walgreens repeating to myself "fuck my life, fuck my life" well that's how my week went sooooo any interesting things happen to you? **

**Don't forget to review or you FC!**

**Coming next:**

**Pittoo gets advice from Viridi and his brother**

**Oh P.S. some of the reviews says guest… I don't like dat. Its nice if you just give me a name (not a stalker promise!) so if you have a question I can put your name up here so you can find it or somethin I dunno…**


	13. Chapter 13 the WHAA?

**FC: 4811-7270-4700**

**Hiya guys! Imma gonna try to udate faster for ya!**

**Maniax300! YOUR BACK BRO! let me tell ya, thanks for being here with me from the beginning :D**

**Andy, thanks you're all your support! Your review made me smile :) you're my favoriest too!**

**AnglePit! Thanks for following up with my story, do like Pittoo fighting with Matt? Who's side would you be on? Team DP (dark Pit) or team MG? (Matt Griffins) oh and apples? Did you mean, do I like apples? LOVE FRUIT! BUT I HATE BANANAS! **

**HATE EM! HATE EM! HATE EM! PS tanks for reviewing! All ya guys too!**

**Riku Animelover Bulter, my friend wanted them right after the soup she ate… her parents don't come til night D: oi! And shes also my best bud. Anyway, of course imma gonna read ya story! Don't worry girl I'm here for ya ;D**

**Anon! thanks for reviewin bud!**

**AWWWE MAN! LOVE YA HAMAZINGWARRIOR! Thanks for all your hilarious reviews! LOVE YOUR POEM! I see you're on TEAM DP. Oh and your chariot reference was the exact same as my buddy maniac300! Crazy! STEFANOOOOOO!**

**High-five and thumbs up for my bro-haha'z**

**Heres chapter 13 :D :D :D**

"nawh, she looks like aaaaaaaaa… Lucy…"

Pit shakes his head "what?! No"

"maybe sarah?" Viridi tilted her head

"Lizzy?"

"Jaime?"

"Katie?"

"forget this" Pittoo gives up.

"hey what are you guys talking about?" panda walks up to her group of friends. They had come late to school so they missed the introduction of the new blonde haired student in their class.

"where's that one guy?" dark Pit questioned looking around the classroom.

"Matt is practicing ball with his team" panda says as she sits down. "anyway are you guys talking about the new girl?"

They nod

"we don't know her name so we're trying to guess it" Pit states

"mmmm… well, you don't look like a Pit to me…" Pandora rubs under her chin.

"whatdya mean?" Pit looks at her

"you look more like a Travis…" the confusing prankster stares at Pit.

"well you don't look like a Pandora" he talks back

"hey what are about me?" Viridi asks, the groups observes her face.

"I dunno… Jasmine maybe?" Pittoo shakes his head

"bro what do I look like?" Pit asks.

"you look like an idiot"

"shut up" Pit huffs.

"Panda!" Matt calls over, Viridi and Pit already sees Dark Pit's annoyed face. "wanna help out on the field?"

"sure, why not-" she's cut off as Matt pulls her away.

"U mad Bro?" Pit asks

"shut up" Pittoo crosses his arms.

"you need girl advice" Viridi points out, the brothers look at her.

"I already got some-" Pittoo moans

"what? From who?" the nature girl puts her hands on her hips

"MB…"

"you got advice from Medusa?!" Pit coughs out.

"yeah… doesn't matter anyways. What she said didn't make any sense"

"well whatever" Viridi pulls the brothers out of their seats. "you need help right?"

Pittoo nods

"well than I'm gonna help ya" she smiles.

And so the Viridi lesson begins…

"ok" Viridi put her hands on her hips "first, you have to get the girls attention"

Pittoo nods

During class

_"a-achoo!" Pittoo sneezed._

_"bless you" panda says._

Ding! Step 1 complete

"step two" Viridi begins "show that you have things in common"

In class

_Panda's pencil fell off her desk. _

_Pittoo looks over and kicks his desk a bit and his pencil fall off._

Ding! Step 2 complete.

"impress the girl" Viridi says

Lunch

_Pittoo buys TWO cookies instead of one_

Ding! Step 3 complete.

"let you that you care" Viridi orders

Class

_"the polar bears are close to extinction" Pittoo talks to Pandora._

Ding!

"give her a clue that you like her" Viridi instructs

Hallway

_"I like your shoes" Pittoo smiles_

_"thanks" panda nodded her head._

Ding!

"flirt a bit" Viridi smiled

Class

_"if you were a booger, I'd pick you first" dark Pit says as panda bent down to tie her shoes_

_"what did you say?" panda turned her attention to Pit._

Ding!

"ok" Pittoo speaks up "I don't think this is working at all" he points to Matt and Panda laughing together.

Viridi shrugs "maybe you weren't doing it right"

"oh please" dark Pit crosses his arms.

"why don't you just go with Mrs. B advice.

"but then I'd be using her.." Pittoo sighs

"well, maybe at the end YOU might like her" Viridi points out.

At the end of the day Phoshora was just about to go jogging when Pittoo came up to her.

"Phoshora, do have a moment?"

"uh… yeah" she shuts her locker.

"there's no easy way to say this…" Pittoo rubs the back of his head "but, do you want to go out or something?" Pittoo says slowly.

Phoshora smiles "sure!" and they walk out of the school holding hands.

"what…" a blue haired prankster just behind the corner of the hallway. And she heard everything. "I see how it is…" Panda sighs and puts back the paper in her pocket, the papers title on the top,

Pranks to do with Dark P.

Pandora covers her eyes with an arm and runs out of the school.

"where's Dark P?" panda asks as she entered the Icarus house.

"he's not here" Pit looks away from the T.V. Viridi was taking a nap.

"oh…" Pandora sits by the twin.

'Pandora seems awfully weird today-" Pit was cut off from his thoughts

"oh yeah! Halloween you guys! Totally going to be… actually I don't know I'm going to be…" panda scratches the back of her head, Pit chuckles a bit.

'well she seems normal' Pit smiled.

"wait, wait! I just remembered!" Pandora ran over to the sleeping Viridi. "VIRIDI! VIRIDI! OMG WAKE UP!" panda started shaking the poor nature girl's shoulders. Pit tried to calm Pandora down.

"whaa…" Viridi sat up with her sleepy eyes.

"take a lookie at dis!" the prankster got out a flyer from her uniform pocket. Pit read it out loud,

Grand opening!

The new game based arena, play with your friends in one of the country's most high-tect video game center. Do free for all or team match. Light vs. dark is SkyTown's most amazing multiplayer game ever. Blah blah

"Pandora its all the way in SkyTown, that like a six hour trip from here" Viridi looked at the blue haired girl.

"but it DOES sound pretty cool" Pit pointed out, Viridi smacked him.

"but- but…" panda frowned "Viridi" she pleaded. "please…"

"what do you want me to do?" Viridi questioned.

"don't you… ya know, have… money?" Pandora noticed that she sounded kinda greedy but whatever.

"oh yeah" Viridi tilted her head. "I could rent a RV and …" the blond student started to think to herself while Pit and Pandora talked.

"I'M BEAST AT CLAWS!" Pandora beamed.

"I wanna see their swords.. oh and Viridi likes palms and claws…"

"I heard that you can custom your weapon! I'm going to name it after me" Pandora got fired up "your gonna wish you were on my team" there was fire in her eyes.

"when should we go?" Viridi asked

"NOW!" both students surround the rich nature girl.

"ok, ok, we can leave tonight. Pit call your brother and panda we should go home to get some extra clothes" the girls left with their bags and Pit called his counter-part.

"where are you?"

"eating with Phoshora-" dark Pit took a sip of his drink

"she said yes?"

"yeah"

"does Pandora know yet?" Pit asked.

"I don't think so, anyway what were you going to tell me?"

"oh yeah" Pit told him everything.

The following night…

Pandora brought two big bags and so did Viridi, the brothers packed and there was a ring at the door.

"I invited some extra people." Panda said

"now you tell us"

Leo came with Aries. Magnus, Thanatos, and Pyrron came along too.

"the only reason why YOUR coming is because I wanna see you cry when I whoop your ass in free for all." Dark Pit threatened, but then he saw one last guest "Phoshora thanks for coming"

"yeah… it was a pain to tell my mom"

"same here" panda moaned "I just said it was a weekend long field trip for school" her phone started to ring, dark Pit's eyes perked up "hey Matt, you still coming? Yeah your late… haha no its fine" panda hung up.

"do you guys mind if Matt tags along?" panda asks

Everyone shakes their head "it's cool" Leo smiles. The RV was massive! It even had a little trailer thing to put any extra luggage. **(A/N: if you guys watched Bench Warmers then I kinds imagined the RV like the GUS BUS. That movie was soo funny… ok back to da story!) **some from the inside opened the door, it was one of Viridi's servants. 

"mistress Viridi, are you ready to move on?"

"uhg.. it sounds like Arlon" Pandora pouted.

"we're waiting for one more person-" Viridi was cut off.

"no you're not" matt said in the distance.

"Matt!" Pandora smiled and he ruffled her hair. He was the same as the twins, lean and muscular. His haircut was pretty much the same except with dark blue hair, dark Pit huffed when he noticed that it matched Panda's hair nicely.

Everyone settled in the spacious RV and started to talk to one another while Viridi's servant drove along.

"uhh… are you ok?" Phoshora asked her boyfriend.

"huh?" Pittoo looked up "yeah… I'm fine…" he took his eyes off of the prankster across the vehicle.

Pandora glanced over to Pittoo who was talking to Phoshora. 'doesn't matter…' she thought to herself.

On the way to SkyTown, the crew watched two movies and went to sleep, waking up to Viridi voice in the morning.

"where here at the hotel so… we could unpack and whatever…" she exited the bus.

Pit looked at his watch, it was around eight in the morning, Friday. Viridi rented out six rooms that had two beds in each.

Phoshora with Viridi

Pit with Pittoo

Pandora with Matt

Leo with Aries

Thanatos with Pyrron

And Magnus offered to go alone.

After all was put away by the hotel people the crew met up in the lobby.

"well… the arena doesn't open til later and there's a pool in this place soooooooooo wanna swim you guys?" Viridi offered

Pandora moaned but the group was eager to go "… I don't want to be a party pooper… I'll go…" panda frowned as the crew cheered and patted her head.

At the huge indoor swimming area

"you can totally stand without having your head in the water! Come on!" Pit waved a welcoming hand.

Phoshora and Pandora stayed at the edge of the pool dipping only their feet. They looked at each other

"might as well go…"

"yeah…" Phoshora dropped in first as Pandora hesitated.

"here" the track star held out her hand

"thanks" the prankster smiled. She squeaked a bit when she came in but when she noticed that the water only went up to her shoulders, she started to feel that competitive side of her.

"PANDAS IN DA GAME!" she hollered, pumping her fist.

"woohoo!"

"yeah!"

The team cheered

Pit

Pandora

Viridi

Matt

Magnus

Were all in one team,

Dark P

Phoshora

Pyrron

Leo

Aries

Thanatos

Were on the other

"awww what," Pit whined "they have more players than us!"

"shh," Pandora came next to him "we got the better side, it should even out"

"HEY!" Pittoo shouted "you ready or what?"

"lets play" Pandora smirked.

It was pretty much basketball in a pool with a tad bit rule change. There was splashing everywhere and laughing filled the place,

"haha!" panda caught the ball but then Leo pushed her into the pool grabbing the ball in the process.

"damn" the prankster coughed out

As Leo passed it to Phoshora, Pit intercepted and shot it into the hoop.

"yessss" he smiled and glanced over to his brother.

Phoshora had the ball 'ok, this is my time to show that I can be a really good girlfriend I just gotta put it through the hoop…'

Swing! Pandora took it and threw it into the opposite hoop,

"boom!" Pandora playfully cheered. She looked over to dark p. he had a slight smile on his face

Matt scored then dark Pit scored.

Leo scored and Phoshora did as well.

The red haired Arum freak had the ball, Matt used his football skills and tackled him into the water grabbing the ball.

"panda" he tossed it over the blue haired prankster

"all clear!" Pandora grabbed the ball and dunked it "and it's in!"

Dark Pit scored Pyrron and Leo scoring too.

But one after the other, Pandora's team scored one after the other

Pit

Panda

Magnus

Matt

Viridi

All made it in

"game winning point suckeh!" Pandora smiled, dark Pit came over to her

"20 to 13," dark Pit hand hugged her "nice…"

"heheh" prankster laughed "yeah…. I-I gotta go… Pit's callin me"

"no I'm n-" Pandora pulled Pit by the ear out of the pool.

'I saw Phoshora looking at us…' panda thought in her mind 'it's best if I don't get in between'

Viridi and Pandora went to lay at the beach chair bed things

"ahhhhhh…" both girls felt relaxed after a hard game in the water.

All the girls wore two piece bathing suits, Viridi's was more like a frilly pink skirt with a matching bikini top. Pandora had black workout short shorts with white strips at the sides over her bikini bottom which was neon blue, she had the same color bikini top. Aires was a simple white two piece with big red bows at the hips of the bottom piece and a red bow keeping together her top bikini together. Phoshora's was bright yellow with small rings at the hips and in the middle of the top piece.

Dark Pit's swim suit was black with 'nice ass' written at the butt, Pit's was white. Pyrron's was red with fire balls on it. Matt's was dark blue with a design of light blue paint slats on it. Magnus was grey and Thanatos was half red and half black. Leo's was orange with stars on it.

"nice shorts" Leo commented to dark Pit.

"more like nice ass" he smiled back, Pit smacked him.

Din Din!

"finally a good meal other then ramen and cereal" Pit smiled holding his plate.

"it. Looks. So. Good" dark Pit and Pandora held their plate with baseball size eyes. They was the endless hall of the breakfast buffet before them.

"I might need TWO plates" dark Pit's eyes got a little bigger.

"me TOO" Pandora was no different then her friend.

As the two pranksters were about to headed off to the line, Matt and Phoshora stopped them.

"panda lookie at this" the dark blue haired boy smiled as he lead panda away.

"I think I saw some of the food you like" Phoshora pointed in the opposite direction.

"o-ok.." dark Pit said to his girlfriend

"k…" Pandora said to her friend.

"hmmmmm…." Pit tilted his head at the scene.

"you saw what I saw?" Viridi sat next to him

"yeah, something isn't right…"

"Pandora nor Dark Pit look happy" Viridi looked both sides of the room.

"maybe MB's idea wasn't good… we don't want to hurt anybody…"

"yeah, but Pandora doesn't look hurt at all" Viridi pointed out.

"dark Pit seems fine too." Pit shrugged "whatever, no one's hut. Lets eat!"

Matt knows all of panda's favorite foods, heck she like them all, but, it seemed different. Things by the new couple weren't looking good either.

'I wish panda was here'

'I wish that big baloney was here'

**DONE!**

**Soooo sorry again.**

**Really sorry to Thepictoad, but thanks for reviewing and liking my story!**

**Also thanks for people supporting my other story!**


	14. Chapter 14 knock knock

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Hiya guys! **

**Riku Animelover Butler, PandaxPittoo 4 EVER 3**

**Nice name SUCK IT XD anyway thanks sooo much for reading! Oh and I beat during Icarus :D told ya that I was good at Panda's claws but your good 2 :D**

**JEREMY! Anon, pewdiepie is soooo funny :D BARRELLLL!**

**Thepictoad thanks for reviewing dat means your in da chappie :D oh and Phoshora and Phosphora same thang I also spell Pyrron wrong doesn't matter XD**

**Thanks for reviewing Howlxenn! Pit kinda looks like a travis, Pittoo looks like aaaaaaa… Paine (I think that's how you spell it, pain) but thanks soooo much for reviewing! :D**

**Haha HamazingWarrior thanks for loving the story it mean A LOT to me! And yeah… I suck at spelling and editing takes another day sooooooo yeah… didn't want to do it XD matt the barrel is hilarious! Soo funny to imagine :D**

**Matt vs. Pittoo!whos gonna win? AnglePit thanks for reviewing and liking my story :D**

**OVER 50 REVIEWS THAAAAAAAAANKS :D :D :D**

**Thank you alllllllllll for reviewing, I work hard on this story and reviewing is like saying thanks! High-five and thumbs up brohaha's**

**Chapter 14 **

"ready" Pit smiles looking at both teams "set….. GO!"

And the piggyback races begin! Panda on Matt, Phoshora on Pittoo. The race track was simple, start at one end of the hotel hallway to the other end. Viridi and the rest of the group thought the race was pretty bazaar but it was fun to watch until the arena opens.

"hurry! Hurry!" Pandora chants

"I'm trying panda" matt coughs out

"haha, you're not passing me" Pittoo smirks

"watch me" Matt barks back.

Pit was trotting behind the two to see who wins. 'oh no… their getting too close to each other… if they-'

Bump!

Crash!

"oww!"the girls squeal, all four of the friends collapse onto the ground.

"why are you saying oww?" the boys ask, when THEY were the ones hurt by breaking the fall of the girls on top of them.

"I don't know" panda smiles "feels like the time to" she gets off of Matt while Phoshora helps Pittoo up.

"ugh…" Matt rubs his head "that wasn't a good idea"

"hey bro" dark Pit calls "do you know when the place opens? I really want to play"

"umm… Viridi says by six"

"we should line up now" Matt suggest

The crew was heading out the hotel when Pit hears another group of kids their age talking about the arena. They looks nice but when he tried to talk to them…

"a little weakling such as yourself" one says

"shouldn't talk to" another starts

"us" another follows

"the best team ever" the lead finishes.

"huh?" panda goes by the surprised Pit "YOU, the BEST team ever? Not a chance. And hey! don't talk to my friend like that" she holds on to Pit's sleeve.

"who are you?" a member of the best team ever asks

"non of your business" panda spits back

"well as you know, my team is the BEST and most skillful of all" the leader crosses his arms

"your mother told you that" panda takes a step forward.

"oh so, you think you can beat us?"

"your damn right" she glances to Pit who gives a determine smile and nod.

"you lack skill and attitude"

"your nothing" smirks a member

"your weak" another member finishes

Pandora was about to pulverize their stupid little heads but Matt, Pittoo, Pit, Magnus and Viridi held her back.

"you shouldn't of had said that!" the prankster growls

"ooooo"

"so scared" another member adds

"pathetic, so as your friend"

Panda growls and spits in the leader's face.

"ugh!" the leader wipes his face "lets go, we shouldn't waste our time with them"

"Pandora calm down!" Viridi pleads.

Panda makes a humpf noise and pulls her arms away from the group. "There gonna pay for making fun of Pit" she clenches her fist "NOBODY makes fun of my friends" and with that she leaves out the door. Everyone looks at Pit,

"what?!" Pit raises his hands in innocence "I didn't know –"

"yeah, yeah…" Pittoo hushes

"I think Pandora is more mad at them for making fun of Pit then saying that their better than her" Magnus adds.

"don't worry, this is normal for her to get mead like this, in my opinion I think it's pretty cool for sticking out for her friends" Matt says "It'll take a while for her to calm down to her normal self. She doesn't let these things go that easy"

The group nods and follows Pandora out the door.

"geez la-weez!"

"this line is HUGE"

"well it IS the grand opening"

"it amazing!"

The group catches up with panda and walks to the arena, it isn't for another block but they can already see the line. The group looks at Viridi with puppy eyes.

"fine…" Viridi rolls her eyes as she gets out her money "I'll get a V.I.P. pass"

"I'll help" Matt adds taking out HIS wad of cash.

And in a snap the crew is in, the arena doesn't open till another half an hour so the group starts designing their weapons.

"imma gonna call it…. Pandora claws" panda smiles at her black and blue claws.

Viridi names her heart palm after herself too, Leo makes a canon and Aries just chose an already made weapon.

"haha" Pittoo gives off an evil smile "this staff is da best!"

"not as good as MY blade" Pit shows his brother his weapon, First Blade.

Magnus had a club which names after himself, Phoshora has a bow and Pyrron has a burning palm.

"I think WE are the best team" smiles Panda as she sees her groups weapons.

The arena opens and the crew goes to the cave looking arena.

"alright" Pit gets everyone's attention "only three people can play at a time for the team. So when one of us dies we can switch off with whoever is sitting out, k?"

"who's out?" Leo asks "I'll be in, Aries?" the shy girl nods

"I'll go" Magnus steps up.

"ok, then its set" Pit nods "the game starts in thirty, go"

The threesome head out and the rest of the group are watching from a wide T.V. screen. Unlike other Maps you can't really get knock off in this one

**3**

**2**

**1**

The team were together, a great way to team up one enemy. They killed two in a row so far but then the opposite team attacks from behind and in front.

Aries is out, Pyrron takes her space.

Magnus and Leo are low health and Leo gets out, Thanatos takes his place he instantly gets out when more than more than one gang up on him and his staff. Phoshora goes in. they all get kills and then Magnus gets out, Matt replaces.

Both teams angle gets out and Matt as well as Phoshora dies.

"we're losing" Pit pouts

"no worries bro" Pittoo is Angle with his staff, Panda goes out as well and Viridi goes too.

Pittoo stays with Viridi as Panda heads out for the kill, she kills three in a row

"oooh dang" Pit watches in amazement

"look at her go!" Leo adds

Panda catches a freeze card and she puts in her weapon slot, she goes in for a melee attack

"Pandora! Behind you!" Pit yells at the T.V.

Panda knows what she's doing and when the enemy behind her gets close she flips backwards causing a big dark cloud to kill both.

"shes amazing!"

BAM!

"aaaaand she out"

Pandora swears as she sits by her teammates "oh how I hate staffs" she mutters. Pit joins but isn't there for long when Pittoo and Viridi kill the Angle.

The whole afternoon the crew was in the arena, sometimes trying out new maps. Losing at times but winning afterwards to show who is boss. It was around ten when they left but the crew checked the ranking in the main floor.

"hey, our team is second!" Pit pointed out.

"whos first?" panda asks

Pit frowns a bit… "the same people at the hotel." But before anyone can add anything a guy who looks important comes to the group

"hello!"

"ewww" panda comments to the fat man, Viridi smacks her.

"anyway… your team was put into the semi-finals" the fat guy states

"what?"

"wait, finals?"

"yes" the guy nods "it will be held tomorrow around six, semi-finals and finals are hosted in the gaming channel and our website"

"REALLY!?" panda coughs out

"NO WAY!"

"WE ARE IN!"

"don't get too excited" Magnus says calmly "SEMI finals, we're still a long way to go to get into the top two"

"he's right" the fat guy nods "there are still about 20 more teams who made it into the semi-finals."

"ohh…" panda's shoulders slump

"I must be going" the fat guys begins to leave "good luck tomorrow though"

**Dinner!**

Panda walked towards her old friend, plates in hand.

"I see pizza!" she smiles. Pittoo smiles but then Thanatos walks by

"I LOVE PIZZA!" Thanatos walks to the buffet, panda and dark Pit on the ground

"I hate pizza"

"me too" panda moans.

"panda!" Matt calls, 'oh no' panda frowns

"Dark Pit!" Phoshora waves

"run!" Pittoo grabs panda and pulls her farther into the buffet.

Phoshora and Matt tilt their head in confusion.

"hurry!" panda whispers holding two full plates

"I know, I know" dark Pit smiles, the two pranksters head out to the abandon eating balcony since it was too cold to eat out there, they didn't mind though.

"lets see who wins" panda gives him a devil smile while holding two spicy hot peppers.

"1, 2, 3!"

They stuck the pepper in their mouth and bit into it

'HOT, HOT, HOT!' was all the two were thinking. Panda started to pace around while dark Pit was jittery in his sit. Both of them had their eyes shut tight.

"owwwwwww!"

"haha!" Pittoo smirks "I won!" he chugs a gallon of water

"whatever" panda rushes to her seat and does same as her friend

"ouch…." She hisses, she begins to think "chubby bunny?"

Pittoo was up to 12 marshmallows in his mouth, the same amount of as panda.

"c-c" panda was trying to say chubby bunny.

"ch-ch" Pittoo was trying to say it as well. They saw how funny their face was and began to chuckle until they broke out into laughter.

"hahahahaha!" panda laughs "you looked like an idiot"

"you looked like a chubby idiot!" Pittoo smiles

**Pit and Viridi!**

"Pit stop!" Viridi laughs

"duh..uhh.. dduuhh" Pit head crossed eyes with chopsticks in his nose, he sounded like he didn't have a brain.

But then they heard yelling from a distance.

"THANTS NOT FUNNY!" Pittoo was running away from panda holding a cat in her hands.

"whats wrong with them? There soooo cute!" panda chases the wimpy Pittoo with the stray cat.

Viridi shakes her head as Pit laughs, Pittoo sees his brother

"oh so you think this is funny huh?" dark Pit stomps towards his brother.

"ahhhh!" Pit runs away and comes back with another cat!

Viridi rolls her eyes as she sees her friends chasing each other with cats. When everything was done, the crew went to bed. Phoshora and Viridi were happily talking when there was knocking at the door.

"joke!"

That's what Pit said when viridi opened the door.

"what?"

"joke, get it? Knock, knock" Pit knocks on the door "joke, it's a kno-"

Viridi closes the door.

"who was it?" Phoshora asks, Viridi just shakes her head. **(A/N: wanna watch something REALLY funny? Go on youtube and type in – nigahiga the best joke ever) **

"rock, paper, scissors… SHOOT!" Pit says as the brothers sat in front of each other.

"what the hell is that?" Pittoo points to his brother's hand, Pit made a 'talking hand' hand

"it's a dragon!"

"what? That is NOT a dragon… and that's cheating."

"whaaaaa?" Pit shakes his head.

"whatever… go to sleep…"

The door was kicked open making the brothers jump.

"swimming anyone?" panda was at the frame of the door.

"but I thought you hated water"

"pahh… I don't know how to swim, but if I can stand in water, I'm A OK!"

"ok, we'll come" Pittoo smiles.

"I'll meet you guys down" she smiles before running off.

In the swimming area, the roof was glass and windows. They had lights by the pool also making it look cool and fancy, there were also those big slides that you ride on a tube to go down. Only Viridi and the brothers were at the pool

"come ooooooon!" panda was pushing the crew towards a water ride.

"Pandora it says ride at your own risk" Viridi looks worried.

"so?" she pulled them over to the ride "it'll be fun!

Death ride

Was the name of the water ride Panda wanted to go so much 'great' Viridi thought. It had a three person inflatable boat thing, just enough for the three of them. They held onto the handles and we're pushed off into the big dark pipe, your can hear Viridi screaming

Pandora was yelling "woohoo!"

"yeahhh!" Pittoo yelled

"ahhhh!" Pit was terrified, after all it was pitch black.

Pit was shivering as Pandora was laughing

"again! Again!" she smiled.

The three some headed to the nearly empty outdoor swimming area

"cold!" Pandora rubbed her wet arms, "oooo! Slides! Lets race!"

The extremely long slides came tubes.

"ready? Go!"

The air was filled with laughter, Viridi started to scream when her tube swirled a bit so that she was sliding backwards. Panda fell to the ground with disappointment when she came in last. The three musketeers went into the pool that made waves

"bigger waves" Pandora chanted, Viridi in the backround trying to calm her down. It was silent for a while… the group's eyes turned wide as a 40000000 foot wave crashed down on them.

"panda!"

"you HAD to say that" Pit popped out of the water.

"haha" the prankster laughs "that was fun!" Viridi rolls her eyes.

Splash!

Pittoo splash water in panda's face making her cough, in return he got a devil's glare and water splash back at him. Viridi and Pit joined in and the group laughed like the beginning of the school year when dark Pit broke the sink. Later the musketeers came to the Jacuzzi and relaxed there.

"knock, knock"

"who's there?"

"hatch"

"hatch who?"

"bless you"

"blahh" panda scrunched up her face "that one was really bad"

"ok, ok" Pit says "knock, knock"

"who's there?"

"don't"

"don't who?"

"don't you have a doorbell?"

"ewww" panda complains "that one was worst!"

"knock, knock jokes are never funny" Pittoo huffs.

"oh yeah, then… here's one" panda starts "two guys walk into a bar but the third guy was a duck"

"what?"

Panda shakes her head "its hard to explain"

**Later…**

Dark Pit was walking panda to her dorm but then

Knock!

Knock!

They walked into a bar…

"ouch!" Pittoo starts rubbing his forehead.

"haha" panda rubs her forehead too "do you get it? Cause you know two guys walk into a bar-"

"YEAH, I KNOW!"

**Done! **

**Thanks again for reading… this chapter is kinda short…**


	15. Chapter 15 the thing

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**I know this isn't a regular chapter… since it's the weekend I just wanted to slow down a bit. BUT DON'T WORRY the next chapter might come out Monday or Tuesday**

**First things first I been reading and I guess I have to put this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus **

**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,**

**Anyway if you guys have any questions I will answer like…**

**Do I play piano? **

**Why yeas I do**

**Am I a girl?**

**Yes I am (you should know dat)**

**Do I like school?**

**Not really**

**Do I have a dog?**

**Yes! His name is Prince and he's soooooo adorable! I'll give you guys a picture of him in swapnote, IF we're friends.**

**How long do you think this story is gonna be?**

**At least around 50 chapters**

**Do you like Matt name?**

**No I don't, I wished I made it something else that it more common to everyone else's name.**

**Does the fortune in chapter 10 have to do with anything about the story?**

**You'll find out at the end of the book **

**Seuioghpfoivj pbiom sugoierpm pioenve gunoiaf miog nfvhj n8p9iguhpaoeigyu p8e**

* * *

** Ok ANYWAY**

**I'll respond to your reviews for chapter 14 now :) **

**Thepictoad:** **MAN! youre good with pandora claws! remeber me? i was nick with raptor claws and magnus club. I got... annihilated. For the most part. I forget about powers so that kills me alot. Have you finished the game yet? (100%, and all weapons and ALL chapters on intensity9.0) Im soooo close! im at 98.3! YEAH! btw keep this patteren up, Surprised one day, Pit academy the next. and repeat.**

**FtAaIiRlY: yup of course I remember you! Your pretty snazzy with your weapons :D I like using the Panda Claws :D I didn't finish the game… I don't really mind if I didn't finish it though, I don't really use any other weapon sooooo theres really no point to finish it. Around 95 percent done**

* * *

** Riku Animelover Butler: One I dont think i've battled you yet..I will crush you!**

**I've beat the game 100% every wepon and everything, powers, 1 million hearts and need I say more :3  
All chapters level 9.0 The last chapter was so damn hard when I first beat it, I had to do it at 0.0 and even then I almost lost XD**

"two guys walk into a bar but the third guy was a duck"  
"what?"  
Panda shakes her head "its hard to explain"  
Later...  
WE KNOW!

Me-Why so rude? ;)

Man I wish I could update this fast...I should write chapters in advance like five of them then as I post I write so I can always update every week XD  
Oh well :3

UPDATE SOON!...Its like 2:30am XD but I always read past two in the morning :)

**FtAaIiRlY: yeah you didn't battle me yet… your barely on your 3ds. But when ever your ready we could go one on one in free for all, and lets see who will crush who. One thing, I usually good but if theres a weapon that I cant stand, I'd pronally die… A LOT XD. And like I said before I didn't finish the game, I only beaten the chapter at level 7 except for the last chapter… and I didn't say I was done with the game I said I was good and L vs. D and free4all. Yeah… knock, knock jokes… when I said bar I thought you guys might think it as a bar you would drink at sooooooo… anyway I may update fast but your chapters are FULL of detail, my chapters aren't as good as yours :) and wow you stay up late! I stay up late too but only till midnight. I don't really like sleeping XD every time I sleep I feel like I'm missing out on something, how many times have you done an all nighter? Or sleep until six a clock in the morning? Oh and youi like watching anime right? Did you watch the amine Fairy Tail yet?**

* * *

** HamazingWarrior: Great chapter as usual. Phoshora returns! Team DP shall win! Team...Icarus? shall win the tournament.**

**Knock knock jokes aren't funny,  
wanna hear a joke about pizza...never mind, its too cheezy**

/  
I I \  
I I DP /  
I I \  
Team DP's banner, make Dp and Matt battle soon, i'm very anxious to see who gets AP.

- Stefano the barrel slayer  
BROFIST

**FtAaIiRlY: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Your joke that you made was saooooo funny! Ok at first I didn't get it (I'm really slow) but when I read it again… I was laughing soooo hard, I don't even know why XD DP and Matt will be fighting VERY soon and maybe they will have to work together VERY soon.**

* * *

** I also have some questions for you guys**

**Do you think my story is getting too boring?**

**Is it confusing?**

**Too short?**

**Should I add something?**

**These are just a couple of questions to help me make a chapter better. But please don't say anything mean PLEEEEASE!**

**Oh and if you're wondering when I type up a chapter…. I don't like typing on weekend cause I like to relax on those days but if I have time I'll start on a chapter.**

**I'm usually on my 3ds at night time till midnight, do whatever I have to do in the morning, work on chapters in the afternoon and on my 3ds at night.**

**WHOEVER WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME IN FREE4ALL OF D VS. L, TELL ME NOWWWWW!**

**Youtube people I watch**

**Pewdiepie**

**Nigahiga**

**Hoiitsroi**

**Smosh**

**Kids/teens react**

**Kevjumba**

**D trix**

**Achievement hunter (rooster teeth)**

**(those are just a few)**

**Ok…. I think I'm done here…**

**Oh!**

**THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It means SOOOOO MUCH TO ME. I work hard on my stories and I'm SUPER glad that my hard work isn't going to waste :D**

**60 reviews! More please XD**

**People who review:**

**Riku Animelover Butler**

**HamazingWarrior**

**Anon**

**AnglePit**

**Andy**

**HowlXenn**

**Thepictoad**

**Celestail Dragon**

**KAT**

**Xero the pyr0**

**Ooglymoogly**

**Benneb66**

**Maniax300**

**Eggie**

**AnimeFan**

**CLOP**

**Thanks sooooooo much!**

**People who favorite:**

**AnglePit**

**HowlXenn13**

**Riku Animelover Butler**

**Joseantonio1606**

**Maniax300**

**Ooglymoogly**

**Followers:**

**AnglePit**

**Manaix300**

**Riku Animelover Butler**

**2,871 people read this and I sooo glad that they like it :D**


	16. Chapter 16 WE LOST D:

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Don't own anything peeps…. Except for Matt XD**

**Celestial dragon! Thanks for reviewing and yeah nice match :D always fun if theres more playing at once. Anyone else reading on their 3ds?**

**Anon thaaaaaaaankssss soooo much! It means A LOT to me when people really like my stories :D your da best too :D JEREMYYYY XD yay girl power XD**

**Yeah its really hard Riku Animelover Butler to juggle school, work (typing) and having fun on your 3ds OH HEY! Don't push yourself k, AND SLEEP MORE its all good for ya. Fairy Tail with T.A.I. L. don't get the anime mixed up with some random one XD. Yay thanks giving! My birth day is around that time so I cant wait!**

**AnglePit! My parents are super strict too, they can be a real pain. And yeah I'm not supposed to be using my 3ds on the week days either but whatever :p**

**Yup get used to it Thepictoad cause everytime you review your mentioned in here :D staffs aren't really my type… I usually fight close up… but I like to have a one shot one kill kinda thing or try to back up my buddies who are fighting up close. Its fun having one on ones :D cant wait! And hey I might be the one getting smashed without my claws Xd your really good so don't put yourself down k :D yeah I know you'd been sending me PM's about the next chapter, SORRY! Well heres the next chapter for ya'll**

**Your amazing too Benne66 thanks for reviewing and liking my story :D oh and I put in your FC, put mine in if you didn't already :D**

**GEEZ! Xero the Pyr0! Don't scare me like dat! Seriously I thought I got you really mad! I felt terrible when I got your note in swap note, the one saying that gloating is mean. Heck, I don't even know what gloating means XD I REALLY didn't mean to say I was better than you in any way, I don't even remember telling you that… but really I thought I hurt your feelings or something and I felt REALLY bad NO JOKE! I was actually scared to open up my 3ds, thinking that your gonna write something else in swapnote…**

**ANYWAY! Xero the pyr0, the first game we played with Justin was soooo fun! And at the end you guys were soooo funny!**

**AnimeFan, I do play a sport :D its hockey! Do you play any?**

**Andy! Yeah… funny swapnote you gave me XD I was totally shocked at first XD anyway.. you really think romance is gonna help? Well I AM making another school Pit fic where everyone is finishing up school, driving classes, who is ending up with who, and a couple years later they all have a reunion and the group gets to see how everyone changed and how their life is going if anyone is asking yes some of them have kids and some of them are married and whatever. **

**KAT! KAT! KAT! Your amazing too :D I luv my doggy :D**

**Inu-Stride thanks you, thank you, thank you! I'm really glad you took time to read this fanfic :) I'm soo happy :D and yay! You laughed at my silly jokes! And YOU READ MY MIND! Your idea was totally coming once the crew got home! **

**Nerf259! Thanks your great too :D you'll just have to read to find out if Matt or Pittoo get Panda :D oh and I love how people review things like this :D like jokes, poems and now songs :D just to let you know… I'm not that smart sooooo…. I don't know what son it is…XD**

**Once again thanks for revewing!**

**OH AND I'M JUST CHECKING IF EVERYONE READ CHAPTER 14 BECAUSE I DID UPDATE CHAPTER 15 THE DAY AFTER CHAPTER 14. JUST MAKING SURE YOU GUYS DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING :D**

**KYAAA! Over 70 reviews! Thaaaaaanks :D I sorted out the Icarus stories by how much reviews they had and I'm one of the top ten! **

**Ok heres chapter 16**

* * *

"paaaandaaaa" Matt was trying his hardest to pull his friend out of bed. "get uuuup! Its almost six! We have to GOOOOO!"

Panda rolled off the bed, hitting her head on the night stand in the process. She let out a weak moan of pain.

"come oonnn! Everyone is already practicing at the arena!" Matt pleaded. Pandora was face first on the ground not moving. "argh!" Matt picked her up and walked out of the room.

At the arena…

"what the?" Pittoo tilted his head as he saw Matt giving a non-moving prankster a piggy back ride. Her light blue hair covering her face which was down over Matt's still had her pj's on, short shorts and a neon blue tank.

"is she alive?" dark Pit poked the prankster's head.

"what day is it?" Pandora lifted up her head showing off her bloody forehead. Matt's eyes widen

"geez!" he put her down and left to go get bandages. "yeah… panda just wouldn't go to sleep…" Matt said while wrapping the bandage around her head. "remember when we had breakfast at like ten in the morning?" dark nodded and the blue haired genius continued "that's when she went to bed"

"how about you?" Pittoo was surprisingly staying calm, taking a sip of his cream soda, elbows on his knees.

"she kept me up until five and when I tried to go to sleep, she'd pour water on my head… I learned the hard way…" Matt chuckled a bit.

Dark Pit tossed him a cream soda bottle "here… keeps you up"

"thanks" matt smiled while dark Pit left.

The blue haired genius started to shake Panda's shoulders again. "get up Panda… it's the tournament today, we need you to kill… wake up." But when panda slowly started to slump on the chair and her eyes drooped, Matt knew just what to do. He left and bought a bag of pop rocks and he popped open the bottle Dark Pit gave him. Quickly matt poured the pop rocks into the soda and tilted Panda's head up and he put the bottle in her mouth.

Pop! Pop! Pop pop pop pop pop pop!

BBBBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG G! Pandora's sugar meter went through the roof! She shot right up and knocked her friend to the ground

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahaha!" the crazy maniac just started laughing, catching everyone's attention in the main floor. Matt was about to reach out to her but then she ran like lightning to the other side of the room.

"oh no! Panda!" Matt ran after her.

'the best team ever' was calmly walking thought the halls, some of the geeky reporters following them. But then they heard something coming closer. It sounded like a scream… It was muffled at first but as it got close…

"ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Pandora zoomed passed the confused reporters and the best team ever.

"haha" the leader laughed "just as I thou-"

Panda came right up to him as quick as a blink and punch his face, knocking him down. Then she ran off again… Matt trying to keep up with her.

The rest of the crew was training for their upcoming matches… free for all. Dark Pit put on his tect gear and grabbed his staff. As he confirmed his weapon, the gear was heaver decreasing his speed. Pittoo popped on his helmet as he entered one of the arena's, the helmet made extra details in the arena, such as any shooting, powers cards, explosions, it showed you were your teammates were and it enhanced the look of the environment. Pittoo took a deep breath and the match began, keeping his distance he backed up and used his Autoreticle power adding his slip shot power on his weapon. Pittoo was in the desert tomb map.

Bang!

His staff shot was loud enough for the person who died to hear. The autoreticle lined up his staff and dark Pit jolted forward and let out another bullet

Bang!

Another one down. Pittoo took another deep breath and shot again, nothing… he heard someone coming closer and so Pittoo backed up on to a wall and quickly twirled and shot another bullet, but missing the target. A player with raptor claws came speeding up to Dark Pit and knocked him down. The slip shot power faded and dark Pit put bumblebee on, and waited/douched until he had an open shot

Bang!

'Three kills for me' Pittoo smiled, he put on his powers and shot again.

In the rail temple arena, Pit, Viridi and Magnus fought together in a team match. Their weapons were nicely blended with each other making it easy to win. Viridi kept her distance with a rose staff helping her team mates who were in close combat. Pit had his sword and could fight two at once, while Magnus backed him up with his Magnus Club.

Pyrron had his Aurum weapons when he fought free for all with Thanatos who had his Thanatos Staff, Leo and Aries joined them.

"wwwhaaaa?" Pandora slowed down and Matt caught up to her. "wwwwhaat isss gooooinnggg oooonn?"

Matt laughed as he saw his friend talk in slow motion. Pandora even walked as if she was put into slow motion.

"sssssshuuutt uuuppp…" Panda was about to smack him but she was waaaaay to slow with her hand moving like snail.

The group met up with each other before the real games started.

"you guys ready?"

"yeah!" the group cheered

"oh wait" Pandora stopped them "we need a team name"

"ohh yeah…" the group's shoulders slumped

"uhh… jus t say a random word" Pit suggested.

"super!"

"dooper!"

"mega!"

"awesome!

"Rainbow!"

"puff!"

"squad!"

"team!"

"WAIT! WAIT" Pit stopped his group "if we ALL say something the name is going to be too long."

"then should we keep it how it is now?"

"no!"

"I wanna say something!"

"that's right" Pit nodded "everyone is apart of our team so everyone should get to say something"

"ok, ok fine…"

"again!"

"super!"

"dooper!"

"mega!"

"awesome!"

"nature!"

"squad!"

"fast!"

"fire!"

"dark!"

"rainbow!"

"puff!"

"team!"

"ok, ok, ok" pits took a deep breath "we are the 'super dooper mega awesome' 'nature pony' 'ultra fast fire' 'dark rainbow puff' team."

"no, no, no, no," Pittoo shook his head "we sounds like idiots"

"well what should we do then?" Viridi questions

"whoever is the leader gets to have the team named after them." Pittoo answers.

"then whos the leader?" panda asks

"umm… I should be the leader!" Leo raises a hand.

"no" panda interrupts "I should be the leader! I get the most kills!"

"yeah but you also die the most Pandora" Pit points out, panda falls to the ground.

"I think it should be Team Icarus" Pittoo states

"what why?" Matt asks

"hello? Future basketball stars here" dark Pit puts an arm around his brother "we're gonna be rich when we're older"

"but Viridi is ALREADY rich" Pyrron says "anyway I should be the leader, I'm the smartest-"

"uhh" Matt marches up to him "no you're not."

"yes I am, I'm the smartest in the class. Highest grades." the Aurum freak smiles.

"I transferred into your class last week, did you check the GPA's then."

"no but-"

"I am in the highest college studies-"

"OK NO! we are not talking about this" panda snarls "Icarus Team, sounds good enough to me"

The scene suddenly starts to be dramatic

"yeah, we shouldn't fight over nothing" Viridi says dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead while she looks off to the distance.

"we shouldn't! its- its too painful" Pit drops to his knees.

"why, must we be like this?" Phoshora cries.

"I-I have a confession to make…. " Magnus starts with his deep voice, he looks out the window, close up on face "I… I…"

"you can tell us anything" dramatic gaze from Pandaora

"I like the old name better!" Magnus covers his face with his arm.

GASPS!

"h-how could you!?" Leo takes a step back with a shocked expression.

"NO!" Dark Pit hushes the group "I-I also like the other name better…."

GASPS!

It was silent for a while before everyone started to crack up.

DUN DUN DUHH! The tournament begins.

First up, Dark Pit, Pandora, Pit.

Pandora gears up and feels herself get lighter to increase her speed from her claws. Pit a bit cold knowing that his weapon can freeze. They put their helmets and enter the Rail Temple arena

**3**

**2**

**1**

Pandora quickly runs up to them until she sees that her helmet shows that you can shoot with the purple arrow on top of the target. Pit is following her shooting charged shots only with the help of his quick charge power. Dark Pit back up and gets some cover as he keeps his eyes on his team mates shooting and taking out.

Panda gets three people out in the first minute but then dies right after, Leo takes her place with his canon. It doesn't take too long for the Angle to come out, Pit handles two players as his bro and Leo go for the big. Pit gets taken out and is filled with Thanatos with a Goal Blade, but not able to take on more than one. He gets on low health but luckily Dark Pit shoots out the remaining health of the targets. Leo kills the Angle at the end.

The next match was a bit harder than the recent ones they faced. Viridi ends up being the angle, Aries is out and Pit takes her place. On the way to Viridi he picks up a smart bomb, they were in the Windy Wasteland and Viridi was struggling with a weapon shes not used to, blades. No worries Pit is here to the rescue! He throws the smart bomb at the enemy and starts shooting.

"you ok?"

"y-yeah thanks" Viridi smiles, her helmet shows her, her health. It was low and the other angle still has halfway health, dark Pit down below trying to hold up all three players with Pandora claws.

"I gotta help Pittoo, don't die" Pit runs off while Dark Pit's health is dwindling.

"you're late" Pittoo pants

"I was busy" Pit keeps his eyes on all the players making sure no one leaves.

Ding, ding! Day break complete!

"oh no!" Pit coughs it towards to Viridi.

Gid gniop;aoirga m;I;figa; boing;aiofgmv aioa! It shoots all across the map… but luckily they missed.

"hahaha!" Pit smiles and takes out the Angle.

The matches went by like a fly, until it was to the last two undefeated teams.

Icarus team

The 'best team ever'

Were last teams.

"this is it!" the guy on the game channel says. "the final match"

"Paul, I actually think the Icarus Team is going to win. Their strategies are phenomenal!" the other host on the gaming channeling says, name was Rick.

"but the other team has called themselves the best team ever, and they ARE living up to their word… I personally think Team Icarus will win but the best team ever usually has something under their sleeves."

"we'll we will just have to wait and find out then."

**3**

**2**

**1**

Thanatos, Pyrron and Pit were out first. One blade, one club and one staff… should be good against all close combats all claws, think again.

The worst team ever ganged up on Pyrron who had a skyscraper club, they took him out. Pit started to head back to Thanatos so they can stay together as the Aries took place of Pyrron. Pit got ganged up on by three but Thanatos shot and took out two, Pit finished up the last target and Aries came and stayed with them. Thanatos used transparency and took out another target but had low health. Aries died when she was ganged up by two players and then Pit died. Phoshora and Magnus took their places. Thanatos is out but he did good for once Pandora was out now

"ahh! Geez you scared me" Pandora and the other team's player were going one on one. Claw on claw.

"you're the one who punched me!" the leader said.

"ohhh that's why you're face looks even more messed up than before" panda smirks

"you're just jealous"

"no I am not! Who the hel-"

"HEY!" Pandora knocked him down "kids are watching" she takes him out and he becomes the Angle. Phoshora and Magnus are out and Dark Pit and Matt take their place. Pandora was low on health but at least she got out the Angle. Team Icarus met up and fought together while the Angle was in hiding.

"a-achoo!" Pandora fake sneezes making the enemy off focus, she takes him out

BANG!

The leader of the best team ever shoot and makes Pandora the Angle.

"panda's the Angle!"

"come on lets go!"

The brothers see panda getting beat up by all three of the enemies. They go in and the opposite angle warps, after the twins took care of the targets, Pandora was at one fourth of her health.

"the other Angle still has about a full tank" panda pouts as she seesher health bar.

"Matt go with panda, I'll go make the Angle waste all his warps." The team was done with all the team members that means only panda, Matt and Pittoo are left. If someone dies they can't replace.

Pandora manages to get all the day break pieces and is now waiting for the right moment only having little amount of health left. Dark Pit's health was going down.

"Matt go with Dark Pit, we need all the people we need"

"b-but"

"don't worry, I got all the day break pieces. I just got to put them together and I'm set. Go."

Matt leaves and meets up with dark Pit.

"what are you doing here!" dark Pit yells.

"panda told me to go with you."

"I don't need help"

"look at your health" matt pointes out.

"fine." Pittoo glances over at him "on three"

1

2

3

The two players go out but only sees two players no Angle,

"panda!" they say at the same time.

"I am really hungry…" Pandora thinks out loud. "hey you guys there?" earlier Pandora was talking to the gaming channel people but then it got quiet.

"holy-!" Pandora dodged a staff shot.

The Angle came out right at Pandora.

"oh jeez!"

Raegha;oirvgmuio;agiaor;vuorufm;aoiukvoiub;ogj Pandora shot her secret weapon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Missed!

"what the f-" she dodged another bullet "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pandora screamed and ran away as if she was in a horror movie, her arms extended above her and was wiggling like a noodle.

Bang!

Someone got out aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaand it wassssss

* * *

**Ok I know this was a short chapter and it took forever to get out butaerutherivgtmea r ogiu ai ifj k;vj iwfg ;iv ;irwt j;ifgjkalgjo9ith; iofghklgj**

**Just kidding it aint over :D**

* * *

"did… did I just-"

AND TEAM ICARUS WINS!

"yeah!"

"we won!"

"yay!"

The whole crew was cheering and saw Pandora kill the Angle replay. Actually Pandora died too but the best team ever Angle died first.

"yesssssssssssss1" Pandora smiled "whos the best team now, b-"

The crew met up and screamed at each other, giving out high fives and hugs… later

"that's bull" Pandora pouted

"Pandora it's ok, it was fun wasn't it" Viridi smiled.

"I still think we should of got a prize"

"we did get a prize" dark Pit pointed over to the trophy. "how could you miss that?"

"I wanted food… or something…" panda sighed . "whatev! Lets go home!"

**Time skip!**

"owww! Stop it!" Pit yells

"what? It's a game-"

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!" Pit rubs his over punched arm.

Pittoo spots another slug bug "blue one!"

"ahhhhh!" Pit went over to sit by Viridi who was talking to the girls.

Everyone was home by dinner time, only Viridi, Pandora, dark Pit, and Pit were in the house.

"catch bro!" Pittoo threw the basketball at his brother.

"whaaa?!" Pit dodged it with wide eyes.

SMASH!

It hit Palutena's plasma breaking the screen.

Pit turned to look what happened to the T.V. and then he looked back at his brother.

"YOU IDIOT!" Pit marched up to his nervous broterh. "what the hell did you do!?1!? Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

"sorry-"

"you think sorry is gonna fix that?" Pit pointed at the T.V.

"well, you were suppose to catch it! I didn't know you were going to be a pussy…. Cat and not catch it" dark Pit tried to calm his brother.

"HEYO PEEPS!" Pandora entered the house with a new bag of fresh clothes with Viridi behind her. "whoaaa!" Pandora stepped up to the broken T.V. "is this one of those 3D T.V.'s cause wow! It look really real!"

Viridi stepped into the house "oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Pittoo-" Pit was cut off by a snicker from Pandora. "Pittoo broke the T.V." Pit finished

"hey, hey don't worry. Viridi can't you just-"

"dark Pit it's not good to relay on someone. And I'm sorry I used up all my allowance on the trip, it was quite expensive. " Viridi frowned.

"ohh… its ok,-"

"no its not ok!" Pit yelled. "look at it, look at it! We can't hide that from mom! If she finds out-"

Pittoo handed his brother a fudgesicle.

"hmm.. are these new?" Pit ate his ice cream peacefully.

"that really sucks man, I could of asked Matt but… he left for a study group in another town…" Pandora patted Dark Pit's back. "maybe something will come up…"

"maybe…"

The group was eating when Viridi mentioned an upcoming carnival and said that they should all go.

"sounds good to us" Pit smiled.

"yeah, when is it?" Pittoo asked

"I think its tomorrow…" Viridi tilted her head.

"well then, lets to do it!" Pandora smiled.

**The next daaaaaaaaay…**

"guys are sooo weird!"

All the girls, Viridi, Phoshora, Panda, Aries we're sitting together by the front of the classroom next to the window. While all the guys Pit, Pittoo, Magnus, Leo, and Matt, we're sitting at the back of the room next to the windows.

"what are they doing?" Phoshora looks over at the weirdos across the room.

"ok, ok, ok" Pittoo was trying to hold his laugh "plug your nose" everyone did "then try to blow out your nose and AIR will come out your EYE!"

"ahh!" Pit tried it and stopped "I'm cryin…"

"cheese la weez…" Leo started to rub his eyes

"it feels weird!"

"put your hands together and bite on your middle finger nail REALLY hard for 30 seconds" everyone did as what dark Pit told them. "k… then push down your middle finger on the table or something and-"

"oww!"

"OW!"

"what da f-"

"it hurts!"

"they're so stupid" Viridi laughs. "… Pandora, why aren't you with them?"

"huh?" Pandora woke up "what? Where am I?"

Since there was a little accident on the main floor of the school Miss. Blake went over to help out leaving the students to do whatever they want as long as it within school rules, they don't leave the room and they have to be quiet.

"soooooooo" Phoshora started "Viridi… how's Pit?"

"w-what do you mean?" Viridi's voice started to shake.

(Over at the guys)

"you know… Viridi" Leo smiled.

"yeah man, you like her right?" Magnus smiles at the red Pit.

(girls)

"You gonna ask to go out?" Panda cut in (Dark Pit asked the same thing to Pit)

"WHAT?!" Pit and Viridi yelped at the same time.

"calm down girl" panda hushed.

(boys)

"take it easy man bro" Pittoo calmed his brother down.

"oh that reminds mean… your dating Phoshora right?" Leo looked over at Dark Pit, Matt smiled a bit.

"y-yeah.." Pittoo rubbed the back of his head.

(girls)

"I had a crush on him FOREVER" Phoshora squealed. Pandora gave a quick fake smile.

"uh… um Aries!" panda tried to change the subject "you and Leo?"

"uhh…" the shy pink haired student started to blush "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I KNOW" Pandora jumped over and ringed her arm around the scared Aries "you like him" she smiles.

* * *

**I'm ALIVE!**

**ALRIGHT I'm gonna stop it here 4REALZ this time.**

**I know, I know, I know, I didn't update in a long time D: my laptop had some virus and it took FOREVER for my dad to fix it up…**

**BUT for my apology I gave ya an extra long chapter :D if da chapter feels long great, if it doesn't then WHATEV I tried, k :D**

**Little thing about meh:**

**I went to da dentist yesterday and I SURVIVED XD**

**Anything coming up: just a hint if you guys like the story, there will be a sequel on this but its when everyone is growing up and yeah… any questions I will answer **

**BYEEEEEEE**

**BROFIST :D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D **

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**The chapter is done what are ya doing here?**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D **

**The chapter has now reached 4000 words B**** XD**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**Get outta here! XD**


	17. Chapter 17 the SORRY

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

yeah no chapter today just really busy butttttttttttt

I **PROMISE** two days from now the new chapter will come out

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 


	18. Chapter 18 pasta

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY :D**

**RIIIIIKKUUUUUUU :D thanks for reviewing :D and yesssss the last chapter was a bit jumpy and its ok I need someone to tell me something that they didn't like so I can make the next chapter better :D alright if it was confusing…**

**At the beginning the chapter started off with panda waking up, then it continued when matt and panda met up with dark Pit at the arena.**

**After panda drank the pop rock pop it changed over to DP and when he was training. Then it showed where everyone else is and how their training was.**

**It then skipped over the hour before the tournament. The crew made a name and then it time skipped when the tournament began**

**A series of battles took place until it was the final battle**

**They won and again there was another time skip to when Pandora was complaining. Bus back home**

**Pittoo broke the tv and dinner time was when Viridi announced the carnival**

**After that it time skipped to the next day at school, this was when the girls were all talking together and all the boys talking together.**

**At first it was simply the guys asking the same questions to Pit as the girls were to Viridi. It was like the same conversation in two different places boy way and girl way.**

**Done! Summaries are kinda boring but whatev XD moving on**

**Yeah xero, I hate when you miss with the day break but you know whats even worst? getting hit by it XD**

**AWWWWW celestial dragon your soo nice :D thanks for the Pandora claw complement nice claws oh but it sucks when your 3ds isn't working right D: sometimes my left back trigger button (aka my shooting button) WONT WORK D: so I'm running around the map online looking like an idiot DX oh but hey, your awesome too :D**

**Maniax300 I love bunnies and I like chickens I think XD in es soviet Russia you don't eat cake CAKE EATS YOUUUU XD ahhh this reminds me of good memories :D I used to do es soviet Russia battles with my brother try to go on without hesitating or repeating XD**

**YYAAAYYY you reviewed AnglePit :D thank you for checking my story everyday, it really means A LOT :D oh and I was just making sure that no one missed chapter 14 cause ONLY 3 people reviewed on that chapter XD**

**Watch out nick DAY BREAK! Aeroighveri u ruler ghu hurh fuh ruf lfvju aiu p! XD pussy….. cat didn't want to swear XD**

**Oh nerf259, I see we have a call of duty player XD oh and yeah I watched my roommate Mario too yeah now that you mentioned it DOES sound similar. **

**OF COURSE INU-STRIDE! As I said reviewing is like saying thank you to me, as long as you review you get put on the chapter (YOUR FAMOUS!) soooo get used to it XD and you put a smile on my face when you review :D I'm glad I'm not the only one laughing at my jokes XD I'm 95.1% done with the game I finished Palutena's treasure hunt but after that I just stopped. Only playing online XD**

**XD Yes I watched the WD videos from pewdiepie, Hamazingworrior. CLEMY :D**

**Anon! yesh the name sounds EPIC XD I pretty much said random words for each person except for the names you listed. Oh and I didn't really know if the eye thing worked BUT I saw asopme guys doing it and the ywere lauging like crazy. And the biting daown nail thing works if you REALLY REALLY REALLY bite hard down on it. My friend made me bite down hard enough to leave a mark. It hurts like HEEEEEEEELLLLL XD**

**YYYYYAAAAYYYY! Thanks nekoKitty :D I'm funny yay XD OHHH! WAIT! NEW REVIEWER! **

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes sir!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD**

**Haha I dunno I just thought of it now we welcome any new reviewers soooooo don't be shy. Anyway NekoKitty, for viewing… you get mentioned in the chapter and be come famous! Cuz A LOT of people read this :D**

**Ok, sorry, if I didn't do the song thing to other reviewers when they first reviewed I just thought of this when I was typing but…**

**THANKSSSSS FOR REVIEWING!**

**And thanks you for anyone who reviewed chapter 17 :D**

**Alright chapter 18**

* * *

Pandora was lazily sitting in her chair, not listening to anything medusa was talking about. She looked around the room.

_Well, theres two kinds of people. The popular and the non popular. _Pandora started to talk in her mind

_I'm in the popular group right? _Thanatos talks into her mind.

_What!? NO! how are you talking to me right now? This doesn't make any sense! _

_I have super powers and I'm actually a god _Thanatos smiles

Panda's face scrunches up _yeah right, your no god! _

_Am too!_

_In a video game! Urgh! The readers must be so confused right now! Thanatos shut up so we can continue the chapter _Pandora clams down _alright,_ _as I was saying. There is the popular group and theres the non popular group._ Pandora looks around the room until she spots Viridi working hard on a paper and getting love notes by boys who have fallen for her. _Viridi, in the popular group. The pretty and loveable chick in school but is abit weird with her 'loving nature' thing NOT saying theres anything wrong or-_

_Pandora, your mean _Thanatos interrupts

_Shut up! Moving on, we got the popular nerd-jock, Matt. We have the cool slacker type. _Panda looks over to Pittoo who was sleeping _we have me, the bestest ever oh and we have the strong but silent type. _Pandora looks at Magnus breaking jumbo pencils _hmm, we got the ladies man _she glances over to Leo who is getting a girl's number. Pandora rolls her eyes. _And we got the sporty type, Phoshora._ _Oh but then theres the normal type_

_Hey didn't you say theres was only two kinds of people? _Thanatos butts in again.

_WHATEVER I'M MAKING IT FOUR KINDS OF PEOPLE! We got the normals, everyone else in the class._

_Am I in that group?! _Thanatos asks excitedly

_No, and shut up before I shut it for you! _Panda takes a deep breath _Then we got the unpopular people who no one pays attention to and are too un noticeable to be in the book._

_I'm in that group AT LEAST! _Thanatos cries

_NO! it goes like this, the popular group with me. The normals like the rest of the class. The no- ones and THEN its you._

Viridi looks up from her work and sees Thanatos crying, she looks at Pandora with an evil eye.

"what?" panda raises her hands in innocence "I said nothing bad to him out loud"

Viridi rolls her eyes.

RIIINNGGGG! The class ends and Pit walks aside his brother.

"we have a game right?"

"yeah, against the Dark Forces… I think" Pit scratches his head.

"that's a stupid name" Pittoo shakes his head.

"oh but they have a record too, same wins and defeats like us" Pit points out.

"then we'll see whos better" dark Pit smiles.

**The game!**

The scores were tied up, Pandora and Viridi were the host talkers (commentators) for the school website talking about the game.

"oh I see one coming"

"what?" both girls were in a special room in the basket ball court. It had windows to the court and game and it have a screen were the game was being recorded but we could write or draw on the screen.

"you don't know? It's one of the Twinbellows twin's secret moves. Know as the two second three or the one-two-three."

"why is that?"

"you'll see, here watch the twins carefully"

Down below in the game dark Pit rushed to catch the ball but was too late, he then quickly started to bolt to the other side of the court. Confusingly, Pit didn't follow the others to where Dark Pit was going, the other team didn't mind and so tricky Pit was alone at the three point line walking around.

"what is he doing?" Viridi questioned "he has the help the team. Number 12 looks like her can use some assistance"

"its all in the act"

Pittoo glances over to his brother before he steals the ball when the other team was about to shoot for a point.

"one" Pittoo jumps and chucks the ball all the way over to the lonely Pit.

"two" Pit catches it and without hesitation shoots a three pointer

"three" the twins say at the same time.

BBRINNNNGG! Half time.

"oh, so that's the two second three" Viridi nods "alright, its 19 to 16 with the Twinbellows leading"

"it seems like an equal match to me" Pandora starts "two teams undefeated going against each other, but in my opinion I think the Twinbellows will win, as long as the brothers are together the team has the spirit and the skills to win."

"agreed" Viridi smiles.

"we have a two headed giant dog as our mascot, they have a weird looking eye thing… who do you think will win?"

"two headed giant dog, definitely and I the dark force's mascot is a mooneye, a cre-"

"oh" panda laughs "no time for that, the game is starting up again"

"but we have like ten more minutes-"

"commercials!" panda presses a button which makes the screen of the students watching it online, look at 'Keep our school clean blah blah blah' clips.

Once the commercial ends "we got a riddle for you, what gets wet as it dries?" panda asks

"gets wet as it dries?" Viridi tilted her head. "whatever" Viridi talks about school events until half time is over.

When the brothers get up and walk onto the court, the crowd gets loud with cheers. Girls scream as Leo walks on the court too. When the other team walks on the court, cheers roar from the Dark school side.

"lets play" Pittoo smirks

The teams go off running, scoring points and dodging. Number 42 on the Dark forces rams into Pittoo from behind knocking him down. The crowd boo's

The whistle is blown but dark Pit gets up angry "what are ya doin?! You did that on purpose!" he begins to close in on the evil Dark Forces player.

"oh AHBUJABADOOPA!" Pit ran over and held his brothers arms, saving the other guy's ass.

"let me go bro!" Pittoo yells,

Pit shakes his head, and holds on tight before the Twinbellows mascot comes over and gives Pittoo and Pit a BIG hug with the two headed beast suit, silencing both of them.

Dark Pit pushes away and huffs. He glances over to the laughing guy who pushed him,

WHAM!

Pittoo knocks him out cold, the whistle is blown again and Pittoo was forced to sit down.

"ooooo!" Pandora and Viridi smiles

"lets see a replay of THAT!" panda replays the punching seen over and over again.

"too bad he has to sit out" Viridi shakes her head.

"but that was quite the excitement, well folks that's number 12, Dark Pit Icarus" there was a close up of Pittoo sitting on the bench watching the game with no regret in his eyes.

Because of Pittoo's performance, Dark Forces team got two free shots and all the shots were in making Twinbellows up by one point only. Pit glares at his brother.

"KYAAA! WE LOVE YOU LEOOOO!" Leo makes a shot earning him many cheers and screams from the crowd. Leo smiles and makes a pose.

"uhg!" Pandora moans "what a creep" Pandora looks over at her nature friend but sees that she's all dreamy eyed from the ladies man pose

The game goes on and the teams are tied 20-20. Pittoo gets back in the game when there is about five minutes of the game left. "awwww!" the crowd goes when the Dark Forces team gets ahead 4 points.

"we can still do this!" Pit yells over the roars of the fans. "Twinbellows!"

"Twinbellows!" the team yells back.

"dunkin a three?" Pittoo whispers to his brother, Pit nods.

They start again and Twinbellows catch up to 22-24, Dark Forces leading.

"lets go bellows lets go!" the cheerleaders cheer over and over.

Dark Pit steals the ball and goes in for a dunk. Dark Pit jumps but doesn't put the ball through the hoop, instead he passes it to Pit who was a the three point line.

"noooo!" Pit misses and Dark Forces get the ball. "damn.."

"keep moving bro!"

"lets go lets go!" another bellows member encourages.

Pittoo gets the ball and dunks it, Pyrron later steals and passes it to Thanatos who passes it to Leo. Leo passes it to dark Pit and then it goes to Pit at the three point line, all the passing was quick as if the pattern was burned into their memory. Pit shoots and makes it in this time. The fans go wild! Dark forces make a shot at the lass second and ties the game.

"Twinbellows!" Leo hollers while the team repeats and the fans join in.

"ah, they tied" Viridi smiled.

"doesn't mean they lose"

"do you think its going to go over time?"

"don't think so" Pandora shrugs. "but I know one thing. Dark Forces isn't so friendly and looks like our school just became enemies with it" they look over at Dark Pit who is still glaring at the guy who pushed him.

"but Dark Pit showed them not to mess with us" Viridi smiled.

**Later…**

Pit is definitely not happy and Pittoo knows it. The threesome was looking at the broken T.V.

"you're an idiot" Pit breaks the silence.

"I know, I'll fix it don't worry" Pittoo frowns

"I don't think you can fix THAT"

"I can try"

"it wont work-"

"HEEEEYYY!" Pandora bursts through the door catching Viridi, Pit and Pittoo's attention. Panda catches her breath "you… know … that, that… carnival… its… on, Friday."

"so" Viridi shrugs

"soo, check this out" Pandora pulls out a sheet of paper

Viridi reads it aloud. "towns festival will he held at tow-"

"skip that!" Pandora points near the bottom of the sheet "there!"

"our festival will hold a basketball tournament to entertain, anyone who joins will be judged and if win either 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. they will receive a prize." Everyone looked at each other. Viridi continues "third place gets bike," Pittoo laughs "second gets a basket of imported breads" everyone but Viridi snickers "and firsts gets a plasma tv…"

"WHHHAAAAA?"

Pit takes the paper "BRO IT LOOKS JUST LIKE MOM'S!"

"AAHHHH! NO WAY!" Pittoo grabs the paper, "Sunday!"

"SUNDAY! HAZAAR!" the group nods.

"we're gonna win this" Pittoo nods

"ACK!" everyone jumps at him "DON'T JINX IT!"

"sorry" Pittoo smirks "LETS ALL GO TO VIRIDIS HOUSE TO CELEBRATE! Cause we don't have any food!"

"HAZAAR!"

"wait what?" Viridi tilts her head but before she can question her friends are out the door. She rolls her eyes.

Pandora, Pittoo and Pit march to Viridi's house with smiles on their faces repeating "Viridi's house, Viridi's house!" in a steady beat while they pump their fist in the air.

It starts to rain, still marching happily.

Rain starts to hammer down, kinds happy.

It begins to thunder "AHHHHHH!"

Inside the mansion…

"stupid weather has to ruin the mood" Pandora puffs. "PIZZA!"

"PIZZA!" Pittoo smiles but when they got to the kitchen, they saw it was vegetarian pizza.

"never mind…"

"bummer…"

"second choice" panda thought.

"pasta!" dark Pit's eyes widen

"pasta!" the prankster repeats.

The buffet they ate no meat in it what so ever, but it was still really good. After the meal, they headed toward Viridi's bar in the basement. Pool tables, that's the only reason why they went down there.

"alright whos first?" Pandora rubs the tip of the pool stick thing with the… thing **(XD I don't really know what it is but I know you can rub the tip of the tip of the pool stick with this…wax? No, no.. is it? NOPE I DON'T KNOW!) **

"I'll go" Pittoo raises a hand. The balls **XD** are ready to be hit **XD (sorry moving on XD) **Pittoo goes first. Panda gets a foul Viridi is pro at this at the end she wins. They move on to the team foosball table. **(A/N: I love foosball! I play it with my friend all the time :D) **

"alright, me and panda on one side you and V.V. on the other" Pittoo instructs. Everyone nods

"GO!" Pit urges

"sorry… calm down" Pittoo pushed the ball through the hole that went into the court.

Instantly the twins started to battle each other using force to get the ball to one side to the other. At some point Viridi and panda were kicked out by Pit's and Dark Pit's epicness.

"you guys!" Viridi called.

"hey!" Pandora yelled, but they were in the foosball zone and didn't listen to the girls.

"I have an idea!" Viridi smiled, pulling her friend away.

5 minutes later…

"heeey boys" Viridi and Pandora were dressed in bikini's and had shades on top of their heads.

The twins didn't even glanced over, making Viridi huff.

"I said HEEYY!"

"she said hey" panda agreed in a nonchalant tone.

No response.

"I give up" Viridi moaned and just sat in the chair next to Pit, Pandora shrugged and did the same next to Pittoo.

Viridi watched as a smile crept onto Pandora's face.

"OUCH!" panda screamed out of nowhere.

"Panda!" Pittoo instantly turned his attention to the 'hurt' prankster. "are you ok? What happened? Does it hurt? What do you want me to do? Why are you wearing a swimming suit?"

Viridi looked shocked and Pandora gave her a quick smile. Viridi looked at Pit, who had his attention to his bro.

"ow! Ow!" Viridi held one eye shut

"Viridi!" Pit placed his hands on her shoulders "what happened? Are you ok? Does it hurt? What do you want me to do?"

"m-my eye!, I think I got an eyelash in there!"

"stay still then." Pit looked closely at Viridi's eye.

"hmm… I don't see anything-"

"ow! Ow!"

"sorry, sorry!" Pit panicked. "… uh…"

"what?" Viridi tilted her head.

"no… it's just your eyes are… really…. Watery" Pit stated

Viridi almost fall onto the ground, thinking that Pit would say that her eyes were pretty.

"oh and your eyes are pretty" Pit added with a cute smile.

Viridi fell off her chair.

"are you ok?" Pit asked a bit confused

"y-yeah… thanks…" Viridi gave a slight smile.

Pittoo asked if Pandora was ok again, they were on the couch across the room away from Viridi and Pit.

"yeah, I told you I was fine like 50 ba-gillion times already. I'm fine!" Pandora crossed her arms.

"sorry… It just sounded like you were really hurt and i.." Pittoo trailed off.

"whatev" Pandora smiled ruffling his hair. "lets go see what's Viridi and Pit are up to" she gives him a slap on the cheek turning his head to Viridi and his brother.

* * *

**DONE! hahahahahahaha this came out really late at night XD buttttttt i got it out friday :D**

**thanks for reading and wating for my chapters, i been working on some piano songs and i show you guys in swapnote in a video later... maybe... andwhoooooo**

**little thing about me: im watching the series The Walking Dead, its pretty addicting but if you dont like zombies then dont watch it XD**

**i downloaded cry of fear and im excited to play it :D**

**anyone play facade in here?**

**coming up: winter! snow! its cold! CHRISTMAS!**


	19. Chapter 19 the Piridi

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**howlXenn! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I haven't been reading your stories D: when I have time you'll see me at the review page :D**

**your welcome riku animebutler butler just tell me when my chapters are getting sloppy k :D oh and Cry of Fear is a downloadable game for your pc. Watch pewdiepie :D I didn't watch his cry of fear episodes cuz I didn't want to ruin the game for me like I did with heavy rain ): anyway cry of fear was the number one downloadable game of the year or something so it HAS to be good XD**

**DAAANG XD inu you solved my riddle XD yup everybody it's a towel :D and its fun playing with you in ffa but it seems you use your beam claws a lot too :D thank you again for your complements in swapnote and your reviews :D OH AND LONG REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY FINE :D I LOVE READING EVERYBODIES REVIEWS :D**

**NekoKitty13 thank you for reviewing :D**

**Heh, heh… yeah celestial dragon… you cant have a game day without pool BUT I now know the name of the thing you rub and the end of your pool stick, thanks to isaac (thanks Isaac XD) its chalk duh XD**

**"I just poofed" XD nick I don't know why but I was laughing at that part and yuppie yup your getting really good against me :D and yeah, don't mess with dark Pit you'll be crushed XD**

**COD ZOMBIES :D nerf259! The dynamo cannon reminds me of the of the wuderwuffle XD**

**Yay! TWD watcher Anon :D now that you think about it I watch a lot of zombie series or zombie movies. I LOVE MOVIES did you watch Zombie Land or Shaun of the Dead? **

**OH! ANON YOUR IDEA IS AMAZING :D YOU'RE A GENIUS :D **

**Thanks maniax300, I looked up the problem online and I knew what to do but sometimes it doesn't work and i get really upset :0**

**Totally anglepit :D lets trade FC's :D you can review yours or you can PM me oh and that's why I ALWAYS put my FC at the beginning XD so anyone who wants to be my friend just has to review their FC **

**Sooo sorry HamazingWarrior slight typo, I only get to type like four hours a day since by brother needs my laptop for some paper and three hours might seem a lot to you but its not to me no matter how fast I type **

**Ok you guys IM 12 YEARS OLD! 12! I AM 12 YEARS OLD! 12 12 12 12 12 12!Kenan1312 thanks for sharing but I think that's very yucky. I feel very uncomfortable when you guys send yucky reviews BUT thanks for reviewing, NEW REVEIWER PEOPLE!**

**EVERYONE IN POSISTIONS! COME ON LETS GOOO!**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**THANK YOU NEW REVIEWER :D**

**AND EVERYONE! REMEMBER I am making another story after this and its when everyone is out of school. yes, they have children if you want me to tell you more about it PM me ok, I'll tell ya some secrets XD**

**Alright! Can I have everyone's attention? Ok, I'd like to thank ANON and NICK (thepictoad) for the wonderful ideas are noe going to be used in this chapter :D everyone say thank you :D**

**Chapter 19 :D**

* * *

"b-but, but…"

"no butts!" Pandora frowned "be a man!"

"but-" Pit's voice was shaky

"come on now!" panda crossed her arms. "put on your big boy pants and go get her!" Pandora used her foot to push Pit towards Viridi. The blond nature girl was happily talking to a group of boys that had crushes on her. The nervous brown haired twin started to walk.

Once more Pit turned his head to see Pandora's encouraging face. When Pit got close the popular football players, about four of them, were even taller and stronger looking up close.

"u-uh, Viridi…"

"hm?" Viridi turned her attention to the newcomer "oh Pit!-" she was cut off by one of the jocks

"hey Viridi is this little wimp bothering you?" a football player walked up to Pit

"yeah, yeah. You want him to go away?" another football player came up to the trembling Pit.

"oh no, no, no!" Viridi stood in front of Pit "this is Pit"

"huh?" the jock tilted his head "oh, Icarus."

"yeah, yeah… you look so different from your older brother over there" he pointed over to DP and Magnus.

_Actually I'm the older one_ Pit shook his thoughts out of his head.

"you look like a shrimp!" one laughed then others joined.

"a little Icarus," the jock smiled "little shrimp!"

Pit frowned and was about to walk away when he bumped into Pandora who was suddenly right behind him. She didn't look very happy which means shes very serious.

"who you callin shrimp?" she growled. Out of all Pandora's friends, she was the most protective with Pit since he doesn't stick up for himself.

"u-uh" the football player's voice was shaky. "I ain't calling nobody nothing"

"yeah, yeah.." the other jock agreed

"don't tell seth!" seth was matt's middle name also his nick name on the field 'swiftly seth'

"whatever…" the blue haired prankster walked out of the scene.

"ANYWAY" Viridi tried to change the subject "uh… Pit was there something you wanted to say before?"

"huh?" Pit looked back to Pandora and Dark Pit, both of them nodded. "yeah… i-"

BBBBRRRIIIINNGGG!

Class ended and everyone started to flood out of the room, even the boys by Viridi said goodbye and left. Viridi and Pit were still in the room.

Pittoo was whistling until Pandora pulled him off to the side and both of them planted their ear to the door listening.

"yes Pit?" Viridi waited

"oh! i…"

"yes?" panda whispered

"yes? Pittoo did the same.

"i…" Pit trailed off again.

"GET ON WITH IT BRO!" Pittoo accidently yelled, panda looked at him and he covered his mouth. Pit walked to the door and opened it, and just like he'd guess two of his bestest friends were crouched down on the floor.

"uhhh…" the blue haired prankster scratched the back of her head. "yeah, we were just leaving, DP over here dropped his books" Pandora tilted her head to the confused Pittoo with a book in his hands. Pandora cleared her throat and slapped Pittoo's books out of his grasp. But then dark Pit caught it.

It was silent and Pandora cleared her throat louder, "oh!" dark Pit dropped his book

"oh snap!" Pittoo shook his head "I dropped my book again!"

"ok, you know what" Pit pulled his brother and Pandora to their feet "why don't you leave"

"I told you we were just about to-"

"get out!" Pit snapped.

"sorry, sorry…" the two pranksters left.

Viridi started to laugh from Pit's frustration, this made Pit smile.

**Suddenly it was very movie like from this point on XD**

"did you want to talk about something?" the nature girl question. The window of the classroom was slightly opened, making a gust of early winter wind rush in, blowing Viridi's beautiful long hair. It was not put in a pony tail today but Pit still like it

"yeah." Pit started, his uniform made him look neat but his hair was ruffled and shaggy a bit with one of his piercings on his ear shined.

He leaned his hand against a desk and didn't notice the desk itself was sliding, "Viridi, I lik-"

Screech!

Slip!

Thump!

"ow…" Pit got up and fixed the desk, somehow he heard his brother's voice in his head _smooth sly cooper_ but Viridi giggled a bit

"you're so funny" she smiled.

"thanks.. oh but Viridi I-"

"yes?"

"I like youuuuuuuuuuu" Pit held out the word you for a long time. "your hair"

"huh?" Viridi tilted her head "my hair? Oh… thanks,"

"yeah...-" Pit was cut off by a familiar "WHATTT?" from the hall

Pandora and DP rushed into the room.

"greaaaaaaaatt sly" Pittoo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"wow man." Pandora shook her head in disapproval as well "hair? Really?"

"sorry geez!" Pit apologized with his hands in up at his sides.

"that's ok" Viridi smiled ,"I have no idea what you guys are talking but I have a good idea…"

Everyone looked at her

"you want me to… have a hair cut right?" Viridi smiled

Everyone fell onto their backs.

"its ok!" she smiled "I was going to get it trimmed its just that I don't have time…"

"yeah… anyway" Pittoo pulled onto his brother "you are coming with me"

"wha-?"

"and you are coming with me" Pandora pointed to Viridi.

"pardon?"

"alright! SPLIT!" the two teams went their ways out of school grounds.

Pittoo and Pit went to their lucky basketball place with the cherry blossom tree. Viridi and panda went to a tea shop.

**Girls!**

It was a smaller tea shop but still fancy since Viridi can get her tea free there because of her parents. They sat at the table next to the window, plants were in a long pot that went as long as the windows. Natural light came in as well from the windows on the ceiling. The tables were shiny and made from recycled metals and stones. The seat were comfy and a nice color of earthly light brown that matched with the room, it's earthly feeling. Trees in pots filled the shop but not too much that it felt crowded.

"Viridi, I got to be straight with you" Pandora stated "do you like Pit?"

"whaa? How could you pos- uh I well… why are you asking?" the red Viridi was nervous already.

"it's a yes or no question" Pandora responded "Viridi, you can trust me"

Viridi hesitated but couldn't argue with not trusting Pandora, even though Pandora is… that. She was still Viridi's trusted friends aside from Phoshora.

"y-yes… but"

"but?"

"but Pit… he isn't, you know…" Viridi trailed off again.

"yeah, he's too much of a dumbass to ask you out." Pandora said "and its even harder on him cause your almost always around guys who like you."

This made Viridi realize and panda saw it in her face, the prankster smiled. "think about Pit more then what he's not doing"

Viridi nodded.

**Boys over on the hill with the cherry blossom tree**

"bro, bro, bro ,bro ,bro" Pittoo crossed his arms "I don't think you like Viridi at all"

"what?" Pit coughed out

"you need help"

"why should I get advice from a guy who's dating someone and hurting their crush's feelings?" Pit crossed his arms.

"da what? I'm not hurting Pandora's feelings" Pittoo sat down at the picnic table.

"yeah right, you cant see the difference in Pandora? Wow" Pit sighed.

"whatever! We aren't talking about that! YOU" the dark haired twin pointed at his brother "messed up big time today"

Pit gave up and he just let his head fall down on the table. "…I know…"

"its ok," dark Pit smiled "that's why I'm here and that's why Viridi has Panda"

"Pandora is talking with Viridi?"

"duh, anyway" Pittoo started "first off, you need to be a bit- wait no, A LOT more confident man"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a wimp"

"well then…" Pit frowned.

"if your gonna ask a girl out, you got to say it! Don't just almost say it. It makes the girl feel like you don't actually like her if you don't be straight on to what you're saying. AND!" Pit looked at his brother who continued "you're an idiot for trying to ask a girl out with people around!"

"sorry…"

It was silent for a moment until dark Pit got a text from Pandora. He smiled and looked up to his brother, "yo, um… can you… get me the basketball down by our court"

"why?"

"just do it" dark Pit nodded. "oh and remember it's just like a rollercoaster, it may seem nerve wrecking at first but once your done with it you noticed that it wasn't so bad"

Pit agreed to get the basketball and started to walk down the hill to the homemade basketball court. It was almost sunset, the sky was turning into that peachy pink and orange color. Pit bent down to get the ball but when he got back up Viridi was in front of him,

"Viridi?" Pit took a step back "what are you doing here?"

"huh?" Viridi tilted her head "oh, Pandora told me to come here for some reason…"

_Wow you guys_ Pit thought to himself.

The dark haired twin turned around to see Pandora walking over next to him, they smiled and high-fived. The two pranksters decided to leave the couple be and so they walked into town together until Phoshora came up and dragged Pittoo away leaving Pandora waving goodbye.

"sooo, is there something you want to talk about?" Viridi shuffled her feet.

"uh yeah." Pit smiled _you can do this, oh that's why Pittoo said it is just like rollercoaster. Come on Pit your confident. I like Viridi, I like Viridi _"I like V-"

ZAP!

It started to rain really hard. The sky was dark and gray, the early winter wind made the rain scatter everywhere.

"what did you say?" Viridi yelled over the loud thunder and wind

"hold on!" Pit yelled "we have to get out of this rain!"

The two made into town and went into the library.

"what were you saying?" Viridi whispered

"I said I like-" Pit was cut off by an old lady.

"shhhhh!" the librarian hushed. Pit moaned in frustration and when the lady left Pit tried again.

"Viridi, will you go out w-"

"what? Your talking way too quietly" Viridi closed in a bit so she can hear pit

"I said," Pit was talking to loudly and the librarian had to show the couple to the exit. It was still raining outside so the two went to a gas shop.

"Viridi, I really like y-" Pit was cut off once again.

"HOLD UP! THIS IS A ROBBERY! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" a masked stranger walked into the shop and pulled out a gun, you could hear screams.

"urgh!" Pit was really angry from all the disruptions "OK MAN!" Pit walked straight up to the robber "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Pit took the gun and threw it to the ground. The robber kinda laughed but then Pit kicked his privet quarters, making fall to the ground.

Viridi was shocked when Pit led her out of the store, the cashier calling 911. Viridi and Pit ended up going to Pit's house we're Pandora and Pittoo were watching a broken TV.

"hey love birds" panda smiled. Viridi went to the kitchen and panda followed.

"how'd it go" Pittoo smirked

"I didn't ask yet…" Pit sat down.

"WHAT?!" dark Pit and Pandora yelled at the same time. Weird, Pandora popped her head out of the kitchen. "we're you listening to Viridi? Cause she just said that Pit didn't ask her out yet"

"Pit just told me" Pittoo tilted his head over to his brother "whatever" Pandora went back inside the kitchen.

"really?" Pittoo glared at his brother in disapproval "did what I said really not get through to you?"

"no, no bro. it just that I kept getting interrupted" Pit frowned.

Pandora and Viridi came out of the kitchen "we'll talk about this later" dark Pit whispered and then he went over to Pandora. Pit and Viridi sat down at the dinner table to do home work, they were sitting next to each other.

"hey you guys!" Pandora called over, making the two turn their heads away from the table.

"ops!" dark Pit pushed all of Pit's and Viridi's stuff off the table in between them.

"really?" Pit frowned, Pittoo shrugged. Then the brown haired twin and the nature girl bent down to pick up the books when th two pranksters pushed them from behind.

BONK!

Viridi and Pit hit their foreheads together.

"ouch…" they both looked up at the same time but then, they were a bit too close and they kissed!

"haha" Pandora laughed leaving the room,

"right on the lips" Pittoo snickered as he followed panda.

"umm.." Pit backed away a bit. Both of them had bright red faces. _Whats wrong with you Pit? You kissed her before right?_

The couple kept their distance from each other and Pandora noticed,

"time to start plan B" Pandora smiled, she pulled out a piece of metal that shined.

Handcuffs

Calamity laughed devilishly and walked towards her favorite couple to mess with, but then she stopped. "be patient Pandora. Strike at night," Pandora disappeared into the shadows. It was only four but it was dark outside because of the storm.

"hey… have you seen panda?" Pittoo asked, Viridi and Pit shook their head.

**Time skip! Nighttime with the storm still going**

Like usual everyone slept in the living room. Viridi and Pit in the larger couch, Pittoo in the smaller one and Pandora was suppose to be sleeping on the coffee table.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully but in the silence you can hear a prank emerge. Pandora swiftly and quickly got one of Pit's hands and did the same with Viridi. She quietly clipped the handcuffs around their wrist,

"a-achoo!" Pandora sniffed but then quickly covered her mouth.

Pit and Viridi shuffled and the chains of the cuff jingled but no one woke up.

"I'm Pandora, the goddess of disaster and calamity" Pandora laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

Dark Pit woke up and looked around the room "hmm.." he just laid back down "what did you do now panda?" he whispered.

**DONE!**

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it. I have to stop here cuz get what? I'm hungry XD imma gonna eata nowa :D**

**Little thing about me: I choked on my gum today and my dog thought I was crazy XD**

**Story: panda, panda, panda… what did you do now?**

**Credits to: anon's idea, handcuffs and nick's idea, accidental kiss**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee :D **


	20. Chapter 20 half a chapter

**Ahhh.. the weekend :D**

**Yup its another one of these kinda chapters. Imma gonna call it…**

**Banana: half a chapter XD**

**Me: AHHHH BANANA!**

**Banana: hi**

**Whatever… anyway ill call it a half a chapter. If I'm kinda lazy ill just do half a chapters and they usually come out on weekends well first things first, ill respond to your reviews now-**

**OHHHHHH WAITTT!**

**I just remembered!**

**EVERYONE LISTEN UPPPPPPPP **

**Ok so I was looking through the kid Icarus stories and I saw this one story call ask Pit and DP questions or something and in the fourth chapter I think I saw that someone MENTIONED MY STORY!**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**Who did dat? well whoever you are THANKS A BUNCH I really mean it. When I saw the words Pit Academy, I just started laughing XD lol I don't even know why. I was just sooooooooo happy at first XD thanks you guys all ya it means a lot **

**Banana: wait what did the question say?**

**Me: hmm? (turns to banana) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? (calms down) well the question said something like ****_have you read Pit Academy? Whats your opinion on it? _****Well something like that… why?**

**Banana: then how do you know the person who wrote it, likes the story? Maybe whoever wrote hates the book and just wants to get the word out.**

**Me: (falls on back) you just HAD to ruin the mood (;_;) **

**Moving on to reviews**

**Maniax300! Sly cooper is da best XD yay my chapters are funny XD**

**Howl! Thanks for reviewing **

**Banana: make sure you read his stories**

**Me: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOOO! **

**Thank you howl for supporting my stories even it…. I don't read yours… SORRY I get really tired for some odd reason after typing soooo I don't really have time to read other stories….**

**Celestial dragon! Yeah I'm a sora fan too even if I didn't get the game but it seems really cool. I just play the ones on the ps2 XD and yup the next chapter is coming sson BUT GUESS WHAT YOU GUYSSSSSS? HALLOWEEENNNNNNNNN! ON WEDNESDAYYYYY :D what are you guys gonna be for Halloween?**

**Anglepit! Niceee sonic huh XD and Pit and Viridi DID kiss earlier in the chapters but theres gonna be more piridi in the next chapter yay XD siblings! XD**

**Oh and you guys I'm starting to get FC's now is it because I mentioned my age? Well I do have a bio… if you guys want to look at that… I had it up there for a while XD**

**Xero the Pyr0! Heh, I actually thought I wasn't updating fast enough XD yeah, and if theres a new reviewer all regular reviewers sing the new reviewer a song XD and yes I am 12, I have a biography you can go look at it if you want. Yeah… almost all my friends on my 3ds is like 14 and up DX I feel small DX and I like long reviews dunno why but whatever XD and more piridi in da next chapter :D**

**Wow nick XD randy review there XD ACK! BANANA!**

**Banana: yay!**

**Me: GET OUT OG HERE BANANA!**

**Nick your review was funny nice song XD and your game quiz DX I failed well a C is average soooo I'm good XD **

**Inu senpai! My chapters are funny yay XD I had these super good amazing panda claws that were 312 and had auto dodge freeze and other stuff but I accidently fused it D: MY CLAWS! That's when I stopped making strong weapons DX oh and if you really want to know why I wanted everyone to know why I was 12 then read chapter 18 reviews one of them should really catch your attention BUT its ok as long as it doesn't happen again and I really think I'm over reacting anyway sooo yeah…**

**HamazingWarrior! Cant wait to be crushed huh XD well I'm usually on at night so we can vs each other in FFA then cant wait to fight ya and thanks for reviewing XD even though theres a 90 percent change of me losing XD**

**Kenan1312! Yuppie yup the song is necessary and when theres a new reviewer your gonna sing it too XD thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

**Wow that was kinda short **

**Banana: people hate reviewing**

**Me: NEVER TRUST A BANANA! NEVER!**

**Anyway…. ANY QUESTIONS THAT ARNT TOO WEIRD I WILL ANSWER so don't be afraid to ask ok :D**

**Little thing about me: my dad fell off a ladder this week :0 don't worry he's fine… with crutches…. Yeah, he was fixing the drain pipe thingy, cause its been raining a lot so he was just going to fix it or something **

**I watched a movie! Well I watch movies every week pretty much but… anyway its called Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Sound familiar right? Yeah it was really cool and the fighting scenes are epic! **

**And I'm going to have a field trip for school next school year going to Washington DC! I'm excited :D but it cost over 1000 dollars for the plane ride hotel tours food and other things… bummer whatever I'm working for it, my dad gives me money as long as I do chores **

**I got a hair cut!**

**Its almost my birthday!**

**I been depressed for a while though.. my mom has been in the hospital for a while and she doesn't look like she'll be out anytime soon… its ok I guess… I shouldn't worry you for my problems**

**Question time!**

**Ok I got questions for you guys… I'm not the smartest person in the world ok**

**What does writer's block mean?**

**I always tell myself I got to change the season but I don't know if I should make a Halloween chapter… should I?**

**Something will happen at the end of the book causing everyone to split up and I don't know if I should make a book showing everyone getting back together and then make the book when everyone is grown up. Should I make 2 more books about PA or just 1 more?**

**A lot of people are comparing PA to Surprised. Should I pay more attention to Surprised, stay the same or stop it all together?**

**Should I make a Piridi book?**

**I think that's it for now BUT PLEASE ANSWER SOME OF THESE! I NEED HELP!**

**Banana: next!**

**You know whats weird you guys?**

**Banana: what?**

**Me: NOT TALKING TO YOU!**

**I been writing a teen rated book even though I'm not a teen… **

**Banana: rebel!**

**Me: NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!**

**I also thought its weird how I'm like the youngest one whos making the books and a lot of older people are reading it.. NOT THAT THERES ANYTHING WRONG WITH IT I was just wondering ya know…**

**I have a dance coming up and a couple of people asked me to go with them and each and every time I always say "sounds like fun" but I said that to 3 people already! WHAT DO I DOOOOO?! First off I don't want to hurt anyones feelings at all and I already made a tough spot for myself… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO I wish all you guys can come and help me out… that's ok ill bring you guys some food and a balloon XD**

**Ok theres this guys in almost all my classes and his name is Travis and HE IS ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF MEEEEEE! He always says that I have no friends and-**

**Banana: loser!**

**Me: (tear) SHUT UP!**

**Anyway, I do have friends to be honest I'm like in the popular group panda was talking about. I know and talk with some of the most popular kids in my grade and I'm like the coolest one the average group. I'm like in the middle BUT YET HE DOESN'T LISTEN! AND HES SAYS I DON'T PLAY HOCKEY! Hes a football player, blonde and tall another thing, I actually think I'm short, I'm up to Travis's shoulders! Well then again he's tall but I'm like the shortest one between my friends! I'll measure how tall I am later and ill tell you guys**

**Anyway, so I saw travis drinking out of the water fountain and so I pushed his head down. And I guess I pushed down to hard cause he looked really pissed off and he said I broke one of his brackets or braces whatever it is and so I was scared out of my mind that he was gonna beat me up or something DX**

**Banana: oooo your in trouble.**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**

**I literally was paranoid… urgh.. 7****th**** grade drama…**

**Well how was your day at school? **

**WOW… this half a chapter is actually really long **

**Well I like talking to you guys XD hello computer screen XD**

**Oh and if you guys are having a bad day then you can pm me and ill do whatever to make ya feel better :D**

**ANY QUESTIONS THAT ARE NOT TOO WEIRD ILL ANSWER really, I'm kinda bored here**

**OH YEAH!**

** I sorted out the kid Icarus stories by reviews and I'm in 3****rd**** place! YAY THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH XD I'm soo proud :D**

**I been practicing my piano pieces and violin too :D **

**Do you guys play any instruments?**

**Have you guys eaten at smash burger yet? I love dat place its soooooo good XD yum yum yum :D**

**Well I'm running out of things to say soooooo**

**Byeeeeeeeeee!**

**Banana: byeeee!**

**Me: AHH BANANA!**


	21. Chapter 21 piridi kinda

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello :D **

**People I think theres a new reviewerrrrrrr XD**

**Chloroblast thanksa alota for a reviewa XD**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! HOWLJOIN THE GROUP! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**SAY THANK YOU EVERYBODY XD**

**OH AND EVERYONEEEEEEEE! LISTEN UP!**

**KENAN1312 MENTIONED A GOOD IDEA (thankyou kenan)**

**EVERYONE WHOO IS MY FRIEND ON 3DS LISTEN UP!**

**Since every reviewer is a friend to me, I'd really like if EVERYONE could be friends all together in other words… is it ok if I put your FC in my chapter?**

**And everyone who isn't my friend you can put your FC on here too so we can all add it anddddddd we're all friends :D**

**Ok moving on**

**I'm kinda happy well more to the depressed side... ITS OK :D i know what to do if you have a REALLY REALLY REALLY big problem, all you have to do is go somewhere REALLY REALLY REALLY high up (for me its the willis tower) do you know why? because if your really high up you get to see how small your problem really is... well if that makes sense to you, if ya confused then forget about it ANYWAY thx Maax :D and thank you for the answer to my question NOO ONE SHOULD LIKE BANANAS XD and luv ya 2 XD I luv everyone whos reading XD**

**Hamazing warrior! We should totally play against each other! I have Pandora claws that I really like and use a lot, well lets see whos standing at the end in FFA or/and OOO I play at night though… on weekends I play around the whole day sooo yeah**

**Inu-senpai! wait.. you changed your name on your 3ds... oh well XD Hahaha I dunno but every time someone says jelly for jealous… I just start creaking up XD I always tell myself "I'm totally going to say that" then I forget about it and then someone says it and the process repeats XD ahhh… I'm so weird XD oh and travis, he isn't like that :3 he knows that I'm a small little twig and that he can really hurt me but I guess he just likes to tease me but he is starting to slowly stop I guess.. I don't know really. Now that I think about it… hes like a big brother, always messin with you, sayin that your short but then theres the other side we're it like always makin you laugh, helping you out, calling you funny nick names and blah blah blah, stuff like dat XD AND THANKS INU-SENPAIIIIIIII your awesome 2 :D**

**Nerf! BANANAAAAAA BADDDD! I hate banana :D niceee rictofen for Halloween huh, imma ghost XD yup classic bed sheet XD**

**You don't like half a chapters Xero? But THANKSSSSSS I'm so happy that all your guys are soo supportive in my life XD it makes me feel special :D oh and about the breaking up part of the book… sorry! XD its called the drama and noooo I'm not going to leave it all unhappy that's why I'm making more books :D I made my decision, 2 more PA books after this one but it wont be as long as this one. Hahahaha the justin part really made me laugh :D HE'LL EAT EVERYTHING! **

**Anon! HANDCUFFS :D oh and if I saw dark Pit in my house then I probably do the same as you DP is awesome XD aaaaand now we are officially in the dark Pit fan club XD**

**Celestial Dragon! Hahahahahaha the kick him in the balls idea is classic but you're a guy don't you feel evil giving me that idea? Oh and your age! I love these questions, dunno know why… I just want to see if I get it right!**

**I think you are… 9347509184754193759 years old! JK! Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj I think you are….. 14? No wait, 15? No no no no 12? NOPE! Hmmm I got to go with 14. Maybe you mentioned it in swapnote or a review buuut imm too lazy to check XD your are 14!**

**Kenan! I added you XD and I was thinking of joining a clan… but I don't know… when school started and my story, I thought that I couldn't be on a lot so I just didn't join at the end BUT now that you remind me… it does sound interesting :)**

**Guest… andy dat you? If its not then TOTALLY SORRY just put a name instead of leaving it blank ok :) and yes THE THRID PA BOOK IS A PIRIDI BOOK EVERYONE! Panda and DP try to help them (third book is when everyone is adults)**

**Chloroblast! If your writing a book tell me and I'll support you like what you did we my story ok :D just tell me the title andddd IM GOING TO BE THE FIRST REVIEWERRRRR! Well I'll try XD**

**Wow! The A/N was already over 800 word :0**

**Chapter 21! Looks like I got to get out my romantic side for this chapter… not really good at that XD**

**Oh wait!**

**NEW REVIEWER! :D**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**Say thank you everyone to IRVPR00! (I actually don't know if its two zeros or two uppercase o's, sorry) and your wow 2 :D**

**I am a girl, and I have both ps3(broke D:) and xbox, which one do ya like better? Ps3 sony has better graphics but xbox has Microsoft and way better things… well I was a ps fan first so I'm stickin with dat XD**

**Story time!**

**wait! i was just about to update this chapter when a new reviewer popped up yay! :D**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY IRVPR00?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**thaaaanks hunter! welcome to da family XD yes i am 12 years old :D and when im older i thought i would my ideas like an anime or somethin... BUT im not there yet sooooo i'll just chillax for now XD i only finished the game at intensity 7 for all chapter except for the last one XD and on your review you said fare... (scratches head) fare... does that mean fight? XD im stupid XD well if its a fight you want then im up for it :D but i must warn you i dont lose easily XD MUHAHAHAHA you dont sound so bad either, a fight in FFA it is... well you have to give me your FC XD oh and if i do happen to lose alot then its probably because its not my day so dont underestimate me k :D i got some tricks under my sleeve. i use below 300 value weapons, one reason is that im just lazy to make high valued ones but the other reason is because i can still kick butt without relying on how strong my weapon is AND my powers... im doomed without them XD**

* * *

_Ahh, peaceful.. _Pit and his brother thought until Pandora came into their lives followed by Viridi. But its more exciting with them, especially when Pandora, the tricky devil she is, decides to handcuff you to your crush... what next panda?

It was quiet and early, everyone in the Icarus house was sleeping until Viridi's alarm went off waking everyone up.

"AHHHH!" Pandora shot up from the under the table, hitting her head hard "ahh.." she pushed the table up to get to the ringing noise. **(OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! sorry guys but my little brother just handed me a twix bar! YEAHHHH I LOVE TWIX BARS num yum yum XD)**

Making the table flip over a fall onto the 'trying to wake up' dark Pit.

"U!" Pandora marched over to the little alarm clock and chucked it out the window. She smiled and retrieved her table and crawled back under it,

"PANDA!"

"Pandora!"

"pandoraaAAAA!"

"shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Dark Pit got up rubbing his face while his brother sat up too, unaware of what is attached to his wrist.

"Pandora you messed up my alarm clock!" Viridi got up too.

"what th-" DP's mouth was cover up by and snickering panda. his eyes were wide open as he looked at his troublesome friend.

"that's ok I guess…" Viridi sighed "I'll just gettt aaa neeeww-" Viridi's voice slowed down as she looked at her hand in disbelief.

"what is it?" Pit followed Viridi's stare "oh my g-" he trailed off as he lifted his hand. Then suddenly two pairs of eyes glared at the smirking blue haired prankster.

"Pittooooooooo! You are so going to get it!" Pit yelled

"wait what?" Pittoo backed off. "I didn't do-"

"IM GONNA CLOBBER YA!" Pit got up, followed by Viridi who just didn't know what to do

"Pit! Pit! Pit!" Viridi got his attention "I don't think dark Pit did it…" she glanced over to the original, one and only, well-known, Pandora Amazon.

"good catch Viridi" Pandora smiled

"Pandora lets us go!" Pit demanded.

"oh geez, and I thought you guys liked each other" Pandora lifted her hands at her side.

The piridi couple gasped and then glanced at each other with red tomato faces.

"oh well, NOW they get it" Pandora looked away with crossed arms.

The lovebirds smiled shyly, but then their faces went blank again.

"how long are you going to keep this up Pandora?"

"yeah" Viridi agreed.

"you know when" Pandora smirked, she briefly brushed her hand on Pittoo's shoulder to get his attention and then she headed to the door, dark Pit following.

Awkward silence 0_0

The piridi's glanced at each other

"Viridi i-" Pit started but…

"sorry guys" panda popped up again, she held up her water bottle and shook it towards the annoyed couple "gotta freeze something"

And shut goes the door, leaving the couple again

"Pit i-"now Viridi was cut off

"excuse meh" DP smiled "just experimentin" Dark Pit left with a blow torch, this time Pit and Viridi locked the door just in case,

Silence once again…

"wait…" Viridi looked at Pit

"how are we suppose to go to the bathroom?" Pit questioned

"and how do we change to our uniforms?" Viridi added

"PANDORRRAAAAA!" they yelled.

**Time skip! First hour, medusa's class**

While the teacher went on with the lesson, not caring to the situation, everyone in class stared both at the piridi couple and at Pandora. Pit and Viridi already sit next to each other so all they had to do is move their chairs closer to each other. _The closer the better _panda said, but it came with a price

"wait why is Pandora wearing that again?" Phoshora whispered to her nature bestie

"because" Viridi said sternly "if we get dress violations, then she does too!"

"urgh…" Pandora dropped her head on the desk, she was wearing a blue dragon outfit. She looked fat… I mean fluffy and poofy, there was even a large tail at the back with dark blue sparkly triangle points that lead up all the way to her dragon head. Her face showed through the open mouth of the dragon head. It looked funny while she had her head down on her desk because it looked like there was a fat dragon sitting, with its head resting on the desk.

"wow panda" dark p commented

"grrr!" panda dragon growled to DP "they'll thank me later" she hissed to herself.

"everyone pick up your pencils and start the test, and it will be counted towards your grade" medusa glared at Pandora when saying the last part.

"um…" Pit scratched his head "I write with my right hand but…" he glanced over to the hard working Viridi "well I guess I'll try…"

Pandora wasn't doing so good on the test either, the class would hear slight tap noises with frustrated grunts afterwords. "ARUGH! NO THUMBBBS!" Pandora yelled and with that she threw the pencil across the room. Panda looked at her 'hands' they were like teddy bear hands, just nubs and no fingers. Then she just started whaling her arms like a baby for like five minutes until she fell asleep.

"duuude.." dark Pit said looking at his brothers test after class was done.

"I know…" Pit moaned. His test was soo sloppy he had to redo it sometime this week.

"no not that" Pittoo shook his head he pointed at his test "how'd I get a negative score?!"

Panda dragon came up to the brothers, sleepy eyed. "redo's?" she lifted up her test and the twins did the same nodding.

"Pit," Viridi pulled on the chained wrist "I have to get my test" Viridi said, the brown haired brother nodded and followed

"awww" panda dragon smiled "its like they're together forever"

"you hand cuffed them" dark Pit frowned "what do you expect"

"grrrr! RAWR!" panda waddled back to her seat. "hm? Oh! That reminds me! Viridi!" Pandora called "while I was getting the dragon suit from the back stage thing place, I found this, and I thought you'd join or something" Pandora held up a flyer

"thanks Pandora" Viridi took the paper and started to read it.

"yeah, you always go on and on about how you want to participate more in school or whatever and since I'm a genius I thought you'd like this one the most" Pandora nodded.

The flyer said:

_Winter play _

_Auditions next week Friday afternoon_

_Get practice packet in theater_

_Join now and have fun!_

"oh and I think the story of the play is on the back" panda dragon pointed out.

Back of flyer:

_Kid Icarus_

_One hero to save them all, Asudem _(as-dem) _has come back from the underworld and is bringing chaos to the world. Its up to Tip to save the world with help from Lady Anetulap _(ana-tulip) _goddess of light. Tip will face many dangers and encounter other gods and goddess' such as Arodnap,_(a-row-na) _goddess of trickery. Idiriv _(eyed-vree) _goddess of the living greenery, Sotanaht _(so-ta-nath) _god of the dead and so much more :D_

"living greenery?! Nature!" Viridi smiled excitedly "I would totally make that part!"

"wait, what kind of name is Tip?" Pit frowned

"what kind of name is Pit?" panda dragon responded. "oh wait, Viridi. There is also another play… some romancy kinda thing… something like Romeo and Juliet but different… which one do you want to do?"

"hmm… I don't know…" Viridi tilted her head. "but are you al-"

"yup!" Pandora smiled "we're with you all the way! Cause we're a team!" Pandora smiled, dark Pit placed a hand on Panda and smiled at Viridi too, he nodded his head. Pit turned to her with a big smile and a 'thumbs up'

_A team huh? _Viridi smiled _together forever. _"iwtbtfe!" Viridi beamed. At first everyone gave her a weird look but then got it and laughed a bit.

"iwtbtfe!" they cheered putting their hands out and on top of each other.

* * *

**This was short I know… and it took forever to get out, I'm really sorry…**

**Its just been rough at my house recently**

**Thank you for all you guys being so supportive! I'll try my best to type!**

**Oh and for you guys who know what iwtbtfe means don't spoil it please! It will be announce at the end of the book, so just wait you guys k :)**

**And if you all like piridi there is a fanfic that one of my reviewers help write, its called the ring of chaos! Please read :D**

**Goodnight!zzzZZZ**

**Oh one more thing**

**I really really really really thank you all for reviewing because when I read really nice reviews I get motivated to type more XD**

**After I visited my mom in the hospital and she didn't know who I was, it just hurt me really bad so I didn't type for like a week! But then I get this one review that cheers me up enough to write again :D**

**Thank you :D**

**Well wasn't that chapter delicious? Now chef FtAaIiRlY will just have to whip up some sweet Surprised for dessert XD**


	22. Chapter 22 its a cat!

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Kkk so I'll put up any FC in a half a chapter :D**

**Maniax okie dokie :D**

**Yeah AnglePit I haven't been putting up chapters recently sorry all of you reading. Don't worry about this fanfic being unfinished or anything cuz I wont stop PA until its finished! Maybe 70 chapters total, if not more. I have A LOT more to go :D**

**Yay thanks for reading Howl! Yeah just please don't bring it up (mom) aaand I'm going to be just fine! Me and family were actually going to take out to eat for my birthday on Tuesday :D I'm very glade that she is here for my birthday I'm very grateful :D and yeah the play, I actually don't know what play to do. The romancey play was for Pit and Viridi soo yeah. The other play for all four of them well I'll see where it takes me.**

**Anon! ive got an idea for showering and changing clothes DON'T WORRY it wont be gross. I wouldn't make anything like ****_that_**** ewwie XD oh no don't get images in my head too! Urghh! *faints but keeps working on chapter* XD if that makes sense XD**

**Inuuu! Thanks oniisan! Your reviews always makes me smile :D and like I said before if I have a REALLY big problem than I just have to go someplace REALLY high up! :) and thanks, I feel real good cause I have inspired other reviewers to start writing I WILL SUPPORT :D if I can… I might be sleepy BUT don't worry XD thank you sooo much inu for reading my stories and supporting them *hug* oh and for being a really good oniisan :D and smiling is my thing sooo get used to it lol XD well that's what my friends in school say, that and I say sorry too much WHICH I DON'T. they said to say sorry when you really mean it AND I DO MEAN IT! So I don't see how I say sorry to much. Surprised is getting really serious and intense even though that story is suppose to be the dessert XD it will get better :D heheh I was surprised that not a lot of people got the play right away, I got pm's saying that they got it after reading over again XD **

**Nick! Don't worry Pit and Viridi will get their revenge somehow. I haven't decided yet But it WILL come XD**

**Kenan… wait no I didn't. check again bud. I DON'T LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND :D **

**Shocker! Yeah well I think sora and roxas are pretty cute XD yayyy! I got your age right! Don't worry I'm no stalker XD urrr evil for wanting to kick some guy in his captain's quarters! XD and don't mention my mom anymore k, and hey I'm strong I can handle it…. I'm not crying right now and I'm not shaking AT ALL sooooo heheh moving on…**

**HamazingWarrior! Yeah I pwnd in FFA well not always XD but I'm am pretty snazzy with them claws. I hate clubs though I can barely use them and I did see WD its kinda scary how the captain guy gets all mad and everything in the next episode. And I would fahking hate that zombie that ate her!**

**Xero! Dark Pit is pretty cool but I'm in luv with link XD soo yeah hes da best :D sure I wont put your FC up and sorry I got u in trouble. Author's note takes like half of the chapter! Which mean I got to type more D: dats ok I like responding to reviewers :)**

**Guest!... I don't know you… just put ur name up somewhere… I'm not a stalker… I just don't know what to call you other than guest and guest is a borin name sooo change it up bro :D**

**11225rt! Its ok as long as you reviewed I'm happy :D and thank you for ur review, yup and sometimes reviews just pop up when I'm really sad or something and then I'm all happy again! :D this is my 3****rd**** time saying this but its ok just don't mention my mom and I'll be fine. Its best if I don't think about it right now. If you really want to know pm me. Yeah I'm a DP and Panda fan, sooo don't worry we are going to get back on that. Its just that there are a lot of piridi fans so I gotta give them what they want :D PANCAKES IS MY FAV CHARACTER! but yay! Pidora fan :D they are just meant for each other XD but then theres Matt and then theres Phoshora and maybe another person. Complex but I have this really really really good Idea with them so don't go away XD oh and last chapter was over 3,000 words dat aint so small XD**

**Eli Kagamine! Yay new reviewer! (oh and I love Rin/Len Kagamine :)**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE WITH HUNTER! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, IRVPR00, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY, CHAIOS AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY ?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**say thank you everyone to Kagamine :D ur one of us now so If you got a big problem we've got you covered :D**

**thaaaanks everyone lets try to get back into second place, right now we are at third with about 150 reviews well I kept you all waiting for a very long time I'm SORRY D: buuuut guess wat?**

**Banana: Chapter 22! Chef doesn't own any kiu except for OC's **

**Me: enjoy :D GET OUT BANANA D:**

"oh great" a blue haired dragon sighed "the sub probably thinks we're crazy or something"

**Teacher's POV**

_What the heck is going on here?! _I tilt my head over to two student who are handcuffed together and I get a chill when I see this big buff student with a dog sitting right next to him (Magnus) _and why is there a student in a dragon costume?! ?! its going to be a looong day _I sigh and get on with class

**Norm pov (heheh norm is a funny word XD wait not as weird as the letter Q its and O with a little line at the side… weird…) after class**

"bro we still have to practice for the game on Sunday. We need that TV" Pittoo states

"well how am I suppose to play?" Pit lifts up his hand and looks a Pandora who is eating a cookie in her dragon suit. "and I really want to wear something else other than my pj's"

"and I need a shower!" Viridi adds

"ie ie quit your complainin' I got an idea" Pandora nods. _This cant be good _Pit sighes.

Its nearly below freezing and Pandora commands everyone to change into swimsuits. After many hours of argument, Pittoo changes and Viridi and Pit change with a curtain separating them.

"a bit chilly eh?" panda smiles as everyone gets out into the backyard of the Icarus's house. Everyone is huddled up together shaking.

"what are we doin here?"

"i-its soo c-cold!"

"panda, why am I dragged into this!" you can see a light fog coming from everyone's mouth as they speak.

"ready?" Pandora smirks she holds up a hose with a cap that can change the way the water spray's. everyone freezes, not because they are cold but because they have a clue on what Pandora's crazy idea was "too slow!" Pandora lets the water come out and pointing it up into the air so everyone gets wet.

"AAAHHH!"

"EEEKKKK!"

"PANDAAA!"

"THIS IS FUN ISNT It?!"

Fairly cold water splashes on everyone. Even though Pandora is a maniac, everyone was laughing and trying to get the hose from panda. Pit slipped at one point followed by DP laughing at him. Viridi gets hit with the hose accidently when panda tried to throw it to Pit so DP wont get the hose. This action of course got the little nature girl very angry, which resulted with Pittoo and panda running away from the evil Viridi, Pit tearing up at the side of Viridi's dark aura surrounding. Then a cat comes along scaring the poop outta DP who is running for his life once again. Panda tries to catch the cat who is trying to catch DP, Pit is laughing next Viridi. They were sitting down enjoying pittooey's misery, **(emotion remastered by kamikadze333666 plays in da backround. Its one of those you-think-about-life scenes with Viridi doing the honors of explaining it in her words) **_well I'm never going to forget this _Viridi smiles _the four of us are just so weird together, how did we even end up together like this? Fate maybe… nawh sounds cheesy XD well whatever I'm really happy with the crazy Pandora, the strong Dark Pit and his cute laughing brother… I actually think all of us are going to be together forever, well its kinda hard to get away from Pandora. Pit can't be ignored and if you leave DP alone he might start a brawl with someone. Oh and without me everyone is screwed, I'm the one to stop them from doing stupid. _There was a loud breaking noise with panda and DP laughing on the ground, they broke the fence… somehow… _oh here we go again, they never learn!_

"you guys are all idiots!" Viridi screams.

"heh heh…" Pandora giggles rubbing the back of her head

"don't worry we'll fix it" dark Pit smiles nervously

"yeah, we got this!" panda smiles giving everyone a thumbs up.

"we?" Pit tilts his head.

"yeah!" Pittoo nods "together!"

"ok team!" Pandora gets up and gets everyone's attention "we got a couple of hours before sunset. Our mission is to fix the fence before then. If we fail, then we're all gonna be popsicles. Alriiiight… GO!"

Everyone started to do whatever they can to get the fence back up. And just in time but everyone still had the sniffles, well at least they are all clean. Everyone looks at the broken TV,

"we better win" Pit says

"don't worry" DP responds calmly

"everythang gonna be alright" panda nods

"we're together" Viridi adds.

"we cool like dat" the blue prankster smiles

"well we still have to practice" dark Pit says "it doesn't hurt" Pit nods, glancing down at the cuffs. He really likes Viridi so why was it so hard to tell her? That's what I'm trying to find out! Pandora would say.

It was silent for a while.

"hey Dark P whats that?" Pandora points right belowe DP's chin.

"what is wha-"

As dark Pit looked down to see what panda was pointing at, the devil herself flicked her hand up so it would poke DP"s face "hahahahahaha" she ran away, out the door with DP following.

It was now silent with only the cuffed couple together. They started to speak at the same time

"uh sorry" Pit smiled

"no its ok, what we're you going to say?" Viridi asks

"uhhh umm... " _be a man Pit! _Panda spoke in his head.

_What the Pandora?!_

_Shut up and put on your big boy pants Pit! _Panda yelled

_Ok, ok, ok I got this _Pit took a deep breath

"Viridi… I" Pit looked at her and chuckled a bit "heh this is pretty silly huh" he lifted the cuffs.

"uh yeah" Viridi smiled.

"so umm d-do do you want to go out….side or you know…. In… side…." Pit messes up again. "or! We… could maybe…. Possibly… uhh.. go on a da-"

Pit was cut off by a kiss on da lips 0:

"I'd loved to go as long as your with me" Viridi giggles.

"that's a bit cheesy, don't you think?" Pit laughs

"not as cheesy as Mario's pizzeria, I'm kinda hungry" the nature girl smiles.

By a window…

"haha!" panda smiles, "got it!" Pandora pulled down her phone

"I still cant believe your taking a video of this" dark Pit shakes his head.

"hey! It might come in handy, like in the future **(hint on whats the 3****rd**** PA book is about)**" Pandora puts her phone away.

"hey… um panda?" Pittoo gets her attention

"yeah man?"

"do you want to umm…" the both of them started walking down the sidewalk to town.

"do wha?"

"panda I really li-" he was cut off by a familiar voice. "Phoshora!" DP gasps

"hiya!" she smiles, grabbing Pittoo's hand and pulling off ahead. "Pandora do you want to come with us, we're gonna watch a movie!" the star runner calls over.

"uh… nah" Pandora shakes her head "sorry. I got… stuff to do, bye and have fun!" she smiles waving.

_Panda?_ Pittoo looks back until the little prankster isn't seen anymore.

Pandora was walking back the Icarus house, and saw her friends. They were holding hands

"awww, that's my favorite couple!" panda beams. The cuffed couple blush madly, "hey, lemme get that off for ya" she broke the cuffs off their hands since she lost the key, Pit and Viridi still had their hands locked onto each other.

"we're going to go out and eat " Pit states

"don't worry Pandora! We'll bring lots of leftovers!" Viridi smiles, and off the couple went.

The blue haired student sits on the curb elbows on knees, a cat comes along and purrs against her leg. Panda smiles and pets the stray

"you alone too?" she tilts her head "me too. Heh where would my friends be without me eh? I'm da glue and they're the blocks, wait I got a better one. I'm the bowl and they're the soup/noodles, get it? If you don't have the bowl everything will be all over the table and not with each other… urgh! Too much thinking… I'm gonna take a nap… or should I eat something first? What do you think cat?"

Purr

"yeah, naps are best" panda sleeps over at the twin's house.

**Next day**

"hey you guys the game is coming up" Pit informs

"yeah, carnival starts today though" Pandora smiles "we should go!"

"it should be fun!" Viridi cheers

"alright, Phoshora told me that we should go together yesterday soo" dark Pit trails off. Pit and Viridi were going together already, a little date for them. Panda wouldn't want to mess it up, matt is at that science fair thing so that means Pandora is alone again.

"oh… don't worry you guys" panda gives off a fake smile. "its ok really. No troubles." She backs off from the group.

"are you sure Pandora?" Pit asks worriedly

"panda?" dark Pit titles his head.

"I-I'm fine.." _damn! My voice is starting to shake! _"heh, I gotta go… get aaaa haircut first!" she runs away ending up sitting back on the curb of the street. _Haha, whats wrong with me? Just calm down and ishould be A OK! YEAHH! Lets go get some hot coca, its frickin cold out here! That means SNOWWW _panda skips to the coffee shop.

The rest still went to the carnival, hoping to see Pandora there but she wasn't.

"Darky Poo" Phoshora called for the millionth time "is something wrong?"

"huh? Oh nothing" he shakes his head "but… I think I'm going home, just really tired, me and Pit trained a lot today sooo"

"oh, ok. Feel better!" the star racer smiles. "should I walk you home?"

"no!... no, its ok" dark Pit walks off.

_Geez its getting really cold! _Pittoo shivers a bit. He was in town, the festival behind him. He still doesn't know for sure why he left, but he seems pretty content with himself.

"hey, that's… paint cans!" Pittoo heard shaking of paint cans and heard light spray noises. Out of curiosity, he rushed to the ally space between two buildings, a book shop and another random shop. When he saw who was spraying, it shocked him for some reason. He saw Pandora in dark blue skinny jeans, a yellow tank top under her light blue sweat shirt. She had a scarf around her neck that was white, it cover part of her face too, you can she fog coming from the top of the scarf. Panda's hair was down and her lazy wavy layered hair looked really nice, oh and she had her phone peeking out of her sweater's pocket.

Pandora picked up another can and shook it up to mix the paint that's inside but she hasn't noticed Dark Pit. The blue panda girl started painting again, DP took out his phone. Panda's phone vibrated and she answered,

"look to your left Panda" Pittoo spoke

"eh?-" Pandora was definitely surprised to see her friend, and she almost dropped her phone. "yo! Stop creeping on people!" Pandora threw a paint can at him. Pittoo walked towards her and panda crossed her arms "and I thought you were at the festival with everyone else"

"well what are you doing here all alone?"

"huh?! Me, alone?! Pah.." panda shook her head waving her hand. "as you know I'm really popular"

"but your all by yourself" Pittoo points out.

"eh?!" Pandora frowns and looks around. "heh heh. Noooo"

"riiiight" Pittoo crosses his arms. "well if you are busy-"

"I AM!"

"ok, well if you want, do you want to go to the fest with me? Its still open, till ten"

"I… I, umm sur-" Pandora was cut off by and familiar voice.

"Darky Pie! There you are! You forgot your wallet at the fes…" Phoshora trailed off as she saw dark Pit with Pandora. "uhh… I thought you weren't feeling good"

"umm… I"

Pandora stepped up for him "yeah, he was on his way home when I needed to ask him a question. Don't worry about it, k!"

"panda-"

"I gotta get workin or else the clerk is gonna give me another bitch fit. Bye!" panda waves with a smile and picks up another can of paint.

"lets go" Phoshora pulls him away giving his wallet back, it was awhile until DP pulled away.

"Phoshora, come on. I'll be fine without you" he says

"what are you talking about?"

"every time I try to talk to panda YOU are always pulling me away!" Pittoo huffs "I just want to talk to my friend"

"you left your wallet! I had to give it back" the racer frowned

"we'll was it really necessary to drag me my house? I was in the middle of a conversation with my friend!"

"well I'm your girlfriend!"

It was silent for a while.

"and I get a feeling that your don't like me as much as I like you, that you want to hang out with panda instead of me!" Phoshora states

A cat pops up in between the fight.

"ahh!" Pittoo runs away.

"what the?" Phoshora tilts her head. The cat meows

"ok… I think the monster is gone…" Pittoo pants.

"meow!" a blue haired prankster smirks

"EKKK!" an unmanly scream escapes the shaking Pittoo.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" panda laughs "I bet you can break a glass with that!"

"haha… very funny" dark Pit frowns.

"sorry DP, oh wait… or should I say Darky Pi?" Pandora cracks up again.

"shut it panda!"

"PandORA!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOO!"

"YESSSS!"

"YES- oh wait…" dark Pit rubs the back of his head.

"ha!" Pandora smirks then pushes Dark P down "tag your it man!"

"get back here!"

"no way creepo!"

The pranksters manage to run to the edge of town and pass the fields and to the hill with the cherry blossom.

"wait!" panda stops "whats that?" she puts to a random spot behind Pittoo.

"what is wha-" Pittoo turns around and panda bolts up the hill.

"hey!" dark p runs after her "gotcha!" he tackles her but that was a bad mistake. They were on top of the hill and then they fell, rolling down.

"SHITTTTT!" they scream.

They ended up on top of a handmade bridge that the brothers built. "well… I'm glade that's over" dark Pit sighed, panda was on top of him

"yeah.." oh but the friends spoke too soon when the bridge broke beneath them. The water wasn't high, but it was ice cold.

"DAMNNN!"

"you jinx it man!"

"shut up! You too!"

"heh thanks for breaking the fall for meh" panda deviled smiled.

They helped each other up and out of the water.

"seriously what can happen next?"

Suddenly there was a wild hippo that emerged from the water and roared at the kids.

"RAWRRR!" panda and dark Pit watched in fear as a hippo over towered them. The roar was so big that its wind blew Pandora's hair making it flow in the winter wind.

"RUN!" and they ran to town.

**Viridi and Pit!**

"wow Pit!" Viridi beamed as Pit knocked down another set of cups stacked up.

"heh this is nothing!" Pit knocked down another set. "want to try?"

"uh… yeah!"

"cool, ok." Pit gave her a ball and stood behind her "aim right in front of ya"

She threw the ball but it only knocked down the top cup. "aww!"

"here, let me help" Pit placed a ball in her hand and placed his hand on top of Viridi's.

"aaaand" Pit and Viridi threw together and knocked them all down

"yay!" Viridi cheered. She got a stuff animal from the guy who owned the stand.

When they got home they were surprised to see their two best friends on the floor sleeping. Looking as if they fell in a pond, they were leaning against each other's backs sleeping like a log.

"I don't even want to know" Pit shakes his head.

"should we wake them up?" Viridi asks

"…. Hmm…" Pit thought for a while "nawh, anyway want to watch a movie?"

"sure!" they skipped off the movies.

**Done!**

**All full? Now for what should be for dessert? Well it's a surprise XD**


	23. Chapter 23 da da da chapterrr

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**MY BIRTHDAYYYYYY ON DA 20 (I'm not sure when this chapter is going to be out but my birthday is on November 20 :D)**

**NekoKitty! Thank you :)**

**Nick! Yeah I'm thinking about their revenge XD wondering what to do an- OH I remember!**

**ALL YOU GUYS THAT ARE READING! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THEN I'm SURE YOU WILL LIKE THIS BOOK the uprising of toad by Theictoad, yup made by my very own bud. **

**Oh and theres a story called The Ring Of Chaos by ItsComplicatedOkay, I really like that story and its piridi, soo if you like piridi then READ THIS ONE :D ok moving on….**

**HamazingWarrior! Ive seen u fight before and u can be pretty good XD but for me I'm trying to get better with the other weapons, working on staffs but I CANT USE CLUBSSS I really am bad at using them DX oh and I had an idea with Pandora, cat and the brothers, you'll just have to wait :D well dark p Has to be scared of SOMETHING and cute cats are horrifying to him XD if I'm not typing I'm watching youtube, movies or animes. WD is getting really good , that phone thing was kinda confusing but whatev and the episode was kinda gross with the governor and da girl eww D:**

**Maniax! Dp has does have little something for panda XD and no I'm having pasta for dinner XD**

**Riku! Its ok I have been really busy too so I understand :) and to be honest I haven't really thought of PMing the review responses well that's for very good reasons. First, not everyone reviewing has a account, so it wouldn't be fair I guess. Second, some people have an account but they don't really check their pms at all, they only have an account so they can fav and stuff. When I didn't make stories I was never on my account to check pms just to read XD YAY you got a kitty, cute name :D if I had to choose between dogs or cats I would say dogs, well I'm allergic to cat sooo XD yeah I guess you didn't understand my dessert surprise joke XD nick, inu and other reviewers got the joke cuz they read my other book Surprised. I'm da chef, PA is suppose to be the main dish (PA has long chapters funny and random) while Surprise is my dessert (short chapters, short and sweet XD but very sad sometimes yeah…) ONEECHAN! :D you say it like that right, or oneesan XD I don't know a lot of Japanese, as you can tell XD only know some because I watch anime XD**

**Inuuuu! Thanks oniisan ur da best too :D heh you got my dessert surprise joke huh XD yeah sorry about the long on and off relationship with piridi. I'm not really good with lovey dovey stuff XD but Pandora and dp will be different don't worry. Its because they have a love triangle ting. Panda, dp, Phoshora and maybe one other person like matt or someone else. I like Pandora and dp better than piridi XD but both couples are really cute :D**

**Celestial Dragon! Panda IS crazy and yeah the staying outside for too long does lead onto another event which will be in this chapter :D thank you for reviewing :) and sorry for calling you shocker, I didn't really want to type in your last name XD nothing wrong with the name just I don't r- you get what I mean right?**

**AnglePit! Thank you for reading :D my 3ds name is jam because I like jam with my breakfast :) jk XD my real name is Jaime so I just shortened up my name a bit and BAM you get jam. My KIU name is toast XD jam and toast :D issac calls me breakfast because of my names XD**

**Nerf! Thank you soo much for waiting and reading :D nice idea sure I'll put it up XD**

**Howl! Heh, my birthday is on November 20 (bio) and I'm really excited :D THANKSSS SOOO MUCHHH heh heh, hey banana you made so much enemies first me, then nick, then inu, and now howl XD**

**Banana: (;_;) what did I do…?**

**Me: *opens up present from howl* MUHAHAHA**

**Xero! I saw you changed yourself to riku for a while XD I guess you like kitties too XD I'm allergic soo I LUV DOGS BETTER :D if I really try I think I can beat C. Norris oh and sorry for saying sorry too much ): I just felt bad and yeah about the grounding BUT that's over now sooo whatev XD YOU THINK LINK IS WEIRD? YOUR ON DA BANANA'S SIDE ARNT YOU?! Jk heh I really like the legend of Zelda. Link is da best hero EVAH! Jamjamajamjamjam XD**

**KENAN! R U OK?!**

**Banana: of course not, stop being stupid and asking obvious answer questions**

**Me: ):**

**ANYWAYYY U JUMPED IN FRONT OF A CAR TO SAVE UR GIRLFRIEND IS SUPER DUPER COOL I broke my left wrist when i tripped over my dog XD nothing special, it w as last year XD I'll sign ur cast XD**

**Alyssa! Thank you for reading :D and sure I'll bring sora and roxas over XD oh new reviewer right?!**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, IRVPR00, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**Everyone say thank you everyone to Alyssa, welcome XD**

**Joel! Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing :D that's another new reviewer!**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, IRVPR00, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY, ALYSSA AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**Thank you and welcome to da group XD**

**Chaos! Thank you soo much :D and imma gonna add you XD**

**11225rt! OMG THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :D I'm turning 13 :D its ok if you can only review on Tuesdays, take your time! I'm not rushing or anything and I'm not forcing you to review its just that I GET SUPER HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW :D it shows that people actually like my story and reviews are thank you's to me soooo XD anyways your questions :D well if you want me to be a spoiler ort give a clue on something… pittoey- WAIT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL! Sorry but whatever I'll tell ya anyways WARNING EVERYONE SHUT YOUR EYES XD dark p does break up with her and duh she'll be sad but she realizes that Panda and him are really good together. I haven't really thought of Phoshora as THAT kind of ex girlfriend soo I don't think she'll use someone else to get DP's attention. And I was going to have side main character pairings, aries and Leo kinda faded But they'll be back! XD and the new girl in the classroom was suppose to be gaol. I was gonna make Magnus have a little someone. But Pyrron is gonna be a loner XD oh and matt he is actually- ill stop there XD OH AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE UR ACCOUNT PIC XD**

**Banana: chef doesn't own KIU so don't get mad at her (she'll cry and her friends might eat me D:) heres chapter 23!**

**Me: new reviewer! :D **

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, JOEL, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, IRVPR00, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY, ALYSSA AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**OKITAxVIRIDI U R DA BESSSSTT :D I feel soo special thank you for making an account just to review :D (u can review even if you do not have an account but thanks anyway) are you a pancakes and DP fan?! And heh heh I cant wait when the Matt special chapter comes out XD MUHAHAHA you just have to wait! Piridi couple does have some problems time to time AND THE 3****RD**** PA BOOK IS ALL ABOUT PIRIDI AND PANDA TRYING TO FIX THEM UP AGAIN Oh and thank you for liking my other book :D**

**Anon! thanks for reviewing :D I did watch pewdiepie play the witch's house. I was like NO FAHKING WAY at the end! I feel sooo bad for viola and her dad killed her GAAHH BAD ENDING did you see pewdie's face reaction XD it was all like 0: well I was too XD did you watch pewdie play haunted: the real slender game? (something like dat) anyway, I AM DEFINITLY PLAYING THAT GAME! You played the first slender game right, in the forest. How much notes did you get? I got up to 6 notes with my friend (yup I cant play the game by myself XD I get scared :3)**

**Eli! Thanks for reviewing friend XD heh you read my bio huh? :D when I'm bored I change it up a bit or add new summaries. **

"eww!" panda closed her eyes "you guys!"

"that's gross!" Dark Pit frowned and looked away from his brother and friend giving each other a kiss in class.

"we'll they ARE together and that's what couples are SUPPOSE to do" Phoshora points out, glancing over at DP.

"what?" he shrugs. And then looks over at a sleepy blue haired girl "hey panda! drew's brews is open, lets get a quick coffee!" he smiles **(I hate coffee, the smell and taste blah D:) **Pandora was practically asleep already. DP went over and helped her up "you definitely need some" and off they went, Phoshora watching.

"they seem happy" Pit smiles

"what do you mean?" the racer questions

"well, when you and Dark Pit started going out, Pandora and him… kinda ignored each other or something" Viridi started, while Pit spoke up "it was just a bit different, but everything is fine. Which is good sometimes, it can get pretty weird when Panda is different."

"really?"

"yeah" Viridi smiled "its not the same if shes not the same"

Pit nodded "and its kinda strange if DP isn't too well wither"

"sounds like Pandora and Darky Pii have something going on" Phoshora crossed her arms

The piridi couple was kinda taken back from the racer's statement, they glanced over to each other with 'what the?' faces "umm.. well since Pandora and DP are such good friends I think you should talk to her more… you know get along and stuff" Viridi suggested

"you might even get to know my bro better too" Pit gave a half a smile.

"what do you mean? I know my boyfriend"

"umm… well not really… actually…"

"not a lot…"

"well…" Phoshora went back to sit at her seat. "I'll talk to her" she smiled

**DP and Pancakes!**

"coffee milk!" DP drooled as he let go of Panda and leaned up against the shop window.

"ack!" the blue haired sleepy head fell front faced onto the hard pavement .

"oh shoot!" Pittoo held her up again, "dang! Lets get you cleaned up" he brushed the dir of her uniform and tilled her head up so her blood y nose wouldn't drip.

"panda doesn't your face hurt?"

"huh?" you could see Pandora's blue eyes for a split second until her eye lids fell back down. A lot of people in the coffee shop were staring, mostly because of Panda's bloody nose.

"umm… two coffee milks" dark Pit requested awkwardly.

**V.V. and Pitty Pat!**

"the three musketeers, the play" Viridi and Pit were both in the drama room getting the information packets. "hey! I think all of us should do this play!"

"huh?" Pit comes to look over Viridi's shoulder "hmm… oh yeah, that is… if we could get in."

"what do you mean?"

"well, if a lot of people want to join then its gonna be hard to get in."

"oh yeah… and we don't have much acting experience either, tuffie…" Viridi thinks for a bit with her hand under her chin. "oh my gosh, what happens if none of us get in? what happens if I don't get in?! what am I suppose to do, what if-"

"shh! Don't worry about it, ok" Pit calmed the nature student down.

"ok, ok, ok… I'm good"

There was a sudden loud crashing noise and then a faint laughter.

"PANDORAAAAA!" Viridi pushed the room's doors open and bolted to where the noise came from. A chill ran through Pit, "oh geez…" he sighed as her heard a familiar yell in the distance, Pandora was being scolded at… again "and its only 8"

The brown haired brother picked up the info packet and left the room. "what happened?" Pit asks his brother

"Pandora had a sip of coffee and then she went bazzark, then she got in a fight with the window and then she punched it aaaand thennn she broke it"

_I will NEVER understand that girl _Pit sighs. _How do you even get in a fight with a window?_

"it called me fat Viridi! What was I suppose to do? Let it slide? Nooo way!" Pandora pouted as the nature student pulled her by the ear.

"GO SIT IN THE CORNERR!" Viridi growled.

"no!" panda croassed her arms. But then Viridi threw a cookie and like a dog the prankster followed the flying treat to the corner of the class room.

Pit and his brother shivered a bit as V.V. walked over their desks. The sub was talking to the principle in the hall about the window issue, "dark Pit!" Viridi called "I want you to join the play with me and Pit" she handed him the info packet.

DP grunted but took the packet "I don't know, sorry bu- WHOA it's the three musketeers!" Viridi smiled to his reaction. "what do ya say?" Viridi questions.

"I guess but maybe not- WHOA free snack time after EVERY practice!" DP smiled already thinking about pizza.

"is that a yes?" Viridi asks

"huh?" DP snapped back into reality "uh…yeah"

Pit had left earlier in the conversation to get his sandwich. DP makes Pit's lunch once in awhile if they decided that the cafeteria food is officially poisonous. And Pit always loved the perfect turkey, ham, salami, fresh greens and a hint of mayo sandwich he received for his school lunch. But to Pit it was even better since Viridi made her own version of 'The Ultimate Perfection Sandwich' and gave it to him in the morning before they went to school. and the little brown haired fellow was so excited to open it up and eat it buuuut… things didn't go as planned…

"good" Viridi smiled, but before she can say anything else. The two friends heard an angry roar in the distance, "Pit?" Viridi tilted her head.

"YYYYOOOUUUUUU!" Pit bursts from the class room door from the hallway, he was holding a ruffled brown paper bag. Viridi noticed that DP drop sweat but he instantly caught his cool again.

"whats wrong?" the dark brother questioned

Pit looked like a real dragon instead of the fake panda dragon a few days ago. Over exaggerated anime dragon smoke came steaming out of Pit's nose, his eyes filled with rage and student around the room were a bit shocked. "YOOUUUU ATE MY PERFECTION SANDWICH!"

"whoa, whoa… cool it bro. how did you know it was me?"

"IDIOT! YOU LEFT A NOTE ON THE NAPKIN SAYING 'THANKS'!" Pit yelled, pulling out the napkin that clearly had DP's handwriting.

"I believe that is not my handwriting my good sir" Pittoo stated crossing his arms.

Pit burned up the napkin with his dragon powers and he marched up to DP, leaving a trail of fire behind him "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" the brother hissed.

"well then there is only one way to settle this" dark Pit smirked

"epic rock, paper, scissors fight!" Pit agreed.

Viridi snickered, she had thought they would say something more extreme like a brawl but, this shouldn't be a surprise from the Icarus brothers. They had been fighting recently and always sorted their problems out by childish games, for example: thumb wrestle on who gets to take a shower first. The blonde nature student sighed,

"rock… paper… scissors… SHOOT!" both of them held out paper

"rock… paper… scissors… SHOOT!" both of them held out rock

"rock… paper… scissors… SHOOT!" both of them held out scissors.

**(funny, weird pewdiepie voice from The Witch's House, when hes says that hes cheating XD) After many attempts the brothers still ended up in a tie, the author was too lazy to put up all their games in the chapter. Moving on!**

DP cursed under his breath, new plan "ok, theres ANOTHER way of settling this!"

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pit asked, also getting tired of their first option.

"yeah… we'll settle this with a pokemon battle!"

"epic pokemon battle" the brown haired twin corrected.

Viridi followed the boys out the room and to an empty hallway area. Battle music popped into the scene,

"you ready?"

"always!" Pit smiles, but is cut off as his brother bolts toward him, a few seconds later you can hear a high-pitched scream.

Dark Pit used nipple twist! Critical hit!

"gah.." Pit was on his knees and hands but he got up "your gonna pay! I guess it has to come this!"

"aaaaa (now screaming) AAAHHHHCCCCOO!" Pit used sneeze attack! very affective! Dark Pit's accuracy decreased!

"your gross as hell.." DP used one of his items: tissue, then he yelled out his battle cry.

DP used fury sweep! He pulled out a broom out from nowhere, and started twirling it to his brother, ahh but he missed… "HEY!" Pit yelled he was angry again.

"what?"

"you cant go twice in a row!"

"says who?" DP crossed his arms

"says the people who made the series STUPID!"

"I am NOT stupid!"

"yes you are!" Pit barked back "if anything else you're an idiot!"

_Oh here we go again _Viridi wined in her head continuing to watch her friends fight again. _Well I shouldn't be surprised… hm… wheres panda? _the nature lover looked over her shoulders expecting to see her loveable little prankster. _Nope, not here… weird… she should be done with the talk by now. _Viridi thought to herself, the twins poking and slapping each other in the backround. _Urgh… boys are so weird._

**After class**

The new student, Gaol, watched in disgust as she watches a blue haired girl accompanied with a few boys. _What is she doing? _The girl thought to herself, shes acting as if she is a guy?! As Viridi was walking to her lunch table she saw the new girl's reaction and smiled at her,

"yeah, that's Pandora. Shes always like that… but in my opinion I think its cute how shes the only one with a bunch of g- hey are you even listening?" the nature lover questioned.

_Who the hell is she? Well whatever… I'll be nice and help that girl out, Pandora right? Shes in my class… good! _Gaol smiled as she continued her meal.

"what the heck?" Viridi mumbled "d-did she just i-ignore me? Hmpf!" Viridi stomped away, leading to a confused Pit. "well it's her lost anyway…" Viridi frowned.

"Pandora lookie over here!" a boy called over, showing her a stunt.

Familiar faces were shown at the table like DP, Pit, Magnus, Pyrron, Leo, DP fan group and a couple of other boys from the basketball team and some of Pandora's friends.

"Aye! Check this ouuww!" the poor prankster was pulled away from the table.

"huh?" the guys at the table were confused but then carried on with their childish games.

"what the hey was that for?!" Pandora rubbed her ear, she was dragged all the way to the flat, abandoned roof of the school. "and its frickin cold out here!" it was, the metal fence that was around at the ledge of the roof was icy cold to the tough.

"my, my… this was going to be harder than I thought." Gaol frowned.

"wait what are you talking about?" panda tilted her head.

**V.V. DP and Pit!**

"blah"

"blah"

"blah, blah!"

"blah, blah, blah, BLAH!"

"blahblahblahblahblahblahblah blahblaBLAH!"

"Blahblahblahblahblahblahblah blahblaBLAH-AH-AH!"

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH BLAHBLAH-" DP and Pit were cut off from their conversation battle by Viridi.

"shut up!" she scolded, trying to think again.

The group met up with Pandora and Gaol in the hallways as they were heading back into medusa's room. To their surprise panda didn't seem like her usual self, it was group work today and so the girls just gathered up and started to talk, the guys did the same moving around some desks so laughing at each other.

All the girls look over to the other side of the room to the loud guys. They were laughing because Magnus scared someone so hard that they sneezed and farted at the same time.

"urgh… guys are so weird" Goal frowned

"well you know… guys are guys" Viridi shrugs

"whatever" Phoshora was on her phone texting

Gaol crossed her arms "well at least you're not laughing Pandora…Pandora?"

The sly fox sneaked over to the guys group and was greatly welcomed. Everyone was laughing on that side, but Gaol was furious.

"Goal, its normal for Pandora to be like this… I don't see why you are trying to change her… hey are you even listening?" Viridi turned from helpful to angry, Goal was already walking over to panda.

"ok, ok, ok, what kind of bee makes milk?" Leo snickers, the group shakes their head "booBEE! hahahaha" Leo finished the joke and everyone cracked up.

Until a boy yelled "GIRL!"

Everyone in the group turned and started pointing shouting back and fourth "GIRL!" panda just laughed. Leo came up and started flirting with Gaol until she socked him in the face leading to Leo crying "my modeling career is overrr!"

"yo, no girls a loud" a guys said crossing his arms

"why is Pandora here?" Gaol questioned

"panda is fine, shes one of us" DP stood up, followed by chants agreeing.

"PANDORA! HERE. NOW!" Gaol yelled

"boohoo" panda pouted.

Viridi, Pit and Pittoo watched as their friend was dragged off. the nature lover shrugged and turned over to Pit and his brother, "hey wasn't to practice our skits for the audition?"

"why not?" Pit smiled while DP shrugged.

**At V.V.'s opera theater…**

Pit and DP were twirling around on the stage repeating "whooooaaaaAAA"

"WHOOAAAaaaa"

"wwwhhoOOO"

While Viridi was going over the script, don't blame the stupid acting brothers cause the place WAS huge. Bigger than any basketball court Pit had seen, red velvet chairs that look like heaven are all around. There are compartments on the side of the theater, holding cooler looking seats then the red ones. Another layer of seats were on the second floor of the theater, that ran lest than half way through the place. Up above you can see the beautiful and giant painting mural thing, only the stage lights were on giving that scary feeling of performing.

"hey what does this thing do?" Pit asked looking at a suspicious red lever, his brother came from behind him and had a devil smirk on

"pull the lever, maybe… candy! Yeah, maybe candy will come out!" dark Pit was trying hard not to laugh.

"really?!"

"yeah… maybe even chocolate ice cream will pop out of nowhere"

"NO WAAAAY!"

"waaaay" DP nodded as Pit was about to pull the red lever until Viridi came screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" she yelled "OR ELSE YOU'LL DIIIIIEEE!" then she took a deep breath before going over the script again.

Pit ran over to the stage putting his hands on the corners of the ledge and hopping up to the glossy, shiny wooden floors. Pittoo was next following his bro, he got the running start and jumped before making a flip onto the floors.

"show off" Pit stook out his tongue while crossing his arms.

The twins leap frogged across the lighted wooden floors and into the dark back stage area. Skipping and twirling around they stumbled upon a ladder, playing a quick game of rock, paper and scissors deciding who will go up first. DP lost miserably and went up first,

Six billion hours of climbing later…

"bro… we're really high…" Pit was never really a fan of high places, but to his counter-part, Pittoo loved them. Pit probably thought it was the one time he and DP went on a new roller coaster in their sixth grade summer break. They were both really excited learning that they are both tall enough, but when the time came…

_"finally!" little dark Pit shouted. He and his brother were both in line for a really long time, and now they were the next ones to go._

_"I don't know about this…" Pit frowned looking up at the ride._

_"but you said you wanted to go yesterday! And hey, you always wanted to fly right?" Pit nodded to DP. "then your fine" pittoo dismissed him with a wave from his hand._

_"umm… okay thennn…"_

_Jumping onto the cart, dark Pit was filled with even more excitement. "this is great right Pit… bro?" DP hopped out of the cart and came back pushing his brother in with him. "don't be such a pussy, cat"_

_"piiittooo!" the brown haired brother wined_

_"shut up! The ride is starting!" DP hushed his brother and raised up his hands_

_"eh…" Pit held onto his brother's sleeve_

_"come on!" dark Pit smiled grabbing Pit's wrists and raising his arms up just as the cart fell down the tracks._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pit screamed_

_"WOOHOO!" _

"what are you looking at?" dark Pit tried to follow Pit's stare into space.

"huh?" the brown haired twin popped back into reality "nothing…"

The ladder led up to the lighting place, black metal bar flooring big enough for only one person to walk across. Matching metal railings were at the sides, there were some spaces in between the railings probably for if you needed to fix some lights. There were ropes and wires everywhere, so the brothers decided to see what happens when they play with one of the dangling ropes that had a heavy sand bag latch on to them at the bottom.

_"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!" _Viridi's warning rang throughout their heads but they decided to ignore it.

"what do you think will happen if one of these things drop?" Dark Pit questioned, poking the rope.

Pit shrugged "I dunno… but I don't think we should mess with it"

"don't worry man, really… what could happen?" DP tugged on the rope until it became lose, he let go. "see? Nothi-"

Whoosh! BANG!

The rope fell before that can even react, a set of lights flew up and hit them on the heads while the sand bag dropped to the bottom. When the lights hit the brothers on the head, it knocked them to the ground falling on their butts. Dark Pit's back hit the railings hurting by supporting him from falling. But behind Pit was one of those spaces without the railings, he fell off the ledge with only his finger tips holding on. Two hands holding Pit up turned into one hand as the set of lights fell down on his left fingers.

"uh…" Pit frowned looking down to his dangling feet and the floor, stories down below him. "bro… heeyyy! Pittoo! Little help here!" Pit called.

The dark haired twin pushed some light block things off of him and came to his caller. He grabbed his brothers arm and attempted to pull him up

"you better not let go man! Or else, YOUR GOIN DOWNNN!" Pit smirked.

"nows not the time for joking Pit" Pittoo frowned, he was still kinda dizzy from the impact of the things hitting him in the face "give me your other hand!"

Pit did as he was told, raising his left hand. DP's grip on Pit's right arms started to slip in the process but he manage to get both, they gave each other a nod and Dark Pit started pulling his brother up again.

Achoo!

Pit sneezed earning a yell from his brother "sorry… I think I caught something when Pandora told us to go outside with our swimming gear, it was really cold that day"

Dark Pit pulled Pit up and both of them dropped to their butt's "glad that's over"

"agreed" Pit sighed, but before the poor brothers can take a break. They have to deal with Viridi's wrath.

"aaaAAAHHH!" super saiyan V.V. screamed, furious that her friends didn't listen to her "WHAT DID I SAY?!" voice of a demon anyone would say. "ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"

**Later…**

The group met up with Pandora again by sunset, when they were all walking to Pit's house. Not of the friends looked happy except for Viridi, who seemed content with herself. The twins had all their color drained out of them, walking like ghosts and fear in their eyes. Panda looked bored out of her mind,

"whats with you guys?" the prankster slowly walked next to her friends, slouching like a zombie.

"u-ultimate… punishment" they whimpered "you?"

"detention with Miss B. plus lady lessons with Gaol" panda managed to say eyes full with tears.

"lovely day isn't it?" Viridi beamed her flowerily smile.

"a-aye…" the group saluted lazily.

**Next day… **

Recently everyone had their coughs and sniffles here and there. Getting sick from the day everyone was in their swimming suits in freezing weather. It still hasn't snowed yet which made Pandora very grumpy, but it didn't really bother her when she started coughing too… sick or not the basketball tournament was today and the group needs that TV. No matter they had to win, Palutena is arriving back from her trip on Monday, which is tomorrow. And if they didn't get the TV then the boys will be facing hell for the rest of their lives.

It was all frosty and yucky outside with little light peeking out from the thick grey clouds. Viridi's alarm woke everyone up in the morning, followed by Pandora having a bitch fit and throwing it out the window. Then everyone started arguing about stupid things until they started to sneeze and cough again.

"urgh… I forgot we were sick…" Pit fell back onto the coach.

"that doesn't even make any sense…" DP moaned before following his brother's example.

* * *

**dipperpinesbro and arowking! New reviewers YAY!**

**ALRIGHT (claps hands) PEOPLE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW REVIEWER! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! SOULTHY** **YOU STAND OVER HERE! ANGLEPIT WHAADDYA DOING? OVER HERE! KAT NO POTTY BREAKS! EVERYONE IN POSITIONS! XERO! WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT BEATING UP PEOPLE, GET IN POSSTION! JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED, NERF, RIKU, MANIAX, JOEL, NICK UP FRONT! LETS GO PEOPLE! ANON, HAMAZINGWARRIOR, IRVPR00, INU-STRIDE STAND UP! NEKOKITTY, ALYSSA, OKITAxVIRIDI, JOEL AND KENAN COME ON HUSTLE UP! READY?**

**Everyone: yes ma'am!**

**"welcome welcome welcome! We welcome you today!**

**Welcome welcome welcome we all want you to stay**

**Welcome welcome welcome don't forget to say thank you!**

**Thank you thank you thank you for review-wing too XD"**

**Thank you both :D**

**Dipperpinesbro! Keep on reading bro! it gets better XD oh and Pandora has nicknames, if you want you can read her bio (which is in my bio XD)**

**Arowking! Thanks for the compliment your great too XD**

**Alright done with the chapter :D**

**Sorry for the late updates, I'm really trying to update as fast as I can. I don't have as much free time as I did before BUT my winter break is coming soon so you are DEFINITLY going see more updates :D**

**this chapter was actually suppose to be longer but then like half of it got erased some how *glares at banana***

**banana: i didnt do anything! *runs away***

**anyway, i was really upset when the chapter was saved SORRY YOU GUYS but the chapter wouldnt of been out like a couple of days ago, i had to restart the chapterrrr booohooo D:**

**chapter 23 was super long too, hope you guys liked it and didnt get bored XD well i just finished the desert too, check it out :D**

** Ummm… that's all I have right now….**

***banana comes in***

**Me: ACK! EVERYONE QUICKLY KILL DA BANANAAAA**

**Everyone: YEAHH!**

**Banana: WAT DA FAHK? *runs away***

**Everyone: *runs after banana***

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha XD well good night :D**

**words: 5,792**


	24. Chapter 24 half a chapter

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Me: I… just… died… **

**Banana: shes just upset, well anyway this is a half a chapt-**

**Me: this is a half a chapter…**

**Banana: I just said that!**

**Me: huh? … Ok**

**Banana: *face palms* well are you going to tell everyone why you are upset?**

**Me: nope!**

**Banana: then get on with the chapter!**

**Oooookaaaay :D thanks you guys for the constructive criticism, I really need some even if they make me sad XD DON'T WORRY ILL WORK ON IT :D **

**Yeah editing takes me another day to do so I just skip it XD well I was just so excited to put out the new chapter since it took FOREVER. And I was just really angry when half of it didn't save so I had to retype it… to be honest I actually let some grammar mistakes slide, like your and you're. I don't really care about grammar XD its not like the president gonna read this soooo **

**Banana: well she is doing good for a failing student**

**Me: I'm not failing! **

**Anywaaaay I was kinda disappointed with the number of reviews heh heh **

**Banana: stop complaining**

**Me: shut up! You're the one who told me to say that!**

**Banana: well you didn't update chapter 23 until like two weeks later… It makes sense if people don't review, you should try updating faster and making chapters better quality.**

**Me: (;_;) IIII FAAAAAIILLLLEDDD, gahhh I should be giving you guys my bestest of effort! Sorry for not bothering to re-read my chapter before posting it. And sorry for my grammar, I actually suck at language arts at school XD**

**Well ill respond to your reviews now :D**

**Soulthy! Duuude, I'm trying to have more romance in my story I swearrrrrr maaan! XD well remember one thing holidays are coming up for the three musketeers and the princess (Pit, DP, Panda, V.V.)**

**Celestial dragon! Yeah sorry for the grammar XD to be honest I actually need someone to tell m where my grammar mistakes are, but there are things I just ignore, heh heh I'm lazy XD but don't worry ill put more work into my chapters :D oh and I know I would think gaol is pretty cool too, I am actually deciding to change her up a bit.**

**Angle Pit! Sorry for the confusion XD ill work on my chapters more XD and sorry for not updating! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Yeah lots going on in my life DX**

**Xero! Well thanks for liking my chapter a bit XD ive been busy too**

**Inu! Yeah… once again sorry. I feel really bad I haven't been giving my readers a good chapter to read… I'm really sorry. I know I should give you all my 100% effort! I will try my best, I promise! I was more on the anime side in this chapter too, like the over exaggerating parts… I was thinking of changing gaol so she would be panda's friend XD ill make her cool and strong like in the game.**

**Cam! Yeah thank you so I wouldn't have to type your actually name, it is kinda long but its ok XD heh heh mustache man! And yaaaaaayyy natsu XD crazy but cool XD oh hay are you a NaLu fan?**

**Link! Heh I love your name XD thanks for liking my story sooooo much thank you thank you thank you :D**

**Banana: why does everyone hate me?**

**Me: cause you're a banana**

**Banana: that doesn't mean anything!**

**Hunter! Thanks sooo much for reviewing :D its ok if you don't check PA regularly, I haven't been making chapters as fast as I used to anyway… but thank you for coming back to this story! Really it means a lot that people like my ideas :D I do have a lot of ideas for this story but I am actually ctting it short so I have some ideas for the sequel, this might end at 35 chapters D: but it was good while it lasted. Oh and it seems like you're a good player :D I have A LOT of weapons too heh heh XD. For your question… I don't really have a for sure answer for the 'who is the twins dad'. If anything Palutena adopted them, cause, well you know… they look nothing like her XD thank you for the birthday greeting :D and ill tell banana XD**

**Banana: whyyyyy**

**Me: hahahaha XD**

**Thepictoad! Thank you for still reviewing PA even though I don't check up on your story D: sorry I been really busy and I am trying to find time to type PA and help two others on making their own story.**

**Eli! Thank you for reviewing :D yay you like my chapter :D oh and my grades are going down too… I actually pay a lot of attention to my author thing on here, well hope you get your 3ds back soon **

**Other world metal n! thanks for reviewing and liking PA :D yeah… grammar comment again… ill work on it **

**Hamazing… hobbit? Warrior? Well anyways you saw that movie? Heh I didn't actually… I been really busy… oh but yeahhh Viridi is insane XD and I knoooowwww TWD! Gahhh, I want to know what happens! It's a rumor but I heard glen wont be in the next season…. I don't know if its true though…**

** ! heh you're my favorite in PA XD oh and I read your bio, panda huh wonder where that came from XD oh and I totally know what your talking about with the breathing through the nose thing when something is kinda funny XD but I'm really happy you think PA is funny. Oh and about the ass getting whooped XD looks like mine didn't XD**

**maximunBL1TZ64! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! It means a lot :D yeah I don't know if panda will listen to gaol… but I'm thinking of changing gaol a bit, since her character doesn't really fit in PA. oh and if your making a story then that's great! Ill try to read it if I can, and yup I added you :D lets see how good you are in ooo :) oh more thing, can I call you BLT for short? Your name is kinda long XD sorry, but if you don't like it (when I first look at your name that's what I saw XD) I wont call you it**

**thank you all new reviewers and who ever reviewed :D**

**I am starting to put together my other KIU story. The fairy tale genre one, **

**(copy/paste from my bio) KIU fantasy fanfic (has nothing to do with my other stories just uses the characters, im thinking if i should do this one... maybe if i have time. this book is pretty much a fairy tale) pit is a towns person who is in love with the princess (viridi) and when she is suddenly kidnapped, he is determined to find and save her. he meets up with other people who help him or join him on his journey people such as... a pirate, tricky and not very smart (pandora) throughout the story pit meets up with his rival, a flame haired guy who thinks he is right to marry pit's dear princess viridi (pyrron) i dont know what dark pit will be in this story but hes joining pit. umm... well thats all i got so far XD**

**Do you guys like the idea?**

**I already started writing some parts that are going to be in it :D panda is still my favorite XD**

**Oh oh oh! I have another idea, it's a DP story**

**(copy/paste from bio) KIU fanfic (this one is going to be regular like the game gods and goddess and angles kind of thing... yeah i know... not very FtAaIiRlY like but whatever XD) this fanfic will be a mere 10-15 chapters and maybe a sequel after that. the one thing thats stopping me from typing this is that i dont have a lot ideas for this story. its about Dark Pit falling in love with a human and i was going to make DP more like his personality in the game and not like his personality in PA. hes going to be A LOT more protective over his little human girl and be all mean gruff and whatever XD and dont worry Piridi is in this one too, along with some Pandora action. Panda is actually going to go against DP and his human, not because she like him or anything DONT RELATE THIS TO PA. hades is gonna be in here trying to pull DP away from the human cause you cant really have a immortal angle be with a human.**

**What do you guys think? Pretty nice eh? Well this is for readers who want DP to like some one other then Phoshora… but I thought it would be pretty cute to see DP all protective over a human XD**

**Sooo give me your opinion on these ideas**

**For people who haven't read my bio…. You should, I sometimes change it and theres hints on what is going to happen next or it has the summaries for the next PA books **

**Oh and I bet 99% of you readers don't read the chapter title XD no really, I actually catch myself doing that too. I try not to make the title give away anything though soooo yeahhhh**

**WATER**

**Yeah so I'm on my winter break and IMMA GONNA TYPE EVERY SINGLE DAAAAAAAYY! Seriously you guys I feel really bad that I haven't been updating as fast as I used to. Its just my life is soooo busy and too many things are going on this year… but I really appreciate that some of you reviewers support me in my overly dramatic life, in my school troubles, my family deaths, and just drama… I tell you guys about it and heh you respond its nice to know that someone is listening :) sooo yeah….. THANKS A BUNCH :D **

**I recently had a conversation with another author about why I chose to write and of my ideas. Seriously I NEVER thought I'd get THIS far :D and I owe it all to you guys **

**But anyway the topic of the conversation really had me thinking. Sometimes I would read authors biography's and they would have this talk about making people happy and to help people with something, blah blah… anyway they'fd say something cool on reasons why they write.**

**To be honest I never really thought about reasons to write other then I'd thought you guys like the idea and because I thought it would make you laugh. BUT I've realize that making a story and sharing it with others can inspire readers in LOTS of different ways**

**For example, throughout my author days with PA I got PM's saying that I inspired them to make their own KIU story, they thanked me and I felt really cool and happy inside after I got like five more.**

**I was also asked if I could be co-authors in three stories. I am currently working on one with inu, riku and kat. **

**I thought about it and the whole I dea made feel like a role model for some readers! Or something like that, but whatever it makes me feel sooooooooo happy that people actually look up to me :D I find It really great that I have a good relationship with some of my readers/reviewers that they are comfortable enough to start and share their own ideas to make a story. Some stories I read the authors don't respond to their reviewers not even PM them. I actually don't have to respond to you guys' reviews but I love doing it so I will. Its like I'm talking to guys XD helloo computer screen XD**

**Soooooo if your thinking of making a storyi'd say GO FOR IT! **

**At first I was unsure if I should start PA or any story at all, but I'm glad that I did.**

**Ok if your unsure on starting a fanfic try talking to another author that your comfortable with about the idea. (me if you want XD) if you need any advice on starting it up just ask a author, pm them (me if you want… again XD)**

**If you need any help on ideas I could give your guys my opinion on it. Like for instance, mechanical wings. (I actually love that idea :D) its like pits wings too, mech. Wings can over heat and explode just like Pit's burning up. (sound familiar inu?) **

**Ok moving on**

**Anywayyyyy I forgot to mention this in a pass chapter… BUT DID ANYBODY SEE THE MANNY PACQUIAO FIGHT?! I was just soooooo mad and I was sooo verbal and gaaaaaahh, really it was a lucky hit. Boom! My hero was down D: but whatev hes still cool. Well its kinda depressing that that fight might be his last one…**

**Banana: stop annoying people with your use less conversations, start working on a new chapter**

**Me: grrrrrr**

**Ok what next for PA…**

**I am cutting it short, really I need to save some really good ideas for the sequel like The Music Take Down or when the gang tag along with Viridi to a fancy restaurant for her dad's birthday.**

**The second book is going to be shorter than PA mostly because I'm running out of ideas. Third book is pretty much panda helping out with her favorite couple since they are having trouble once again. And after that PA is done (;_;) nope JK, if I miss The Three Musketeers and the Princess (the PA gang) ill start the PA special book. It will be filled with one shots or little stories/parts I missed in PA like the twins reading some one's diary or Pit liking Viridi **

**Here I'll give sneak peek **

Viridi was minding her own business walking across the hall way, books in hand. Suddenly she stop feeling as if someone is in her presence and is staring at her.

The nature lover turned her head to the side and saw a boy with brown hair walking very close to her. She began to walk faster and she Viridi noticed the boy did too, avoiding any eye contact.

She then walked off to her left and a bit faster. Trying to move pass the students chatting in the halls, but at last the poor Viridi didn't find peace. The boy had still kept his pace the same as hers just a couple steps back. She tries again to walk over to the side and headed to the stairs. But instead of being normal and carefully walk down the stairs she tripped on a pencil and was about to fall down the steps.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come but none did.

Viridi notice he warmth in her hand and so she slowly opened her eyes. It was that same boy that had been stalking her, weird but in a way it was cute. He looked a bit nervous in front of her, the boy stopped Viridi's fall and held onto her hand. She smiled and he blushed pulling back into the hallway.

"thank you" the nature lover said trying to see the boy's eyes but he kept moving his had trying not to look at her.

"uhh..um-" He was tall and looked cute when he was nervous. "I-I… gotta go-" and off he ran.

**Just a little part, I hope you guys liked it :D there will be other part like maybe the gang will join another play or go on a picnic but it rains and- ok ok ok ok ok you get the point XD**

**Well its getting late…. Sooo happy holidays and have a great new year :D**


	25. Chapter 25 What just happened?

**YAAAEEEHHHH! I am soooooooo motivated to type :D its cause you guys are so awesome :D review responses are at the end of the chapter todayyyy**

**FC: 4811-7270-4700 wanna be friends anyone?**

**Banana: chapter 25! 0: already?!**

Pit leaned back in his chair and snickered remembering his recent memories.

*flash back*

"I can't believe this!" Viridi beamed

"I know right." Pandora said after a sneeze. "looks like we're not going to late for the first time."

Everyone got up together at the Icarus house hold, waiting for their champions to be finish getting ready, all the girls where down stairs sitting patiently, Phoshora on her phone, sitting on the coffee table, Pandora falling asleep on the smaller coach, Viridi pacing back and forth by the stairs, and Aries sitting quietly on the larger coach tilting her head at the broken TV.

Then the silence was replace with manly laugher, Pit whines and a ball that was threw down the stairs hitting the bottom step and bouncing back up to hit the picture frame hanging on the wall.

The girls turned their heads to see the frame wiggling and about to fall.

"Ahhh ohhh!" the stupid idiots rushed down the stair to catch it falling but since the boys ran down the stairs all at once, they bumped and squished each other. Thus causing all of them to trip and fall down, the picture frame fell and shattered right in front on a teary eyed Pit underneath a pile of guys.

Viridi face palmed shaking her head. Phoshora started laughing and taking a picture with her phone. Panda was sleeping and Aries looked worried debating if she should get up and help or just stay put.

"Little help?"

"Please?"

The ladies simply shook their heads and waited till the basketball players and Magnus were ready to leave. Magnus stood up first since he was on top of everyone, he dusted off his shirt and smiled since nobody fell on top of him. Meaning all his muscle and weight went to the poor boys below. Leo got up fixed his hair, gave a smirk and a wink to the lovely ladies before him earning a smack from DP who got up after him, which means poor Pit was at the bottom.

"I feel like a bear sat on me…" the brown haired twin frowned "… a really heavy bear…"

His brother shook his head and pulled him up. "You're fine man, don't be such a wimp."

Before anyone can say anything there was a knock on the door. Aries went over to get it but let out a little scream when a sobbing Thanatos burst passed her and into the room. Unfortunately nobody had sympathy for him and so they sighed in his appearance.

"What do you want?"

"Go away."

"Why are you here?"

Thanatos received all negative comments from everyone but Aries and Pandora. The pink haired girl was too shy and she just hid behind Leo since Aries thought Thanatos was scary, well you can't blame her. Thanatos usually stays inside and plays video games causing him to have unusually light skin. His red eyes could look scary but since he was super sensitive and always upset, he just looked vulnerable. Dark hair like Pittoo's but a bit messier, he actually looked like a vampire… scary. The prankster was sleeping so she couldn't really say anything. That is until Thanatos himself ran over to her and started complaining.

"Pandora! Pandora! Pandora!" The vampire cried shaking Panda by the shoulders.

" … Huh? What the hel-" She was cut off by Thanatos pulling her up to her feet.

"Please Panda I-"

"Hey!" DP grew angry and marched over to the loner who was annoying his friend. Thanatos said the wrong thing, "Who said you can call Pandora, Panda?"

"Huh?" he started shaking, "I-I… it was just a slip off the tongue! I swear!" But the dark haired twin was still angry and-

Pandora pulled down Pittoo's and Thanatos's pants. "Calm it DP. And you… what are you doing here Thanatos?"

"M-my spider ran away!" the vampire cried.

Instantly Phoshora, Viridi and Aries were by the door. "I'm out!" The racer called out over her shoulder, and off she went opening the door, leaving accompanied by her two other friends.

"Oh-ho no you don't," The blue haired prankster said smiling and shaking her head as she pulled the girls back in the house. "No one's going anywhere…" She then turned to the crying loser. "Where's the last time you saw umm..."

"My spider's name is Dora,"

The twins glanced at each other before breaking out in laughter. "What?!" Pit squeaked in his laugh, the brothers where leaning against each other for support so they wouldn't fall. "D-Dora!" Dark Pit laughed.

Pandora smacked them, "Don't worry we'll fine it… right guys?" Everyone in the room gave a fake nervous smile and nodded.

**Time skip!**

"Urrgh! I can't find it!" Pit moaned.

"I can't find it either!" his brother frowned, yawning.

"Me too…" Leo sighed.

"Aries is sorry that Aries can't find Thanatos's pet." The pink haired girl apologized quietly, she shrunk behind her closest friend, Leo.

Leo sighed once again, thinking of his little shy Aries. She looked cute when she was shy, and well… she was always shy. The girl was wearing a light crimson coat over a pair of matching shorts. A white tank with cute powered pink overalls perfected the girl's outfit.

The group moved from searching in Thanatos's house to outside in the park where the vampire said he walked the spider recently. Seeing that everyone couldn't find the damn pet, the group was about to call it's quits and ditch the loner… but that when it started to snow.

"Hey Pit stain!" The dark haired brother called from below him.

"I'm not talking to you if you call me that." The twin brother responded simply. Pit and Pittoo were searching by the trees that surrounded the park, Pit in the tree.

"Fine… don't listen to what I have to say."

Pit found himself becoming curious and then found himself begging to his brother what he was going to say. After many attempts and failures, the brown haired brother finally said, "If you don't I'll tell everyone that you are scared of cats."

"*gasp!* You wouldn't!"

The twins looked at each other and thought that this time would be the perfect time to have one of those 'overly dramatic conversations' like the one they had when they were at the arena deciding what the team name should be.

"Sorry brother, but when the time comes… I have no other choice but to say so…" Dramatic stare off to the distance from Pit.

"No!" Dark Pit yells. His twin looks at him. "If you do then… I am forced to eat you're chocolate ice cream that's sitting in the ref… brother…"

Dramatic gasp!

"H-how, how could you even say that?!" Pit cries, "I-it's just too much to bare!"

"It's for the best…" Pittoo frowns looking down.

"Then… then there's just one last thing I have to ask from you brother, before I leave, forever." Pit says still in the tree.

"Anything."

"What were you going to tell me?" his voice was sad then Pit started to yell. "What were you going to say when I refused to listen?! Tell me!"

"Oh yeah," Pittoo chuckled ending the dramatic moment. "It's snowing."

"Huh?" Pit looked up, "No way!" He gave out his cute little grin.

"Oh and there's a spider on your back." The dark brother added, ruining his brother's magical winter wonderland thoughts.

"WHHAAAATT?!" Pit screamed, jumping off the tree and landing on Pittoo.

Thud!

"Hey bro." DP mumbled. "You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Right back at ya."

There was an awkward silence.

"Get off of me." Pittoo said angrily pushing his brother away from him.

The two started heading back were everyone else was, the park looked pretty cool. Everywhere it was turning white, turning the yucky look of dead season to a 'magical wonder land' as Pit said it. The brothers found their group of friends looking cold but happy, Pit especially saw his special someone really cold too.

"Pit to da rescue!" the hero said as he took off his hoodie and ran over to his beloved.

Dark Pit shook his head but found himself not wanting to disturb anyone. _The stupid idiot is probably going to get himself sick again meaning I have to take care of him._ Pittoo sighed and went over to talk to Pandora.

"T-thanks Pit..." Viridi smiled.

Pit knew that his little nature lover hated the cold mostly because almost all the plants were dead and that they wouldn't return until spring. He was practically hugging her while she had his sweater on, not only to keep her warm but he actually wanted to hug her.

"Don't mention it." Pit smiled.

Leo was already hugging a tomato red Aries from the back, having his head resting on her shoulder as he smiled. Pandora frowned in disgust looking at her companions, but then she looked over to Dark Pit. Surprisingly he glanced over at her at the same time having their eyes meet for a split second before looking away again. Phoshora then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend laughing a bit, but Dark Pit didn't seem to notice. Pandora seeing Phoshora turned away and carried on looking at Pit, Viridi, Leo and Aries.

"What is this? A hug festival? Nooo waaay, come on love birds we gotta spider to catch." Panda crossed her arms.

"Urgh! But we've been searching for hours now!" Leo pouted making Aries frown.

"True…" Pit sighed, "Oh and we might miss the basketball game." He said simply.

"HUH?!" the group remembered that they were suppose to go to the talent show at the carnival. "OH SHI- DAY BREAK!" **(XD I still say that nick XD) **they all started to runtowards the place the festival was being held at, leaving Thanatos who was trying to stop them.

"W-wait!" the loner tried but no one listened. He was about to tear up again.

"Hey…" A familiar prankster called. "Don't be such a cry baby… here." Pandora held out her hand which held a huge spider, it had spiky black hair with brown strips. More than one eye was found on his head and his furry legs crawled around Pandora's hand and wrist. **(I WAS going to look up pictures of spiders on google but I was too scared DX) **Thanatos gladly took Dora from pandDORA's hand he smiled. But before he can say thank you she had already left.

The festival…

Pandora caught up with her friends. "Whoa… why everyone pooped out?" Dark Pit was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. He looked depressed and sorry, Phoshora was next to him patting his shoulder. Leo looked like he didn't care, only fixing his hair while Aries hid behind him. Magnus had his arms crossed shaking his head looking at Pit who was on the ground. "Is he crying?"

"Nope. I think he overreacting." Viridi sighed.

Pit was on his knees, faced first on the ground. "what happened?"

"The talent show thingy was done before we got here… so really that means he's dead when his mom get home." Viridi glanced over to Pit yelling 'WHY?! WHYYYY?!'

"Ohh… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the blue haired prankster started to crack up. "Maaaaan, what ya goin' to do now?"

"Pandora!" the nature lover smacked her friend on the head.

"Oww, sorry,"

The next night…

Ring ring!

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"Duuuuude, you're hyperventilating again." Pittoo groaned.

"ITS MOM ITS MOM ITS MOM ITS MOM I KNOW ITS MOM, MOM. IS. CALLING. BRO!" Pit squeaked pointing at the ringing phone.

"I know! Shut up!

Ring ring!

"AHHHHH!"

"Shut your face!" Dark Pit reached for the phone whacking his brother in the process.

"DON'T PICK IT UP! DON'T DO IT MAAAN! DOOON'T!" Pit cried weakly grabbing his brother's shirt.

"Get off!"

Ring ring!

"Hello? … yeah we're home ,,, really? … great ... well-" while DP was talking to Palutena, his counterpart was on the ground whimpering. Dark Pit continued talking calmly, "Ok … bye, see ya when you're home … bye …"

Silence

"SHHEEES COMING HOOOMMEE! What do we do?"

"I don't know bro, AHHHH!" the brown haired brother started to panic again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, I think I know what to do. We-" The dark haired twin started to explain the plan.

**Palutena's POV**

"(singy voice) Haha, I'm so happy to be home! Can't wait to see my beautiful angle faces! But… (deep evil voice) if they did some thing wrong they will face my evil wrath! MUHAHA!" I sang happily as I walked up the steps to my house, the trip was boring but whatever. I'll relax watching some sports in my favorite T.V. "Boys! I'm home!" I said as I opened the door and put the keys back into my pocket.

"Welcome home mom!" I was greeted by my twins… strangely they both hugged me and got my heavy bags from my hands and placed them down.

_Strange… even Dark Pit is helping me with my bags… something isn't right here… might as well ask them._ "Okay, what's going on here? I'd expect Pit to do this, but you too?" I pointed to Pittoo.

"What? I… m-m-missed… yyyyyou…" _It sounded like he was forced to say that, oh well… looks like I'm the best mom ever._

"Umm… okay well I'll just watch some- why is there a blanket over the television?" I glare at my boys.

**Regular POV**

"This was you're master plan?" Pit whispered angrily to DP.

"Shut up! I don't see you coming up with anything else!" Pittoo whispered back, he turned to Palutena. "Well, you see… the, the... I mean you're favorite TV, caught aaa.. a cold!"

Pit choked and started to cough.

"Yeah... so I put a blanket over TV so it would get better quickly!" DP finished patting his brother's back hard.

*silence*

"Ahahahaha! Riiiight... well thanks anyway boys. Now excuse me, mama's gonna watch some boxing!" the exhausted green haired woman walked sluggishly towards her television.

"WAIT MA!" the twins yelled.

"What? Ack!" Both of them were tugging on their mother's dress.

"W-wait do we say now?" Pit whispered, a quick moment passed and the brothers glanced at each other before nodding.

"WE MISSED YOUR HOME-MADE COOKING!" They cried with puppy eyes and waterfall tears.

Palutena raised an eyebrow... Both of her angles hated her cooking, strange... _Oh well,_ she thought._ They must of missed me! _The green haired lady walked to he kitchen and prepared started to prepare some dinner. In a matter of minutes the house was filled with a repulsive smell that made Pit's eyes burn.

"Oh no... not mystery meatloaf..." Pittoo moaned.

**Dinner time!**

The brothers stared at their plates that had weird, smelly, mutant mush, that was suppose to be the lovely meatloaf made specially for them. Dark Pit looked up from his plate and saw that his mom didn't have anything in front of her.

"Y-you're not eating?" He asked pointing his fork to the lady in front of him.

"I already ate at the airport." She answered simply

The dark haired twin frowned then looked back at his food. _I'm definitely going to die if i eat this._ After staring at their food for a while Pit whispered to his counter-part sitting next to him.

"I dare you to take a bite..."

"Right back at ya..."

"You first..."

"No way, you."

"You first!"

"You!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"I said, you first!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I hate you man!"

"Who said i cared?"

"Gahh! You are so stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Then there's only one way to settle this..."

"Epic Hide and See-"

"FINISH YOU'RE FOOD!" Palutena ordered angrily and sternly.

"A-aye..."

A light bulb went off above the mother, "Oh that reminds me... mama brought back some gifts!"

"REALLY?!" Pit smiled, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You really do care about us!" Dark pit beamed earning a slap from his brother.

"I'll **go** get it," She went over to the living room and brought out a couple of boxes, in the boy's prospective, it looked like she was struggling with them. They asked if she needed help but the Happy mother refused and took another step... but in that step she didn't see where she was going and hit her foot on the coffee table causing all the boxes to go flying towards the TV.

Crash!

The already broken TV was hit again. The the blanket drooped down showing off the crack of the TV. "MOM!" Pit cried, DP was laughing really hard and he pretty much didn't didn't do anything as his twin helped their mom stand back up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Palutena sighed, she looked over to the TV. "The TV!"

The brothers looked at each other and admittedly was about to apologize, but...

"Maaaan... looks like I cracked the TV a bit... Heh,don't worry I'll get a new one. One thats bigger and more badass!" Lady Palutena laughed and she walked up the stairs. "Good night!"

It was silent again...

"What just happened?" The brothers glanced over at each other.

* * *

**Done? maybe... i dunno ****XD just a little break :D**

**first things first... i really sorry for the wait, i know i said that i would type everyday and i really wanted too... my 3ds friends already know this soo i tell all ya now. i broke my left wrist while i was at a volunteering center... yeah... on top of that i got sick, i think i got that when i was reading aloud a story at the childern's library... yeah some little kid was coughing a lot until his mom took him home... gahh im really sorry, i am trying my best to type with one hand /: yeah it sucks and it hurts like hell but dont worry i talked to my sister and she says that she could type for me when she has time so im all good XD  
**

**anyway...**

**i also been thinking about the other stories as well :D the KIU fairy tale one is coming along great! i got this super idea that will last throughout the story :) ill give ya a little piece, it with DP character... Ill pretty much make him the total opposite from Pit. example Pit will ba terrible at cooking XD and Pit going to be stupid when it comes to romance XD which of course ill make DP have these funny romantic moments with some one he likes or somthing XD right now im trying to find Pandora's M'Lady, which is going to be her SPECIAL pirate gun thingy. im thinking it would look like something that Baltheir would use (baltheir from Final Fantasy 12, hes cool i like him XD) oh and the title will probably be Once Upon A somthing like that.**

**i also been thinking a little bit on Dark Pit's story, the one where he falls in love with a human. thinking about how Pandora will play in the story... secretly on DP's side and helping him while he doesnt notice.**

**and i know i know i know i know what you are thinking... _What the heck? Chef FtAaIiRlY_** _**sucks with romantic parts and stories.**_** ok i may not be very romantic (yet MUHAHA) its because i didnt really plan this story to be VERY romantic at all... and i find it hard to make KIU romantic because the game doesnt give a WHOLE LOT to make romantic... piridi i guess... but like i can make things romancy (piece of cake for a girl like me... maybe) something i would be comfortable into making something romancy is...Fairy Tail, it gives you couples and the anime isnt necessarily to kids like KIU, BLAH BLAH BLAH okay dont worry ill still make PA somewhat romantic.**

**ok whatev, moving on...**

**responding to reviews :D **

**link! thanks for supporting in my very dramatific (XD new word) life, it means alot when people care :D**

**Celestial Dragon! yeah i didnt really believe the world was going to end whatev XD i got sooooo many swapnotes just about that topic! kinda annoying XD thanks alot and duh ill continue XD**

**Eli Kagamine! yes the brown haired dude IS pit, lol i said piridi moment before the little part of the story XD**

**BLT! yup i like the nickname too XD its great that you are working hard on your story :D keep on going :D and yeahhhhh take it easy... got it :D**

**banana: you are typing for almost 3 hours straight and you said you werent going to stop until 5 o clock in the morning. your free hand is cramping and your typing in the dark.**

**me: ehhh... moving on DX**

**ThEpicToad! thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing my story :D wish i could do the same with you but i dont have a lot of free time... and sure, some of my readers also read your story so ill let them know if your chapter is out :)**

**Xero! maaann i havent played KIU in FOREVER! and i still cant play it until like a month from now...stupid DX well thanks for reviewing :D**

**inu! heydont worry about it, you didnt really make me THAT sad i guess DX i understand that you are trying to make me a better author. and to do that you have to be honest i appreciate that you are giving me some pointers. i really need someso i can become a great author!**

**AnglePit! merry late christmas and happy late new years XD i didnt get any game for christmas this year but its ok i understood that my parents didnt have a lot give out since my grandma's funeral was close to christmas and becuase it was expensive. but i had a good time with my friends and family :D**

**Playa! happy late christmas and happy late birthday! i added your FC right when i saw it, didnt you give me your correct FC? and did you type mine in correctly? thank you sooo much aswell! you reviewed alot :D your question, didnt pandora have a bat when she was down stairs?my answer, she did but remember she dropped it. anyways i really really really dont like bananas.**

**banana: you are the worst**

**me: shut up!**

**thanks playa for liking my story :D and yeah the grammar thing XD thanks for not complaining about it but i still gotta work on it XD oh AND OF COURSE!I MENTION EVERY REVIEWER! SO DONT WORRY ABOUT IT AND NO NEED TO ASK :D oh and you sound like a good player cant wait to fight once i get my cast off. dont worry i can pwnd too whats your highest score and highest amount of kills? my highest score is around 3000 and my highest kills in one match is around 17. i play with low valued weapons and rely on my powers most of the time im good with claws and staffs but suck with bows and clubs. my old game name was Pandora, if you faced a Pandora who sucked then 99 percent chance it wasnt me, mynew name now is toast XD. you know this already, my favorite weapon is the pandora claws but thats not the only weapon im good at. dont underestimate me.**

**Anon! yes i saw pewdiepie play all his slender games and that one barrel one XD funny funny pewidiepie. thanks for the recommendations :) if i have time i will definitely read them :D they sound interesting :) i will answer you question :D i highly suggest that you should make an account, i say to give it a shot and try it! and really, before i made PA i thought that no one would read it because it wasnt fantasy or anything... it was different XD i honestly have to say your idea will catch my readers attentions :) not only because the summary you gave me really makes readers ask for more but i know that there are a ot of piridi fans who crave something just like this! a very delicious idea, my compliments to the chef XD its fantastic for a start, you have a good idea and you will have good advisement, ill of course mention your story on here :D this is my advice, before i start a story i like to have as many ideas that will lead off to more ideas, in other words make sure you know what will happen though out the story, know your story well i guess XD this is to avoid something like writer's block or stopping the story completely. another question you want to ask yourself is if you really want to do this. i of course want you to at least try it but from my time thoughout writing PA i can feel a lot of pressure to make the chapter perfect or just how the readers want it. they can also review constructive comments that can out you down. **

**banana: dont think too much of what chef is saying, thats how she thinks and feels... and you shouldnt be pressured until you have a lot of readers, chef has more then 10,000 views, 200-500 daliy readers from all over the world per chapter of course shes gonna feel pressured to make everything perfect. you, have a good start and you can enjoy your life still even if you become an author. update dating slowly doesnt really matter anyways... and i also think that a lot of people are going to like your story. **

**me: ... O_o advice from a banana ... wow XD**

**anyways moving on anon. thank you for that crazy and funny idea :D you are always the one to give really good ideas XD i dunno about that beer one but it would be pretty funny. but the slender idea is totally a winner XD oh and in my KIU fairy tale story i was thinking of having a witch clone Pit or something and that he would the total opposite, i think i mentioned this idea earlier in the chapter.. you know the cooking and romance part XD oh i almost forgot about your name... whatever you want. im not really good wth names sooo XD but it seems like you really like pokemon and you already hav a nickname, eggie right? (question, is your real name Egar? i was just wondering eggie and Egar. no need to answer the question if you dont want to my realy name is Jaime) oh and eat more! i cant type on an empty stomach, its good to be healthy :D**

**banana: you pulled at least 4 all nighters chef, i think you need to start being more healthy.**

**me: well if you need to eat more i need to update more chapters quicker!**

**Guest! i... dont know who you arrrre DX well i guess ill just call you guest XD and yeah the internet browser on the 3ds is there for a reason XD i think its safe to say 99 percent of my reviewers use the internet browser to read on Fanficion,net i also mention if i update a chapter in the messages so my reviewers who traded FC's with know about the update and can just go straight to reading :D**

**Daveamon! thanks for reviewing :D piridi fan i see XD dont worry palutena HAS to have some kind of reaction to her angle's new relationship XD**

**isaac! thanks a lot for reviewing and supporting :D**

**Eli kagamine! hello again XD its good that you made an account :D**

**OkamiMyk! WOW :D thank you soooo much for liking my story and im soo happy that it inspired you to make your own story :D i will check it out kayy :D **

**andy! thanks for reviewing and supporting :) thanks for your advice and for caring :D dont worry im ok at school, travis really has like two sides of him. the mean side making fun of me and pushing me around, then theres the big brother side when he actually calms down and helps me carry things or making laugh. i actually have more friends that are guys than girls... the ones that i talk with the most (since there in my classes) are really tall. one is a wrestler and the two other are football players and when they all stand next to me and talk or whatever i feel like a small little corgi next to big German shepherds (;_;)  
**

**i almost forgot! you know the group got to the talent show late? well what actually suppose to happen was that the twins, pandora, and viridi were sick and they lost... but i changed it since i didnt really show that the group was sick in pass chapters**

**anyway i was suppose to make this chapter longer but i guess faster updates are better than longer chapters. oh and i need start to have it more school like again! so in the next chapter it will have that funny school problems (hint: its with Pittoo! XD)**


	26. Chapter 26 Secret Agents Yeah!

**hey everybody :D this is FtAaIiRlY and cha-cha-cha-chapterrr 26 coming to you now!**

**banana: chef dont own anything cause shes stupid, chef only owns her oc's cause shes stupid and chef wants you to enjoy the chapter cause shes stupid.**

**me: (*falls off chair*) y-your the worst (;_;)**

* * *

Pit was getting impatient, tapping his foot and crossing his arms waiting by the front door of their house. He looks at his watch, "Argh! Ten more minutes till class starts, where the heck is Pittoo?! ... BROOO, IF YOU DONT COME DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT MINUTE I'M LEAVING WITH OUT YA!"

minute passed...

Pit stomped his foot and let out a frustrated moan, his brother didn't give any response and the he wondered if his twin even heard him. All in all, Pit didn't really care... maybe. He just ran over to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a single slice of toast, holding the slice with his teeth as he put on his shoes, jacket and bag. He took a deep breath jumped out the house slamming the door behind him, _heh heh Pittoo is going to be late, and I'm not! heh heh... stupid. _The brown haired, responsible twin was running in the streets to wards his school, listening to some epic dubstep.

Not to far away from behind him, was a faint 'tapping' sound, light and quick footsteps that louder when they got closer. Dark pit caught up to his brother on the streets still less then half way to school. Pit glanced back and almost had his jaw drop (good that he didn't, the bread slice was still hanging out of his mouth) Dark pit was holding a bowl with pasta in it and he looked happy eating it.

"THATS NOT BREAKFAST!" Pit pouted, poor guy that was his pasta. DP just took another spoon-full and ate happily, ignoring his counter-part.

Another 'tapping' noise came from behind them, the boys looked over their shoulder.

"PANDORA!"

"Heeey Panda,"

"Sup doggies." The blue haired prankster smiled, but as the girl jogged closer the brothers where able to see what was in her hands.

"Soup?!" Pit coughed, eyeing his friend.

Pandora was holding a larger bluish bowl that was steaming, with one hand and held a spoon with her other. Happily eating her chicken noodle soup. Pit took the slice of plain bread from his mouth and looked at it wimpishly.

Yet another 'tapping' noise came from behind the jogging three Musketeers.

"WHAT THE?!" Pit yelled.

Thanatos was jogging with a plate of cake but then got 'bumped' by Magnus who was jogging as well eating a carrot. The cake and plate fell out of his reach off to the side which landed on Leo, the Lion dropped his salad. Leo the Lion glared to the vampire, he was more upset about his 'caked' hair then his breakfast. The three boys caught up with the Musketeers, Pit sighed a bit relief that his best friend, Magnus, was eating something some-what not as extreme as the others.

"Magnus, thank the goddess you're not eating som-" Pit stopped mid-way of his sentence as he spotted a whole sack of carrots hanging over Magnus's back. The brown haired twin gave him a look.

"What? Man's gotta eat what a man's gotta eat." He finished his carrot, threw the green leafy part over his back (hitting Thanatos's face making him fall) and grabbed another from from his bag over his shoulder.

Another 'tapping' noise was heard from the enlarging group of students.

Pit turned and saw pink. "Hmm? Oh, thank the gods its just Aries. Shes wouldn't have any-" He spoke too soon.

The shy Aries caught up and was seen holding a tea cup and cookies. She let Leo eat the her treats as she wiped the cake off him as best she could with her silky handkerchief. Pit was close to tears _who the heck runs with those kinds of food? And why the heck do they eat that for breakfast? ... I'm normal, right? ... yeah, my friends are just weirdos._

In the classroom...

Viridi was sitting next to Phoshora alone at the back of the classroom. She wondered where most of her friends were, _late maybe... oh geez what am I'm I going to do with all of them... _

.

.

.

BANG!

The classroom door was forcefully opened with DP behind it smirking, Pit frowning and shaking from the loud 'bang'. Pandora was laughing a bit at the other side of Dark Pit. Leo with Aries hiding behind him were there too. Magnus was standing tall behind everyone and Viridi swore she saw Thanatos off to the side.

Pittoo winked, "You're day just got better-"

"GET IN YOU'RE SEATS, NOW!" Medusa yelled. "YOU'RE ALL LATE!"

Pit bowed and apologized for everyone and class started...

Throughout the lesson, at one point Dark Pit's phone vibrated. At the time Medusa was writing on the board, she stopped for a second but continued. _who would be texting me now?! _the dark haired twin thought to himself, a bit annoyed. Pittoo looked around the room, then glanced at Medusa before checking the text.

Leo: hey man

Dark Pit banged his head on his desk, _really? really, Leo? _He silenced his phone then glared at his lady-player friend, mouthing the words 'what the heck' ... they began to text ...

Leo: clam it, just wanted to discuss something with you

DP: what do want its the middle of class

Leo: are you actually listening?

Dark Pit coughed a bit, he had no intention of listening at all...

DP: good point what

Leo: so ill be straight with you, when are you going to break it with Phoshora

Pittoo read i then looked Leo in the eye. He was sitting across the room from him but was still visible.

DP: why would i

Leo: shut up pit told me everything

The dark haired brother glared at his twin who was concentrating on the lesson, _note to self, kill Pit when we get home. _Pittoo didnt reply.

Leo: i know you like Pa-Pa-Padora

DP: who said i did

Leo: its totally obvious ok come on then tell me

DP: no way

Leo: or ill tell Pandora you like her

"But I don't!" Pittoo yelled out loud in class, everyone turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Icarus?" Medusa called.

DP cleared his throat, "S-sorry..."

The Lion laughed a bit, and continued

Leo: smooth

DP: shut up

Leo: just tell me

DP: if i tell you, would you shut up

Leo: promise

DP: ok here it goes... go fahk yourself

Leo: be serious

DP: fine, heres the truth... your right i like panda, i really like her. happy? i hate when shes with that stupid matt guy. i hate when shes not here. i love playing pranks with her, her smile makes me smile. and if i could i'd kiss her

Pittoo was reddening with embarrassment, **(Whaa? pittoo blushed?! :O) **he text the whole thing in less then seven seconds and was about to send it but the bell rang suddenly. Pittoo wasn't really keeping track of time so it surprised him and made him send it to the wrong person...

"Huh?" He looked down at his phone, "WHAT THE?! AHH!"

Leo came trotting over, "What happened?

"I-I.. I just sent a text to Panda with all my f-feelings for her..." The not-so-cool-anymore twin whimpered.

"Smooth..." Leo sighed adjusting his shades, Pittoo freaked and started shaking Lion's shoulders rapidly.

"WHAT DO I DOOO? If Panda sees that text, I will literally lock myself in my room forever!"

"First off, shut up! If you really don't want her to find out stop yelling, she might hear you."

"Gahhargh!" The dark twin moaned, banging the top of his desk with both fists.

Everyone already left to go their next class, Pit saw his brother busy, talking to Leo so he left without him. Pandora got ratted out so Medusa and her went to the principle's. The room was completely empty.

"Hmm... Looks like we have a mission to solve." The lady-player smirked raising his eyebrows. Dark Pit looked up from his desk and frowned.

**bop bop babom! mission time!**

"Wait, wait, wait..." Leo stopped, "We'll start after lunch... kay?"

"WHAT?!"

"Heh too late! Chapter scene changed." Leo smiled, winking at his readers.

**bop bop babom! mission time, after lunch!**

"We could of had the phone by now!" DP whined.

"Stop you're complainin' pittycake." Leo crossed his arms, striking a pose for the walking girls in the halls. They screamed "We love you Leooo!"

"P-Pittycake?!"

"Shush darling, I'll be explaining the mission now." Lion instructed calmly. "We have..." The bell rang, Lion continued. "We have exactly 80 minutes to complete our task. Our research shows that student Pandora Amazon, has multiple areas that her phone was sited before second periods incident. Her iPhone consists a single aqua blue cover, if we manage to find that phone, delete the text... our mission will be a success."

" ... Why so formal? We're not secret agents."

"Or are we?" Leo grinned mysteriously. Dark Pit shook his head after a moment of silence. "Argh! Do you have to make everything boring Pittycake? Geez... let's just go, you ruined the moment." The two headed over to Leo's locker, he brought out something quickly and turned to DP. "Here, put these on." The orange haired student handed Pittoo dark shades.

"What are these for?" DP questioned observing the shades with one hand and scratched the back of his head with his other.

"Just cause."

"But d-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what i had to say!" DP yelled.

"I didn't have to."

Dark Pit was about to protest again but he just sighed when he heard Leo say, "Times ticking."

"Fine..."

Both of them put on the shades and Mission Impossible music rang through their heads. Leo was rolling around and ducking behind lockers or whatever he can find, while DP was simply walking down the middle of the hallway, "What are you doing?!" Leo whispered/yelled, "Someone might see you!"

"What are you whispering? It's the middle of class and no ones in the halls."

"You just have to ruin everything Pittycake." Leo sighed, getting up from behind a plant.

Still, Leo acted secretly and rolled hiding spot to hiding spot while his partner walked like he didn't care... well he didn't really care and theres no way Lion can convince him to do what hes doing. He looked at his watch, they have an hour... how the heck did that happen? After a few Leo rolls, the lady-player stopped holding a fist up and signaling his partner to stop. The two super cool agents were on the second floor still,

"What the heck man! We've been going in circles the whole time!" DP yelled.

"Sh." Was all the Lion said as he looked around the perimeter, he stopped by a plain looking plant. "Do you know what this is?"

"A plant."

Leo laughed for a good minuted before he continued. "HAHA! Now thats where you're wrong Pittycake, this just an ordinary plant this is..." Leo reached inside the pot and pulled out dirt,

"What are you doing?"

Leo looked at his hand, "EW!" and threw the handful of dirt out the window. In the classroom, Thanatos asked if he could get a drink of water and he went down stairs, saw a butterfly outside and decided to chase it. And it seemed he had great timing too because right when he stepped outside, dirt from the sky fell and plopped on top of his head, making the poor guy scream and run in circles until he ran straight into a tree. Knocking himself out.

Leo heard the scream and thought it was a cat dying so he just shrugged and looked at the planted pot on the other side of the hall. He reached inside it and pulled out a gun looking thing.

"What the heck?"

"Hm?" Lion glanced at Pittyca- I mean Dark Pit then glanced over to what he was holding. "Its a laser gun! HAHA- oh wait it doesn't work... oh well." He threw out the window. It seemed like Thanaots woke up but then got hit in the head again... so he fell unconscious... again, poor guy. "I guess we can't cut threw the floor... aww..." Leo pouted.

"Why would we do that?"

"So we can use this rope," Pulls a rope out of the pot, "Attach it to you, and then you go down the cut floor to the locker area below us, open Pandora's locker, get the phone and complete the mission. I would pull you back up and act like this never happen." Lion smiled.

"You make things so complicated. All we really need to do is find out her combo and open her locker." DP shoved his hands in his pockets and blew his bangs out of his face. But of course they fell back down,

"Well how do we get her combo?"

Pittoo coughed a bit, he hadn't really thought this far... "Office?"

The two agents nodded.

**Office!**

"What now?"

"Shh!" Leo covered his partner's mouth with his hand and pulled him to the wall. Both students watched as a teacher walked pass them. "Wow..." Leo smiled, "It actually worked, guess movies are for real."

DP faced palmed, deciding that there wasn't time to make fun of him. The dark haired twin looked both ways until running across and ducking behind a desk, Leo did the same. The boys made their way into a smaller room that had filing cases and keys.

"Um... so Pandora's name is in one of these big drawer things?"

DP nodded, but before anyone can move. The boys heard foot steps outside the room. "Hide!" The agents sqwished underneath the single desk in the room. "Move over! You're taking all the space!" DP whispered angrily.

"My beauty cannot b-"

"Shut it with the girl act!" DP snapped, the two gasped a bit when they heard the door open. They held their breath when the footsteps got closer and both saw a shadow from under the small-ish wooden desk.

"What the?" Pit looked under the table and saw two VERY familiar people. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." When Pittoo saw his brother instead of a nasty old ugly face teacher... he was quite relieved and happy for a split second. However, he remembered his 'note-to-self' from earlier.

"Hey Pittoo...are you alright?" A happy dumb look was on the brown haired twin's face.

"YOUU!-" As Dark Pit was about to go bazzerk, the now three boys heard another set of footsteps from outside the room. An un-easy feeling came over Pit, he gulped, sweat dropping.

"Hm... Guess i have to knock 'em out..." DP sighed as he got up. This comment of course made Pit panic, Yelling at DP that you can't beat up anyone at school. "Don't worry, it'll be quick and they'll probably think they doze off or something... I can't get introuble now," He rolled up his sleeves.

creek! the door opened...

And right when that happened, BOOM! Dark Pit socked whoever it was IN DA FACE! Pittoo shook his hand a bit before looking at who he punched. "Huh? ... Thanatos?"

"Dude! you punched Thanatos!" Pit said in disbelief, Leo laughed a bit.

"Oh, but its just Thanatos sooo you know, who cares." The brother shrugged.

"True..."

The guys left him there and started to walk in the halls, discussing important subjects like... what the heck Pit was doing in the office. The counter-part explained that Medusa sent him to deliver something to the office and he noticed that some students slipped into the room.

"Students like you aren't allowed in there." Pit frowned. "Anyways, it's my turn to ask the questions. Why are both of you skipping class?"

As if on cue, the second to last bell rang. "Oh no! We can't have Panda look in her locker!" Pittycake zoomed past his friends and through the full-of-students hallway. He saw blue, "Panda!"

The prankster opened her locker but turned to her caller, "Yo! How ya doin'?"

"I-I have to... um..." DP saw that Leo was behind Pandora, the lady-player nodded. "About that, thing..."

"What thing?" She asked

"I... b-broke up with..." DP saw Leo reach into the locker behind the prankster and pull out the phone. "I broke up with Phoshora..." DP finally said.

"Wha? Really?" Panda looked surprised but kinda happy.

"Well i was going to soon..." DP shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, he noticed Leo looking through the phone.

Pandora shook Pittycake a bit, "Wait... why?"

"I..." DP saw Leo put the phone back and walk off to talk to some girl. "I like someone else."

The blue haired student tilted her head. "Really?"

Suddenly, The one and only Leo Lion, came into the conversation. "He wanted his crush to notice him, so he dated Phoshora." The orange haired student explained but got smacked by DP right after.

"Well thats stupid, if that happened to me... I would be so pissed off." Pandora frowned.

"Heh heh... yeah." Pittoo scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. Leo sighed.

"Well, I guess... see ya!" She smiled closing her locker. "Oh wait... Who's the girl you like?"

.

.

.

"U-Uh.." The not so chill and cool anymore Pittoo stuttered.

"It's a secret!" Leo covered, Pandora shrugged not minding and left.

**done? well I WAS going to end the chapter right there but im like noooo waaaay XD and heres part 2! WAIT, one more thing the chapter after this one is going to be the Christmas and maybe new years special :) okay? alright, get readin'**

Pit rubbed his aching arm and frowned. When his brother told him why he was ditching class, Pit accidentally let out a laugh, causing DP to flip out and punch him. It was already a day after the punch and it was still a little sore, if Pit had said anything about it, he was sure that his counter part would tease him and be all like, "Don't be such a wimp." But of course at the end the twins quit being mad and got ice cream. Other than his arm bothering him, he had something else on his mind. Gym's activity consisted students to be paired up in partners, boy and girl.

And well duh Pit was going to choose Viridi but the P.E. teacher, Capricorn, was going to assign the partners. Usually it would be by last name and Icarus and Tree weren't really close in the alphabet. But then again, Capricorn could pick partners at random... _Argh! This is lame, why can't we just pick partners? _Pit sighed, _It would be a whole lot easier. Aww man, what happens if i don't even know my partner?_ Pit heard some details from Pandora who heard the teachers discussing yesterday after school. The whole idea of the activity was to enhance your team work skills, what Panda said was that partners would hold hands for the whole activity, trying to do a series of obstacles without letting go.

"Just the thought of my Viridi holding hands with some other dude..." Pit mumbles to himself having that possessive talk. A lot of guys in the school had crushes on Viridi, probably cause she rich, pretty, smart etc.

over by Darky Pi...

DP also heard about the special game in P.E. and he started thinking about Pandora. But when he heard that students don't pick partners... he was pretty pissed. Heh, but he didn't about it too much. But it was a good opportunity to get closer to his favorite prankster. Pittoo sighed and shuffled in his seat a bit, all this thinking made him tired... and... sleepy... an-

"Dark Pit! Dark Pit Icarus!"

"Whaa? I'm tryin' to get some z's-" Good ol' Pittycake opened his eyes face to face with a creepy and angry teacher. Medusa Black. "Heh, heh... Medusa, did you lose weight? Because I must say you look fantas-"

"In the hall." The teacher ordered.

The class laughed a bit as DP stuffed his fist in his pockets and headed out the door. He mumbled, "I'm goin' I'm goin'..."

The door slammed shut behind him and Pittoo frowned, plopping down. "Ah.. this' is a pain..." The dark haired brother leaned up against the wall, about to fall asleep again but someone caught the corner of his eye. "Huh? ... oh Gaol..." He grinned weakly, eyes almost closed. "Whaadee uppie?"

Surprisingly she smiled."Got in trouble again?"Gaol had her uniform on properly, her long golden hair was wavy as usual and was down. It was like one of those pretty beach hair waves, she didn't look mad like she always looked. The girl happy and relaxed for once... but of course DP as sleepy as he is, didn't really pay attention to that. The dark haired delinquent nodded lazily.

"As always," The mysterious student got up from leaning against the window and walked across over to the half asleep Dark Pit. "You know what?" She plopped down right next to him.

"Hm?-"

SMACK!

Gaol slapped DP so hard in the face, the force made him land his head on the ground face first. The girl crossed her arms and had an angry/disappointed look oh her face. "Did THAT wake you up?"

Unfortunately, Pittoo didn't even bother to get up. He was awake alright, but his mind was blank. _What the hell just happened? _DP asked himself.

"Get up," Gaol ordered, Pittycake listened instantly, "Where are we?" She asked

" ... Uh ... school?"

"And what are we here for?"

" ... Uh ... mmm, We're here to um ... can you give me a hint?"

"We are here to LEARN!" Gaol raised her voice.

"Oh that... well yeah I guess. But we're here to happy too, I mean like friends you know. Well Whatever, I'm glad someone listens to what a teacher says cause I really don't give a damn," DP yawned, rubbed his slapped cheek and closed his eyes. Earning yet nother slap from Gaol before she left.

**me: what time is it? **

**banana: ...**

**me: gym time!**

The Icarus twins were talking to each other waiting for Capricorn to come out, they were in their gym uniform. The uniform of course had the school colors, red and black for Twinbellows. The shirt can turn inside out (all red inside, black with red lettering on the outside) this made it easy to divide groups into two. **(my school's colors are are kinda boring but cool i guess, black and sliver/grey) **

"I'm guessing you wanna partner up with V.V. eh?" Pittoo mentioned, his brother nodded, "Hey, don't get me wrong or anything. I wanna win this thing, I heard there was a prize at the end for who finishes first. And the only known qualifier for me out of all the girls in this gym hour is... Panda."

"Phoshora is pretty quick on her feet, I bet you two wou-" Pit was cut off.

"Panda." DP said a bit too quickly, noticing this he cleared his throat and continued. "I mean, Panda would be the best to pick ya know."

"Oh and theres also Lyra, or maybe Aquarius... now shes a tough cookie. Oh how abou-"

"Panda!" DP raised his voice with out meaning to, "How about Panda?" Lyra was the musical girl in the school, she has that funny stupid characteristic which made talking to her fun. The twins been at her house before, its filled with all the instruments you can think of. Lyra claims she can play all, her favorite though is the harp. The twins knew her since she was friends with Leo and really, really good friends with Zodiac club. Since Leo and the brothers go way back, Pit and Pittoo get along with all his friends easily.

Lyra can be pretty though if she wanted to, she works well in groups so thats why Pit thought she would be a good partner for the game. Her eyes were dark but it looked nice with her long golden brown hair that was a bit curly at the bottom. Her smile says everything, Shes usually happy and care free so she got along with Pit very well. The stupidly funny part made her on DP's good side since she didn't really care if he kept making fun of her. Lyra loved wearing dresses and made so many in her closet, most girl's go to if they needed to borrow one. She does surprisingly good in school though her dumb personality. But all in all, Lyra can be friends with anyone and loves her instruments. (credits to Fairy Tail)

The Icarus twins know Aquarius because shes apart of the Zodiac Club. She likes to brag and loves spending time with her boyfriend, Scorpio. Shes not as crazy and cool as him but they been together ever since Pit remembered. She often makes fun of Aries since the poor little shy girl doesn't have a boyfriend, Leo of course comes in and defends the little pink haired Aries. She can take things too far at times and she can be really strong, making her a valuable partner in the game. Aquarius has the same colored hair as Pandora's blue but Panda has more of a light neon blue then Aquarius. She wears a headband most of the times and unlike Lyra she has a closet full of swim wear. Aquarius loves to swim and she swims for her school earning medals (like Phoshora) and getting into state finals. Her competitive side can even get her up to regional's for swimming.

"Hey!" Pandora called over grinning. Viridi was behind her smiling too, both in their uniforms. The prankster was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail. The eco-friendly student was wearing her hair up too in a nice side ponytail, having her long pretty blonde hair fall to the side. "Who's ready to win?" Panda rumbled up everyone's spirits. "Hope you're ready partner." She smiled, ruffling DP hair.

"I wish, but we can't pick our own partners remember?" Pittycake frowned. The two girls laughed a bit,

Viridi explained, "Little miss troubles a lot fixed us up some reasonable pairs."

The brothers thought for a moment until DP spoke up, "You mean..."

"Yup!" Panda smiled proudly, "Piece of cake really, no worries I changed up the groups a little bit just so everybody lil' happy eh? Panda genus no?"

DP smiled and ruffled her hair as Pit gave her a pat on the top and saying thanks. "Oh and lookie over here." Panda pionted over to the Lion and a pink haired girl. "They gonna be tagatherrr for everrr."

"Nice." The group smiled.

"I been hearin' stuff so I got Magnus and Gaol together, but no one knows nothin' I can't wait to see their faces though." The prankster grinned.

"She got others together too, changing up the list on Capricorn's desk." Viridi mentioned.

"Alright Panda!" DP cheered,

"It's nothing, but I only ask one thing from other teams," Pandora said. "Nobody hold back now, I want a challenge alrighty?"

"Aye, Aye Capt'n!"

**I was suppose to make this chapter waaay longer but its been getting late and i havent given you guys a meal in a while soooo yeah XD**

**Lexie! or should i say HungerGamesLover51? heh heh ill call ya Lexie since its shorter XD thanks so much for liking this book, its amazing i know XD jk jk XD ill rest up dont worry, i been working hard and getting used to the whole cast thing, i can also play KIU! yaaay XD oh and yeah reviews can sound weird sometimes XD well maybe its cuase you didnt know what we were talking about or something... or i just have weird reviewers XD jk jk jk**

**Playa! howz it goin'? id love to read your story once i have some time :) oh and good KIU match, your pretty snazzy with dem weapons. i treid keeping the weapon value the same, my range of weapon is 250 and up i dont really touch 200s that much but whatev XD i actually thought more of a challenge though, remembering how you described yourself on how good you play X/ thats ok :D **

**Celestial Dragon! thanks for da compliment! :D yup your totally right with the 'everything epic' with Pit and Dark Pit. **

**DraxPhazeWolf ! thanks sooooo much reviewing, i really really means a lot :D **

**Xero! sometimes my author's note is up 3000 words... yeah its alot of work, if the author's note is big then i have to have the chapter bigger (maybe around 5000 words per chapter) i cant have the AN bigger then the chap X/ ur review made me laugh a bit too XD heh heh dont worry about the matt/DP/panda love triangle. and yes aries and leo definitely should be together but... that pair can cause some problems to little Aries.**

**AnglePit! thanks, yay it was funny :D i checked out 3ds plaza and i was pretty amazed XD thanks for tellin me about it :)**

**Inu! thanks for reviewing man :D yeah in the beginning it was school like i guess but ever since lady palutena left its been pretty non schooly X( but dont worry about it. **

**OkamiMyk! thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest! ... guest ... thats ok XD well thanks for the wonderful comment! :D :D**

**HamazingWarrior! yay palutena gets a new badass tv XD i dont think i seen the pewdie heartbeat thingy. banana?! you a banana fan?! **

**banana: *smiles***

**gah, betrayal XD just kidding, even if i wanted to, i dont think i can make banana dance randomly, would you banana?**

**banana: not a chance**

**me: oooof course **

**guest! ... again ... XD thanks for reviewing. hm... the only way you can give me your FC (if you want to) with out sharing it with anybody else is that you have to make a fanfic account and PM me your FC. i didnt really see why some people dont want to give out their FC because you can become friends with them unless BOTH of you have each other's FC. if you put your FC on here, some one can type it in but not be friends with you until you put their FC in... confusing DX**

**Anon! yeah well, some girls have the name jordan even thoug it sounds like a guys name but ya know whatev. but i must say Egzona is a pretty snazzy name! im serious, my name is stupidly boring (my real name, jaime) yeah... advice form a banana... ew... XD**

**banana:not nice**

**me: your never nice!**

**banana: ... you got a point there **

**yeah well if banana was a drug addict (gasp!) then i would kick him so hard that he'll cry, aint no one of my friends from school gonna do drugs. they bad for ya. anyways when palutena finds out (which will hopefully be in the next chapter) she is definitely gonna have some crazy reaction XD oh and yeah take it easy and think about your idea first, pokemon was like my childhood (not really XD) known it for a while. i still like the originals with brock and misty. ahh good times :)**

**Dez! thanks so much for reviewing, i thank thee XD yup i added you, and you can see my bio if ya want to know something about meh.**

**OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK yeah next chapter most likely NOT going to be the christmas/ new years one... SORRY SORRY! ill get there dont worry!**

**alright, chef FtAaIiRlY out! **


	27. Chapter 27 What!

**ello my bro-hahas, its been forever hasn't it eh? well guess what... my new favorite horror game character is probably Dio... I know I know, he doesn't really do much and is barely in the game (mad father) but whatever hes cool and he saves people... that and he reminds me of Oliver from the vocaloid X3 well anyways heres chapter 27? ... episode 27 of Pit Academy, hope you enjoy :)**

Capricorn came into the gym and everyone hushed down, excited for the upcoming activity. According to Pandora's partner list, DP was assigned to her. Pit was with Viridi, Aries and Leo. Magnus paired with Gaol, Aquarius teamed up with Scorpio, Lyra with Rex, and she left Thanatos's name alone along with the rest of the students. The gym teacher was really tall actually... he had white-ish hair with a matching goatee. His looks aren't as weird as how he talks, really, his voice is deep and monotone other than that Capricorn also wears shades, black ones and he doesn't take them off. Leo said he was one of the supervisors for the zodiac family so the twins knew the guy a little while back.

"Good morning class." The gym teacher smiled

"Good morning Capricorn!" The class echoed back.

"I am aware that everyone knows about today's activity so I put up the partner list on the wall over there." Capricorn pointed over to where the list was. "Heh heh, I actually lost my original paper so I made a new one a little while ago..."

"WHAT?!" The Three Musketeers and The Princess choked.

"Yup," Capricorn rubbed the back of his head, "I have good memory you know, heh heh... Well I'll explain the game now so listen up!"

DP, Pit and Viridi glared at Pandora. Quickly glancing back at the teacher Panda gestured that she'll fix everything, and not to worry. The four of them been friends for quite a while and they designed their every own simple version of sign language.

Pittoo shook his fist a bit and then waved his hands at his side (hey, what happened?)

Panda shook her head, twisted her right wrist twice, so her palm would start facing the ground then to the side. (dunno)

Viridi lifted her shoulders once, moved her hand looking like she was brushing away something, used her finger to point at Panda then trace a square in front of her. And leveled her right hand at her side raising it up then down twice. (wheres the last time you put the paper?)

The prankster shook her head and repeated what she did last time but at the end she held out two fingers and shook her hand. (dunno, sorry)

A light bulb went off on top of the blue haired student's head, she held out one finger and then reached into her pocket, pulled out the paper and showed her friends... it was the partner list. Pit and DP face palmed. After a disappointing and awkward moment, Panda glanced at Capricorn then to the list on the wall. Sneaking over she simply used her gum to attach her list over the new list. Easy as pie.

"Amazon! What are you doing standing over there?!" The gym teacher yelled.

"I just found these scissors laying on the floor here. I didn't want anyone to get hurt right before the race so I came and picked it up to put away." Panda leaned up against the wall grinning while twirling a pair of scissors in her hand.

Pit face palmed once again, _what a joke... I know Pandora is good at lying but that one was kinda bad-_

"Very good Amazon, you may carry on but hussle up."

Pandora saluted and ran off.

"As I was saying... This partner activity will be race and whoever wins first place gets a prize. You and you're partner will be holding hands until the race is over, if you let go at anytime you're team will be disqualified. This activity is fairly simple, going through a series of obstacles without letting go. You and you're partner will be graded on effort and cooperation... any questions?"

It was silent

"Alright then, you may find you're team, meet at the starting point when you're ready."

Pit grabbed Viridi's hand and gave her a little peck on the cheek, grinning. Pandora ringer her arm around her buddy and laughed a little, since she was a bit shorter then DP, Pittoo found himself bend forward and forcing himself to smile. Looking over, Panda watched as Leo read his name next to Aries's name. The pink haired girl had her hands behind her back, blushing but of course Leo gave off one of his famous smirks and he wrapped his arm around her walking to the starting line. Girls at the side gasped and either cried or had disgusted faces on. This made Pandora frown, Leo with Aries will definitely cause problems... _if this keeps going I don't know what will happen to poor little Aries, I don't think she can handle all of those girls giving her death stares. She might get bullied when her knight isn't around... _Pandora was angry and she didn't seem to notice that she was choking DP at the moment.

"P-Panda... P..PAN...DA... S-ST..OPP..."

"Come on DP," Panda muttered, "Lets go.."

"P-Pannddaa.."

**Time skip over therrrrr**

Each team looked at their partner awkwardly before holding hands. Leo just grinned and Aries turned red. Phoshora knew her partner from track so they Phoshora didn't really mind but her partner was visibly blushing. Magnus held out his hand having a 'lets just get this over with' expression on his face, Gaol made a 'humpf' noise and held his hand.

Panda didn't really care, all she said was "We better win this thing!" and she held out her hand. Pittoo took it happily and smiled, "No one gonna pass us."

Once everyone was on the start line outside on the track, Capricorn started to count. "On you're mark... get set... GO!"

Teams will first have to run a lap and jump hurdles and of course not let go of each others hands. Pandora was being a b**** and put Phoshora with one of her track buddies so that team zoomed pass the first part pretty quickly.

"We gotta... pick... up the... pace!" Team DPPanda was close to finishing the lap but were running out of energy. "Gahh hate running..."

Next teams will have to jump into the ball pool that was set up by the teachers. It was pretty much a blowup pool thing filled with colorful balloons. Each team will have to dig through and find a balloon with a small bell inside.

"Hmm... we're at the right place right?" Pit questioned looking around for other teams.

"Yeah the sign says '2'." The nature runner pointed at the sign. It had a lazy drawn directions on it, an arrow pointing to the pool and under it a balloon with a small bell in it.

"HAHA!"

Viridi jumped a bit and Pit freaked out hiding behind her, Aquarius and Scorpio popped out from the pile of balloons. One of them were holding a balloon, they shook it a bit and heard a quite bell.

"Maaaan this took forever..." The couple leaped out of the balloon pool and gave the balloon to the teacher.

Pit look over to Viridi, "This is going to be hard... dang." Viridi just laughed and pulled him over to the pool.

"Don't let go, got it?" She smiled. Pit nodded and both of them jumped into the pool.

Since it was filled with balloons, when they jumped in, balloons floated up, making the scenery pretty and kinda unreal. Viridi feeling like she was in a movie looked over to Pit, he looked like a kid, amazed by the balloons. She laughed because he had that stupid dumb look on his face.

.

.

.

It was peaceful...

.

.

.

"Ah!" The balloons made Viridi's hair crazy even if it was in a ponytail.

Pit on the other hand kept getting shocked and was jumping around, "Ow!Ow! ... heh glad that was ov- Ow! ... (*tear*)"

Viridi continued flapping away the rest of the balloons that were floating down. "Pit! Hurry up and find the balloon!"

"I... Ow! Don't know- Ow! Where it is! Ow!" Pit had one eye closed and was gritting his teeth, **(A/N: wow pit i never knew balloons could hurt so much XD) **"Where is the damn balloon?! Tel me now or el-"

"Hey Pit..." V.V. called, "I think I have one..." She shook her head a bit and the balloon that was attach to her hair from static, started to ring.

"Nice Viridi!" And both of them got the heck out of there, laughing and giggling on the way.

Teams will now have to do multiple mild army training. Such as climbing the rock climbing wall with out letting go or falling, crawling under nets and running through tires.

Our familiar teams were climbing the wall. Pit and Viridi working hard while having fun with it, the track pair had a hard time and kept slipping to the bottom, no longer in first. It was easy for Magnus and Gaol, after they climbed up and then back down the other way, the two looked at each other and smiled. Aries was getting tired but Leo helped her on the way, Team DPPanda were at a good pace, keeping their place and rank.

" ... " When Aries and Leo finished, the poor little pink haired student was trying her best to catch her breath. Next they had to run while stepping in the hole of the tires.

"Are you alright?" Leo ask, he looked worried. "If you're tired, we can take a break..."

She shook her head, "Aries is fine," she spoke quietly. "Aries doesn't want to slow us down."

Leo laughed a bit, "You said, 'us'. I like it." Aries turned red from the Lion's comment, "Anyways, don't worry..." Leo picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Eh?" Aries was really embarrassed.

"I don't want you to get too tired, don't worry about it." He winked and she smiled.

Leo ran through the tires quickly still holding his partner's hand. When he was done he put Aries down and smiled, "See? If you need any help, I'm always here-"

DP came out and punched his face, it looked like it hurt but Pittoo didn't hit him too hard. Leo was just overreacting like he usually does when somethings wrong with his face. "Heh, thats for drinking my coffee milk this morning." This of course made Panda smack him and say sorry to Leo. Frowning Pandora pulled her partner away.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Leo cried cupping his punched cheek.

Giggling, Aries brushed off Leo's hand and got onto her tippy toes. She quickly gave him a little kiss the cheek that was hurting. "Aries?" Leo was surprised for sure, many girls gave him kisses but he liked this one. A moment passed until the Lion gave his toothy grin resting his forehead on his partner's.

Panda's perspective...

Bright flowery background, silent with a romantic feeling in the air. *sees Aries kiss Leo on the cheek, and sees Leo with a shocked face* "Holy crap!" smiles

Girls' off to the side perspective...

Feels like something terrible has happened. *sees Aries and Leo* tells other Leo fans, and then grumbles like devils.

my perspective...

whoa, *silence* intense huh? ... back to da story :)

Next, teams will have to do a more extreme version of the 'trust and fall'. They read the sign... a picture of a person in front of the tub of ice and water, and another person behind the tub. Under it said, "Do you trust me?"

Exchanging glances and high-fives, Team DPPanda got into positions. Viridi and Pit was done in a sweat, "Do you trust me, Viridi?"Pit held out his arms, and V.V. nodded. She fell and he caught her.

"Goal, you trust me?" Magnus asked.

"Nope."

"Good enough," Magnus sighed and he held out his arms. When he caught Gaol, she smiled, and Magnus smiled back.

"I actually don't know if I should trust you..." DP said more to himself than to anyone.

"Don't worry, your not going to fall into the water, got it? Trust me man."

"Um, Okay...I'm gonna fall now Panda... Panda?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Pandora smirked.

Holding out her arms, Panda saw her friends and it made her smile too. But... she wasn't paying attention and that means Pittoo is falling into a tub of ice cold water as we speak.

"PANDAAA?"

"Huh?" The blue haired student looked over to who was calling, "Oh geez!" She kicked the tub and it slid forward, making Pittoo trip and fall even more but at least he wasn't going to fall into a tub and turn into a popsicle. Pandora bent down to her knees just in time to catch DP in her arms.

"DUDE!" Pittoo yelled.

"Whaa? You didn't fall into the ice, your fine." Panda brushed off the subject,

Before DP can shout anything else, he smelled something sweet like candy... "Panda?..." Whoa, bright flowery background and twinkly sparkle noises.

"Yeah?" She looked down. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." DP started to fall asleep.

"WHA?" Panda gasped, "Don't sleep now! The race remember?!" But in the corner of her eye, she saw pink and orange run into the Trust and Fall area.

Aries easily trusted Leo over the ice and they quickly finished and started to run to the finish line. She saw the teams she put together laugh and smile as they hurry to the finish. Gaol and Magnus pretty happy with each other, Aries and Leo have a spark between them, Piridi is okie dokie, and her? Well...

"YOU STUPID, WE'RE GOING TO BE LAST!" The prankster whined. She glanced down to Pittoo sleeping on her lap. "Stupid..."

The prankster was pretty content with herself actually. Her plans worked after all, she switched up Viridi's shampoo so they can find the bell balloon quicker and have a better chance at winning. That and she wanted to prank her... she purposely stole DP's coffee and blame it on Leo, making her predictions correct and the kissing scene a success. Panda also knew the history of Magnus and Gaol, putting them together will eventually spark something. Phsohora finally noticed her crush from track and he seems to be keeping her mind off of her break-up. Everything was fine, Thanatos is happy as well... he never liked gym and his partner was absent (thank you panda) he was put as a helper and helped set up the activities, thats where he met Scorpio's crazy sister. She didn't mind that nobody liked him that much. And guess what? She actually laughs at his jokes! Panda sees them talking happily while putting things away. Thats actually one of the first times she saw him smile, he had red braces and she had pink.

Ah, but all good things must come to an end... Pittoo was peacefully taking a nap until... something annoyed him so much that he woke up.

"Hey Panda, I'm back." Someone not DP said.

Right at that second, DP bolted up quickly, hitting his head on Pandora's. "Ow..." He winced, but glared at the up coming guy. "Hell no." The dark haired brother muttered.

Panda smiled, "Hey Matt."

**MUHAHAHA cliffhanger? no? yes? maybe? This Matt drama will finally end by this chapter :) i actually thought the ending to that was kinda funny lololol XD**

**responding to reviews now**

**Lexie! well, im glad you reviewed :) but no, i havent played wizard 101... i know im busy but i can always make room for games XD still gotta be a kid ya know. and yeah, i thought wizard 101 was kinda nerdy but its like runescape right? i played runescape before so whatever X3 i mean i see it on commercials and stuff and it looks fun, but im buying a new game over the weekend. Fire Emblem Awakening :)**

**Link! you talking about when Gaol slapped DP right? i dont think she slapped him THAT hard, Pittoo is just really lazy and he doesnt really care XD**

**Playa! dont worry, your good at playing KIU, the only problem i see is... weapon value, you use lower valued weapons and still fight good. i bet if you used higher one then you can be as good as me. oh but cool darkness bow by the way. i actually suck at bows... hate them, i also hate clubs... anyway, for the level 9 intensity thing, you should try playing at least chapter 1 with intensity 9 because its super easy. if you just want to get through the chapter easily, just make sure you survive the flying fight then use a power to run though the map up to the boss. so you can skip all that and just fight twinbellows, easy as pie. but thanks for the hardest player to fight against compliment! :D girl can pwnd XD well theres alot of other people that can beat me in a snap... isaac talking about you, and nick, and some of my other friends X3 and about the Thanatos thing, in the game nobody really liked him, especially Pit. and since hes one of the main, it pretty much carried out through all the other characters, i mean, at least i didnt make him look totally weird. I didnt make him green and fat, if anything he looks pretty cool. red eyes dark hair. Thanatos means god of death so might as well make him look like it.**

**Celestial Dragon! YAY a good chapter! i hope this chap is good too, its more on the romantic side... not my strong point but, i think it turned out pretty well, dont ya think? i took some parts out too thinking that there too much or stupid DX but i manage :) and yeah i got the FEA demo, maaaaan i really want that game! i talked about it with my dad and he might let me get it :) oh and i dont know, i like when all you guys tell me about up coming stuff. i mean like i didnt know about FEA until someone mentioned it to me in a review X) i dont really check nintendoshop alot sooo yeah... oh and i used to do that too, just write stories in my journals. i got like 5 full XD... the first ever story i wrote, that has a good idea and all is based off Come On Heroes, i know, weird right? the game pretty much a mini game from nintendo shop. heck, i didnt even play the game. the idea just clicked in my head. just the thought of having a princess following a thief. maaaan ideas snapped in my head one by one... i got the idea and made it better with more feeling. if i do ever post on here... its suppose to be 3 books in all. well more like 2 but there will be a second ending. it complicated. im judging around 50 chapters for each book, rounding to about 3000-5000 words per chapter. if it gonna be in here it better be at its best, the idea deserves more and i dont think i can do that just yet... WHOA off track anyway, i know, something you like you want to make it better or your own so you write about it. sky emblem still has its mysterious parts :) i was also thinking about making a fanfic about FEA, but decided not to. all i was going to do was add romance between the guy character and lissa, have robin's thoughts in there about the whole thing. ANYWAY this getting pretty long so ill stop right here, dont even know if some reviewers read their responses.**

**AnglePit! YAY thanks for da compliment! you are awesome too, hope you think this chap was as well. and yes i been hearing alot of things about that pokemon game, looks pretty cool actually.**

**NekoKitty! yes all of the zodiac characters are based off of Fairy Tail zodiac characters, thats why i put (credits to Fairy Tail) Lyra is also from FT**

**Xero! yeah, i hate Adventure Time now, it used to be funny and i liked watching it but now its just wrong and weird... same with spongebob, that was like my childhood but now it got weird and i dont like it... if i have time to watch TV, cause i barely do nowadays, i watch Regular Show and Gumball, those two shows are funny funny funny XD to be honest i laughed at your review, just imagining anyone talking like that gives me a smile lol hope this lovey dovey chapter met some of your expectations**

**Eli! yeah nice name XD you really love sora huh XD oh but YAY last chapter was on the funny side :D this chap of course is on the lovey side hope you liked it.**

**Goldenwaddledees! funny name by the way, i like it XD and yeah sorry for later updates but good news is the im getting my cast off next week yay! faster typing and better playing :D thanks for reiviewing and dont worry reviews like these arent really a threat to me at, just motivating me to work harder :)**

**LKIA! thanks for reviewing and totally! i love the panda nickname, frying pan... i should have panda have a frying pan or something i dunno but ill work on it and have something with panda and a frying pan. that nickname is good :D, yeah Thanatos has dora but i dont really like that name for her,sounds weird just to call her that.**

**Nerf! thanks for reviewing and uh welcome back! XD and i dont blame ya, blowing up stuff IS pretty fun XD zombie players huh XD ill get thinking about it X) sure a new year, new FF name lol XD maybe i should change my name... nawh XD FtAaIiRlY is all me XD**

**thanks all for reviewing! **

**help?:**

**you guys, im pretty stupid and ... well i dont know for sure how to use the words your and you're right, i have a good feeling that im not using them right soooo anyone care to tell me? totally fine if you dont, ill look it up and whatever XD**

**any ideas you want me put up on PA? can be totally random XD**

**ideas:**

**I really really really want to start that fantasy KIU fanfic, i want to make the book sound really good and BELIEVE ME, i have this gasp ending. if its your kinda style your gonna be amazed pretty quickly. when it gets out i hope you like it as much as i do :)**

**alright back to da story, just a couple 1000 words to go...**

"Whats up with him?" The blue haired prankster asked as she sat down at her desk.

Pittoo sighed, clearly he was embarrassed by his brother. Class was put on hold while Medusa needed to discuss something with the principle. The Three Musketeers and the Princess slid over their desks next and across from each other, deciding to chat. While the rest of the class did the same, disobeying teacher orders and spreading all around the room. Pit was literally shaking in his chair with a big gin tapped to his face. Viridi first thought he was sick but when she saw the school's bulletin, she understood why Pit was acting so weirdly.

"What is it?" Panda questioned.

"It's on the school board. Didn't you heard everyone talking about it last hour?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah..." Viridi nodded, "Wait... you even have a job with me about it..."

"Hm?"

V.V. sighed, "The basketball tournament! ... The finals?!"

"Ohh, yeah... that." Pandora rested her head on her desk, "But isn't like... I dunno, five months from now?"

"Five months and 21 days to be exact." Pit exclaimed, "That just means-"

"More time to train." DP finished, and hey hes pretty excited about it too.

"Everyone in the whole school know how good the Twinbellow Twins are, and once they saw Pit and DP in the court practicing that got all excited." Viridi smiled. "They are all counting on the basketball team to win and all..."

"Thats why this guy is all hyped up." Pittoo pointed to Pit. "We both hate the Dark Forces basketball team, they are tying with us right now. Me and Pit really want to beat the crap outta them." Pittoo muttered, he remembered the time when one of the players pushed him. DP got angry and punched the guy, which of course got him taken out for the rest of the quarter.

"Not just that..." Pit said quietly, "If I do good on this game, people are gonna know about us when we get into states. Freshmen getting into states, we probably won't get any further... but still, someone gonna know us, and we might get a better chance to get into professionals when me and Pittoo are older."

DP frowned at his nickname but noticed this wasn't the time for that now. "Yeah, you still got that dream bro? Me too."

.

.

.

"Well... very touching you guys, but guess what?" The group turned their attention to Panda. "What day is it in a couple of weeks?"

.

.

.

"CHRISTMAS! Geez whats wrong with you?" She blew her bangs out of her face, "And I am so excited for your Christmas party, DP and Pit."

The brothers blinked, "What party?" They said in unison. Realizing their actions they looked at each other weirdly before Panda answered.

"Oh... I thought you guys were holding a Xmas party for everyone..." Panda frowned, then shrugged. "Oh well, you know now. Can't say no, already told like 70 people soooo... uh good luck!"

Viridi laughed at her friends, seeing Pandora so nonchalant and seeing the twins have a WTF expression on their face.

"Oh and its going to be at your house Viridi." The prankster added.

"WHAT?!" The nature lover choked

"Sorry... mansion-" Mid-way of her sentence her three most bestest of friends ganged up on her with angry faces. "Heh heh... Aww see you guys, everyones together. Happy and..." Her sentence trailed off and a nervous smile cam upon the prankster's face.

Pandora was saved by the teacher when Medusa came back with something important to discuss.

"Class... I have some good news and some bad news..." Medusa sighed, everyone got into their chairsand put their desks back. "Bad news is, as one class our current test scores are below passing for district... meaning this class won't be able to go on to 2nd year of highschool according to district rules..."

"WHAT?!"

"The good news is, I managed to settle things with the Managers and..."

"AAAAND?"

"And you are able to take another set of tests based on what we learned over the year. If you pass these tests then you are able to move on and not repeat a grade."

"WHAT?!" DP was the only one who said that, "I-I mean... yay?"

It was true... no one in the class really was an A student. Not even Viridi or Pit. The class usually gets interrupted most of time because of certain students and because of that, Medusa doesn't get to finish the lesson. The only B students in the class are Viridi, Pit and Panda.

Extra Activities such as sports only require students to be on the good side of the C... Pittoo is just barely able to play basketball. Leo does pretty well but not good enough. Magnus cares more about his muscles then grades, Pyrron is only good with Aurum information, and pretty much fails everything else like Thanatos. Phoshora is a runner not a writer, and since Matt is advanced in almost everything, he doesn't really count, only there in the class to pass some time.

Long story short... everyones screwed.

"Whoa, whoa wait." Pittoo hushed everyone down, "So we take one test and its all good?"

"Three tests," Medusa corrected, "fifty to sixty questions per test. All multiple choice, A through E scantron answer sheets, you will be given exactly one hour to complete each test...Your pretty much taking a SAT"

"Thats bull..." DP muttered.

Leo raised his hand, "Whens the tests?"

"Next week on Thrusday."

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed, each student depressed.

"This sucks..." Pit sighed opening up his locker.

"No shit," Pittoo opened his.

Viridi and Pandora came over books in hand, "Well no use getting sad about it now, its still gonna happen." Panda said eating some sweets. "Its not so bad-"

"How can you be so careless about this?" DP slammed his locker closed. "If we don't pass, we don't go anywhere. We REPEAT this year!"

"Chill man, gummy bear?" Panda handed him her box of gummy treats. While Pittoo relaxed a bit, she continued. "We all know we deserve to move on right? Well then we just gotta do this test together, Viridi and I can pretty much handle the tests, Pit you need to help DP over here."

"How?"

"These tests are multiple choice, you have your cheat signals remember? If I need help on some questions I'll just drop my pencil, you guys look over to me, I tell you which problem and you give me the answer. Same goes for DP, don't worry. Easy as pie." **(A/N: if you guys are confused on how they will do this, it will all be explained in the chapter they will have the test. BUT DONT CHEAT IN REAL LIFE! ya just cheating yourself)**

Viridi shrugged and Pit seemed fine with it, friends help each other out and The Three Musketeers and The Princess could surely pull it off.

"Well gotta go, walking to class with Gaol today," Panda was about to leave.

"Wait... I thought you hated her." Viridi said.

"Hm? I never said that, man, she really cool out of school. Gaol said that shes first in her kendo thingy whatever and she knows how to fight with this cool samurai sword thingy-"

"Its called a Kanata..." said a voice out of nowhere.

"Yeah... well she can really kick butt with that! Theres this one time when the mail man was hitting on Gaol and so she brought out her kendo stick and beat the hell out of him! It was hilarious! And then..." Gaol pulled Pandora away so they won't be late for class.

"Okaaay then..." feeling a bit awkward the group split up before the bell rang.

**hmm... looks like the Matt drama wont end here... it just wont fit i guess... that and im into my french lessons so i cant really think other than how to say "do you understand?" its fuhking hard! i know how to say "excuse me" and "english" or "the english" ... "Do you understand?" Is really hard for me to pronounce... its like, vo koon perni. i didnt spell it right but whatev, thats how your suppose to pronounce it i guess... its hard for me D:**

**well goodnight!**


	28. Chapter 28 Halloween suckahs

**IM AAAALLLIIIVVVEE! I came back from the dead an- naawwwh im just joking ya XD ahh, Pit Academy... good times... is coming to an end. 0_o it will end eventually so in memory of Pit Academy I will accept OC's for the remaining chapters just to put them in the story just so**

**ACCEPTING OC'S **

**so yeah, i dunno. i need some classmates for the crew so... want ya oc to be apart of the three musketeer's class? it could be an OC or just you, if you want. yeah ill put my reviewers in the remaining chapters :D and ill put your names (fake name, make it sound cool lol) all at the end :O your famous! **

**anyways, to be honest i had some trouble getting PA chapters out. i got so many encouraging reviews and i got some favorites but i just been busy and lost my writing mind for this story. BUT I'M BACK BABY XD**

**lets get going on chapter 28 of PA!**

**alright one thing you have to know... this is going to be really weird but im putting the Halloween special this chapter... i know, i know the dates on here is all crazy but thats okay! a good reviewer mentioned it and it turned up my thinking cap XD**

**alright, chapter 28 (wow thats alot for me... this book is like 70,000+ words...)**

* * *

Our favorite crew was at the twin's house, "HALLOWEEN SUCKERS! HAHA!" The crazy prankster stood on the coffee table, arms raised up and a a big smile planted on her face. The lights were on and everyone pulled their blankets over their head. Palutena was spending the week with some of her lady friends. She made sure to call a babysitter and the brothers made sure the babysitter got the wrong address plus phone number.

"Pandora!"

"Pandoraaaaaarrghh!"

"Panda, its." The red-eyed brother look at the clock, "Its a few minutes passed midnight-"

"I KNOW RIGHT, come on! Come on! Lets go to Floormart!" Panda snickered, jumped on top of Dark Pit who was currently laying on the couch, her voiced changed. "Candy candy candy candy!"

Pit and Viridi, finding no interest in the conversation tried to fall back to sleep. The Three Musketeers and the Princess slept like how they always do at the Icarus house. All down stairs in the living room, Pit and Viridi on the big couch, Pandora on the coffee table and DP on the smaller couch.

The dark haired brother winced, "Panda FloorMart is closed."

"FloorBlues then! They're open 24 hours!" Suggested the prankster, she shook DP's head, "Come on! Theres a saaaale!"

DP sighed, "Pan-"

"I got your wallet!" Snickered Pandora,

.

.

.

"Fine." Dark Pit got up, inches away from his friend's face. He turned his head, already feeling the warmth in his cheeks. "Hey bro! I'm going out with Panda, I mean, not out-out... you know what I mean." He scratched his head a bit and Pit groaned in response. He, Viridi, Pandora and Pit were busy the day before trying to get the decorations set upso everyone was tired to the bone.

_Flash back!_

"Hey can you hand me the- OW!" A plastic ghost fell on top of Pit's head, "Son of a barrel.. who?" He looked up and saw that Pandora was on the roof. She was trying to stick up the lights and some glowing ghosts but those ghost rolled down and off the ledge.

The prankster laughed a bit.

Pit mumbled to himself, "For some reason, I feel like she did that on purpose..." He rubbed the top of his head. "Anyways, Pittoo c-"

The dark haired twin dashed right over to his brother and held him by the collar, "What did I say about that name bro?" He growled and all Pit said in response was a simple 'meow' and like a snap DP is gone on top of the roof with Pandora.

"Score!" Pit fist-pumped and got back to work, the hard working brother met up with Viridi. She was putting up the cob webs on the windows of the Icarus Household. Pit waved, he was on the outside and Viridi on the inside. Smiling the nature girl blew a kiss, and Pit held up a thumbs-up.

The work was divided equally, Pandora got the lighting and any roof decors. DP got spray paint and delivering supply boxes full of decorations. Viridi got the inside with some help from Pit, his job was to design how to house would look and did any outside wall decorating. At the end everyone would come together to help with the front yard set up.

*tatter tatter* Dark Pit shook the can of paint, he was wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans. A paint cloth was sitting on top of his black hair and his red eyes were accompanied by temporarily glasses. The end of an art brush was inside his mouth and DP's belt held lots of cans with a lot of different spooky colors. And yes, he got those paint cans from Panda, DP's brother walked passed him.

"... heh, temp glasses."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" DP's hand was once again clutching his twin's collar.

Viridi chose to wear dark green yoga pants, furry tan moccasins and a customized northface. Her simple thin pink gloves perfected her perfected look, well that's how Pit saw it. All he was wearing was the opposite of his counter-part. A white plain V-neck shirt, black jeans and a red Bulls hat.**  
**

Orange and Purple lights on top, with floating ghosts (Panda). Spiders and bats crawling on the outside walls with some webs(Viridi and Pit). Blood and design on the drive way, grass and walls (DP).

Pit was setting up the spooky fence, hammering them down. His girlfriend was helping him and setting up the hanging ghosts and spiders on the trees. (music on! called: Never going to leave you ... by: US ... find it: youtube watch hoiitsroi parody.)

"Hey Viridi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" In the background you can see Dark Pit curiously looking at the coffin and Pandora opens it. They shrug and she closed the lid back down.

Viridi thought for a moment, "I don't know... maybe I can be a dead bride or something."

Pit smiled, "Yeah, and I can be a dead groom. Or something like that, our costumes can match!"

"Oh!" Viridi clapped excitedly, "That would be so cute!" In the background you can see DP opening the coffin again but then Pandora pops out of it! Scaring the heck out of the dark haired twin, she laughs.

"Is there anything else you want to be?"

Viridi thought to herself and tilted her head. "I don't really know. Do you have anything in mind?" In the background you can see DP opening the coffin but this time, a cat pops out! you can imagine were this is going...

Pit thinks, behind him his brother runs in circles as a cat is stuck on his head. And the blue haired prankster sits back and laughs. (Pandora's rule in life, Sit Back and Laugh) "Maybe we can go old school, and just be ghosts all four of us..."

"That would be nice too." Viridi nods her head, "Or we can all be zombies, our whole group like Aries, Magnus, Leo etc. so it would like a whole bunch of zombies walking down the road!"

"Best idea ever!" Pit smirks, thinking of how fun it would be. In the background you can see DP looking at the coffin again, he glances at Panda and she encourages him to open it. So DP opens the coffin again, paint squirts out and Panda laughs.

Viridi thinks again, "But it would be fun if everyone was different, ya know."

Pit nods, "Yeah, I guess..."

The two start working again, talking about other stuff. And behind them you can see DP opening the coffin one more time, this time Pandora looks in too but then falls in! Dark Pit freaks out and looks inside the darkness of the coffin. "Boo!" Pandora comes from behind him and scares the heck out of DP, she laughs.

_end of flashback!_

DP and Pandora walk out of the house, he was still in his pj's as well. Too lazy to change, Dark Pit wore red plaid pajama pants with a plain black shirt. Panda changed her short shorts for long light blue plaid pj pants. Her shirt had blue sleeves and a raging cartoon panda in the center. But she covered it with a sky blue sweat shirt with a hoodie hanging behind.

With Panda holding on to DP's wrist, the two got to the town, some people were still out. But it was either a really tired person who just got done from work or a drunk. The lights of some stores were on and the street lamps were on so it wasn't scary dark.

"No waaay! DP take a look!" Panda pulled her friend to the TV news shop were they had TV's sitting on the display case. With only glass between the TV and the kids, they listen to the news report.

"Attention! There is a lose giraffe running in SkyCity! If you happen to see this creature call right away, the number is right down below. Please remain calm wh-"

Dark Pit tugged Panda away and shook his head, he thought the report was cool too but was really sleep and just wanted to go home and sleep.

FloorBlues was right ahead... but DP stopped and felt his pockets. "Hey Panda please tell me you brought a wallet."

" ... " She checked, and smiled. "Nope!"

Sighing the dark haired brother held his friend's hand again and began to walk back to the house. Everyone went back to sleep and at six o'clock sharp, Viridi's alarm went off.

"IT WILL KILL US ALL!" The prankster threw the bomb out the window and it landed in the coffin. She smiled and stretched, raising her arms high above her. "Mornin'!"

Pit shook his head, mumbling the 'five more minutes' act and closed his eyes. Viridi came over and held his hands, pulling him upwards so he was in a sitting position. "Wake up sleepy head."

Pandora saw this and looked over to DP who also wanted 'five more minutes of sleep' she snickered and gave it a shot. The prankster leaped over and landed on top of DP, you can hear him wince a painful wince. Pandora snickered and said "Good morning!" She locked her fingers with his and hauled him up, "Hey, hey, heyheyhey..." The blue haired girl frowned when she saw her friend's eyes close again. So this is what she does,

*knock!*

Pandora knocks her forehead on DP's forehead. "Ahh!" Hissed DP, he rubbed his head and look at Pandora. "What the heck?"

"You're welcome." Her mission was accomplished, DP is wide awake.

School went by like a fly, each student wore their costumes to school. Some thinking why the heck not and some trying to show off, Panda hosts the Halloween Ranks, where she skips class, secretly takes surveys and breaks open the school board to get the results up. everyone planned out to meet at the twin's house after school with their costumes. Viridi was a fairy, at school she won the most prettiest Halloween girl. With her sparkle and glitter covered hair which was braided into two tails falling down over each shoulder, her silky see through wings they blossomed like a flower behind her, her sandals had light purple/pink bow straps that were wrapped around her leg until her mid thai and was tied into a large bow at the back, she wore a flurry dust pink skirt and match fairy top, her silky see-though cloth was also hanging from her arms.

Pit was the Legendary hero, he was named after. He wore his angle uniform proudly, black spandex shorts under with his toga like tunic set at a slant. Brown belt and a white scarf, he had some golden rings around his arms and legs here and there but his laurel crown perfected his outfit.

Pandora was a mummy, bandages covering her whole body except for her eyes which were covered with shades and a couple of bandages around her hair. Over the bandages she wore her school uniform which was stained with blood red paint.

And Dark Pit... well he wore jeans with a red shirt saying 'Costume' on it. Yup, DP is really creative. Magnus was a bloody reaper, Aries was a ghost. Her body covered with white powder. Phoshora was a ninja, Thanatos was a vampire, Gaol was a samurai with her two Kanata's one silvery white and the other made with black rock so the sword itself was dark. She wore Ezra's Japanese Cloth Armor, (look it up on google please! It should be the one with red pants) Gaol won coolest costume. Leo was Halloween Town Sora (kingdom hearts 1 or 2... lol I forgot, its been a while since I played that XD) Anyways Leo was going to led the costume to DP but the lazy twin didn't want to so Leo just wore it.

"Operation Go Go..." The prankster smirked and set off the smoke pellets in the main office, "In action." Since Pandora does the Halloween Ranks every year, the teachers always keep an eye out for her but they never seem to stop her since the little blue haired student is the master of pranks. She set off the smoke and threw the cans in in the office, teachers and other important people started to freak out but frowned when they heard Pandora's laughter. The mummy ran in to the principles office, and smiled when it was empty. Panda went right to the announcement mic and pushed down the button.

"Heyo Twinbellowers!" She acted as if she was the boss and sat in the chair, feet kicked up and a big grin on her face. "This is PandaBear with the... Halloween Ranks!" Everyone in the whole school cheered, "You guys should of seen me! I just ninja-ed across the office, awesome!"

"She would..." Viridi giggled

"Alright, alright I know what ya thinking... Viridi from class D, wow just wow. Her fairy costume blows away everyone away, am I right?" Cheers and clapping, "Yup little miss magical passes any votes for the most beautiful costume and the most prettiest, so congrats girl. You won the prettiest rank!" Panda smiled and moved on to the next rank, "Ladies, ladies, ladies... now lets see who won best boy costume?" Even the prankster heard the girls squealing Leo. "Give it up for Leo Lion, da da da Liiioooonn!" In class D, the ladies man smirked dipped his head to the girls and they melted. "Guess who got da coolest costume here? We got a tie with Gaol from class E and Hops from class B. Hops got the craziest outfit in my opinion, displaying that evil Christmas tree. But hey it lights up, so why the heck not? Gaol with her samurai gear definitely is an eye catcher. I don't even know if those items are aloud in here! Niiiiiiiicce, both ya win the coolest costume... ya know what? I'll say this, Hops got coolest, Gaol got most epic?" Cheers from the classroom filled the school while the teachers just shake their heads waiting for it to be over.

"alright, alright scariest costume goes to Kage from class C! Maaan that guy gives me the chills, hows the headache Kage?" Kage snickers, a fake knife is attached to his head looking as if someone slams a butcher knife on his head. He is literally dripping blood, knifes and other sharp objects are also attached to his body, Kage's mom is a movie art effects profession so yeah she helped him.

"You all are probably wondering whos got the bestest costume in this whoooole school?" Pandora opens up the window and hears the banging on desks, she smiles. "The best Halloween costume goes toooo... Medusaaa! Her scary face look and evil death gl-"

"I'M NOT WEARING A COSTUME!" Screams the teacher,

"Heh, yikes... my bad." Panda laughs so does others in the school, "I'm joking anyways best goes tooo... the hobo outside wearing the slenderman costume!" Everyone looks at each other then crams over to the windows.

Panda's eyes go big... "That's not a hobooo- ahhh!" There was a tallk figure with no face standing by some trees around the school.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screams but quiets down as they hear Panda crackin' up. "Ahahaha! Got ya!" She winks and puts down the mic. Unlocking the door, Panda quickly jumped out the window. Don't worry she was on the first floor, and the prankster took her slenderman blow up, popped it and ran back into the school.

The ending bells rang, it was only a half day so everyone got out around noon. The crew starts to walk side by side on the side walk. DP got his arms up stretching, Pit has his arm around Viridi who was smiling happily and Panda was rubbing the back of her head, her elbow sticking out. The prankster sighed heavily, loud for all of them to hear.

"One question." She turns to face her friends, "Smoothies or pizza?"

DP, Viridi and Pit smiled. "How 'bout we just sit at home and relax-" Viridi was cut off.

"Nope!" "Panda shook her head, "Too boring."

.

.

.

An idea popped up in Pittoo's head, "Wanna catch the lose giraffe?"

Pit face-palmed, "How about we just hang out by the old basketball court? Me and Viridi can make lunch while you guys find us something to do and bring the basketball." Pit's plan wasn't half bad, so why not?

The crew ended up bringing the picnic basket and after eating, plus an outrageous food fight... the four deciding the play some b-ball. Pit showed Viridi some tricks and helped her shoot while DP scolded Panda for fouling too much.

"Panda you can't just grab the ball out of someone hands!"

"Hey now, we not playing a real game. If you haven't noticed, this isn't school court, this is the Icarus peach basket court." Panda snickered as she chucked the ball to DP. "Show me and V.V. some of the Twinbellows twin's magic."

Pit looked up and smirked, watching his brother starting to dribble. The girls stepped back and waited. Pit was the three shoot while DP preferred to dunk, making the two an excellent team.

"Jibber jabber jump shot?" Ask Pit, Pittoo shrugged and started up his dribble again. He passed it to his twin and got a running start.

Once DP was close enough, Pit passed him the ball and he DP did a jump twirl making the ball into the hoop. "Niiice!" Cheered Pit, he then got to the middle line of the old court.

"The 1, 2, 3!" Called Dark Pit. He grabbed the ball and pretended that someone tried to make a shot but DP blocked it. "One." DP chucked the ball to make it to his brother's hands.

"Two." Pit ran up to the three point line and shot a perfect score right into the peach box. "Three."

Before the twin's could make another move, guess who showed up? "Heeeey over here!" Magnus waved, behind him was Leo with Aries, Phyrron, Phoshora, and Thanatos. "It'll be sunset in a a couple of hours, lets go set up for HAAALLLOOWEEEN!"

"YEEEAAAHH!" Everyone cheered and the fairy, hero, DP and mummy ran up to meet their friends.

And thats how it went, all the students Halloweening. Panda making some tricks on the way while everyone else got treats. There was a time when the group ringed a door bell but instead of a happy mom with a bowl of candy, an old geezer showed up and yelled at all of them. The group laughed when Thanatos accidently scared a little boy, but no worries Viridi cheered up the kid. At the end, everyone counted up their pieces.

"157!" Called Thanatos.

"198!" Cheered Phoshora

"Haha, I got 232!" Phyrron laughed but then gulped when Phoshora cracked her knuckles towards him.

Magnus interrupted, "254 pieces."

"257!" Grinned Viridi.

Pandora threw some of her candy at people's heads. "509 suckahs."

Over at the side, the twins recounted their pieces and glared at each other, "How much do you have bro?"

"How much do you have?" Asked DP, frowning.

"How about you tell me first."

"How about you just wimp out and say you lost?"

"How about we don't wast our time by asking questions and just get this over with?" Pit crossed his arms.

Pittoo nodded, "At the same time."

.

.

.

"499 pieces!" yelled the twins at the same time.

Well, looks like they tied. The two banged their fists on the ground, and grr-ed, oh well!

* * *

**Done! alright i know i havent updated this story in a while. my bad. ill tell you guys next chapter and respond to reviews then. I just want this chapter to be out as soon as possible :)**


	29. Chapter 29 What If

**heeeeeey :D howz it going? doin' fine? greaaat! well guess what? Im putting all of ya in the remaining chapters :D :D :D oh ho ho ho i gotta say ANGLEPIT, maaaan do you stalk me or somethin cuase your character perfectly matches on the ending of the MATT and PANDORA drama. i just didnt know how to put that part in soooooo yeah but! i will finally end that crazy drama this chapter yay!**

**OC's:**

**Dragoness**

**Rain**

* * *

The brothers were on the couch sitting side by side. They were playing some video games on the new TV Palutena got. It was pretty much silent in the house just the simple tapping noise of the PS54 controllers, it seemed like a regular weekend. Pit and Pittoo were wearing their school uniforms, top buttons undone with their ties wrapped around their heads. Elbows on knees and heads facing straight at the muted TV.

"Hey bro?"

DP scratched his head, "What?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What if..."

The dark haired brother grunted rapidly pressing buttons, "Not this again."

"Too late!" Pit smiled, "What if we switched bodies? Like I was you and you were me?" DP twitched.

**The first "What If" begins**

_Class started, Dark Pit was there reading a book, glasses on. His hair was combed but look the same, his uniform was on right and DP smiled. Viridi was behind him laughing as she saw her victim sit on the whoopie cushion she put. Thanatos had ladies all around him, hair jet black and his cool blood red eyes sparkled, the girls melted. Nicknamed, Vampire made him even more popular with the girls. He acted cool, leaning back in the chair so it stood on the two back legs. There was a girl sitting by the window watching a potted flower, her hair was blue and she looked as if she was the kindest student in the whole school. A skinny boy sat up at front, his name was Magnus. Next to him was the school's slowest and laziest student, Phsohora. Her long brown hair, bleached at the bottom. In the very back of the class there was Aries making fun of the class nerd, Leo._

_"Alright class-" Medusa, the teacher was stopped by a sudden burst through the door. She tapped her foot, "Pit you're late."_

_"So what?"_

_Steam raised out of the teacher but she let it go, "Please take your seat."_

_"Heh don't tell me what to do." The brown haired Icarus crossed his arms and stood his ground, it wasn't long until Medusa growled but kept her mouth shut. She started to bang her text on the desk, keeping her anger in._

_"Terribly sorry Medusa!" The dark haired twin came in front of his brother to push him to his seat. "Pit!Stop disrupting the class!"_

**End**

"That would be so weird."

"I know right..." The brothers continued to play their game. "Okay, okay... I got another one."

"I'm not listening this time!"

"What if we never met Viridi and Pandora... and ya know everyone else."

This got Dark Pit interested and started to think. "Our lives would be pretty boring right?"

"Nawh."

"Yeah." Pittoo glanced at his brother but continued to play the game, "Think about it, we're just two guys in highschool. Then add a prankster and a millionare..."

"Eh," Pit had his elbows on his knees still copying his twin, he yawned.

**"What If" number two**

_The twins sat on the couch, playing video games like any other weekend... but suddenly a GIANT MONSTER RIPPED THE ROOF OFF THE HOUSE AND SANG JU-_

**End**_  
_

"That would NOT happen."

Pit laughed, "It sounded boring at the beginning so I added a little something."

"Told ya it would be boring."

"Whatevs, what if-"

"NO!" DP threw his controller at the ground, "No more, 'what if's got i-"

Pit ignored his counterpart, "What if we were famous?!"

DP thought for a sec then laughed, "Heh aren't we ALREADY famous?" The twins winked at his readers. "Now I got one... What if you were adopted?"

"WHAT?" Pit nearly dropped his controller. That would be bad since the twins were fighting the boss. "Don't even joke about that." It was silent. "You're joking right?"

It turned into one of those emotional, exaggerated dramatic moments.

"Bro..." DP sounded serious and sad, "You're adopted... and your real name is Billy Joe..."

"You're lying!" shouted Pit, tears dripping from his face.

DP closed his eyes, he died in the game but had another life so his player responded, "No..." The brothers continued to game. "I'm sorry Pit..."

"DP..."

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession..." The game was loading but Pit nor his brother, took their eyes off the screen. "You're actually a monkey... a really ugly one..."

Trying not to laugh the dark haired brother had one final statement to say, "I ate your ice cream..." the dramatic moment was over.

"WHAT?!" The twin got up, "Not the Ben and Jerry's one!" Pleaded Pit.

DP nodded, "The Ben and Jerry's one." he confirmed.

"DAMN YOU!" Hissed the twin.

**Bum dum da da dadum... meanwhile. . . . . **

"Viridiiiiii!" Whined a blue haired prankster, "I doooon't waaannaaa goooo!"

The millionaire daughter sighed, "You are coming!" She dragged her friend by the hair, out the door. The sun was out but there was a slight breeze, making the weather at its tops of tops. Recently, Viridi had some science meetings with people all over town. Sometimes they would be in walking distance but other times they have to take the Billionaire Personal Car and meet up with her father's servant. Now Panda hates riding on one of Viridi's personal transportation thingys, soooo here we are. Viridi is making Panda come with her and Pandora doesn't want to go.

"You owe me big time!" Grunted the girl, trying to pull Panda out of the mansion doors.

"NAAWWHH!" Cried the little prankster. "Why cant we just take the train!?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Viridi let go. "I can't, daddy says that I shouldn't be out in public too much. His big project in SkyCity is making daddy and me more famous, he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Well your daddy is a lying ball of fat." The prankster leans up against one of the columns. "You know what?"

"What-"

"YOLO!"

Pandora grabbed her friend by the wrist and jumped into the bushes, while the Viridi tried to ask what the HEY-HAWH was going on, Pandora just kept going. And POP! secret exit. Viridi's house is surrounded by thick giant wall size shrubs and brick fences, ah but knowing Panda, she found a weaken area of brick fence. So by memorizing the area, Pandora could get Viridi out of the Millionaire property WITHOUT getting spotted by the guards. Haha classic Pandora.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" screamed Viridi, her fancy outfit was ruined with dirt and leaves.

Panda covered her mouth and whisper-yelled, "SHH!" Guards were coming out to look for Viridi. "this way!"

The two were out on the road, J-walking and jumping fences. "Next stop, train station..." Pandora smirked, "PUBLIC train station to be exact." She snickered to herself as she guided her frustrated friend to a MickyD's near the station. After they got their food, Panda noticed how Viridi was so quiet.

"Yo..." The prankster tilted her head, "Why the crooked face."

"Its suppose to be said, LONG face. Not crooked."

"Yeah, yeah, just answer the question."

"I feel like I'm disappointed my daddy." Viridi frowned and looked at her hands.

"OH come on! About that fat butt again? RELAX, you needed this. whenever there a weekend and your 'daddy' is home, he will NEVER let you outside! We had to sneak in through your roof to talk to ya. Stop lettin' that guy ruin your childhood, its not healthy." The prankster drank her soda.

The nature lover smiled, even though her friend was being rude. She knew that Pandora meant well, "Thanks Pandora, I-"

SPLAT! Panda spat her drink right onto viridi's FACE! Coughing, the prankster pressed her head against the window. "V.V.! Its my cousin!"

A girl in a school uniform stepped off the train, her hair was a very dark blue color.

"Come on V.V. we gotta follow her!" Pandora dragged her soda-covered pal out of MickyD's and into the city.

**(A/N diuogh ovndig igh ioaf gb jkf lug kjlzdgjkfd gui;th. . . . . . . . . . chef is very mad right now! ogihf iodf ;aidf dsk ki io o . . . . . chef didn't save the next 2000 words so guess what? chef gotta type it all again! gh iou ofh uf fifh ieh ier . . . . . . *takes a deep breath* that's okay...)**

**Meanwhileeeeee ... again**

"Rock...Paper...Scissors...SHOOT!" The brothers were playing epic rock, paper, and scissors. Ah but yet again, they tied... "Screw this!" Yelled DP, "I said I would be using the shower first!"

"No I said I that!" Pit yelled as he shoved his bro. Now remember kids, the two twins are on the second floor.

Dark Pit hissed, "Oh I see how it is!" This time DP shoved Pit harder.

"you wanna go Pit Stain?" Pit again, pushed his brother.

"THATS MY LINE, IDIOT!"

"ARGHHH!"

One brother tackled the other, both rumbling down the stairs. Throughout the whole fight, there was a faint knock on the door. Now remember, Pit and Pittoo aren't the most responsible kids in here. So in other words... they forgot to lock the door.

DP brought his right fist back, so did Pit. Aaaaand BOOM! they punched each other AT THE SAME TIME. ah ha ha, shouldn't be a surprise. Both brothers were knocked back, their back hitting the floor. There was no one there to stop them, Palutena was out... probably skydiving or something...

Anyways, someone still kept to knock at the door. DP rubbed his stinging cheek, and grabbed his brother's shirt collar. Yet another punch was coming but... The door opened with a little girl on the other side. The dark haired twin glanced over, his mind was bloooooowwn,"...c-cute..." He said, his voice as quiet as a mouse.

There stood a little girl, she was no taller than DP's waist. Her hair was the prettiest of browns, the light hazel hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Her eyes were a perfect shade of green that made her look even cuter. she had simple sandals on, tan at base with a chocolate colored woven lace. The girl also had simple clothes on, a plain white grown that fell to her knees. (kinda like the little girl from the game KIU chapter 18) The dress had no design or pattern, it gave off a mysterious aura from the little girl.

"U-Um.." Her voice sounded like some helpless child... oh wait shes probably a helpless child, alright.

Dark Pit loosen his grip, making Pit fall again. He got up and approach the little one, he gulped, "Who-?"

"Eek!" She shook a bit, then hid away by standing behind a mountain of blowing bubble bottles. Seriously, there a huge pile of bubble blowing bottles on the Icarus's front yard. But after a moment, she finally spoke, "Y-you're scary."

DP nearly fell over again, he saw a girl but his mind said to treat her like a dog. It didn't look like she was going to move anywhere, so the Pittoo ran back into the house getting some brownies from the pantry. Now kids remember not to accept candy from strangers.

"Here." DP said, he handed over the plastic bag of chocolate chip brownies plus a juice box.

The girl smiled, happily taking the offer. "Yum Yum!" she cheered.

"I made them, do you like it?" *gasp* DP can bake?! heh heh what a girl... im just JK'ing ya XD I love to cook and bake!

"Yup!" Grinned the girl.

this made DP smile just a bit. "Okay, lets make a deal. If you don't run away anymore and tell me what the hoover-damn your doing here... then I'll give you some more."

"Some more?"

"Yeah."

Both of them were sitting by the pile of bottles, the girl sitting on her legs and DP sitting with his knees bent and out. The girl sipped on the juice box and spoke with her usually baby voice. "My name is Little Miss Dragoness!"

DP thought to himself, she probably made it up. Oh but then he realized that his name isn't that normal either... the girl's name was pretty long, Dragon is good enough for him, "Dragoness huh?"

"Yup!" She nodded, "I need help please!"

"with what?"

She handed Dark Pit a locket, "Its broken."

Taking it, DP looked it over, just a little silver heart locket. "Why can't you ask your parents?"

"They're broken too."

**Meeeeaaanwhiiilee again again**

"Hurry up Viridi!"

"I'm trying!"

"wha? I cant hear you? ... Your too slow!"

"I said, IM TRYING!"

Pandora winced, and rubbed her ear. "Geez calm down," Viridi sighed, frustrated that she missed her meeting and now is running after someone she doesn know. The dark blue haired girl was seen waiting at a stop light, Panda yelled "Yoooo! Raaaiinn! Your boob is showing!"

The girl looked around, feaked out and looked down. She fixed her necklace, **(A/N: for those who don't know, "boob" is the thing on a necklace where you attach both ends. since its suppose to be on the back, if you see it you say boob) **The girl thought for a split second, she recognized that voice... "Pandora?"

The prankster leaped over, "The one and only."

The two laughed, and Viridi kinda felt out of place, just standing there awkwardly. "What chu doin here?" Panda asked

"Aw just visiting my little bro." Rain smiled, but then scratched the back of her head. "Hey, were not really cousins anymore... member? They divorced."

"Ah," Pandora shook her head. "But mommy told me that they're remarrying."

"WHAT? why didn't I know?"

"Just found out this mornin'." The prankster winked. "Oh hey... whos your little bro again?"

Rain tilted her head, "You don't remember? If I'm right, he's in your school."

**BUUUUMM DA DUH DUM . . . the next day**

Leo was day dreaming about Aries again, leaning back in his chair. It was study hall and so he decided to hide from his fan girls, by going into an un-used room.

"Alrighty I'm going to do it today." Leo heard a voice from outside the classroom, he listened. "I gotta asked Pandora out now or else that stupid stealer will."

WHOA WHOA, the Lady Lion thought, he peeked though the window of the door. Matt was pacing back and fourth, rehearsing lines and determined lines to encourage him. "Hmm... I should do something... maybe..."

**Later that day**

"Hey Pit, have you seen Matt? I gotta tell him something very important." Medusa left the class to do some group work while she goes off to visit the principle for 'important discussing'. "Oh and have you seen DP?"

The twin looked up from his paper, "Nawh, I haven't seen any of them. Pittoo left before I woke up and I thought he was here... hey Leo is gone too."

Before anyone else can say anything, Matt opened the door calling Pandora's name. "Pandora!"

"Matt!"

"Pandora! I have to ask you a question, will you go out w-" The smart butt Matt was cut off.

"Oh wait, I have something to say too... DUDE YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" Cheered the prankster. In the background you can here Leo cracking up.

"WHAAaaa?"

"I know right? This is so cool!" Pandora started to explain, "Your dad married my aunt. they divorced but now they're all fine! We're cousins!" The blue haired student smiled happily, while Matt silently cried to himself.

Leo cracks up, "HAHAHAHA"

* * *

**DONE YAYAYAYA finally :D im listening to Zedd right now. welp, I have an announcement. Banana moved... pretty sad I know, hes got some family in Boston. Sooo yeah, I don't want to get too personal but to sum it up. the stupid ditcher is out of here...**

**heads up:**

**Dragoness and Rain will also be in the next chapter followed by Pyro and others OC :D :D :D**

**I'll respond to reviews now**

**CELESTIAL DRAGON: its okay if its take a while to review. at least you review, and I also take a loooong time to update so I don't blame ya. oh and yup, ill use your OC **

**ANON: thx for reviewing :D you love reviewing this? well I love when you review :D and don't worry I CHANGE THE BIO THING! he aint gonna smoke no more :) I dunno why I put it down, it seemed like his character... maybe? anyways yes, I have been watching pewds videos. conker's bad fur day is a really messed up game... well whatevs im a full on bro *brofists* I also watch cry, cuz he plays a lot of the games I play, I do like his voice XD we just don't know what he looks like. **

**RIN: thanks so much for the FC and reviewing :D I added you :3 you just have to add me now :D**

**GUEST: heyo thanks for loving my story so much, but you cant really favorite it since you don't have a fanfiction file... but thanks for reviewing :D**

**FUNSHINE AND SUNSHINE: thanks for reviewing so much :D its good for my rep. and yes, I did make a Halloween chapter. thanks for telling me :) and im thinking about just doing one sequel for now. I might have it out my SUMMER :D :D :D and wow**

**YO EVERYONE LOOK HERE! FUNSHINE OR SUNSHIBE IS OFFICIALLY AN ULTIMATE CHEF FtAaIiRlY fan. thanks for really supporting me like a lot of my other ultimate fans :)**

**GUEST: nice fun fact, welp you learn something new everyday huh XD**

**ZODIACMASTER: I know XD you cant trick me. if you say mellon in façade then they kick you out! hahaha I actually tried that game, its really hard to get them back together. also I read your story and great job :D thanks for liking my story so much and ill try my hardest to update faster :)**

**MIKA: yup, I added you OC in here. a little sad story but whatevs, DP got a new bestie :D :D :D **

**PLAYA: maaaaan you haven't been on your 3ds in a looooooong time. hope it didn't break. welp Ill still add you in an exchange for a match in LvD of FFA:D**

** XERO: no worries about review length, thanks for reviewing :) and yup ill be adding your OC**

**BLT: thanks a lot for reading and reviewing :D and thanks so much for the ideas :D ill be sure to use them :) **

**KING OF SHADOWS: sadly PA will be finishing... BUT theres a sequel and its going to be better than ever! so be sure to read it :D **

**TEENWOLF ROCKS: yay im glad you like it :D thank you reviewing :D**

**ZUKI: yay :D thank you for reading :)**

**ELI: of course you can be an OC :D :D :D ill add you and make Lexie your bestie :D**

**ANGLEPIT: thanks so much for putting your OC it really helped me end the matt and panda drama :)**

**SOUL: thank you for reviewing. and your OC sounds interesting, but of course ill put him in :)**

**HUNTER: well im glad you enjoy reading my story. I hope you like my other stories :D thank you reviewing :D :D :D **

**EPICNESS: hiiiiii D yup I added your FC :) thank you for reading my story. and if you want to learn more about me , read my bio :D :D :D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**alright finally done**

**please be sure to check out my other stories :D and see ya laterrrrr (sorry for some really bad grammar in this chapter, I was kinda rushing)**


	30. Chapter 30 PA2 Preview

**so we put our hands up like the ceiling cant hold us... *crazy girl singing to herself* ANYWAAAAYYYYSSS I was rereading my PA chapters aaaaand boy let me tell ya! THAT SUCK, really the whole chapter is like ALL frickn dialog! I don't know how to spell like half of the things I type and really, if you think about this... this fanfic has NO story. BUTTTTTTT . . . DOUBLE BUTT! I still love ALL the support all of you beautifuls give me and I just wanna say . . .**

**THANKS SO MUCH *falls on knees with waterfall tears***

**I'll repay by updating my fanfics EVERY FIVE DAYS. yaaaaaay, yup I love you all :D Ahh remember when I used to update every two days? Ah yeah those were the times . . . moving on! (btw starting a few week in the summer)**

**Only gonna give it to youuuuu! *sings Trippy Turtle* da la la *dances to Sabrepulse Arcanine* HIGHLY RECOMMAND YOU CHECK OUT MY SOUNDCLOUD you might be into the same music I'm into soooo if you have time or if you just wanna find good music... LISTEN TO MY SOUNDCLOUD. I got different sets you can listen to, I even have LGOAAT's set on there, all the songs that fit into LGOAAT (oh and read the description when ya get there, yay thanks)**

**other heads up:**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating soon, I'm super sorry. BUTT all that's gonna change by tomorrow... hopefully. I kinda been failing in school, well not failing... im just not keeping up my high honor GPA of 3.7 . . . my parents are gonna kill meeee. ANYWAYS I'm studying for the constitution test... huh? oh well, I WAS studying... somehow I found myself on fanfiction... damn**

**I UPDATED MY BIOGRAPHY! . . . LOOK AT IT YUH HA HA (I gotta change some of it sorry X/)**

**IM GONNA MAKE YOUTUBE VIDEOSSS . . . in the summer XD well I hope you check out my channel :D**

**HEY**

**YOU**

**.**

**YEAH**

**YOU**

**.**

**YEAH**

**READ **

**BELOW**

**I HAVE THIS CRAZY IDEA! I will become the 'come to' person for any problems. REALLY soon im gonna post another story, its not just going to be a regular story . . . it will be SPECIAL . . . seriously. what it is, is that im going to put another story under the category misc (miscellaneous) if you have a problem REVIEW ABOUT IT aaaand if your lucky ill make that porblem into a chapter with my OCS to ya know cheer you up. ill make my OCs act out whats going on and what you should do. AINT THAT AMAZINGGGG? . . . . okay im being serious, if you read this and I sound goofy, I really mean it. . . if somethings going on and you don't have anyone to tell it to, come to chef :) chef will help.**

***thinks to self* what chapter is this? . . . holy crap! its already 30 chapters?! noooo waaaaay! I have made a decision, Pit Academy will end at chapter 35... *tear* WELP I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOUUU ... I MADE A PREVEIW ON THE NEXT PA BOOK ... yeah read now! just to answer some PA QUESTIONS, if you read my bio, I updated all my story ideas.**

**WHOA **

**WHOA **

**WAIT**

**I just got some last minute reviews and OHHHH MAAAA GOOOOSH! my favorite reviewer is officially FUNSHINE! YOU ARE DA BEST :D I really love all the support you give me plus the amazing compliments. seriously when I read that FtAaIiRlY poem thingy, I was like WHAAA I almost cried too. heh heh Chef is such a sucker for compliments, It made my day and I was just so happy afterwards. (it doesn't really matter but btw 'L' you put for legendary is actually an an upper case I heh heh its alright) thanks sooooo much. and of course thank you for all the other reviews, I may sound like a broken record when I say THANK YOU so much but I really mean it. it means A LOT.**

**I wuv all of you :D :D :D **

**now...**

**read!**

**wait JK**

**heh**

**heh**

**sorry**

**I KNOW IVE BEEN TALING ABOUT SEQUELS FOR PA AND RIGHT NOW IM THINKING OF ONLY ONE MORE... BUTT! I WILL MOST LIKELY DO A MERE TEN - FIFTEEN CHAPTER PA BOOK ON WHEN THEY ARE ADULTS. RIGHT NOW IM PUTTING A PA2 CHAPTER IN HERE**

**ENJOY**

**oh wait... just one more announcement**

**no OC's in this chapter (since it's a PA2 chapter preview)**

* * *

Pit Academy book 2 (that won't be the title don't worry)

Chapter name (some random chapter from book 2): The Musketeers at The Princess's Fancy Restaurant

7:22 PM

"INTO DP'S LADY CAR!" All four friends rushes into Dark Pit's small baby blue girly car, "STEP ON IT!" One of them yells. The dark haired twin who was wearing no pants, just his boxers and a graphic shirt that look like a tux top, jammed his foot down on the gas. "GO PRIUS GOOO!" And just like the wind, the vehicle _vvvvrrrrooom! _right out of Icarus Property. The speakers suddenly boom out DP's style of music. While Viridi was trying to calm down, Pandora was picking at her outfit and Pit yells to turn off the radio. Poor Pittoo trying to speak louder than all crying, "MY CAR ISN'T GIRLY!" He rests his head on the wheel, "They didn't mean it sweetie, shh... its okay."

AT THE RESTURANT

Bursting through the doors were four seniors. One had no pants on, the other had blue hair and a clown face, Viridi had paint all over her dress and Pit had his shirt backwards and briefs over his pants.

"CACA-NUT SHRIMP!"

Little confused? Let's back up a bit . . . 8:12 AM

Crystal clear Sunday morning, its peaceful out with only the bird's sweet melody singing about. Out in town, traffic hasn't picked up yet with no shops open. It was like the whole world was relaxing. Silence.

"DAMN IT PANDA!"

"Pandoraaaaaa!"

"Oh my gosh, Pandora!"

A certain blue haired prankster jumped on the table bare-footed only wearing a big baggy shirt on with underwear short shorts that hide under. There was a raging panda breaking bamboo as the design of the shirt, her neon blue hair matched her eyes that were just a tad bit darker. She had the grin of a devil and she wore a dark cloth around her right arm. The school uniform bow. Snickering she fist pumped saying, "Yup that's my name! Don't wear it out!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Dark Pit swiped his arms quick as a fox (O_o Doraaa) but only to miss. The Blue Panda jumped out of the kitchen and out the front door, making a loud BAM when it shut. Viridi, who had her long beauts (my new word XD) hair tied up in a side ponytail. Although it was her usual style Pit still drools over it, oooof course. The billionaire was wearing a pretty simple outfit to sleep, lime green fuzzy shorts with a bright kiss-my-ass pink tank. The girl sighed rubbing her eyes, "How old are you again?" Viridi yawned.

"Isn't Pandojerk older than all of us?" The brown haired twin scratched the back of his head, thinking like his friends.

Dark Pit, Viridi, and Pit huddled together. They never really talk about their birthdays until its close and DP only knows Panda's B-day is in the Summer. Just one season away. The nature lover remembered once that the prankster mentioned it before, even though shes the shorted out of the four, shes the oldest. Now Panda wasn't THAT small just a tad bit under Viridi, it was an advantage to DP though. Easier to cuddle with I guess.

"Well lets just forget that for now," Pit raises his hands towards to ceiling, stretching and yawing he eyes his besties. "don't we have a busy day today?"

Viridi was looking around the kitchen, "hey wheres my phone?" It has the address to the place plus the killing time events.

The plan was that Viridi had this meeting she had to attend with her father but she wouldn't go until the musketeers came. So that starts at 6:30 PM they had a lot of time on their hands until they have to get ready. The meeting is suppose to be held at some fancy restaurant Viridi's dad owns, Arlon's Moon... yeah weird name for an eating place but no joke, the food there is OUT OF THIS WORLD hehheheh.

Palutena was having a business trip so the boys were alone at home, might as well invite the ladies. She wasn't expected to be back until like three weeks max, maybe she'll pop up later. Anyhow, Pandora tried to cook everyone bfast since she had food duty today but... she failed... horribly. The gang woke up to the smell of burning eggshells and rubber. "Heh, I think I dropped the spoon in the batter... heh heh OH WELL!" Was all the prankster said before jumping away. "oh and Viridi, I used your phone to look up a recipe. I left it by the sprinkles."

"Aw, that was the new UDop5..." The nature lover groaned, already knowing the fate of her little device... poor V.V.

10:51 AM

The group decided to eat out for breakfast at Ihop. Panda was eating a kids meal, wearing the free bib. DP sat next to her a little embarrassed, with Pit and Viridi in front of them. Everything was going normal UNTIL something amazing happened! It like a once-in-a-life-time opportunity thing. Viridi made a funny.

The giggly nature lover snickered to herself until Pit asked her what was so funny. The gang look closely at her, she quietly told her friends. "Okay sooo... since we're eating a Ihop... I thought of something really... humorous..." Everyone's eyes got bigger and they all closed in on Viridi, looking at her like she just did something so extraordinary... I dunno, like fought a bear, bare-handed or something. "Okay so, spell out IHOP a couple of times really quickly." The billionaire instructed, Pandora looked out the window bored... guess she already knew what would happen.

(this is how it sounded like) DP went first, "Eye H O Pee, Eye H O Pee, Eye H O Pee."

The seniors laughed, classic! Viridi, nice! In celebration of Viridi's joke they bought dessert just for her... but ended up splitting the mini ice cream cake into fours so all of them could eat.

11:37 AM

They decided to split up from there, Panda and DP went in the Prius while the other two drove off in Pit's black 2013 BMW. Pandora had no problem with Dark Pit's car, since it was a shade of her favorite color. Blue. And the Prius was only suppose to be temporarily, its just DP loved how he didn't have to refill the tank a lot (he liked to drive to a lot of places with Pandora)

"Sooo Panda," Pittoo leaned up against his car and flip his hair. If there were any other girls by, they would of have melted but since it was just Panda she barely noticed. "where to next?"

In DP's head he kept repeating the words: _Please say GameGo, please say GameGo-_

"Let's go get some videogames!" The prankster cheered, pumping her fist. Inside DP was like _YESSSS! _Before Panda got into the car she added, "Oh wait... let's just go shopping at the mall YAY!" the girl opened to door and got in. DP sniffled, inside he was like, _Nooo... _

"Heh heh, I'm just Jk'ing bra."

As the two were driving around, Panda booming the music and watching the shores roll by, DP driving cool (... in a Prius) they passed a flower nursery. The field all around was covered in blankets of flowers, trees here and there as well. The sunroof was open as well as all the other window in the car so you instantly can smell the fragrance of sweet wild oranges and delicious candy.

"Oh wow! DP! you looking at this?" The prankster nearly had her whole head out the window. The careful, responsible Dark Pit driver was keeping hjis eyes on the road but can still see the rainbow of living plants in his peripheral vision. But of course the annoying girl Panda is she kept asking, "are ya? are ya? are ya?"

"YES PANDA YES I CAN SEE THE FLOWERS."

"No No No! Look here! Hurry your gonna pass it!" Whined Pandora, "Look! Looooook! . . . Pull over! Come on!"

"I can't, theres people behind me..." Trying not to bang his head on the wheel, Dark Pit kept driving.

"OUCH!" The blue haired prankster yelp, covering her right eye. This action of course got the dark haired twin's attention. He quickly glanced over, worriedly he asked if she was okay. "Theres something in my eye..." For once Panda was quiet.

"Hold on.." The right signal light flashed and the guy pulled over his car on the grass. "Let me see your eye-"

"COME ON COME ON YOUR GONNA MISS IT!" The prankster jumped out of the car and ran, leaving behind a cursing boyfriend. When DP finally caught up he say Pandora point towards the distance.. "Look... right overrrr... THERE!"

"It must be important then..." He followed his eyes to where she was pointing and all he say was... a bear ... peeing on a tree...

Viridi and Pit

The were so many pretty flowers and trees outside, the warm weather and slight breeze made it a perfect day to stay outside. "Oh Pit look at all these flowers!" The nature lover squealed. The couple was walking around town looking at shops and whatnot. Their fingers were perfectly locked together, even a hobo would say they were meant to be together. Viridi gasped and waddled quickly towards a plant store, "LOOK! Tulips Pit! My favorite!" Her eyes sparkled over the little plants colored by the rainbow. "Why don't we buy tulips? They are in seaaaason!"

"I know some tulips for free and they're are here all year long." Pit smirked. Turning to her boyfriend, Viridi had one of those what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about faces. The brown haired twin just wrapped his arm around her and said, "My two-lips!"

Viridi's precious smiled turned into a are-you-serious expression and Pit gulped. "Heh heh," He held open the door of the flower shop, smiling widely. "One pot of real tulips coming right up!"

Everyone was doing their own thing like watching movies, shopping and whatever else THAT they totally forgot about the time. Yeah you had that happen to you before right? Welp the gang's day didn't really end as well as they thought... It all started when the crew met up with each other by a crowd of hobos fight over a banana. (hm I miss him..)

"Should we do something?" Viridi asked as she pulled a bit on Pit's sleeve, her head was titled and a free hand covered part of her mouth, topped off with worried eyes. "It looks very serious ... and violent.

Pit stood tall, his face flawless and adorable with a body built and strong. The kid grew up to be pretty good-looking, his brown hair was light and floppy with his flips sticking out. Calm blue eyes and his signature goofy grin perfected his cute look. Pit was wearing a whitish tan long sleeve with a blue shirt underneath that showed near the collar. Adding dark blue jeans and white high-tops, plus a golden lock necklace (Viridi had the matching key) Viridi was up to Pit's nose and had her hair down. She showered last night and braided her hair so in the morning she can undo the braids and turn her hair into beautiful short golden waves. White bow high-heels were on her feet which matched her short jean skirt that fluttered in the wind and her snow crop top. Dark yellow eyes and a white bow on top perfected her look.

Sighing he scratched the back of his head, "I don't know... what should we do?"

"Sit back and laugh. (PA1 Pandora quote)" Snickered a familiar voice. The prankster kept her cool until Viridi marched over to give her a good smack for being rude. (AH Sorry!" She pleaded.

Soon enough DP walked over to his brother. He was pretty much wearing the exact same clothes, just different colors. A greyish black long sleeve with a white T under, white jeans dark high tops. Purple, red eyes and a glare gave off a cool-guy effect that made girls melt. If you think about it, the twins are total lady magnets, Pit's cute looks and big heart, Dark Pit's chill attitude and cool looks... guess Leo has some competition. Plus over the years the used-to-be nobody became the hero-popular guy. Yup, Thanatos changed up in the pass three years, he stopped with the 12 hour a day video game routine and spent more time with Scorpia, Scorpio's sister. Until finally the big brother decided to fix up the guy so it wouldn't be embarrassing to hang out with. Thanatos still had that pale skin and blood red eyes, BUT no more greasy hair, no more braces, more muscle and style. The new and improve guy actually saved a little girl from getting ran over by a truck. The story made it to the news paper and everyone started to notice him. And he owes it all to Pandora.

Pit asked, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." DP smirked.

"Not funny. Just tell me the time."

"You got your own watch, don't ya? Use it!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT IDIOT!" Pit yelled, fists forming.

"... Oh yeah-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

And then the brothers started a brawl next to Viridi and Pandora's little tag game, where Viridi tried to kill Pandora. And all that is next to the hobo crowd and a banana (its all banana's fault XD) It so happens it was a little past six o'clock. Just like the crew's first paint war, it had to stop some time and when it finally did.. everyone was on the ground tired as heck.

"It's 6:25 by the way..." DP panted.

Pit seemed the same as well, "Good to know-"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Viridi popped out from behind, "The meeting starts in five minutes!"

Hauling each other up, DP was about to as where Pandora was but face palms when he sees her on the ground, face down. Deciding to take the Prius, Pittoo threw Panda in shot gun and the others got in the back. And on every stoplight, it turns red right when DP gets to it so it took even longer to get home.

"AH! ITS PAST 6:30!"

"we got to dress up, hurry!" Viridi went in Palutena's room to change while Pit also ran upstairs to get the clothes. DP ended up putting on a white button up shirt with an untied tie, he was looking franticly for his tux pants. Pit accidently put his shirt on backwards and somehow ended up with his underpants over his tux pants... in no time you can hear Viridi running down the stairs but screams loudly.

Pit automatically runs up to her, Viridi was fine but she fell for Pandora's paint bomb bathroom trick... DP snickers to himself but notices his girlfriend was still unconscious and not dress into fancy clothes. "Uh, V.V.! Pandora still has to change!"

"I'm a little buuussy!"

DP grumbled to himself and started to smack Panda's cheeks... she wasn't waking up. "Damn." Not delaying any longer Pittoo grabs the blue dress from the coach and glances over to his GF. While he was doing that, Pit got some towels and water to help Viridi.

"Its fine, Its fine... we gotta go now!" She grabbed the brown haired twin and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Seeing his friends out the door, Dark Pit zipped up the dress and opened a make-up kit. "Um.. this is for the lips right?" He brushed blue eyes shadow on and around Panda's lips. "Then... eyes?" He covered her eye lids with red lip gloss. "Aaaand this, for..." while applying white cream Pittoo slowly pronounced these words, "fooorr... eeenhaancccing... thhhe... ssskkiin.. OKAY LETS GO!"

"Whaa?" Panda woke up.

"Where going! No time to explain!" DP then picked her up and hustled outside.

Pit unlocked the Prius. "INTO DP'S LADY CAR!"

* * *

**DONE! heh heh I would of finished the part when they were actually eating at the restaurant.. the whole caca bet XD XD XD its waaaaaaay funny. This went on longer than planned but whatever... im respond to reviews now (chapter 29 plus reviews)**

**OHHH MAAAAAA GOOOOSH I DID THAT STUPID THING AGAIN! THE FILE DIDNT SAVE SO I GOTTA STYPE THE WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN! ODIGH FDICM V JDF DK I HAAAAAAAATE WHEN THIS HAPPENS! DHGLF JVB JSD KJ CNX UJFB JBDFDF *sighs* chef calm**

***takes a deep breath once more* alright lets start again shall we? *mumbles* I was so close too... ill probably start typing on google drive cause this is so redic (short for ridiculous)  
**

**ZODIAC KID: ill add the characters BUT when you add an OC you gotta tell me about the character. like in your chapter you put the OCs in there but they were randomly there didn't have to do anything with the story. if you do that then your chapter gets confusing and messy which isn't good...**

**you know what? ill just respond to the reivews in a half a chapter (chapter 31) Im really tired so please don't hate me fore this... on the bright side the chapter will be out sooner :D :D :D**

**HEADS UP:**

**LEGEND OF ZELDA 2014 WIIU: LOOK AT DEM GRAPHICS **

**PROFILE PIC WILL CHANGE BACK SOON**

**MY SUMMER BREAK STARTS MAY 31**


	31. Chapter 31 half a chapter

**HEYO MY LOVELY READERS! HOW ARE YA TAAADAY? sooo like I mentioned in the last chapter, THIS chapter is a half-a-chapter :D :D :D I respond to reviews here, talk to ya (cause I only talk to awesome people) tell ya secrets, inform you about updates or stories, so really half-a-chapters are really important XD XD XD that and it gives me (and you) a break from whats happening in the story. plus I can get half-a-chapters out quicker YAY YAY! **

**HEADS UP**

**First things first issssss ... im lonely ... sad face ... I need one or two readers (that have an account) to be in authors note. ya know like what banana was, talking to me in authors note (ill explain details later) ... sooo if you would like to work with me here than leave a review and blah blah you know the rest.**

**okay if you ARE chosen (by me of course) then I will pm the WHOLE pit academy chapter to you and you will add whatever you like (if I approve it) what im trying to do is make sure im not the only one talking during authors note. it gets boring. if I like how its going then I ll keep you in the chapters (but remember banana will return some time in the middle of summer) **

**next**

**LGOAAT is ... is, ... well ... it wont be out ... YET. I having writers block with it WHICH IS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN. Before I start a new story I make sure I have enough events to keep the story on going and to PREVENT writers block. I make sure the idea of the story has a beginning, middle and end. SO I DONT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! maaaaan I don't know whats wrong with me, I totally blanked out (not good!) but I have it all planned out in my head, how Viridi is going to be brought up again, how Panda (SPOILER ALERT) dies (heh heh JK ... maybe? heh heh) I know the journeys the crew is going to go on. The cloud makers, the musicbox princess, the airships, the... the EVERYTHING. from deldenthia to the lost lands. The Port with Parthon, the library angle in the Grallimpion dessert, the spirits of the Cave of Dreams, the SkyCity with the cloud makers, I know EVERY SINGLE detail of each town. EVERY SINGLE one! I know head to toe of all characters going to be introduced. I have the final battle plus all music ready in my head! BUTT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**next**

**I looooove smoothies **

**next **

**(ANGLEPIT READ BELOW)**

**Alright you remember the Legend of Zelda pictures I told you to look at? They are actually a part of the tech demo on WiiU. Unfortunately I do not have a WiiU and probably will never get one until I buy it myself (when im like 20) BUTT I will get the game right when it comes out so I feel better :D :D :D Nintendo is has been working on an ALL NEW LoZ game since 2010 and will be out around 2014 (or may be delayed... to 2015)Legend of Zelda games are mostly released near holidays or like in November! (haha YES my B-DAY! LoZ: SS was released on my B-day :D :D :D) It is also said they have the largest group working on the game, so it better be good. Now about the game, since the creator of LoZ (Shigeru Miyamoto) made LoZ:SS, he said, quote on quote "We've hit the sweet spot." So the next LoZ game will most likely be the same graphics as Skyward Sword BUT will have the nice look of Twilight Princess (enhancing the child look of the game to a more serious one) and the game is said to be the BIGGEST of all! the dungeons are MASSIVE! the beginning dungeon is said to be bigger than Ocarina of Time's Hyrule Field. yeah, big. **

**another thing about the tech demo... dreams are crushed and no... the is only like a side project. its not even made by the same people who create the Legend of Zelda (as so I am told) so really, there will be no game like it in the next couple of years maybe later.**

**Now I know a lot of you are thinking, "I loved Twilight Princess graphics, why did they change it?" That my friend, is for a very important reason. What they wanted was a mix between the serious of TP and Toon Link Games (such as Wind Waker, Spirit Tracks etc.) and so they "hit the sweet spot with Zelda graphics" (ahaha finally sharing my knowledge... been keeping a lot of zelda facts inside my head... IM GOING CRAZY)**

**I know the whole time line of the Legend of Zelda. ( of course I'm going to tell you. I am a crazy LoZ fan AND I am also answering ANGLEPIT'S REVIEW) Now I am a little rusty will remembering information so don't hate on me, I sealed up the Hyrule Historia and only read it once. Let us begin.**

**First of all: The land of the world was created by three Goddess. Din, the Goddess with the Triforce of Power(red top). Farore, the Goddess with the Triforce of Courage(green right). Nayru The Goddess with the Triforce of Wisdom(blue left). They are known as the Golden Goddess. As they left Hyrule, the left three powers. The Triforce. Now the Triforce is neither evil nor good so it may as well grant any wish and give extreme power.**

**LoZ: Skyward Sword is the first of the LoZ story. By my information and knowledge there was a young hero by the name of Link he was locked away for ... something (I didn't really understand. BUTT REMEMBER: this is the first EVER Link) And there was a Goddess by the name of Hylia. She came to the people in (I believe) a blue bird. By that early time, no one knew what creature it was and mistook it for an enemy at first. she said to them that a greater danger is arising and they pretty much need a hero. Sooo Link was out of cuffs and was given back his all-knonw green tunic and such. he was given the master sword by Goddess Hylia, when the great evil came Link fought. He fought until he fell. Yup, Right after he finished the big bad guy everything started to crumble so he used the power of the sword to help his village. Stabbing the sword on the ground of his town, the WHOLE area of the village lifted up into the sky... saving th people. Link then laid down, holding his wounds and died peacefully. The Goddess Hylia applauded the hero's efforts, and i think she felt really bad about him dying. anyways she had herself parish aswell so the two can meet in another life time. The Goddess Hylia was reborn (like ****reincarnated) into a human by the name of Zelda. After that is just the game, so play it if you wanna know more about it.**

**LoZ: Ocarina of Time is the next game. You may know the story of this. BUTT this can lead into TWO DIFFERENT TIMELINES. (...or four? ... i think three...) one timeline is when Link WINS the fight with Ganondorf and goes back to his original age, if that happens then it goes to Majora's Mask game. If LINK LOSES the fight with Ganon it then goes into Oracle of Seasons or Ages (i cant really remember) another timeline is when Link WINS but STAYS at his age. Now i dont exactly remember but I'm pretty sure that timeline goes into Twilight Princess.**

**Now I have to read up on it again but I will gladly explain anything else. Each Zelda game is a NEW one, once one Link dies then years and years later another one comes destined to save the world. "SO THE LEGEND CAN REPEAT ITSELF" sound familiar? **

**one of the theory's I know by heart is LoZ: Twilight Princess is the first ever Link to be right handed. Yes, Link is originally left-handed but for the Wii controllers Link became right handed.**

**Another theory I find really interesting is that the ghost guy who teaches you sword skills in Twilight Princess is believed to be Link from Ocarina of Time. Story is in OoT Navi left Link at the end of the battle. While Link went off searching for it in the scarce forest he became what he is in Twilight Princess to teach the next generation Link and to help him. I know what your thinking, "didnt he become like a deku guy and it was in the game Majora's Mask?" Well yes i know that. (to be honest i havent played Majora's mask so i dont completely understand.) BUTT I'm pretty sure that theory came if Link never did turn back and save the world and whatever. People believe the ghost guy is actually Link because he is left handed and shows similarities of Link, the moves the ghost teaches you are from Ocarina of Time, so of course people would think the ghost is Link.**

**i dont want to get into too many details on the game sketches I seen, but there are many other theories with Twilight Princess and how they connect with OoT.**

**I don't know LoZ:SS very well since I haven't really played the game... I have it at my house just never played it since I never got the Wii plus thingy... yeah im pretty upset... but it okay I can wait**

**next**

**Aw maaaaan PLEASE PLEASE look up RWBY by: Rooster Teeth on youtube. if you like great fighting scenes then watch this! I'm listening to one of the songs in it (called: Mirror Mirror :) I love it and is currently trying to sing it :D) if you ARE interested in watching it (I highly recommend) then there is four videos of RWBY. watch all of them! I KLOVE ALL OF THEM :D :D :D**

**next**

**I am adding ALL OCs given to me in the next chapter ... whats that? you want to know what the next chapter is about? sure ill tell ya ... HAHA NOPE! I will make a list of all the OCs below. If you don't see your OC there then Im sorry I must of missed it. just re-review about it and Ill add it to the list. OKAY! no one is going to be left out.**

**OCs**

**(awh duuude im searching for the OCs in my reviews plus reading old reviews... ah good memories ... AND this is a lot of work ... my eyes are killing me from lack of sleep and hours on end from 3ds and laptop ... damn I should get out more ...)**

**MIKA'S OC - Dragoness**

**ALEX'S OC - Alexander**

**ELI'S OC - Eli - Lexie - Neku**

**ANGLEPIT'S OC - Rain Leven**

**DPB88'S OC - Mark**

**SOUL'S OC - Gear**

**(O_O WHAT FATALITY? DID YOU JUST CALL ME THAT? *looks sleepy* it seems that I am just a dead ghost floating by and haunting the computer to type my chapters ... *floats away*)**

**HAHA**

**I'M NOY DEAD**

**YET**

**SO**

**TOO BAD**

**HAHA**

**ZODIAC KID'S OC - Zodiac Kid - ZOkDildAC - Black Rock Shooter**

**ALYSSA'S OC - Katari - KH characters**

**ISAAC'S OC - Isaac**

**CELESTIAL DRAGON'S OC- Ryan**

**DAVEAMON'S OC - Ali**

**again sorry if I missed you and your OC, just re-review and I'll make sure its in a PA chapter :D**

**next**

**I ate peaches! YUM**

**next**

**I should probably respond to reviews heh heh sorry for the drama last chapter. I just HATE it when my document doesn't save and I have to do it ALL over again! GRRR! ... well its better to look at the bright side :) its like I have a second chance in what I rewrite so I have no mistakes :D :D **

**CHEF'S WORDLY WISDOM**

**"Look on the brighter side of things"**

**"If you have a big problem (go to chef OR) go someplace really high so you can see how small your problem really is"**

**"Calm check"**

**next **

**Responding to reviews. Name is CAPS**

* * *

**MIKA:**

**thank you for letting me use Dragoness in my PA chapter :) I tried my best to create the best character to fit in the story. The necklace was something I came up with for another OC's I have in my head :) I'm glad it worked out for Little Miss Dragoness :D**

* * *

**PLAYA:**

**just make sure you don't lose anything else :) and CHIBI HIGH-FIVE yeeeaaahh! I know right, poor Matt he was soo close to getting Pandora BUTT haha she belongs to Dark Pit :D go get her DP! lol and I like your positivity, looking on the brighter side of things XD I'm not THAT good at KIU: online but yeah I can put up a good fight for a girl :D hey and your pretty good at KIU too. I hope you find the game sooner...**

**thank you soooo much for liking my new idea for the advice story :D :D :D I will work hard on it. and for the preview yeah.. a lot can change in 3 years so it isn't a surprise I changed up some characters XD **

**yay you solved my riddles haha lets see if you got them right XD**

* * *

**ISAAC:**

**of course I'm putting every OC that is given to me! I am so thankful for all my lovely readers sticking around to read my story. I'm really sorry for super slow updates but hey I organized the KIU fanfics by how many reviews they have and (im still 2nd :D) some authors who have high reviews haven't updated since like three months ago!**

**my plan will be to create storied so I can back up PA. I can already see some fast growing storied and I really don't want anybody to pass PA, I m already trying to be first**

**heh heh I can get pretty competitive in the things I do but of course I mean no harm or offence to anyone. One of my 3ds friends drew a picture of my mii being all kind and happy (Jam) then drew a picture of my KIU fighter being all mean and serious (Toast)**

* * *

**CELESTIAL DRAGON:**

**yeah YOLO was over-used back then so I decided to wait until it calmed down so I can put it in PA :D mostly when readers read it they kinda think back to it so yeah what I'm trying to say is I want my readers fell that some things last forever it could be funny or emotional as well. Oh geez I'm starting to get into my serious side.. MUST GET BACK TO HAPPY SILLY SIDE!**

* * *

**ALYSSA:**

**LOL living like larry XD whos larry? anyhoo of course I'll ad your OC and I know you like Kingdom Hearts so I'll add Sora and some others to hang out with you during the chapter :) you'll probably be eating popsicles like from the scene in KH :D**

* * *

**ANTHONY: **

**I add you and thank you for the compliment :)**

* * *

** WHOVIAN:**

**Really? I was your first favorite author and PA was your first favorite fanfic? YAY that's soooo awesome to know :D ans yes, I will be co-authoring in one of your up-coming stories :) I am currently working on two co-author stories plus my three stories and is currently typing up some ideas. So yes I am a busy girl XD**

**oh and about Pit's car.. heh heh i'm kinda a car person too but only cause my bro is. I'm also into basketball since my bro is... heh heh I kinda follow after him XD the BMW is real nice. Pit has a 2013. DP has a 2009 Prius XD**

* * *

**ANONYMOUS:**

**thank you for the compliments on my jokes XD heh heh a lot of my joke are just so cheesy its funny XD but its okay. A lot of my event from PA I get from my classroom. But yeah, its summer now so I just got to use my imagination XD**

* * *

**ANGLEPIT:**

**yeah I am really sorry for long updates ... I'm just so busy with life X/ even though is suppose to be my hobby and I'm suppose to be enjoying my life outside the computer ... I just can't live knowing that my readers are constantly waiting for me ... sounds super cheesy with extra double cheese but its true X/**

**I answered your LoZ question thingy up aboce XD did I go a little too far? anyways thank you for liking my PA preview :D**

* * *

**GUEST:**

**aye aye Captain! more chapters on the way :D**

* * *

**CIRCI:**

**of course not! PA will keep on going UNTIL it has a firm ending, and I exactly know how it will end :) I never knew you were into my fanfic XD well now I know so thanks for supporting :D :D :D I am judging PA will end near chapter 35 to 40**

* * *

**DAVEAMON:**

**here is the PA list...**

**PA1 (freshmen)**

**PA2 (seniors)**

**PA3 (adults)**

**PA4 one shot (little kindergarteners)**

**oh and 3ds thing, do you mean your Friend Code? Chef to da rescue! when you are at the main screen of the 3ds look on the bottom screen. Near the top of the bottom screen you will see a couple different buttons. click on the orange one that look like a face. that is the friend list. look at the top screen. go to your mii and under your name will be your FC. I hope this helped and if you were talking about something else then please tell me so I can help :)**

* * *

**FUNSHINE:**

**thank you for reviewing PA a lot :D it helps me and makes me happy. also thank you the awesome compliments you give me, it really makes my day and encourages me to type more :D :D :D**

**don't worry! this PA may be ending but another will start and another after that and another after that! :D **

* * *

**CEREAL:**

**we should battle again :D its nice to have a challenge :) oh and sorry for always using bumblebee... well I wont use it anymore when I'm fighting you promise! oh and no using trade-off or that power you sued that made you all shiny and sparkly :3 the one who said "its called a Kanata" was Gaol XD sorry for not really being exact on it. yes you reviewed BUT you will only become well known IF you review a lot! haha JK I can make people famous but I can you have really good story so more people will read it. :D**

* * *

**(ANOTHER) GUEST:**

**I am making sequels for PA. ALOT of them XD**

* * *

**and... when... the cat jumped.. went up... toast was like WHAA... but the cow... on the phone... so he laughed.. girl saying.. then ran to the park aaaand.. whaaa? *looks up from computer* oh and its only like two am... *closes eyes for a BANANA SPLIT SECOND* nope! staying up till I finish! *goes on youtube searches song: Liron Angel & Illusion - Thunder by: CDanielART and puts on headphones* BLAST IT! alrighty wheres my mentos? ah there they are! YUM YUM! time to get working 3000 words down one more thousand to go**

* * *

**LEXIE:**

**aww you were grounded? well I'm glad your back now :D and Isaac is a meanie! (jk) he should of told youuuu! and its okay as long as you erview sometime I'm fine :D thank you for supporting all the way till now :)**

* * *

**LOLIVER:**

***reads review* *blinks for a couple of seconds* huh... wow... I think your the first person whoever said, "can I be your friend?" ... yeah, usually people just say, "heres my FC" ... wow ... O_o why do I care? ... whoa how do I know this ... huh? who am I? ... wait ... *eats mentos* chef chef cehf isn't going crazy **

**aanywaays I added you! you just have to add me!**

* * *

**TOXICWOLF:**

**its alright if you just started KIU. but if you wanna fight me in FFA or LvD then I must warn you, I am pretty good so I can hold up a good fight... but if I notice I win a lot then I move my weapon value down and keep doing so until I am at my lowest. giving my opponent a great advantage. I have done this many, many times so I'm just warning you XD but a friendly match of course :D :D :D**

* * *

**... damn it! I was on youtube again... maaaan I gotta stay focus! ... maybe just one video ... yeah, just one. alright Imma gonna finish this until its FINISHED hahaha! whats next... oh aright**

**HEADS UP**

**as you can see I set up the RESPNDING TO REVIEWS differently. It take a tad bit more time BUTT its easy to do sooooo what I want to know is... do you like it? if you do review that you like it and yeah.**

**next**

**I know I sound like a broken record but I am really sorry that I don't update like to... I am really busy ya know. I am working on the ideas I have in my biography plus my co-author stories... I gots lots to do BUTT I can tell you PA1 WILL finish by the end of summer (probably end of the month) I will start PA2 and one shot baby PA. AND I will get out the Misc advice story out soon plus my co-author story by the end of the month. kinda confused by all ya can do now is review and wait :D**

**next**

**about LGOAAT**

**I haven't updated that in a loooong time BUTT i9 really wish you'll just stick with me maaaaan I have so many ideas for it and it really will turn out awesome so just stick with me**

**about Surprised**

**should I tell you? ... well what not... okay there will be this surprisingly emotional plot twist. I really hope all you emotion readers will like it :)**

**next**

**I HAVE SOMETHING I REALLY NEED HELP WITH**

**ONLY YOU READERS CANHELP ME**

**I NEED A NAME FOR ALL YOU**

**YA KNOW LIKE PEWDIEPIE HAS THE BROARMY**

**WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU GUYS?**

**WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**PLEASE**

**HELP ME OUT **

**HERE**

**:D**

**next**

**I am working on finishing my update on my biography so hang on there. usually I see a lot of authors have this HUGE biography and its al about OCs they have and THEY'RE bio and whatever. I made MY bio so you have a place to read where I get my ideas and where they come from and of course about me :)**

**next**

**I been all over youtube and soundcloud.**

**if you like cool emotional fighting scenes (kinda anime like) then see this video!**

**its called: RWBY**

**by: Rooster Teeth**

**there is four kinds of videos around RWBY. WATCH ALL OF THEM! I love all of them soo please check it out :) **

**next **

**wow already 3900 words.. hehehe I guess this is enough talking so I guess im done! :D :D :D**


End file.
